lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundam El reencuentro
by karin al cuadrado
Summary: La pesadilla termina y los fantasmas d tu pasado dsaparecen. Los lazos que te unían a ellos, son cortados por el filo de la expiación. Epilogo primera parte!.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Gundam wing

Por Karin2 ( Karin al cuadrado)

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Gundam Wing y a todo el staff creador de la serie del mismo nombre, excepto unos personajes que saldrán en los siguientes capítulos. Disfrútenla y dejen reviews

"Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.  
El reencuentro"

Esta es una nueva aventura junto a nuestros amigos pilotos: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre y Wu Fei.  
Les contaré esta nueva historia que comenzó tiempo después de la batalla contra la hija de Traize: Marimella Kurshrenada. Como sabrán, los gundams fueron destruidos para que ese hecho sea recordado como símbolo de paz entre las colonias y la tierra.

Hilde vivía en la colonia L2, en una pequeña casa. No vivía sola; ya sabrán ustedes quien compartía con ella: Duo Maxwell, su mejor amigo (le gustaría que algo más, pero no lo creía posible) y ex piloto del Deathscythe.  
Estaba cocinando una tarta de manzanas (como le gustan a él), cuando Duo llegó muy apesadumbrado. Le extrañó, ya que siempre tenía un sonrisa para ella y buen humor a pesar de las malas situaciones que habían pasado anteriormente con "Colmillo Blanco", "OZ.  
Tenía una mirada preocupada y triste.

- ¿Que ha pasado?- le preguntó muy inquieta. él levantó la vista y vio la expresión que ella mostraba

-ehh...no. Nada malo. No te preocupes- Luego de un momento, aspiró.-...mmmhhh... que rico huele. Supongo que es para mí ¿verdad?-

- ...si, claro...- le contestó sin convencerse de la respuesta que le había dado - Pero no es verdad que no pasa nada malo... no me mientas.

- ¡Diablos!... es que estuve hablando con Sally Po y Wu Fei del "Grupo de Prevención", y me contaron que en la colonia L5 hubieron disturbios debido a que los habitantes no estaban contentos con un gobernador que pertenecía anteriormente a los soldados de Marimella.-

- ¿y eso es muy grave?-

- creo que sí, porque además, hay una organización que está creando robots mucho mejores que los últimos "Mobiles Dolls"... y parece que quieren acabar con Marimella y todos sus seguidores del pasado... ¡Demonios!...¡ que acaso la gente no puede estar tranquila-  
Duo se había exaltado y eso preocupó mucho más a Hilde.

-¿y que harás?- preguntó acercándose a él, temiendo que saliera a luchar nuevamente.

- mi amigo Deathscythe Hell estará de vuelta. El loco de Howard me lo está construyendo, ya que los científicos que hicieron inicialmente los Gundams, murieron.

Ella no contestó, sino que se mantuvo en silencio deseando que no se fuera de su lado. Su corazón tuvo que soportar muchas salidas y ya se había acostumbrado en este último tiempo a pasar más rato junto a él. No le gustaría que saliera a luchar como cuando recién se conocieron.

- Hilde...¿que pasa?-

- Supongo que si te vuelvo a preguntar que si puedo luchar a tu lado, me dirás que no ¿verdad?-

-¡acertaste!- le dijo con tono irónico, mientras a Hilde se le escapaban unas lágrimas-...¡rayos! te hice llorar... pero no te preocupes...- continuó diciendo, dandole un cálido abrazo y un beso en la frente- ...tendrás "Shinigami" para rato-

- eso espero Duo- le contestó sin querer separarse de él y mirando sus tiernos y a la vez despiadados ojos cobalto (o violetas), característicos de Duo Maxwell, "EL Dios de la Muerte".

Al dia siguiente, Duo viajó hasta la colonia L1, que al parecer, Heero se encontraba allí. Además, como Hilde siempre lucha a su manera, lo siguió. Lástima que Duo la descubrió.

-¿Quieres que te pase algo como cuando el "Mercurio" y el "Bayit" casi te hacen pedazos?-

- y también te diré lo mismo, Duo: quiero ayudarte. Es lo único que puedo hacer por tí-

- No es lo único que puedes hacer por mí...podrías hacerme en casa otra deliciosa tarta de manzanas ... Vaya Hilde... Estás peor que Heero con lo terca que eres-. Terminó por decir, con una mirada diciendo "está bien, puedes venir"

Se dirigieron hasta donde supuestamente se hallaba Heero. Y claro, allí se encontraba. Era como un edificio blindado, pero se veía viejo y abandonado. Llegaron a la puerta y Duo deslizó su credencial (cuya foto era más que graciosa) por la ranura de acceso. Entraron. Cuál fue la sorpresa de ellos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba adentro: el Wing Zero. Sin embargo, este era diferente; se veía más poderoso.

- Qué quieres.- le dijo una fría voz a Duo, que éste lo tomo como un saludo.

- Estoy muy bien Heero. Gracias por preguntar. Vine a saber si nos iremos a divertir con aquellos muñecos que están fabricando como cuando lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos...

-...- Heero no contestó.

-¡ Hola Duo!- dijo una conocida voz desde lo que parecía una oficina.

- Buenos Días señorita Relena...¿Todavía sigue con el antipático de Heero?-

- Claro que sí Duo. Heero prometió matarme y todavía no lo ha hecho- Dijo Relena con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo estás Hilde? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos

- Muy bien - dijo de forma educada-...Ministra de Relacines exteriores

-no... ya me han quitado el puesto- Contestó Relena con una mirada triste en sus ojos

- ¡Maldición!- se metió Duo-...Hilde, recuérdame de ver televisión más seguido.- Heero lo miró con deprecio ¬¬ . Hilde por su parte asintió ... aunque le hubiera encantado que cambiara esas horas de ver televisión, por momentos en que los dos estuvieran juntos acariciándose y queriéndose por siempre.

Hilde se acercó a Relena, le preguntó:- ¿y quién lo hizo?

- Un gobernador de la colonia L5- contestó Heero con tono preocupante.

- es verdad -.agregó Relena

Duo miró a todos y afirmó: - Los habitantes de esa colonia no están contentos. Es por eso que hay tantos escándalos.

- Pero además, ese gobernador llamado James Worst, tiene seguidores de la antigua ideología de Marimella, pero mucho peor (aunque ella haya renunciado)- explicó Relena.

- la organización que está creando James Worst se hace llamar "Sarmy". Los habitantes de las diferentes colonias y los de la tiera, se están dividiendo en cada bando. Por eso hay gente en L5 que está en contra de aquel gobernador y otras a favor de sus leyes e ideologías. Por eso, nosotros iremos a evitar estos nuevos conflictos absurdos y sin verdadera causa-. Habló Heero mientras acababa de terminar unos ajustes al sistema Zero, que al parecer, lo iba a necesitar nuevamente.

- ¿Y a favor de quien estarán ustedes?- preguntó la muchacha de cabello oscuro y corto sabiendo la respuesta.

- "A favor de ninguno de los dos", Hilde- contestó Duo dándole un sentido razonable a sus palabras.

- Pero la paz no se consigue con un nueva guerra-. Replicó Relena mirando a Heero, como esperando su consentimiento o apoyo.  
Pero él le dió una respuesta que la hizo entristecer: -Haremos lo mismo que con "Colmillo Blanco", " OZ" Y "Rome Feller"... acabaremos con los líderes y sus más cercanos seguidores. "La historia se repetirá nuevamente..."

Horas después, mientras Heero le hacía unos retoques a su nuevo y más poderoso Gundam, se oyó una explosión. Cuando salieron a ver lo sucedido, notaron que habían invadido la colonia y unos nuevos modelos de mobiles suit, se dirigían hacia nuestros protagonistas.

- ¡oh no. Vienen hacia acá!- gritó relena asustada, uniéndose al pánico de los demás habitantes.

- Heero Yui...- Dijo una voz fría por altavoz que comandaba la tropa de Mobile Suit-... Y Duo Maxwell. Pilotos del Win Zero y el Deathscythe Hell respectivamente. Se les solicita participar como soldados para la organización "Sarmi"-.

- ¿Y si no queremos?- Le preguntó Duo enfadado.

Al sujeto se le escuchó una risa media extraña:- ... lo harán después de que vean esto...- Uno de los Mobiles Suit tomó como rehenes a Relena y a Hilde.

- ¡Maldito!- le dijo Duo al ver como las introducían a la cabina de uno de los soldados.

- ¿No querrán que le hagamos daño a estas encantadoras señoritas, verdad?

A pesar de la situación crítica, Heero ni se inmutaba. sólo se molestó en decir:- Está bien. Iremos con ustedes.  
Duo miró impresionado a Heero, pero este le dirigió una mirada que Duo ya conocía: Heero tenía un plan.

Hilde se encontraba con Relena dentro de la cabina, cuando el piloto les dijo:- No intenten escapar, porque si lo hacen, no saldrán vivas de aquí.  
Pero no dijeron nada, sino que, Hilde por lo menos, se fijó en el tablero de control. Notó algo conocido en el sistema del Mobile Suit. La verdad, nunca lo había visto pero sabía como era, según lo que le contó Duo una vez. Era el sistema Zero. No lo podía creer; No pensaba que los enemigos se hicieran tan fuertes como para controlar algo así: "nos costará mucho derrotarlos" Pensó.

-Debes llevar tu Gundam, Heero, ya que ése es el que usarás- dijo nuevamente esa voz, indicándole a Heero su Win Zero- y tú. El que se hace llamar el Dios de la Muerte...ocuparás el tuyo.  
Duo lo miró de manera burlesca diciendo:- No lo podré ocupar porque Howard todavía no lo termina. Así que mi amigo Deathscythe Hell estará protegido-. Pero el hombre se rió aún más fuerte que la vez anterior.

- jajaja...tu Gundam nuevo se encuentra en nuestra base. Pensaste que no estaba terminado. Pero yo mismo me encargué de hacerlo...-

- ¿ y How...!-

- ja!... no te preocupes por él. Está prisionero en la base de "Sarmi".

Luego de esto, apareció una pequeña nave que se llevó a Heero y a Duo, abandonando la colonia L1.  
Relena , muy alterada y afigida le preguntó al piloto:- ¿Que pasará con la colonia que casi destruyen totalmente al invadirla¡ Deben hacer algo o la gente morirá!.

-Eso no nos incumbe. Ya obtuvimos lo que queríamos-

-¡Como pueden ser tan crueles con esas inocentes personas!-

- No podemos hacer nada, Relena- le dijo Hilde tratando de tranquilizarla a medida que se alejaban de la colonia y veían como la colonia L1 se desintegraba con las explosiones.

Llegaron a la base que era una nave orbitando la tierra. Las reunieron con Duo y Heero y los llevaron hacia unos calabozos. Mientras iban hacia allá, divisaron al Deathscythe Hell, al que le estaban haciendo unas pruebas. Al igual que el Win Zero, se veía más poderoso que todos los modelos anteriores.  
-que bien se ve mi amigo- suspiró Duo-. Sólo espero que se acuerde de mí y que no le hayan lavado el cerebro .

- claro que no Duo- le dijo Hilde tomándole la mano-. Shinigami y el Deathscythe, siempre estarán juntos.

Duo asintió y apretó su mano mientras le dirigió una sonrisa.

En unos minutos después, ya estaban en el calabozo y se encontraron con Howard. Se veía maltratado y envejecido.  
- ¿que te pasó?- le preguntó Duo

- puse lesistencia al entlegar tu Gundam y pol poco me matan-

- No debiste hacerlo viejo-

- ya no tiene impoltancia eso ahola, Duo. Lo que si impolta es la situación de los otlos pilotos-

- es verdad- afirmó Duo-. Heero ¿no sabes de Quatre, Trowa y el pedante de Wu Fei?-

- no-. contestó Heero.

Después de unos instantes, se oyó una alarma y al mismo tiempo explosiones.

- tenemos que salir de aquí- Dijo Heero preparándose para derribar la puerta.

- ¡lo haré yo!- se adelantó Duo-...¡aaaaquí voy!-. Pero no fue necesario. La compuerta del calabozo se abrió y Duo siguió corriendo de largo estrellándose con la pared del pasillo.

-...porque siempre me pasa esto...- se quejó sobándose el hombro que casi se le fractura.

- ¡Rapido salgan de aquí!- dijo una voz femenina- ustedes vayan a sus Gundam- dirigiéndose a Heero y a Duo-, y el resto que me siga.

En la base "Sarmi" había un caos total; casi todo destruido. Afuera estaban luchando unos Mobiles Suit con dos Gundam... "¡Gundams!...son Trowa y Quatre!" Pensó Duo.

Heero y Duo ya estaban en sus Gundam. Estos se activaron, salieron y se unieron con los otros dos Gundams. Por otra parte, el resto de nuestros protagonistas, siguieron a la mujer. No sabían su identidad debido a que llevaba puesto un traje y un casco espacial. Pero parecía que nadie desconfiaba de ella; por el contrario, la chica daba una sensación de tranquilidad increible. Llegaron a una parte de la base muy similar a una salida de escape. Ahí había un transbordador y un...¡Gundam!. Nunca lo había visto. Tenía un aspecto raro pero a la vez hermoso. Sus colores eran una combinación de blanco con tonalidades pasteles. Tenía alas como de mariposa y sus armas eran una espada y un cañon de rayo como las armas del Win Zero de Heero.  
"Muy femenino" pensó Howard.  
La muchacha se subió al Gundam, sin antes decirle a Howard que dirigiera el transbordador. Así que se subieron en la nave y salieron de la base. Sin embargo,aparecieron dos Mobiles suit que les impidieron el paso. El Gundam de la chica acabó con ellos aunque no le fue tan fácil debido a que aquellos Mobiles Suit poseían el sistema Zero...

To be continued...

¿qué les depara el destino a los pilotos Gundam?  
¿quién será la chica con su Gundam?  
¿qué pasará con los nuevos conflictos políticos aparecidos?

Holaaaaaaaa! hace tiempo que comencé a escribir este fanfic y lo tenía guardadito por ahí. Espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen una idea con la que aportar háganmela saber en algún review. Aaahhh... se me olvidaba: Si violé alguna regla, avísenme porque soy nueva en esto de la página. Manden Reviews please, porque la historia se viene muy buena! . Saludos a todos y especialmente a mi amiga Dark Lillie Charlotte 


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic Gundam Wing**

**Por Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado) / Hydeathscythe**

Hola a todos. Nos leemos en este nuevo capítulo. He disfrutado mucho hacer este fanfic sobre todo porque lo estoy haciendo sobre una serie que me gusta mucho. Si tienen críticas las aceptaré con mucho gusto siempre y cuando sean constructivas, para que así mejore cada día más este fanfic

**"Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.**

**El reencuentro."**

**II Capítulo.**

**La muchacha, se comunicó con Relena y los demás, dándoles unas coordenadas a las que deberían dirigirse mientras Howard tomaba los controles y encendía los propulsores.**

**Relena se veía angustiada. Quiso decir algo pero se contuvo. Quizás quería regresar y detener la batalla. Y eso no sería raro en ella porque lo había intentado unas cuantas veces anteriormente. Pero la más recordada, fue esa vez en que quiso hablar con Zechs, mejor dicho con Milliardo Peacecraft, su hermano, para que no combatiera contra la tierra y contra su amigo Treize.**

**Los Gundams peleaban desesperadamente, aunque los resultados eran igualmente favorables, como bien diría Dorothy Catalonia, amiga de Relena y amante de las Guerras en su pasado. Pero Quatre le hizo ver la realidad de las guerra y haciéndola cambiar de actitud a una más buena, aunque ya nadie sabe de ella últimamente.**

**A lo lejos se veía la base "Sarmi". Ya quedaban unos pocos Mobiles Suit; el resto ya había sido destruido por Heero y sus compañeros combatientes. Muy pronto se reunirían todos en las coordenadas que les habían dado.**

**Hilde se comunicó al Gundam de la muchacha para preguntarle:- eh... ¿cual es su nombre?.**

**-...- no respondió. En ese aspecto le dio la sensación de que estaba hablando con Heero.**

**- ¡Señolita!- exclamó Howard- temo que selía bueno que supiélamos quien es usted -.**

**-...- tampoco volvió a contestar.**

**Heero tomó delantera y se cruzó por delante del Gundam de la chica diciendo:- Si perteneces a alguna organización y quisiste rescatarnos para que nos unamos a tu bando, estarás en problemas, porque yo no quiero -. Y sacando su espada láser continuó- Si no me entiendes, tendremos que luchar ahora...**

**Ella lo interrumpió:- No te preocupes. No tengo intenciones de hacer algo por el estilo y no pertenezco a organización alguna. Ya sabrán quien soy...todo a su tiempo.**

**En la nave quedaron todos sorprendidos por la respuesta de la mujer. Sin embargo Heero seguía con la espada en alto y no la guardaba aún.**

**- Eso espero...- Fue la respuesta de Heero retrocediendo y dejando reanudar la marcha hacia lo que parecía una nave. Una nave muy similar a la ya extinguida "Peace Million". Acercándose más, se dieron cuenta del nombre de la nave: "Peace Million II".**

**- ¡¡La nave!- gritó Howard emocionado- ¡pelo en su velsión númelo dos!... ¿cómo es que...**

**- he encontrado los planos y la construí- confirmó la mujer -. Ahora bajen de sus naves y diríjanse a la sala número 33. Ahí los estaré esperando.**

**Duo, bajando de su Gundam le preguntó a Trowa:- Ustedes llegaron con ella ¿verdad? ¿saben algo?-**

**- sí Duo. Recibimos un mensaje de ella diciéndonos lo de la situación de ustedes y que teníamos que ir a sacarlos de allí, convenciéndonos al mismo tiempo de que no era ninguna trampa y que confiáramos en ella.**

**- Bueno...si es una trampa, se la verá con "El Dios de la muerte"**

**-¡¡Duo!- llamó Hilde y lo abrazó- ¿estás bien luego de la batalla?**

**- Si - respondió fríamente. Hilde decidió soltarlo y alejarse de él.**

**Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta encontrar la sala 33. Entraron y ahí estaba ella todavía con el casco puesto.**

**-Tomen asiento- los invitó- el motivo por el que están aquí es que quiero unirme a ustedes para acabar con los que no quieren mantener la paz. Para eso me comuniqué con Sally Po y con Wu Fei que me ayudaron a encontrarlos a ustedes. Así que les pido que se sientan como en casa. **

**Luego de esa presentación, se sacó el casco dejando ver a una hermosa mujer, con un largo cabello color marrón y unos ojos verdes brillantes. Tenía labios colorados y tentadores de un beso. Su piel era de un color mate cuyo broceado natural daba la impresión de no desaparecer nunca.**

**Hilde miró a Duo que estaba apoyado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados, y con la boca entreabierta. " Guau" murmuró él.**

**- Duo...¿es bella verdad?- le preguntó con un susurro al oído.**

**- sss...eehh...claro que no...como crees- Contestó el haciéndose el tonto. **

**Ella sabía que era mentira. Los hombres no se resisten ante una belleza como esa; menos Duo.**

**- eee... señorita- habló Quatre -. Aún no nos ha dicho su nombre.**

**- oh. Si es cierto. Mi nombre es Naomi Asano.**

**Como es característico de Quatre, debido a su sensibilidad, él noto en ella una aura de sufrimiento. Por esa razón, cuando todos abandonaron la habitación, Quatre continuó hablando con ella...**

**- ¿y de donde previenes?-**

**- nací en la colonia L1. ¿y tu?-**

**- yo vengo de la colonia L4.**

**- ¿eres Quatre verdad?-**

**- si. Me llamo Quatre Raberba Winner y vivía con mi padre y mis 29 hermanas hasta que él murió- contestó el joven de los cabellos dorados.**

**La conversación continuaba, pero ahora tenía un aire de confianza mutua.**

**- Oh si, tu padre era un buen hombre-**

**- ¿y que me dices de tu familia?-**

**- eeehh...- se contuvo Naomi**

**- Si no quieres , no me cuentes- se apresuró Quatre al ver la expresión de la chica de ojos color marihuana ().**

**- no. No te preocupes. Es que nunca le he contado a alguien sobre mi vida y mi familia. Pero confío en tí y por eso te lo contaré...Cuando tenía 5 años, yo vivía con mi madre y mi hermano que tenía 6 años. Mi padre murió en un accidente un año después de que yo naciera. Un día, en nuestro departamento en la colonia L1, hubo un ataque terrorista. En la explosión murió mucha gente incluyendo mi madre. Pero mi hermano y yo quedamos inconscientes. Sin embargo cuando desperté, luego del coma en el que estuve, en el hospital, pregunté por mi hermano y me dijeron que había muerto y que había sido ilusión mía el hecho de que estuviera vivo. Yo no les creí.. por esa razón escapé del hospital y comencé a buscarlo.**

**Según algunas investigaciones que he realizado, mi hermano, luego del accidente, fue utilizado en experimentos en las colonias. Y esa ha sido la única pista en estos 11 años de búsqueda.-**

**- ¿y como se llama tu hermano?- preguntó Quatre muy interesado- **

**- se llama Hiroshi - respondió Naomi con una sensación de alivio al tener un confidente como el chico de los ojos claros -. ¿Crees que está vivo? **

**- Puede ser. Sólo hay que tener fe señorita Naomi-**

**- Bueno. Y esa es la razón por la que quiero unirme a ustedes : para derrotar a los que perturban la paz y para encontrar a mi hermano.**

**- puede contar conmigo señorita...pero, ¿no recuerdas su aspecto?-**

**- después del ataque terrorista, quedé en coma por largo tiempo. Perdí parte de mi memoria como ciertas imágenes de mi infancia. Además, las fotografías y otros recuerdos se consumieron con el incendio de la explosión...**

**¿encontrará Naomi a su hermano?**

**¿Que sentirán Duo y Quatre por Naomi?**

**¿Se acabarán las guerras?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Quatre se sorprendió al escuchar la historia de la hermosa chica y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Le parecía extraño que con ella sintiera una sensación que hacía tiempo no recorría su cuerpo...¿sería amor a primera vista?...**

**Howard estaba discutiendo con Duo sobre unos repuestos del Gundam, cuando Heero llamó a esta último para conversar.**

**- Vaya Heero... nunca pensé que querrías platicar conmigo-**

**- sólo escúchame tarado¬¬ -. Miró a Duo con cara de odio y continuó- Yo me voy. No confío en esa mujer.**

**- Pero si ella no tiene nada de malo...¡hasta nos ayudó!-**

**- Cada bando nos ha ofrecido ayuda y trabajo. Y ella bien podría pertenecer a una organización -.**

**-...en fin...siempre me has dicho que no me meta en tus asuntos...y el que me cuentes tu decisión es bien raro en ti... Así que has lo que quieras. ¿Pero y Relena?-**

**Heero guardó silencio y Duo lo presionó para que respondiera.**

**- Te la encargo- Dijo Heero sin expresión alguna en su rostro.**

**Duo ya tenía la cabeza hirviendo. Habían veces en que era difícil entender la personalidad de Heero. Pero como Duo se consideraba buena persona, se esforzaba por comprender a su amigo.**

**- Que sujeto más raro eres...- se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara-... pero después no te molestes si Relena termina siendo mi novia...**

**Heero le lanzó una mirada fulminante.**

**- Que bueno que tuviste esa reacción- comentó Duo burlonamente-... alguna expresión que tengas en tu vida... eso quiere decir que estás vivo -. Duo sonrió cuando terminó de hablar y se retiró de aquella sala mientras su trenza se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Heero lo quedó mirando un momento y también se retiró del lugar.**

**En otra parte del "Peace Million II"...**

**- Así que también piloteas un Gundam- comenzó por decir Hilde cuando platicaba con la misteriosa chica.**

**- así es -.**

**- es muy lindo tu Gundam...¿como se llama?-**

**- Butterfly...mariposa en inglés. Es por el diseño que tiene- . se enorgulleció Naomi al decir esas palabras. El Gundam era el reflejo de su vida. Estuvo mucho tiempo en una especie de crisálida esperando salir. Se encontraba en un vacío del que no podía salir; sin su madre y con la desaparición de su hermano, le era difícil vivir. Pero ahora, ya tenía las alas para volar en busca de su hermano y un destino juntos.**

**-... ¿y el chico trenzado es tu novio?- Continuó diciendo.**

**Hilde la miró y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar:- ...no...-Respondió. Desde que conoció a Duo, siempre la pareció alguien muy especial e interesante. El carácter del, hacía que , la mayoría de las veces, irradiara alegría en el corazón de Hilde; y si habían problemas, no faltaban las bromas o las ironías. Realmente le quería mucho.**

**- pero se nota que lo amas- Interrumpió Naomi.**

**- sólo somos buenos amigos.- contestó Hilde con una enorme tristeza en sus ojos.**

**En medio de esa conversación, apareció quien menos se esperaba que llegara.**

**- ¡Hilde!. No esperaba que estuvieras aquí...-se volteó Duo y vio a Naomi- ¿Cómo le va señorita?.**

**- Muy bien gracias, joven Duo... ¿A quién buscabas?-**

**Duo miró a Hilde y luego a Naomi:- A Hilde. La he estado buscando por todos lados y no creí que se encontraría aquí- sonrió Duo.**

**Hilde se levantó y siguió a Duo por la puerta mientras éste se despedía con una gran sonrisa. Caminaron por una largo pasillo los dos en silencio. Transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que Hilde se atrevió a preguntar.**

**- ¿para qué me buscabas?-**

**Duo estaba un tanto distraído**

**-...¿ah?...lo siento. Es que estaba pensando- se disculpó y continuó diciendo -. Heero se marchó. No confía en la Naomi.**

**- ¿y tu confías en ella?-**

**- no lo sé. Creo que sí...la verdad es que es extraño todo esto. Me pregunto cual será la verdadera razón por la que nos está ayudando.-**

**Hilde y Duo se detuvieron en el pasillo. Cada uno se hundió en sus pensamientos sacando ideas y conclusiones respecto al tema.**

**- porque busco a mi hermano desaparecido- salió Naomi de las sombras para responder a la pregunta de Duo. Éste último y Hilde quedaron sorprendidos. No pensaron que la mujer los podía estar siguiendo.**

**-... lo siento- dijo Naomi -. Créanme que no los espiaba. Salí rápido de mi habitación y los alcancé sin querer.**

**- No. Dicúlpanos a nosotros por comenzar a juzgarte- dijo Hilde. Naomi sonrió, hizo una reverencia y siguió caminado rápido por el pasillo.**

**Duo y Hilde se quedaron en el lugar, un poco sorprendidos por lo acontecido. Pero no le quisieron dar mucha importancia al asunto, así que se encaminaron a hablar con Quatre y Trowa sobre lo que harían de ahora en adelante sin Heero. **

**Llegaron a una sala equipada con elementos audiovisuales. Entraron y vieron a Trowa junto con Quatre sentados en una mesa.**

**- ¿interrumpimos?- Preguntó Duo con tono de burla. Los otros dos se miraron.**

**- no. Adelante Duo- dijo Quatre. Trowa no respondió.**

**Duo se sentó al lado de ellos y comenzó a relatarles la conversación que había tenido con Heero. Los tres pilotos comentaban los pros y los contras de la decisión del chico y lo que harían ahora con respecto a las organizaciones "Sarmy" y "Jenny". Iban de un tema a otro hasta que llegaron a Naomi.**

**- Heero me dijo que desconfiaba de ella... bueno...Nació para desconfiar de todo el mundo ¬¬ y hasta de su propia sombra- comentó Duo.**

**-Tienes razón- le afirmó Trowa mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.**

**Quatre se mantuvo en silencio un instante y luego agregó a la conversación:- Yo no desconfío de ella. Además me contó la historia de su vida y la razón por la que nos ayuda.**

**- tiene un hermano desaparecido-**

**-¿ verdad?- preguntó Trowa un poco impresionado.**

**Ambos asintieron. Los tres sentían una rara atracción por la misteriosa chica; era de esperarse con la belleza que poseía Naomi. Para Quatre esa atracción era algo nuevo y desconocido... y se sentía feliz al lado de la chica. Duo en cambio, se sentía atraído sin saber en que nivel o en que aspecto. Por otro lado, Trowa veía en aquella niña, un ser muy especial. Sin querer, le recordaba a su querida Catherine.**

**En un rincón de la sala, se encontraba Hilde observando las reflexiones demasiado silenciosas de sus amigos pilotos; reflexiones, quizás, de amor y sentimientos aflorados hacia Naomi...**

**- Duo...- susurró para sí.**

**Continuará...**

**¿Alguno de los pilotos tendrá el amor correspondido de Naomi?**

**¿Hay posibilidades de que alguno de los pilotos sea el hermano que busca?**

**¿Que hará Hilde si pierde a su amado Duo?**

**¿Heero algún día caerá rendido a los pies de Naomi? **

Pongan reviews; les estaré muy agradecida . Saludos a la que me dio las ideas iniciales para este fanfic (un sueño). Nos leemos pronto... eso espero.

**/ Todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni osaekirezuni aishitsuzuketa/ Aunque sé que mi amor nunca te alcanzará, continúo amándote descontroladamente/ Gackt /**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic Gundam wing**

**Por Karin2 (karin al cuadrado)**

**# aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh xx soy una cabezotaaaa. Me equivoqué de capítulo y anteriormente puse uno que no estaba completo... si lo sé soy una tontaaaaaa... Pero ahora va el verdadero tercer capítulo de este fanfic ... me odio, me odio me odioooooo  #**

**Hola de nuevo... les aviso que si a veces no aparecen los signos al final de una oración , no es porque me las coma o se me olviden, sino que es porque se borran cuando subo el fanfic... asi que mil disculpas... trataré de arreglarlo (aunque no sé como...xx).**

**Otra cosa... hice un fanfic de DNA2 de Mazakasu Katsura y en esta página no esta la sección de dicha serie. ¿Alguien sabe como pedir que hagan una sección de fanfics para esa serie? **

**Saludos a los escritores chilenos .**

**"Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.**

**El reencuentro"**

**III capítulo**

**Relena iba de un lado a otro preguntando por Heero. Llevaba más de diez minutos buscándolo.**

**-Howard...¿ha visto a Heero?-**

**-no Lelena. No ha pasado pol aquí. Debelías preguntal...le a Duo.**

**- ¿y dónde está él?-**

**-Cleo que en la sala audiovisual-**

**- Gracias...-**

**Por muy grande que sea la nave, igual era probable de que Heero y Relena se encontraran por ahí, en no más de un período de treinta minutos. Pero Relena comenzó a extrañar su presencia y se dedicó a buscarlo.**

**- ¡Quatre, ¡Trowa, ¡Duo! ( Hilde ya se había retirado silenciosamente) ¡Que bueno que los encuentro! ¿Donde está Heero?-**

**Duo negó con la cabeza diciendo:- Se fue. Ha preferido trabajar solo. Es un mal agradecido... compañía como la nuestra no se consigue en cualquier parte.**

**- Si señorita Relena. De eso estábamos hablando hace un rato -. Le dijo Quatre al mismo tiempo que la invitaba a sentarse junto a ellos.**

**Relena miró hacia el suelo.**

**-... Heero...- susurró tristemente **

**En aquel instante se volvió a abrir la compuerta de la sala apareciendo Naomi.**

**-¿por qué esas caras?-**

**Trowa le dio las razones.**

**-¿y eso te preocupa mucho Relena?- Preguntó Naomi.**

**Ella contestó tímidamente que si. Naomi le dio una sonrisa acogedora y le dijo:- lo encontraremos ahora mismo... no se te volverá a escapar- Se alejó de la sala y caminó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la sala de controles de la nave. Su intención era la de poner en marcha la "Peace Million II" hasta llegar al paradero del Gundam de Heero; y de esa forma, traerlo de vuelta la equipo.**

**-"...no puede ser que una chica maneje un Gundam, Trowa. Saben que las mujeres son débiles...así echará a perder el sistema Zero de su máquina porque no sabrá controlarlo ante sus enemigos".- Reclamaba Wu Fei del otro lado del comunicador.**

**- Hemos visto que lo ha hecho bien...en fin. ¿quieres hablar con Duo o con...- lo interrumpieron.**

**-"¿otro debilucho más? No gra..."-**

**- ¿¡¡QUE PROBLEMA TIENES CONMIGO!- le gritó Duo quitándole el comunicador a Trowa. Wu Fei ni se inmutó.**

**-"lo siento americanito. No voy a hablar con gente a la que le tiemblan las rodillas durante la batalla ¬¬."-**

**- ¡¡VETE AL DEMONIO!...¡¡A tu abuela le tiemblan las rodillas...mejor dicho, a tu Nataku le tiemblan las rodillas; pobrecito! -. Y Duo apagó el comunicador- Que se cree ese sujeto...- Terminó por refunfuñar.**

**- Cálmate Duo- le dijo Quatre amablemente-. Mejor vamos a ver si Naomi encontró a Heero.**

**- Mejor que ni lo encuentre...otro antipático más no voy a soportar...¬¬ -**

**- no te metas con él Duo...él no te ha hecho nada... por el momento -. **

**Se rieron mientras caminaban a la sala de controles de la nave.**

**En otro extremo de la nave, se hallaba Hilde con sus manos apoyadas en un panel de vidrio. Se tenía una vista espectacular del espacio. Halló su estrella favorita cuyo brillo era el mismo que tenían los ojos de su amado Duo. Se sentía triste y su corazón lo tenía oprimido a causa de sus sentimientos torturados. Recordó la vez en que ella casi murió por tratar de darle un disco a Duo. Había arriesgado su vida por intentar acercársele. Esa vez, sintió que le importaba de verdad al chico trenzado, debido a que éste la protegió y le salvó la vida, como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Desde entonces se hicieron muy buenos amigos y nunca más se separaron. Sin embargo, ahora Hilde creía que con la aparición de Naomi, Duo se olvidaría de ella. Lo sentía distante y alejado. Sabía que su amado no era de los que muestran sus sentimientos fácilmente. Hasta el dia de hoy, nunca le escuchó decir un "te quiero" , ni siquiera como muestra de amistad. Hilde terminó por pensar que tal vez habría una primera vez, pero que al mismo tiempo, no sería con ella...más bien, le diría "te quiero" a Naomi...**

**- fue a la tierra- concluyó Naomi**

**- debe ser que allí se encuentra el gobernador de la colonia L5, y por eso Heero fue hacia allá -. Trowa comentó mirando a Duo y a Quatre. Estos últimos asintieron aprobando la teoría.**

**- Pues vamos hacia allá. No podemos dejarlo solo.- Terminó por decir la chica del bronceado eterno, mientras comenzaba a manejar los controles de la nave. La "Peace Million II" se puso en marcha dando en vuelta para dirigirse directamente a la tierra.**

**-¡¡Oh, ya está aquí Wu Fei- exclamó contenta Naomi viendo el radar.**

**Duo frunció el ceño diciendo:- lo que me faltaba.**

**En las cámaras de seguridad se podía ver cómo el Gundam Nataku hacía ingreso a la nave. Luego de un rato aparece Wu Fei por la compuerta de la sala de controles.**

**El chico de la coleta negra levantó una ceja al ver a Naomi, y dijo:- Tú y yo tendremos una batalla- pensando en que ella podría ser en verdad un buena rival.**

**- con mucho gusto. Pero después de encontrar a Heero-**

**- como quieras..."mujer"-. dijo Wu Fei marcando la palabra mujer con altanería y desprecio.**

**Los tripulantes tenían cierta preocupación con respecto al futuro de las colonias y la tierra. Veían como gran amenaza la figura de James Worst junto con la organización "Sarmi". Su influencia política ha sido una de las más fuertes en la historia de la humanidad. Por otro lado, la organización "Jenny", cuyo líder aún es desconocido para ellos, también presentaba problemáticas en la estabilidad de la paz debido a su rivalidad con "Sarmi". **

**En conclusión, ya era sabido por todos, que la paz es un bien preciado, y que ahora, tendrían que nuevamente conseguirla a como dé lugar.**

**Hacía rato, desde que Naomi dejó la sala de controles para mantener una conversación privada a través de un comunicador con una persona. Sabía que la llamada era importante y por eso no debía perderla. Mirando hacia todos lados para que no la descubrieran, ella le respondía al sujeto:- Sí...todo está saliendo como lo planeamos...está bien... entendido. Adiós -.**

**Se sintió aliviada al terminar la conversación. Ahora podía respirar tranquila porque al parecer, no había nadie vigilándola... de esa forma todo saldría bien...-"Saldría bien"- se repitió para sí.**

**- Pensando en el niño bonito ¿verdad?- se acercó Duo cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la especie de ventana junto a Hilde.**

**- ¿¿en quien?-**

**-...en Trowa... Ya dijiste una vez que lo encontrabas guapo, cuando lo vimos en el circo...- estaba serio.**

**- no pienso en Trowa-**

**Duo no siguió hablando; se mantenía serio como pocas veces se le veía.**

**-"Duo...- pensó Hilde- ...no sabes cuanto te..."- Fue interrumpida. Los ojos del chico se clavaron en los de ella y sus pensamientos se esfumaron. No hacían más que mirarse por largo rato.**

**Las manos de la chica se encontraban apoyadas en el vidrio y luego, poco a poco las fue deslizando hacia abajo dejando una huella empañada de transpiración.**

**Ambos se pusieron colorados al mirar sus ojos. Llevaban tanto tiempo viviendo juntos y ahora recién se contemplaban con curiosidad como si fueran personas desconocidas.**

**En la casa que tenían en L2 pasaban varios momentos inolvidables. Duo recordó incluso, la vez que sin querer entró en el baño a muy de mañana cuando Hilde se estaba duchando. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer, fue esquivar la botella de shampoo que pasó volando por encima de su cabeza.**

**- no te preocupes Hilde. Shinigami ha visto cosas peores en esta vida- bromeó Duo esa vez.**

**Hilde al escucharlo le lanzó el fierro de la cortina de baño y que en ésta ocasión, si dio con el objetivo dejándole un tremendo chichón en la cabeza al trenzado.**

**- a la próxima vez, Duo... ¡toca la puerta antes de entrar! ¬¬-**

**Duo salió del baño sobándose la cabeza hablando entre dientes:- ni Heero ni Wu Fei han sido tan salvajes conmigo, como para tirarme un fierro...-**

**- ¡¡TE ESCUCHÉ DUO!-**

**- no pasa nada... jejeje... estaba hablando con mi chichón ¿Sabes que nombre le puse? se llama Hildita porque es coloradita igual que tú cuando te enojas.-**

**Desde ese momento no despertó hasta el día siguiente xx.**

**Duo se incorporó de sus recuerdos y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro . Las cosas del momento hicieron que también Hilde recordara esa ocasión.**

**- "debe estar pensando en Naomi" ¬¬- se dijo para sí Hilde, algo enfadada al verle la cara al americano.**

**- "se está imaginando al payaso" ¬¬- pensó también Duo cuando éste vio el rostro de su amiga.**

**Ninguno de los dos se convencía de lo que realmente pensaban siempre; todos los días y a cada rato. Sus sentimientos afloraban poco a poco de la misma forma en que caían las hojas en los inicios del otoño y no se daban cuenta.**

**El corazón de la chica del cabello corto temblaba. Tenía miedo de arriesgarse a traspasar el delgado hilo que separa la amistad del amor. Son polos en los que se llega al todo o nada; polos en los que puedes ganar o perder lo más preciado: la amistad y el apoyo de la persona que amas. En esas situaciones casi no existen los términos medios; por lo menos no en ésta.**

**La nave ingresó a la órbita de la tierra. Los Gundams fueron introducidos en los trasbordadores para que fueran enviados al interior de la atmósfera terrestre.**

**Aterrizaron en América del Sur iniciando el contacto con Heero. Este no contestó al llamado que le hizo Wu Fei. Se preguntaron sobre las razones por la que no recibían respuesta, pero ninguna les convencía; tendrían que hablar directamente con él.**

**- vamos con Heero entonces- propuso Naomi encendiendo los propulsores de su Gundam- está en Norteamérica.**

**-¿y cómo sabes tanto de sus paraderos?- preguntole Trowa**

**-...es un rastreador...que tengo en mi sistema. Y no perdamos más el tiempo y vámonos-**

**Wu Fei miró el rostro de Naomi en el monitor de su Gundam y pensó:" ...una líder mujer..."**

**Los Gundam dejaban una estela de luz y de calor a su paso. Se movían lo más rápido que podían sus motores para llegar lo antes posible al encuentro de Heero. Era preciso no perder mucho tiempo porque cualquier equivocación o atraso, podía ser la causante de catástrofes, sobre todo ahora con los conflictos del Gobernador James Worst y la organización "Jenny". Los pilotos dentro de sus cabinas, discrepaban entre ellos sobre los métodos que utilizarían para detener la nueva guerra que se aproximaba...**

**En algún lugar de Norteamérica...**

**Los suboficiales comandados por la organización "Jenny", recibían ordenes directas de su Directora y Presidenta de no actuar en ataque o defensa, hasta que se les dé el aviso correspondiente. Los jóvenes, dispuestos a luchar por los ideales de su líder, aceptaron como buenos soldados.**

**- llegaré pronto, asi que estén atentos a cualquier movimiento. Pero recuerden: no hagan absolutamente nada sin mi orden directa. ¿entendido?. No hagan que los planes fallen...-**

**-¡¡entendido!- exclamaron al unísono los suboficiales.**

**A unas cuantas millas de aquel lugar, se dirigían velozmente cinco Gundams dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de lograr la tan ansiada paz.**

**-¡señorita Naomi!... ¿en qué parte de Norteamérica se encontrará Heero?- Preguntó el piloto del Gundam identificado como "Sandrock"- ...es probable que él ya haya obtenido información sobre las organizaciones.-**

**- sólo síganme...- contestó la mujer que piloteaba el Gundam de colores pasteles-... y no creo que haya "alcanzado" a averiguar mucho...- Terminó diciendo con una voz casi imperceptible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el piloto llamado Trowa Barton la escuchara...**

**Continuará...**

**¿Estará Heero en Norteamérica?**

**¿que sucederá en ese lugar?**

**¿Cual será la identidad de la Líder de la organización "Jenny"?**

**¿llegaré a terminar este fanfic?**

**¿alguien querrá poner reviews?**

**pronto lo sabremos...**

**Reviews:**

**Ryoko Yuy: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, los que hacen mejorar mis fanfics cada día más. Quisiera seguir recibiéndolos para saber como evoluciono en este arte de fans .**

**Dark Lillie Charlotte: gracias amiga por tu review. Perdóname por haber puesto tu sueño en este fanfic pero créeme que es un honor para mi hacerlo. Quiero saber que cuando voy a poder ver un fanfic tuyo en esta página... recuerda que tu escribes muuuuuuuuucho mejor que yo ¬¬ ... .**

**¡¡¡Bye!**

**# Este si fue el verdadero capítulo tres. No podía faltar la notable desgracia que sufrió el pobre Duo cuando entró al baño sin querer queriendo. Era una escena digna de ver . **

**Ahora si se viene el cuarto capítuloooooooo. Espero que lo disfruten aunque sean unas poquitas personas  . Es mi primer fanfic pero le hago mucho empeño. Nos vemos. #**


	4. Chapter 5

**Fanfic Gundam Wing**

**Por Karin2 ( Karin al cuadrado) / HyDeathscythe**

**(Santiago de Chile, 28/03/06, 20:44hrs): Aaaaaahhhh que feliz soy; hoy al fin empecé las clases...y estoy entretenida haciendo ejercicios de matemáticas y física ¬¬ . . . :P . Bueno...lo que pasa que me estaba aburriendo en la casa sin hacer nada aparte del fanfic...**

**Ahora si vamos con el cuarto capítulo ( no como la embarrada que me mandé la vez anterior equivocándome de fanfic ) que se viene con un personaje que se está subiendo por el chorro en lo sentimental. Este episodio va dedicado a todas las mujeres que gustan de Quatre y que fueron humilladas cuando en un capítulo de la serie, el rubio le dijo "te amo" a Trowa. ¡¡No queda más que disfrutarlo! **

**( aviso: Quatre no es mi personaje favorito porque más me fascina Duo Maxwell . Él es el mejor )**

**( Duo: si Karin, yo también me fascino... digo... tú también me fascinas )**

**"Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.**

**El reencuentro"**

**Cuarto capítulo **

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Heero en ese momento. Los recuerdos de Relena circulaban fugaces en su mente sin que se detuvieran un instante. Heero Yui se encontraba esposado en una especie de calabozo. Llevaba horas sin comer desde que fue capturado y tenía casi todo el cuerpo adolorido. Cada vez que recordaba, cómo fue que lo apresaron, se odiaba y se maldecía.

**- como pude ser tan imbécil...-.**

Había pasado un día desde que Duo llegó con Hilde a su refugio en la colonia L1. Luego de todo lo sucedido en la base "Sarmi" y de la aparición de Naomi Asano, comenzaron los problemas.

Cuando se fue de la "Peace Million II", Heero investigó en la red alguna pista sobre la organización "Jenny". Con sus habilidades informáticas, descubrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo que él ya sospechaba: la identidad del líder de "Jenny". Por esa razón trató de volver a la nave para advertirles al resto de los pilotos. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara, fue rápidamente emboscado y capturado en una trampa previamente planificada. Fue así como sucedió todo, lo que a Heero le causaba mucha rabia haber caído tan fácil. Ni siquiera pudo comunicarse con la "Peace Million II" puesto que el contacto se encontraba bloqueado.

**- sólo espero que los demás estén bien y que no sean apresados- decía esperanzado Heero.**

**- Duo...- habló Trowa por un canal de comunicación privada**

**-¿qué pasa?-**

**- temo que todo esto sea una trampa-**

**-¿cómo dices? ¿hablas en serio?- preguntole Duo muy preocupado.**

**- tengo mis razones-**

Trowa comenzó a explicarle a Duo cuáles eran esas razones. Partió diciendo que cómo era posible que Naomi supiera donde estaba Heero siempre; que con qué capital logró construir la "Peace Million II"; y terminó contándole lo que escuchó salir de boca de Naomi hace un rato atrás.

**Duo no supo que decir. Se impresionó mucho al escuchar a Trowa, ya que le parecieron lógicos sus argumentos.**

**- Pero Quatre... Tú sabes como es él de sensible con la gente. Él te puede decir inmediatamente quién es bueno y quién no; y a él, Naomi no le inspiró desconfianza.**

**- lo sé, Duo... pero tendremos que tener mucho cuidado. Es muy posible que Heero no conteste porque esté prisionero-**

**- ¿otra vez tendré que rescatarlo como cuando lo saqué de un Hospital?... espero que esta vez sí que me lo agradezca ese sujeto... está bien Trowa. ¿Le decimos a Quatre?-**

**- No lo sé. Él parece muy ilusionado con ella. Sólo dile que tenga cuidado. A Wu Fei no le diremos porque es capaz de matarla-**

**- si es mujer, no la mata- argumentó Duo acomodando su trenza sobre el hombro.**

**- claro que lo hace. Ella es un rival muy fuerte y está perfectamente a la altura de Chang...-**

**- entendido Trowa-. **

Estaba sentada frente al tablero de comunicaciones de la nave "Peace Million II", esperando recibir alguna noticia. Relena desde que supo que Heero se había marchado, comenzó a preocuparse; y era de esperarse, sabiendo que en cualquier momento los atacarían o pretenderían atraparlos como lo hicieron anteriormente en la colonia L1

**- Dios... por favor, que Heero se encuentre bien-**

**- lo estalá, señolita Lelena. Con los muchachos y la joven Naomi, todo estalá bien -. Dijo Howard animándola.**

James Worst se paseaba de un lado a otro en su despacho, tratando de hallar una explicación a la huida de los pilotos. Le parecía increíble la aparición de un sexto Gundam con piloto mujer, puesto que la información que había recibido por parte de sus agentes, no indicaban la existencia de dicho Mobil Suit llamado Gundam.

**- esa chica bastarda...- murmuró furioso al mismo tiempo que su puño golpeó la pared.**

**Su consejero y asistente personal de aspecto cano y senil, se encontraba allí.**

**- Señor...¿que rol cree que cumple esa mujer?-**

**El gobernador lo miró sobándose el puño amoratado.**

**- no estoy seguro. Puede que sea de alguna otra organización o que trabaje de manera independiente.-**

**-¿quiere escuchar lo que pienso?-**

**- por supuesto.-**

**El asistente carraspeó tratando de arreglar su voz.**

**- Creo, Señor, que aquel Gundam pertenece a nuestros enemigos y rescató a los pilotos para tenerlos como aliados -.**

**- es lo más probable...- le dio la razón el Gobernador a su asistente. Luego, se sentó y encendió un cigarrillo. **

**El asistente repitió la acción y agregó:- ya sabe usted que la tecnología usada por "Jenny" es muy avanzada... lo suficiente como para crear un nuevo Gundam.**

James Worst puso su mano en la barbilla dando la imagen de estar pensando. La habitación se hallaba en silencio y se mantuvo así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el gobernador manifestó sus pensamientos.

**- no tengo más remedio que atacar la base "Jenny" en la tierra.-**

**- entonces, prepararé la operación. Con su permiso, Señor -. El asistente se retiró.**

**- adelante -. **

**El cigarrillo del Gobernador se había terminado, pues la presión que ejercía la situación, hacía que éste se volviera un fumador compulsivo.**

**-"La compuerta no está bien cerrada"- Pensó Hilde mirando hacia adentro la oscuridad de la habitación a la que se disponía a entrar. Ya había hecho operaciones como ésta en las que tenía que actuar "sigilosamente"... ¿sería que por eso se llevaba tan bien con Duo?.**

Forzó un poco el borde hacia el lado para que la compuerta se terminara por abrir, como cuando se empuja la bandeja de un CD para que entre en el CPU sin oprimir botón alguno.

**-"Duo... perdóname... se que me dijiste que no volviera a hacer estas cosas, pero quiero asegurarme"-. La compuerta se terminó por abrir dando paso al ingreso de Hilde en la habitación de Naomi. Echó un vistazo general para cersiorarse de que no hubiera peligro. Se acercó a un archivador que se ubicaba al fondo junto a la ventana con vista a la Luna, y trató de abrirlo. Este se encontraba cerrado con una clave. -"¿Que hago?"- Hilde tenía que hallar la forma de abrir el archivador. -"Probaré con esto...- sacó una herramienta que siempre tenía en el bolsillo- ... A Duo lo vi haciendo algo similar una vez". Comenzó a manipular su pequeña herramienta con movimientos suaves dentro de la diminuta cerradura que había en el archivador. -" Si no me sé la clave, tendré que abrirla así"-. Luego de un momento, el archivador abrió, y Hilde se encontraba satisfecha por la hazaña. Con sus dedos manejaba ágilmente los documentos pasándolos rápidamente. Encontró una carpeta más o menos gruesa. La abrió y vio el contenido. -"Heero Yui...- empezaba a leer lo que tenía en sus manos- ... Potencia... Habilidades... Debilidades... No puede ser"-. Pasó a la ficha siguiente - " Duo Maxwell... Potencia... Habilidades... ¿Por qué Naomi tiene esto? ¿Para qué necesitaría tanta información de los chicos?"- Sus dedos terminaron de recorrer todas las fichas de sus amigos, quedando impresionada por el descubrimiento. Cerró la carpeta y la guardó. Alargó la mano hasta el fondo del archivador y sacó otra carpeta. La contempló un momento y se dispuso a revisarla. Sus ojos casi se desorbitaron. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo pues el documento parecía ser de contenido mucho más grave, que el de la información de los pilotos. La hoja que tenía en la mano detallaba un depósito bancario de US$5.000.000 (cinco millones de dólares) para la construcción de la nave "Peace Million II", firmada por el tesorero de la organización "Jenny".**

**"Duo está en peligro...". Hilde dejó rápidamente las cosas en su lugar y salió de la habitación para ponerse en contacto con el piloto del Deathscythe. Durante todo el tiempo que se encontraba dentro, no se dio cuenta de que algo se movía lentamente en la esquina que une el techo con la pared. Una cámara de seguridad se encontraba encendida y Hilde no se había percatado.**

Quatre, al mirar el rostro de Naomi retenido en su memoria, los ojos le brillaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, y además, sentía que el corazón le latía de una manera diferente y magnífica. A pesar de que llevaba poco tiempo de conocerla, ya la quería como al resto de sus compañeros. Observaba la manera en que la chica pestañeaba, sonreía, saludaba, comía, bebía, luchaba, etc. y todas las acciones de Naomi que él haya alcanzado a contemplar. Todos los movimientos que la joven que manejaba el Gundam Butterfly hacía, eran para él suaves y delicados, similares a los de un ángel.

Imaginó cómo sería si ellos estuvieran juntos; si pasearan de la mano; si él pudiese estar siempre que ella lo necesitara; si tuviera la posibilidad de abrazarla y hacerle saber que cada día que pasara la quería mucho más; si cuando ella recordase a su hermano él le diría que sin importar lo que pasara, lo encontrarían juntos; si ella descubriera que con él podría ser la mujer más feliz de todo el universo...

**- Quatre -. **

**Al escuchar su nombre despertó de la ensoñación de un salto. Pero al darse cuenta de quién era la que estaba hablando, se puso colorado casi como un tomate, el pecho se le oprimió y las mariposas iniciaron un travieso revoloteo en su estómago.**

**-¿si señorita Naomi?- respondió Quatre tratando de recuperar su estado y color natural. Para su suerte no estaban usando la cámara si no que sólo el micrófono.**

**-¿que te parece si luego de esto, vamos a comer juntos a algún lugar?-**

**Quatre no se lo podía creer. Quedó maravillado con la propuesta. Miles de ideas pasaron por su mente y corazón como la de ir a un restaurante de comida Árabe para que ella degustara la comida proveniente de su raza.**

**- encantado señorita Naomi- dijo Quatre algo sonrojado, pero ya no rojo como un tomate.**

**Y así, la Chica que piloteaba el Butterfly y el chico que piloteaba el Sandrock, quedaron de acuerdo para ir a cenar a un restaurante en cuanto se libraran de lo que les ocupaba en esos momentos.**

**El muchacho de los cabellos rubios recordó a su padre, pues éste siempre esperó que, siendo el heredero de la familia Winner, seguiría sus pasos teniendo varias mujeres a su disposición; una especie de harém o un grupo de esposas. Pero por más que trataran de que Quatre iniciara su vida sentimental y sexual lo antes posible, como era la tradición, él no compartía la opinión de su padre y le llevaba la contra en ese aspecto varias veces. El joven de los ojos azules era de la idea de la monogamia: compartir su vida con sólo una mujer y serle fiel por siempre.**

**¿Habría llegado el momento, ¿habría encontrado la mujer de su vida? ¿estaría enamorado por primera vez?. De sólo pensarlo le parecía descabellado, no obstante, de una u otra forma debía averiguarlo.**

**- ehhh...¿Duo?- trató Quatre de comunicarse**

**El chico trenzado bebía un gaseosa en ese instante.**

**- Dime amigo Quatre-**

**- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-**

**La actitud de Quatre le parecía extraña e incluso lo notaba nervioso.**

**- Sí claro. Luego te voy a decir algo "muy importante"... pero después de ti-**

**Sudor comenzó a recorrer la frente del piloto del Sandrock mientras se preparaba para hablar.**

**-... eee...- el rubio titubeaba-... ¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorado?-**

**-¡¡PBBBUUUUUUSSSHHH!- Duo escupió la gaseosa de una manera espectacular y nunca antes vista, dejando todo el monitor de la cabina empapado. Realmente quedó impresionado por la pregunta**

**- Oo...eje, eje, eje, eje... ¿te gusta Naomi?-**

**Quatre no respondió. Se le veía sonrojado. Por otra parte, Duo se dio cuenta de su metida de pata en un momento tan embarazoso para el árabe.**

**- Yo no soy tan experto Quatre, pero...- Hilde apareció en su mente-... creo que sientes que esa persona es la más maravillosa del universo... "¡Diablos! ¿qué estoy diciendo?... estaré yo también enamorado?"- pensaba al mismo tiempo.**

**En el monitor de Duo, la imagen mostró un Quatre sonriente y satisfecho.**

**- Gracias amigo Duo. ¿Y qué era eso "tan importante" que me ibas a comentar? Duo lo miró un momento y recordó lo que le había dicho Trowa sobre Naomi.**

**- "¿Qué hago?...- Meditaba rápidamente-... a Heero o a Wu Fei podría reventarlos como a un gusano. Pero a Quatre no le haría algo así. Él está muy ilusionado"... eeeehhh...no nada. Sólo era para decirte queeee... queeee... que estás bien peinado hoy - Soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.**

**Quatre lo miró extrañado y confundido.**

**- bueno... gracias Duo-**

**- de nada amigo... ¡¡jah, jah, jah, jaaaaaah ¬¬U... "soy un estúpido"-**

**Terminó la comunicación y el americano de la trenza se sentía culpable por haber alimentado la ilusión del rubio al contestarle la pregunta. Se dio cuenta que la situación se complicaría, si es que era verdad lo que le había hablado Trowa... inevitablemente Quatre quedaría con el corazón y alma de niño, destrozado.**

**To be continued...**

**¿Se llevará a cabo la relación de Quatre con Naomi?**

**¿Hilde alcanzará a ayudar a sus amigos?**

**¿Quién tendrá preso a Heero?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio. ¡¡No se lo pierdan!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Fanfic Gundam Wing**

**Por Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado) / Hydeathscythe**

**Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores de este fanfic. Quiero avisarles que de ahora en adelante me demoraré un poquito más en subir los siguientes capítulos porque los deberes me ocupan en estos momentos (Ndl: aunque no lo crean igual hay que estudiar mucho en un preuniversitario ( sobretodo porque me están enseñando cosas que en mi vida he conocido jamás, teniendo que aprendérmelas en un día siendo que en 4 años no lo he echo y más encima llego tarde a la primera clase de química que no entiendo una... ); no se compara con la universidad pero de todas maneras hay que hacer miles de ejercicios y seguir estudiando como condenado. Pero ahora estoy tranquila... la universidad será peor...**

**Gracias de nuevo por los reviews y si quieren dar ideas para la historia las recibiré con mucho gusto...últimamente me dan lagunas mentales en las que las ideas se van como pajaritos de mi cabeza y no la vuelvo a encontrar... y algún apoyo no me vendría mal; y eso que la idea original ( "El sueño turbio y de dudosa reputación de Dark Lillie Charlotte" ) no la puedo elaborar tal cual era, debido a que no quiero quedar como fraudulenta (ciertas coincidencias con otros fanfics ¬¬)**

**"Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.**

**El reencuentro"**

**V capítulo**

"**Imágenes"**

**Su pulso aumentaba cada vez más a medida que respiraba, mientras que un sudor frío le recorría la frente.**

**"Están en peligro" se decía Hilde una y otra vez. Con gran agilidad se movía pasando de un pasillo a otro, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la sala de comunicaciones. No quería ni pensar lo que podía suceder si ella no alcanzaba a prevenirlos antes de que fuera tarde.**

**De un golpe abrió la compuerta encontrándose con Relena y Howard. La ex ministra de relaciones exteriores vio el rostro de Hilde y palideció.**

**- ¿qué es lo que pasa Hilde?- se adelantó Howard. **

**Hilde entró jadeando y se sentó a manipular unos botones mientras hablaba.**

**- los muchachos están en riesgo- Anunció terminantemente- "Ella" nos ha engañado -.**

**Relena abrió los ojos como si le hubiesen propinado un fuerte golpe en el estómago además de seguir pálida. Howard frunció el ceño.**

**-¿cómo lo sabes?-**

**La chica del cabello negro azulino les contó todo lo que había descubierto en la habitación de Naomi. Luego de una rato se le escuchó decir:- ... esto no puede estar pasando...-**

**La pantalla mostraba: "Acceso Denegado" en inglés. Hilde no se podía comunicar con Duo. Lo intentó con el resto de los Gundams y siempre salía lo mismo.**

**Ni siquiera puedo hacer contacto con el Gundam de Naomi- dijo con una expresión de angustia en su rostro.**

**- ¡bloqueó el contacto!-**

**La situación se volvía crítica para los actuales tripulantes de la "Peace Million II"... Naomi pertenecía a la organización "Jenny" y pretendía capturar a los pilotos de la antigua "Operación Meteoro". **

**La nave seguía silenciosamente orbitando la tierra mientras que a muchos kilómetros de allí, cinco Gundams avanzaban con dirección a Norteamérica sin saber lo que les esperaba.**

**-"¿Cómo es posible que la joven Naomi nos haya engañado?"-. Pensaba Relena- "Se veía tan buena persona... y sin embargo pertenece a una organización que quiere luchar contra "Sarmi". Todos sabemos que el gobernador James Worst tiene ideas equivocadas, y entendemos que "Jenny" le lleve la contra...¿pero por qué tiene que ser de esta forma?. "Jenny" tiene muchos armamentos de última generación y eso llevaría inevitablemente a una guerra con el gobernador y sus partidarios"**

**Relena reflexionaba y su corazón se entristecía poco a poco. La imagen de Heero aparecía de manera intermitente en su alma.**

**- Heero... querido Heero...- musitaba - Quiero que estés aquí conmigo... ¿donde estás?...¿te han atrapado?-**

**El recuerdo de su padre adoptivo también se posó en su corazón.**

**- "Padre...he tratado muchas veces de seguir tu ejemplo... pero ahora veo que es difícil obtener y mantener la paz en la vida de las personas... ¿que puedo hacer?. Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte...**

**El universo, majestuoso e infinito, era testigo de innumerables acontecimientos de la humanidad. Desde el nacimiento de Adán y Eva, hasta la última guerra de las colonias y la tierra. Adornado por las estrellas y otros cuerpos, gobierna la nada; el vacío mismo.**

**Mientras una estrella fugaz pasa tímidamente como solicitando permiso, el señor de la nada sigue contemplando y escuchando silencioso los pensamientos tristes de una pacifista llamada Relena Peacecraft.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Una onda térmica recorrió el arma hasta llegar a la punta, formando la hoz o scythe del Gundam 02. El piloto se preparaba ante cualquier dificultad para encontrar a Heero. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a lo más parecido a un amigo a merced de lo malvados de la película. Sólo faltaban una cuantas millas para que empezara la diversión en aquel lugar tan seco conocido como el desierto de Arizona. El Deathscythe ya estaba preparado y en perfectas condiciones para la batalla.**

**- Los controles, perfectos...- revisaba Duo- la alimentación de combustible y la térmica, limpias...Mmmm, el viejo Howard es un excelente ingeniero y mecánico... Las alas, en movimiento... Ahora que lo pienso, esta parte de la cabina se ve algo vacía- indicó su lado izquierdo superior- Pondré una foto mía .**

**Sonrió complacido y continuó diciendo: ahora si estoy preparado para la fiesta, pero esta vez, será Shinigami el que parta el pastel... aunque... con todo lo que me contó Trowa, tendremos que tener cuidado con la guinda de la torta ... no vaya a resultar explosiva.- comentó refiriéndose a la chica que lideraba el grupo hacia Norteamérica. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fatiga, náuseas, vértigo, falta de oxígeno; todo esto era lo que sentía Heero en su celda. Probablemente sus captores estaban manipulando la presión del aire de aquella habitación para debilitarlo ante un eventual intento de rescate. Y lo estaban consiguiendo.**

**En el estado en el que se encontraba Heero era de esperarse que comenzara a delirar. Entró a una especie de trance y miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, usando lo poco de lucidez que le quedaba, se detuvo en una imagen que pareció haberla nunca tenido en su memoria.**

**Observaba en su mente una explosión tras otra en una residencia de departamentos en la colonia L1. Escuchaba llantos y gritos. El cuerpo lo tenía amoratado, su frente le sangraba y le dolía mucho la cabeza. En ese momento quería llorar y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Hubiera preferido no haber vivido para no ver tanta tragedia. **

**Una nube de polvo lo cubrió un instante y luego vió la silueta de "ella" (una niña) abrazando a su madre muerta aplastada por un enorme bloque de cemento. La nube se disipó y aquella niña lo miraba mientras las lágrimas le cubrían sus pequeños ojitos suplicantes. Otra explosión. Ella se acercaba a Heero tratando de alcanzarlo. Quería correr hasta ella para abrazarla, pero unos bloques le detenían el paso. Sólo consiguió verle unas gotas de barro que corrían por su angelical rostro, pues las lágrimas se mezclaban con el polvo depositado en sus rosadas mejillas. Otra explosión...**

**Heero despertó del trance sofocado y con enorme dolor en el pecho. Trató de respirar mejor pero le costaba trabajo. La vista se le nublaba segundo a segundo.**

**- ¿era Naomi?... ¿Por qué estoy recordando esto si nunca lo he vivido?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez buscando una explicación a las visiones que tuvo.**

**Tocó su frente y sus dedos sintieron el surco de una cicatriz que ahora le estaba sangrando. **

**-¡Qué es esto!- gritó afligido mientras las paredes le daban vuelta ante sus ojos. Pensó si todo era efecto de la tortura de sus captores... "Pero todo fue tan real".**

**Se le desorbitaron los ojos y creyó volverse loco. Ante su desesperación se azotó varias veces contra la pared del calabozo hasta quedar tirado inconsciente en el suelo. No quería que las visiones. o tal vez recuerdos, lo siguieran dominando. **

**El hilo de sangre recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar al suelo; un hilo de sangre, que seguramente era la llave que abre la puerta del pasado; puerta que quiso ser nunca abierta por mostrar o contener sucesos trágicos y dolorosos, y... que desean ser olvidados... **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**El sol reinaba brillante en aquel desierto tapizado de cactus y arbustos. Los pequeños animales correteaban veloces entre las rocas que parecían a punto de deshacerse con el más mínimo soplo del viento. Pero, a pesar de ello, el desierto sobrevivía majestuoso e imponente desafiando al rey sol.**

**Grandes cañadas, barrancos y quebradas se repartían por doquier alrededor de un asentamiento humano, por lo que servían como aislante natural.**

**Muchos hangares poblaban la extensa vista del lugar. Serían unas cincuenta instalaciones de ese tipo que albergarían no más de cinco "Mobile suit" cada uno. Además, se podía divisar un edificio blindado y unos cuantos generadores de electricidad por medio de la energía eólica que obtenían. **

**A unos cuantos kilómetros hacia el sur, dentro de una quebrada se encontraban escondidos los Gundams 02, 03, 04, 05 y el "Butterfly".**

**Cada uno de lo pilotos se deslizó hasta el suelo usando ya el conocido cable. Se acomodaron junto a un pequeño arrollo que cruzaba manso el desierto por el fondo de la quebrada. La mayoría de los jóvenes comenzaron a sentir que se les derretía la piel, excepto dos: Naomi y Quatre. El árabe ya estaba acostumbrado a un clima como el presente, e incluso en una ocasión, caminó varios días sin comer ni beber hasta llegar a su base debido a que había sido derribado por los enemigos en el avión que manejaba. Por otra parte, Naomi estaba acostumbrada al calor, gracias a que...**

**- este es el infierno mismo- comentó Duo agitando la visera de su gorro favorito.**

**Quatre fue el único que le respondió al trenzado con una sonrisa. El resto no se quejó, más bien se mantenían en silencio como siempre era acostumbrado en ellos. Duo los miró y no comprendió cómo podían estar tan tranquilos mientras el agua se les evaporaba por los poros.**

**- Bien - hablo Wu Fei de manera cortante -. Ahora tenemos que ver, en cual de todas las instalaciones se halla Heero-**

**Trowa lo observó un momento y luego dirigió la vista hacia el americano. Éste se sobresaltó.**

**- No me mires así... no se me ocurre nada que te pueda decir- se apresuró en decir con una postura indiferente.**

**- Nos separaremos y haremos un reconocimiento más detallado del lugar. Quiero todos los datos posibles que nos puedan servir, como la cantidad aproximada de soldados, Mobiles suit, minas, armas, etc. Nos reuniremos aquí en una hora más...-**

**- ¡vaya Trowa. Es la primera vez que te oigo decir más de cinco palabras!- lo interrumpió Duo pasmado y divertido. **

**Wu Fei lo miró fastidiado cuando simultáneamente asomaba despacio su daga.**

**Duo tragó saliva; no deseaba que su cuello fuera atravesado sin antes hacer su testamento.**

**Trowa continuó:- Duo, irás por el sur; Wu Fei, por el oeste; Quatre, por el este; y Naomi y yo iremos por el norte.- Le dio una mirada cómplice al trenzado. Éste entendió que significaba eso: cualquier movimiento extraño que hiciera Naomi, él lo notaría de inmediato y no lo dejaría pasar.**

**Quatre se entristeció por la orden, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la chica estaría en buenas manos.**

**- Lleven sus armas, pero traten de no usarlas... no hay que hacer mucho ruido- Wu Fei observó a Duo por el rabillo del ojo refiriéndose a él.**

**- ja! - Y salió el americano de la trenza bamboleante con sus cosas de apoyo buscando una manera de escalar la inmensa pared que se alzaba ante él.**

**Trowa y Wu Fei arreglaban sus cosas en el instante en que Quatre se acercaba a Naomi.**

**- ¿No veremos en una hora cierto?-**

**La chica asintió y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. El rubio se sonrojó y salió con sus cosas con dirección al este. **

**Más de 50 ºC eran los que abatían el vasto desierto. Cadáveres de animales salpicados en el terreno y algunas plantas de apariencia seca, parecían darle ánimos irónicos al joven de la gorra. Momentos antes, había escalado sin tanta dificultad la quebrada gracias a unas clases de montañismo que recibió en su entrenamiento para la Operación Meteoro.**

**-¡Rayos!... lo que tenemos que hacer por ese sujeto... haré que me lo agradezca luego.-**

**Trataba de avanzar lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo en aquellas condiciones tan hostiles, hasta por lo menos alcanzar el primer hangar en la zona sur. Probablemente ahí encontraría agua con la que hidratarse debido a que se bebió toda la cantimplora cuando llegó a la cima de la quebrada.**

**Cada paso que daba se le hacía eterno y ya casi no prestaba atención por donde caminaba, por lo que tropezó con algo que salió rodando.**

**- ¡Demonios qué es esto!-**

**Lo recogió y se quedó helado al ver lo que sostenían sus manos.**

**-... un...un... cráneo -.**

**Su sonrisa eterna se transformó en una mueca de desagrado y susto.**

**- Oh no... esto no es bueno... ¡No quiero morir tan joven! **

**Tiró el cráneo lo más lejos que pudo hasta dar en el suelo a varios metros de él. Al caer, se escuchó un golpe extraño consiguiendo que Duo prestara atención. Tomó una piedra y la tiró sonando de la misma manera. Una especie de ruido metálico y hueco salió del golpe con el cráneo y la piedra.**

**Una sonrisa acompañó la mirada penetrante de un Shinigami con suerte. Se acercó al origen del sonido, posó sus manos en el suelo y lo encontró frío. Comenzó a limpiar y a remover la tierra que cubría lo que parecía una entrada secreta.**

**- Una entrada secreta... mm... eso me gusta -. En realidad, todo lo que se llamara secreto, misterioso o con nombres similares eran atrayentes para él por naturaleza.**

**Tiró de la manilla y abrió la puerta, por lo que entró sin pensarlo dos veces.**

**- ¡Qué bien!... aquí hay aire acondicionado - comentó Duo contento mientras se sacudía el polvo del cuerpo y de la trenza. **

**Tomó las armas, los binoculares, su comunicador y otras cosas útiles. Su equipo de sobrevivencia lo dejó afuera camuflado entre los matorrales porque estando dentro y con aire condicionado ya no los necesitaría, además de que ya sabía por donde escapar si era descubierto.**

**Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que tan sólo le quedaba media hora para lo que tenía que hacer.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Uno al lado del otro avanzaban hacia el centro por el extremo norte. Ni Naomi ni Trowa se mostraban tan extenuados por el clima como Duo avanzando por el sur. Ambos caminaban silenciosos sin siquiera emitir el sonido de la respiración. **

**Trowa llevaba el equipo de sobrevivencia en la espalda mientras caminaba en línea recta y callado manteniéndose atento a los movimientos de su acompañante...**

**To be continued...**

**¿Será verdad lo que plantea Trowa con respecto a Naomi?**

**¿ qué son realmente las visiones que presenció Heero en el trance?**

**¿ qué estará haciendo Hilde para contactar a sus amigos?**

**¿ Me irá bien este año en los estudios?**

**¿ Podré ver algún día antes de morir un fanfic publicado por Lillie Charlotte?**

**¿ les habrá gustado esta historia a los lectores de lo sabremos... no os desesperéis... .**


	6. Chapter 7

**Fanfic Gundam Wing**

**Por Karin2**

**Hola estimados fieles lectores. Nos encontramos en este nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste. **

**Si alguien se digna a leer este humilde fanfic, quisiera que pusiese un review aunque sea chiquitito como del porte de una pepita de ají. Le estaré eternamente agradecida. **

**Y gracias a las dos chicas que se molestan en escribirme un review cada vez que subo un capítulo. De verdad gracias... snif...snif... estoy emocionada...**

**Duo: no llores pequeña... tienes a Shinigami, tu fiel servidor que te acompañará siempre. **

**Karin: Ohhh... gracias Duo Maxwell.**

"**Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.**

**El reencuentro"**

**Sexto capítulo**

**Uno al lado del otro avanzaban hacia el centro por el extremo norte. Ni Naomi ni Trowa se mostraban tan extenuados por el clima como Duo avanzando por el sur. Ambos caminaban silenciosos sin siquiera emitir el sonido de la respiración. **

**Trowa llevaba el equipo de sobrevivencia en la espalda mientras caminaba en línea recta y callado manteniéndose atento a los movimientos de su acompañante...**

Corrió una brisa que algo pudo refrescarlos. Los cabellos de la chica se mecieron suavemente como si estuvieran siendo acariciados, provocando que ella los detuviera con sus delicados dedos; dedos que no parecieran conducir con gran fuerza y agilidad un Gundam con sistema Zero.

**Trowa se volteo y vio la acción de Naomi acomodando aquella hermosa melena con una gracia y naturalidad sorprendente. Notó que a pesar de que sus labios se encontraban secos por el clima, se mantenían rosados, vivos y de apariencia fogosos ( Ndl autora: ... uy... que fue eso... Oo). Continuó observándola por largo rato y ella no se dio cuenta pues estaba concentrada en su actividad.**

**El artista circense vagó en su mente con la imagen de Naomi, y pensó que Quatre tenía más que motivos para enamorarse de una persona, que parecía con su cuerpo una diosa; su facciones, un ángel y con su semblante, una hada...**

La brisa cesó lentamente y Naomi ya había terminado su quehacer afirmando su cabellera tras sus orejas. Abrió los ojos, dejando ver unos bellos con forma de almendras. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada vacía del chico alto.

**-¿ Qué pasa?- Le sonrió.**

**El chico permaneció callado pero Naomi lo presionó con la mirada. Trowa se le acercó tomándola de los hombros y ella comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Se estremeció y temblaba mientras un calor le recorrió la piel de pies a cabeza. De un momento a otro sintió ganas de abrazarlo. Era la primera vez que estaban los dos solos y fue sólo una vez la que mantuvieron una conversación, cuando Naomi le comunicó que Heero y Duo estaban capturados por el gobernador en la base "Sarmi".**

**El chico miró los ojos de Naomi y ésta no aguantó la tentación de abrazarlo. Le dio una sensación de protección y de afecto aquel cuerpo fuerte del piloto del "Heavyarms" . **

**El tiempo se detuvo en esa escena por varios minutos al mismo tiempo que la brisa volvía a correr traviesa revolviendo las hebras castañas de ambos...**

**Naomi inició un debate en su mente y corazón cuando la figura de Quatre se manifestó como una aguja penetrante y nefasta.**

**-"Quatre..."- susurró para sí. **

**Un manojo de sentimientos encontrados dieron fuerte contra las paredes de su pecho. A lo largo de su vida, sufrió muchas angustias y decepciones amorosas. Sin embargo, siempre se mantuvo en la esperanza de encontrar al hombre de su vida; un hombre que la hiciera feliz y que le ayudara a encontrar a su hermano desaparecido. Pero hasta el día de hoy, sólo habían sido sujetos que nunca valoraron sus sentimientos y que la trataban como un objeto exclusivo debido a su belleza.**

**Trowa la alejó de su cuerpo cuidadosamente y la sostuvo entre sus manos cuando la miraba a los ojos. Ella lo tenía abrazado por largo rato y no comprendió lo que le sucedía.**

**- Dime una cosa -. Quería saber la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles sobre la vida de Naomi y no precisamente por mera curiosidad, sino que debía evitar tragedias amorosas con su amigo Quatre. Podía mostrarse indiferente ( como decía Duo muchas veces), pero sin embargo sentía gran afecto por sus amigos y compañeros pilotos... lo suficiente como para ayudarlos siempre, sin exigir nada a cambio.**

**Lo miró con ojos confundidos. Ella podía esperar cualquier cosa del sujeto parado al frente... y cualquier cosa podía serle peligroso. **

**- ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo, desde que tu hermano desapareció?- le preguntó en seco, mas sin tratar de herirla u ofenderla.**

**Naomi se restregó los ojos con algo de nerviosismo al escuchar la pregunta, dejándolas caer sobre sus caderas . "¿A qué vendrá esa pregunta?" Pensó. Miró la postura del joven frente a ella y notó que él quería una respuesta convincente. ¿Qué le diría?. No estaba del todo segura. Algún paso en falso y todo se iría al demonio. No obstante, tenía algo preparado de antemano.**

**- Trabajé para Oz un tiempo entrenándome como soldado. Ahí aprendí algo de Mecánica y también de informática... Luego escapé y estuve trabajando para... un millonario de las colonias. Logré que me pagaran mucho más de lo que podía soñar.-**

**- entiendo -.**

**Trowa deseaba seguir con la interrogación pero fue interrumpido por el pitido del comunicador.**

**-" ¡Trowa, amigo!. Soy Duo. Encontré algo que te puede interesar"- se escuchaba del otro lado del comunicador.**

**- habla - le contestó mientras reanudaba la marcha. Después seguiría con la conversación. La chica le siguió el paso**

**-" encontré una entrada secreta que nos lleva hacia el edificio blindado. Aquí no hay movimiento por lo que es fácil pasar sin ser descubierto. Es probable que dentro se encuentre Heero encerrado por ahí. Se ve que este edificio tiene cosas muy importantes escondidas... hasta puede que sea la información de los nuevos Mobiles suit de alta tecnología que están construyendo en los hangares."- hablaba Duo con una emoción evidente en su tono de voz.**

**Naomi se mostró preocupada y quiso decir algo pero se contuvo. Trowa la vio y sus cejas se juntaron en la frente.**

**-¿Querías decir algo?-**

**Naomi se sobresaltó y negó con la cabeza.**

**-"¿Qué cosa Trowa"?- preguntó el trenzado del otro lado.**

**- Nada. No te decía a ti-**

**- "Bueno. Pues entonces yo veré que más puedo averiguar antes de que se termine la hora. Adiós"-**

**Duo colgó del otro lado y Trowa aún no le sacaba la vista de encima a Naomi. Ésta empezó a exasperarse y con los puños apretados le exclamó. **

- ¡¿Qué quieres!...sólo me preocupaba que estuviera bien ( porque este es un lugar peligroso)... además, ya me estoy hartando de tus miradas inquisidoras ¿Podrías dejarme en paz de una buena vez?- Y se marchó con paso acelerado dejando a Trowa más atrás. Deseaba salir lo más rápido de esa situación, que se volvió incómoda luego del abrazo. Un aire de arrepentimiento la embargó totalmente y se terminó preguntando que por qué había hecho eso. Sinceramente, no quería una respuesta; prefería dejar las cosas tal cual estaban olvidar aquel abrazo.

**Conforme avanzaba la chica, su silueta desapareció entre los arbustos y matorrales del desierto mientras Trowa se mantenía en aquel lugar con una expresión inalterable en sus ojos. Sabía que no debía perderla de vista mucho tiempo, no sólo porque desconfiara de ella sino que también porque si le pasaba algo, Quatre no se lo perdonaría, por lo que comenzó a caminar en pos de ella.**

**Eso sí... no olvidó el extraño abrazo que le había dado Naomi hace un momento.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Su gran resistencia física y espiritual, le permitían avanzar más rápido que el resto de sus compañeros ( exceptuando Quatre que era el experto en la materia). Wu Fei ya se encontraba dentro de los hangares y había obtenido mucha información valiosa. Escuchó que los mecánicos comentaban sobre un Gundam que tenían en el hangar Nº39; hablaban de sus características y propiedades en la batalla y además, no faltaron los comentarios sobre el piloto que tenían capturado en la base principal. **

**Usando sus habilidades neutralizó a los mecánicos y soldados amenazándolos. Pudo sacarles información que no era mucha de la que había escuchado anteriormente. Como no podía dejar que advirtieran de la situación a la base central, Wu Fei los amordazó y los escondió en una bodega cercana sin que tuvieran la posibilidad de escapar ni ser tan rápidos de encontrar por sus compañeros de labores.**

**Se acercó a una de los computadoras e ingresó al sistema encontrando un mapa del recinto junto con los diseños de los nuevo Mobile Suit. Lo imprimió y salió rápidamente del lugar con dirección a la quebrada para encontrarse con los pilotos Gundam.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Entendido... Lo haré inmediatamente- contestó por el comunicador el encargado del grupo principal de suboficiales de la base "Jenny". Luego lo apagó y se dirigió a su grupo:- Quiero que revisen las cámaras A1, A2 y A3... Veamos lo que tenemos...**

**Ingresaron los códigos en el sistema principal de las instalaciones y aparecieron en la pantalla las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancias colocadas en un extenso pasillo subterráneo que se usaba como entrada secreta y, a veces, como salida de escape.**

**- Señor... esto es lo que tenemos-**

**En la pantalla se podía observar un sujeto vestido de oscuro corriendo veloz. Una característica notable del desconocido era una trenza muy larga que se movía de lado a lado de una forma muy graciosa.**

**- ¡¡Maldita sea!... ¡¿como fue que entró!... ¡¿quien era el bastardo que estaba encargado de esto!...- Una furia le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.**

**En el umbral de la puerta aparece un soldado de semblante débil. El rostro no era identificable puesto que miraba hacia el suelo y la boina del uniforma le tapaba los ojos.**

**- lo...lo siento señor- se disculpó ante su superior por la negligencia cometida.**

**- ¡¿Qué #&# hacías mientras el intruso ingresaba en nuestra base?...Si no fuera por la advertencia que recibimos, estaríamos perdidos -.**

**El chico no contestó permaneciendo en la posición que estaba. Lo que menos quería era enfrentarse a su superior. Mientras más rápido saliera de allí, mejor para él.**

**-... Entonces...- habló el encargado-... llamarás a nuestro líder y le informarás que por "tu" culpa tenemos un enemigo en la base- Dijo terminantemente remarcando la palabra "tu" como si fuera un castigo para el soldado hablar de manera personal con aquella persona.**

**- Pero...- Trató de defenderse el chico. Seguro que tenía una razón por el descuido. Mas no le quedaba otra que aceptar cualquier orden proveniente del líder sin chistar. Era evidente que en sus manos se notaba cierto nerviosismo.**

**- ¡No se diga más! - Le pasó el comunicador al chico.- ¡Háblale!...el mismo líder verá lo que hará contigo,... mientras, ustedes - dirigiéndose a dos soldados que se encontraban junto a él - llevarán un grupo para capturar a ese sujeto... ¡ahora!- **

**Los soldados comenzaron rápidamente con lo movimientos de la captura del infiltrado . Mientras tanto, el chico castigado con hacer la llamada se acercó lentamente al comunicador sin levantar la vista. Cuando sus manos sostuvieron los fonos, una sonrisa conocida se le dibujó en el rostro mientras que un destello en sus ojos azul-violeta con mirada penetrante, indicaban abiertamente a un Shinigami con suerte...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Entró al séptimo hangar por la parte este del recinto con el mayor cuidado posible. Aunque tenía la cabeza en otra parte, como nunca la había tenido, trataba de concentrarse lo más que podía. **

**Quatre no borraba de su rostro aquella sonrisa tímida que nació desde que conoció a Naomi. Nunca en la vida se había sentido como se sentía en aquellos momentos... La alegría le inundaba el alma y el corazón, y esperaba que ese sentimiento fuera permanente. Quizás, no le importaba tanto que no fuera correspondido, sino que prefería ser feliz queriendo a alguien en su vida llena de guerras y conflictos políticos. Su Dios le estaba dando una oportunidad de amar y probablemente de ser amado.**

**-¿Porqué estoy sintiendo estas cosas?- se preguntaba algo confundido.- He conocido mucha gente y ninguna me atrajo de esta manera... Creo que Duo tiene razón: siento ( y aseguro) que la joven Naomi es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido...**

**Cerró sus ojos y posó su mano derecha en el corazón. Sintió los fuertes galopes que daban sus sentimientos en el pecho. Si fuera por él, se quedaría de esa manera para siempre... con la imagen de una Naomi sonriente tatuada en la mente. Solo eso le bastaba para ser un hombre feliz...para ser un hombre enamorado.**

**El reloj corría y el chico rubio seguía vagando con sus emociones. Prometió dedicarse a su objetivo exclusivamente sin desconcentrarse; pero le fue imposible. Ya llevaba algunos datos reunidos pero todavía le quedaba tiempo para averiguar más cosas. Estaba dentro del hangar oculto de sus enemigos tras un enorme contenedor metálico... Podríamos decir que no estaba tan bien oculto...**

**Se escuchó un crujido cerca de su espalda.**

**- al suelo y las manos sobre la nuca- dijo una voz ronca detrás de Quatre. Éste se sobresaltó tratando de reaccionar en defensa. Sólo alcanzó a divisar una sombra que se recortaba por sobre él.**

**To be continued...**

**¿ que habrá sido ese abrazo de Naomi?**

**¿ Le gustará también Trowa?**

**¿Qué pasará con el rubio ahora que lo han descubierto?**

**¿Seguirá Duo infiltrado en la base principal?**

**Que bueno que les haya gustado la parte en la que Quatre habla con Duo. Hasta yo me reí cuando la escribía.**

**Por cierto... ¿leyeron cuando Hilde está en la ducha y entra Duo? Eso es en el capítulo tres que subí después porque me equivoque de fanfic. **

**Son pocas las partes chistosas que hago referente a Duo... pero es que trato de no exagerar los personajes. Duo en la serie era gracioso, pero igual había partes en que se mostraba tan frío como Heero y Wu Fei... Bueno, eso queda a conciencia y opinión de ustedes.**

**Quatre... pobrecito. Primera vez que se enamora y ya tiene problemas. Pero en fin...que se le va a hacer ( je je je ). **


	7. Chapter 8

**Fanfic Gundam Wing**

**Por Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado)**

**Ooooooohhh... es increíble que a pesar de que sólo unas pocas personas me ponen reviews, ya llevo siete capítulos... ¡¡Ooooooohh que asombroso! ¡¡Como "aperro" en esta vida! (O o) ... (--) ... (¬¬U) . La verdad es que sigo haciendo este fanfic porque es el primero; me gusta y quiero darle un final... eso es todo. De manera que los que disfrutan esta historia lo sigan haciendo y se los dedico. **

**Cambiando de tema estoy muy feliz porque nació mi sobrinito. Es muy lindo y tiene cierto parecido a la tía ( yo ) xD je, je, je... por lo menos eso dice mi mamá pero no creo q sea tan así.**

**Últimamente está haciendo mucho frío en Chilito... sólo espero que no se me congelen las ideas... Bueno... ahora si que sí... basta de dar vueltas que ahora viene el capítulo número siete.**

"**Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundam.**

**El reencuentro".**

**Séptimo capítulo**

**Cuando sus manos sostuvieron los fonos, una sonrisa conocida se dibujó en el rostro mientras que un destello en sus ojos azul-violeta con mirada penetrante, indicaban abiertamente a un Shinigami con suerte...**

**Esperó silencioso tratando de aguardar la adrenalina que le corría violentamente por las venas. Estaba consciente de que fue un golpe de suerte el hecho de que se encontrara en aquella sala frente a su enemigos, por lo que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad ni ser descubierto hasta por lo menos entregar la información a sus amigos o salir de allí.**

**Siguió esperando hasta que escuchó el contestar del líder.**

**El sonido de aquella voz luego del pitido del contacto le fue inconfundible. La voz femenina le rebotó en los oídos y en el cerebro por largo rato. No lo podía creer.**

**- ¡SHIT!- se le oyó decir a Duo Maxwell disfrazado de soldado de "Jenny". Era lo que menos podía esperar en ese momento**

**- ¿sucede algo?- Le preguntó el encargado mirándolo con desprecio por encima del hombro. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar quejas de sus subordinados inútiles e incompetentes como el responsable de vigilar el pasillo de la entrada secreta.**

**- ¿que ha pasado?- preguntaba una dulce voz del otro lado del comunicador.**

**El americano no respondió pues estaba pasmado por su descubrimiento. Nunca dudó de las aseveraciones de Trowa, sin embargo, creyó que habría una mínima posibilidad de que todo fueran suposiciones o cosas por el estilo... o que la vinculación de Naomi con "Jenny" fuera sólo de bajo rango y no la líder tan misteriosa de la organización.**

**- ¿Que ha pasado?- insistía la líder.**

**- Ha pasado... que no pudo pasar desapercibida, señorita Naomi...- le contestó Duo con algo de odio y rabia en su tono de voz, mas sin alterarse. Soltó el fono y lo dejó caer sobre el panel de comunicaciones de la base principal**

**El encargado lo miró mientras la cara se le contrajo dando una expresión de furia indescriptible.**

**Naomi, del otro lado, reconoció la voz del trenzado.**

**- ¡¡Jack!...¡¡Jack!- llamaba al encargado desesperada.**

**Pero éste no le contestó. Estaba ocupado peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con el americano que se disponía a huir. No pensaba en dejarlo escapar ahora que había descubierto el secreto y el plan de Naomi...**

**Las colonias no serían de "Sarmi" ni del gobernador James Worst aunque "Jenny" tuviera que pasar por el cadáver de los pilotos Gundam. Esa eran las principales intenciones: capturar a los chicos para que no interfirieran. Por el contrario "Sarmi" anteriormente les había ofrecido ser partidarios de su organización a los chicos; pero como no accedieron, los capturaron. Ahí fue cuando Naomi apareció heroicamente sacándolos de la base "Sarmi"... ahí fue cuando las vidas de los pilotos dieron un giro radical... **

**-¡¡Atrápalo Jack!... ¡¡no lo dejes escapar!-**

**Su pulso aumentó drásticamente por los acontecimientos. Sabía que Duo se encontraba dentro de la base pero nunca llegó a imaginar lo que el chico era capaz de hacer. Sintió que había subestimado a sus enemigos. De una u otra forma tenía hacer algo... -¿Pero qué?- se preguntaba. Había sido descubierta y en cualquier minuto Duo podía comunicarse con sus compañeros y dar la alerta. Debía pensar rápido.**

**Sonó el pitido del comunicador. No quería que esta vez fueran malas noticias informándole que Duo logró escapar.**

**-¿Señorita?... acabamos de capturar al rubio- dijo una voz masculina.**

**- Entendido...- respiraba agitada y al mismo tiempo aliviada- bien hecho. Llévenlo junto al piloto 01- colgó. Sus manos temblaban de nervios y la frente comenzó a sudarle.**

**No debió confiarse de sus subordinados y de los pilotos. Para su suerte, ya tenían a dos... y debía capturar al resto antes de que Duo apareciera. De esa forma podría tomar las colonias sin interferencia de ellos ni de la organización "Sarmi". Estaba todo preparado y nada podía fallar.**

**- ¿Con quién hablabas?- **

**La voz se le hizo de inmediato conocida lo que provocó que diera un pequeño respingo por la impresión. Y ahora,... lo que le faltaba: que Trowa haya escuchado la conversación. Sin embargo estaba casi segura de que lo había dejado bien atrás. Pero debía asegurarse.**

**- Con Hilde...- mintió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos mostraban una mirada severa. Si Trowa le comentaba algo al respecto, quería decir que había escuchado toda la conversación. De esa manera tendría que reaccionar inmediatamente y aprisionarlo por sus propias manos. No había otra forma... luego de que el "bastardo" de Maxwell lo echara todo a perder encontrando esa entrada y esquivando toda seguridad hasta la sala principal de la base "Jenny".**

**- ¿Y qué dijo?- preguntó Trowa**

**Debía inventar algo rápido. No era muy buena para mentir pero debió practicar muchas veces para sobrevivir en su infancia luego de perder a su familia.**

**- Sólo quería saber que había pasado con su queridito Duo- Manifestó un dejo de burla. Probablemente Trowa ya no preguntaría más y seguirían caminando hasta llegar al primer hangar por la parte norte, donde podría atrapar de manera fácil con la ayuda de los soldados al artista circense.**

**- ¿sabías que eres muy mala para mentir?- Le comentó el chico con una postura inalterable mientras sacaba una pistola y se la apuntaba al pecho de Naomi. Definitivamente Trowa siempre creyó tener la razón y de esa forma lo comprobó. Había escuchado lo de la captura del rubio y no pensaba dejarla ir. **

**Naomi abrió los ojos como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago. Respiraba agitada y la adrenalina, para sus instintos de atacar o huir, comenzaron a hacer efecto en su cerebro. ¿Pero que le convenía más? ¿Atacarlo, ¿huir?. No. Debía atacar... porque si huía, Trowa iría a la base con el "Heavyarms" para rescatar a sus amigos y destruir luego las instalaciones... y eso no lo debía permitir... Aunque...¿podría acabar con lo nuevos mobiles suit de ultima generación que se estaban construyendo en los hangares? ¿O sería él el destruido?. La idea le hizo cierta gracia.**

**Trowa notó una leve mueca ( lo más parecido a una sonrisa) y no quiso imaginarse lo que su enemiga enfrente podría estar pensando...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Llegaron hasta la base lunar que era lo más cercano que tenían. Hilde, Howard y Relena decidieron dirigirse con la nave hasta donde podían acceder a una comunicación libre. Dentro de la misma nave no había transbordador alguno que permitiera llegar más rápido. Las horas habían pasado desde que los pilotos dejaron la "Peace Million II" para ir en busca de Heero acompañados por Naomi. No recibieron noticias en todo ese tiempo porque seguramente las comunicaciones de vuelta también se encontraban bloqueadas; es decir, que los chicos Gundam tampoco se podían comunicar con la nave.**

**Relena frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo una y otra vez, a pesar de que se obligaba a relajarse dejándolas en su regazo. Pero no se podía contener. La ausencia de Heero la preocupó desde el primer instante y más ahora que sabía que estaban todos, las colonias, la tierra y los chicos, en peligro.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Abrió despacio los ojos y notó que la sangre que emanaba de su frente marcó una línea en el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta. Le pareció extraño. Su vista permanecía aún nublada. Trató de incorporarse pero le dolía mucho la cabeza. Cuando su vista fue poco a poco más nítida, se dio cuenta de que en la celda no estaba solo. Se esforzó por saber la identidad del sujeto pero no podía ver bien totalmente. Sólo supo quién lo acompañaba cuando el desconocido le habló.**

**- Hola Heero...- Habló Quatre con una nota de tristeza en su tono de voz- ¿Estás **

**bien?-**

**El castaño oscuro no contestó; estaba claro que no se encontraba bien. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo habrá estado en esas condiciones y hace cuanto Quatre llegó allí y cómo lo habrían capturado. Si el rubio estaba con él, era lógico que los demás estaban cerca. ¿Qué estaría pasando afuera?. No escuchaba bulla o ruidos de explosiones por lo que pensó que estaba todo tranquilo. **

**Ya no hallaba las horas de salir de allí y darle un tiro en la cabeza a esa embustera. **

**Levantó la mirada buscando la de Quatre y le preguntó:- ¿Y los demás?-**

**A esta hora... deberían estar buscando una forma de sacarnos de aquí. Quedamos de juntarnos en este mismo momento para recopilar la información que cada uno obtuvo... Pero no sé si se habrán logrado reunir -. Quatre estaba triste. De la misma forma en que él fue capturado, podría estar en problemas su querida Naomi. Se preguntó si Trowa estaría cuidando bien de la chica... Pero confiaba en su amigo y no dudaría de él. Claramente Quatre estaba enterado de nada.**

**- ¿Cómo fue que pasó?- Dijo Heero luego de un momento de silencio en el calabozo.**

**Quatre recordó lo que le había sucedido.**

**De un momento a otro se divisó un pequeño haz de luz por debajo de la puerta que iluminó el calabozo dado la impresión de verse aún más lóbrego y tenebroso de lo que se veía. Seguramente una linterna se movía en la mano de algún soldado inspeccionando que todo estuviera bien; por lo menos eso pensó Heero.**

**- Tenía que buscar información por la parte este de lo hangares. No estaba muy concentrado... y me capturaron cuando bajé la guardia.- suspiró**

**Heero lo observó un momento y se detuvo en el semblante de su amigo. Lo que pudo ver en él, no le gustó para nada. De cualquier forma debía decírselo; todo por el bien de las colonias y de la humanidad.**

**- No puedes -. Comentó de manera terminante como adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza y corazón de Quatre en esos segundos.**

**Quatre no captó el sentido de aquellas palabras... y algo le decía que no debía escucharlas. Pero dejando de lado su intuición le preguntó a Heero sobre el significado de lo que quería decir.**

**Heero levantó la vista hacia el techo, dejando a su compañero en la duda por un momento, y se preguntó si lo que diría estaría bien. Pero no había más remedio; Naomi era un enemigo a considerar... y Quatre no debía relacionarse con ella.**

**- Naomi es la líder de "Jenny" y fue la que nos tendió esta trampa desde un comienzo.- **

**Quatre abrió los ojos de una forma desmesurada y sintió desvanecerse. El mundo se le vino debajo de la misma manera cuando vio a su padre morir. ¿Era verdad? ¿Heero le estaría mintiendo?. No. Heero no sería capaz de eso. ¿Pero entonces? No podía concebir la idea de una traición. **

**-¡Eso no puede ser!- dijo en un hilo tembloroso de voz -. ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?- le recriminó y la voz le vibraba a causa del temor de que las palabras de Heero fueran ciertas. Era la primera vez que le hablaba a alguien así. Su amabilidad con las personas lo caracterizaban y casi nunca alzaba la voz en un arrebato de rabia. Sin embargo, esta vez fue la excepción.**

**Heero no contestó. Prefirió dejar que Quatre sacara sus conclusiones y él permanecer en silencio ya que cualquier palabra que dijera en adelante, podría empeorar las cosas; él era la prudencia personificada ( o así lo educaron ).**

**Quatre por más que tratara de entender, su comprensión de ser humano no se lo permitía. Colocó sus manos en el rostro tapándose los ojos con la esperanza de que cuando volviera a ver, se encontraría junto a Naomi y que ella misma le dijera que nada es verdad como si despertara de una pesadilla.**

**- No puede ser... Naomi no es así -. Fue lo único que murmuró en medio de la confusión que le embargaba el corazón.**

"**¿Pero de que te quejas?" – se preguntaba -. Si yo mismo fui el que alimentó la ilusión de ese amor. ¿En algún momento ella me dijo que me amaba?-**

**Quatre comenzó a angustiarse cuando recordó las sensaciones de confianza que llenaron su espíritu cuando conversó por primera vez con Naomi. Por alguna razón él creyó desde un comienzo en la chica era una persona admirable y especial, y que había sufrido mucho durante toda su vida por la pérdida de su familia. Desde ese momento su corazón estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.**

**- Cuando me fui de la "Peace Million II" me infiltré en la red y descubrí la identidad de Naomi (y me descubrieron inmediatamente). Desde un comienzo yo desconfié de ella...y por eso investigué. Traté de comunicarme para advertirles pero las conexiones estaban bloqueadas. Intenté también llegar hasta ustedes pero caí en una emboscada preparada por ella trayéndome hasta donde estoy ahora.- Heero violó sus propias reglas de prudencia y silencio, y no resistió la tentación de explicarle a Quatre la situación. Había visto que el cuerpo de su compañero temblaba mientras le contaba lo sucedido. Pero era la verdad y no se podía ocultar. ¿Cuántas veces la verdad ha herido? Claramente que muchas veces,... encontrando injusto que Quatre fuera el más afectado siendo el niño con más buenos sentimientos de todo el grupo. Sería razonable que él mismo fuera el que pagara todas las traiciones, decepciones y dolores como consecuencias de ser un soldado que muchas veces mató sin resentimientos...Sin embargo el rubio de corazón sensible no lo merecía y estaba siendo castigado por la vida y el destino.**

**- La vida es muy injusta- dijo Quatre sacando las manos de su rostro con un dejo de resignación, como si le hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento a Heero.- Pero entonces... ¿lo del hermano era también mentira?-**

**Heero observó un triste destello en los ojos verde-celeste de su compañero de calabozo, mientras que en su mente arribó el recuerdo de las visiones que había tenido quién sabe cuanto tiempo antes. Aunque estaba seguro de no haber vivido aquellas escenas no vio el motivo de no afirmar que la historia de Naomi era verídica de todas formas.**

**- Su hermano desaparecido si existe -.**

**Quatre no sabía si sentirse contento de saber que en algún aspecto Naomi había dicho la verdad. Pero pasando eso, se preguntó la razón por la que Heero afirmó esa premisa con determinación y seguridad. ¿Cómo lo sabría?. De cualquier manera aquello también podría ser mentira.**

**- ¿Como sabes eso?- le preguntó a Heero.**

**El 01 no le contestó. No era de los que hablan sobre las cosas que pasaban sobre su mente y menos si el mismo no le hallaba una explicación razonable a las visiones del trance...Movió un poco los ojos hacia donde estaba Quatre y una luz se reflejó en ellos provocando un destello luminoso y a la vez opaco. Aquellos ojos azules cobalto, propios de una máquina asesina, resaltaron en la penumbra del calabozo...**

**Continuará... jojojo**

**¿Duo logrará salir con vida de la instalación principal de la base "Jenny"?**

**¿Qué hará Naomi frente a Trowa?**

**¿Quatre enterrará sus sentimientos engañados?**

**¿llegará a odiar aquella figura que una vez amó?**

**¿ seguiré recibiendo reviews?**

**A mis queridos lectores: **

**Gracias por su reviews especialmente a la chica (no recuerdo su nombre...¡¡siii...era Vicky ! ) que me escribió por primera vez y me gustaría que lo siguiera haciendo...( A todo esto... leí tu fanfic: "Dos corazones en la ciudad" ¡¡y lo encontré muy bueno! ¡¡Que genial es Duo con Hilde! ) ¡¡me hacen muy feliz los reviews!. Que bueno que te gustó el fanfic y ojalá lo sigas leyendo porque las sorpresas son cada vez más. No te preocupes por lo de Duo con Hilde... ese chico trenzado me hace vibrar con sus apariciones y no creas que voy a dejar esa parejita de lado... no, no, no... por sobre mi cadáver dejo a Duo sin una cuota de protagonismo y romance. Naturalmente Hilde va a "sentir con el dios de la muerte el ardor del infierno y la gloria del cielo", cosa que no había sentido con ningún mortal (NdL: no piensen mal...este fic tiene categoría desde niños pequeños para adelante y no podría poner cosas de "ese" tipo... y si lo hiciera tendría que subirle la categoría para niñotes grandes...**

**Otra cosita... me encantaría que me escribieran sus especulaciones o "tincadas" sobre la preguntas que pongo luego del "continuará...". Me divertiré mucho leyendo lo que creen que pasará... y en una de esas incluyo ideas ¿Qué les parece?**

**Hay algo que ni yo entiendo sobre el comportamiento de Naomi. Cuando ella abrazaba a Trowa recordó a Quatre con un sentimiento especial ¿verdad? Y cuando le avisaron que lo tenían capturado no sitió ni siquiera el más mínimo remordimiento ¿Qué le pasa a esa tipa? ¿Qué creen ustedes?**

**Nos vemos, mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo episodio.**

**Saludos desde el otoñal Chilito.**

**/ Todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni osaekirezuni aishitsuzuketa/ Aunque sé que mi amor nunca te alcanzará, continúo amándote descontroladamente/ Gackt /**


	8. Chapter 9

Fanfic Gundam Wing (la serie no es mía y aún no compro los derechos -- 

**Je! )**

**Por Karin2 ( Karin al cuadrado) / HyDeathscythe.**

**(En este capítulo se hayan presentes frases de canciones japonesas)**

**Hola de nuevo! Le aviso que este capítulo se viene largo... así que pónganse cómodos en sus asientos.**

"**Lazos de Gundams, lazos de sangre.**

**El reencuentro."**

**Octavo capítulo.**

**El 01 no le contestó. No era de los que hablan sobre las cosas que pasaban sobre su mente y menos si el mismo no le hallaba una explicación razonable a las visiones del trance...Movió un poco los ojos hacia donde estaba Quatre y una luz se reflejó en ellos provocando un destello luminoso y a la vez opaco. Aquellos ojos azules cobalto, propios de una máquina asesina, resaltaron en la penumbra del calabozo...**

La linterna volvió a hacer un movimiento y su luz penetró dentro del lugar provocando un efecto fantasmal y lúgubre contemplados por Heero y Quatre. En realidad, las sombras que se proyectaban eran mínimas en comparación con las que habitaban el corazón de ellos. Aquellas sombras permanentes en sus vidas eran el reflejo de sufrimientos y pesadillas; mentes oscuras de soldados, perfectos asesinos (sobretodo Heero), que actuaban por supuestas causas nobles como la de conseguir la paz en la humanidad. ¿Recibirían acaso los mismos honores de los antiguos héroes como Aquiles en la antigüedad? ¿serían alabados como el gran emperador Napoleón? ¿o idolatrados y odiados a la vez como Jesucristo? Muchas veces esas preguntas pasaron por sus cabezas sin encontrar respuesta alguna. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de lo insignificante que eran aquellos pensamientos; sus vidas correrían la misma suerte de los soldados y amigos que acompañaron a los personajes nombrados: sólo serán recuerdos de personas que lucharon por "algo" ( juzgándolos con alabanzas si eran los héroes , o escupiéndolos hasta la muerte si eran los malvados) sin comprender que sufrieron, lloraron y rieron como cualquier otra persona que cree tener alma.

**El espacio fue muchas veces el confesionario de ellos. Deseaban ser curados con su silencio y salvados de sus difíciles días en las batallas y en sus vidas.**

**Sus infancias...¿ habrán tenido?. Todavía sienten en lo más profundo de los corazones, recuerdos de felicidad.. aunque ya no saben donde los dejaron.**

**Aún en las sombras son perseguidos por sus pecados hasta el fin del infinito universo; pierden el control y son tragados por sus propios fantasmas. No hay quien los proteja. Sintiendo como la soledad los rasga, esperan y buscan la voz de sus seres. que alguna vez los quisieron, para que los liberen de esta oscuridad.**

**Incapaces de saber o detectar sus propios destinos, retiran los recuerdos que se estaban destiñendo con la sangre derramada por ellos en la guerra. Cuando escuchan la voz cansada de sus corazones: "¿Para qué fue que nací?" es lo que se preguntan. Incluso, simple insensibilidad ha crecido dentro de ellos hasta ser más de lo que pueden soportar. En un estado como aquel, no pueden recordar ni siquiera una cosa tan insignificante como el nombre que alguna vez tuvieron... y aún no hay nada que pueda resolverlo... porque todavía están atrapados en sus pesadillas... todavía están atrapados en sus resentimientos y culpas... todavía están atrapados en las redes embusteras... todavía están atrapados dentro de aquel calabozo oscuro y tenebroso en medio del desierto...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**La cara le quedó amoratada luego del golpe propinado por el encargado de la instalación principal de la base "Jenny". En su mente no había espacio para la idea de ser atrapado por lo que lucharía a muerte si era preciso. Duo Maxwell usaba siempre una frase similar a: "Quien se digna a contemplar al dios de la muerte no vivirá para contarlo", y esta vez no creía que fuera la excepción.**

**Su frente sudaba por la lucha que tenía con su enemigo. Los nudillos comenzaban a enrojecer cada vez más. ¿Cómo era posible que todavía no acababa con el tal Jack? Debía noquearlo lo más rápido que pudiera, puesto que en cualquier momento entrarían soldados en la sala armados hasta los dientes; siendo así, él no alcanzaría ni a volver a respirar.**

**- No intentes huir chiquillo del demonio- **

**- ¡Ja!... no creas que se van a librar... cuando Shinigami es engañado, a los embusteros los envía al infierno... y es donde ustedes y Naomi irán sin piedad -. Dijo Duo con determinación en sus ojos. Pero ¿cuántas veces ha escuchado la palabra piedad en su vida?. Definitivamente muy pocas; no es de los que escucha los ruegos de sus víctimas y eso lo tenía muy claro desde su nacimiento. Él es un dios sin misericordia, amado por pocos y odiado por muchos **

**Un puño voló por su costado derecho alcanzando a esquivarlo sin mucha dificultad. Retrocedió hasta la puerta que se hallaba cerrada y presionó el botón para abrirla. Así sucedió pero no pudo salir inmediatamente ya que por el pasillo hasta donde se encontraba él y el encargado, se dirigían tres soldados con armas en sus manos.**

**El mayor de los tres notó lo que sucedía en el umbral de la puerta; antes de que levantara su automática esta ya se encontraba en el suelo a unos cuatro metros de ellos. **

Duo había actuado de manera muy ágil saliendo de la sala y tirando de una patada al arma que se alzaba sobre él. Para su suerte la tomó antes de que el resto de soldados comenzaran a dispararle y de que el encargado lo golpeara.. Salieron tras él mientras corría por los pasillos de la instalación. Su enemigos no venían a más de diez metros de él sintiendo que en cualquier momento le daban un tiro por la espalda. Ya se había cansado de pelear con el encargado, encontrando mucho mejor correr lo mejor que pudiera en vez de retroceder a dar cabida a un intercambio de balas para quedar muerto en "un partido perdido por cuatro goles a uno"; bueno... eso era lo que decía él.

**Dobló a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Bajó escaleras, abrió puertas y entró a nuevos pasillos.**

**- ¡demonios!...¿donde estoy?- **

**Reconocía que estaba perdido sin importarle tanto como salvar su condenado pellejo. Aún lo perseguían. Salió un tiro del arma de los soldados justo cuando él doblaba por un pasillo hacia la derecha. Se sintió aliviado por no dar la bala con su nuca...aunque comenzó a sentir olor a quemado.**

**-... ufff... ¿que fue eso?- Tomó su trenza y le faltó el aire cuando vio que la bala le cortó la última parte de la trenza dejando un fétido olor a pelo chamuscado. La pequeña liga con la que amarraba su trenza quedó en el suelo junto con el mechón de cabello.**

**- ¡Demonios!- retrocedió y recogió su mechón de la misma manera como una madre recoge a su hijo que ha tropezado, mirándolo con ojos tiernos y preocupados. Lo depositó en el bolsillo de su ya gastado pantalón. Llamas de fuego salieron de sus ojos por la furia que desató el agravio cometido por uno de los soldados. Esperó impaciente que sus enemigos dieran la vuelta para darles su merecido.**

**Los soldados y el encargado dieron la vuelta velozmente sin saber que Shinigami los estaba esperando. Se quedaron quietos pasmados por la mirada de odio que despedían los ojos del fugitivo.**

**-¡Disparen!- ordenó el tipo llamado Jack.**

**Apuntaron en el pecho de Duo y estuvieron a punto de presionar el gatillo. El dios de la muerte se lanzó contra ellos y les dio unos cuantos golpes que los dejaron inconscientes. Nunca se había visto una reacción de esas proporciones en él, salvo cuando Hilde estuvo a punto de morir al ser atacada por el Mercurio y el Bayit. **

**- lo que hicieron es imperdonable- les dijo fríamente con una sonrisa demoniaca creada por su cara contraída a causa del rencor.**

**El encargado estaba desarmado pues confió en que sus soldados acabarían fácilmente con el fugitivo. Si hubiese sabido que pasaría esto, habría llamado a un pelotón para exterminarlo y no tendría que estar tiritando de miedo y mirando con ojos suplicantes por piedad como cualquiera que se rinde ante un autodenominado "dios de la muerte".**

**Shinigami se acercaba lentamente hacia él con la automática que llevaba en sus manos. Tenía a su presa contra la pared como un felino esperando lanzarse contra el despreciable e insignificante ratón. Si fuera por él, ya tendría como trofeo el cuerpo del encargado, sin embargo le prometió una vez a Hilde que no volvería a matar...**

**xxxx**

**- ¿Duo?-**

**El trenzado se volvió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su amiga. Había vuelto de una misión y estaba entrando a su habitación. Era muy tarde en la noche por lo que imaginó que Hilde estaría durmiendo.**

**-¿mmm?-**

**- ¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó su amiga.**

**Aquella pregunta se le hacía una rutina cada vez que volvía a casa...también había sido una rutina la respuesta : "¡Por supuesto Hilde!... ¿Qué hay para comer?... ". Pero esta vez era diferente...**

**- tienes sangre en los bordes...- Dijo Hilde esa vez señalando los oscuros pantalones usados por su compañero de hogar. ¿Qué habría pasado?. Generalmente Duo se cuidaba de no tener restos de sangre en su ropa antes de llegar a casa. ¿Pero estaría tan despreocupado como para no hacerlo en esta ocasión?**

**- me lo quitaré enseguida – esbozó una mirada de indiferencia que no dejó de preocupar a Hilde. Siguió caminando, entró en su habitación y se recostó en su cama con las manos detrás de la nuca mirando al techo. Estuvo largo rato en esa posición.**

**Hilde lo siguió y permaneció en el umbral de la puerta contemplando a su querido. Seguramente él no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí mirándolo porque se encontraría sumido en sus pensamientos. La chica del cabello negro azulino se detuvo en los ojos azul-violeta del hombre acostado en frente suyo. Aquellos ojos perdidos la deslumbraban... la invitaban a mirarlos más de cerca,... la invitaban a rodearlos con un tímido beso. Cómo quisiera estar en ese momento abrazado a él y decirle que lo amaba con todo el corazón y su ser. Cómo decirle que ella estaba dispuesta a pagar sus pecados y errores imperdonables por el verdadero Dios. Cómo decirle que prefería ir al infierno que perderlo a él. **

**- "Debajo de este extenso cielo, hiciste enamorarme de ti. Fue tu batalla fácilmente ganada y fue tu llamada, para poner fuego en mi tímido corazón. Este sentimiento desbordado en mi corazón no puede ser descubierto...Entonces sólo termíname ahora...Dame un golpe letal con tu propia mano... y rompe mi corazón en pedazos de una vez..."-**

**Hilde se acercó lentamente al lecho de Duo y se hincó en el suelo apoyándose sobre el colchón. Estiró sus brazos y manos y las colocó cerca de Duo sobre el cobertor. Recostó su cabeza en el borde. Luego de unos instantes Hilde sintió su mano presionada por la de su amigo. Un calor recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Se encontraban tomados de la mano y la chica creyó que todo era un sueño del que pronto despertaría. Pero no era así. Duo le hizo ver que todo era real.**

**- No puedo olvidar su mirada- dijo Duo con una nota de amargura y tristeza en su manera de hablar.**

**Hilde seguía con su mejilla apoyada en el borde de la cama y sólo se limitó a decir:- Lo sé -.**

Duo estaba angustiado, ¿Desde cuando le afectaban de esa manera sus víctimas?

-¿A cuánta gente le habré quitado la vida? ¿Me iré al infierno con ellos esta vez?. ¡¡Rayos!...¿desde cuando me importa?. Ya desde hace mucho tiempo que tengo preparado el autodetonador y de la contabilidad de las víctimas del "Dios de la Muerte", no me he preocupado. Seguro que serán tantos, como los pelos que tengo en mi cabeza. Como siempre digo: "nunca he visto un milagro, pero si he visto mucha gente muerta"... ésa es la cuestión... ése es mi trabajo y así me gano la vida. ¿Alguna vez llegará un milagro en mi vida, ¿cual sería ese milagro, ¿dejar de matar personas inocentes?. ¿Cuál es mi sueño?. Seguro que es la idea de morir... y cuando lo haga, le daré el honor a Heero...

**Volví a estar solo en el espacio, contemplando las estrellas. Siempre he estado solo, ¿sabes?...sin familia ni amigos en mis misiones... mi trabajo me lo exige así. No debo tener sentimientos distractores que me hagan pensar en la moral ni en la piedad. Pero por más que trato de sacarme el corazón, pareciera que se queda pegado cada vez más... Es extraño sabiendo que la frialdad al momento de matar me caracteriza... pero en esos instantes igual me duele el alma. ¿El asesinar es una especie de venganza que hago contra la vida y el destino, por perder a mi familia?. Creo que para esta pregunta no hay respuesta...-**

**Hilde lo escuchaba silenciosa mientras un nudo se le formaba en su garganta. Los sentimientos y preocupaciones de Duo le calaban muy hondo en el alma. Aclarando un poco su voz dijo:- Duo... no hables así. Era tu misión y no podías hacer otra cosa -. **

**Era la primera vez que Duo le hablaba de esa manera. Nunca habían tenido un momento de confidencias en donde su amigo le comentara sobre lo que sentía luego de sus batallas.**

**- Lo sé... pero es que esta vez sus ojos se tatuaron en mi mente- **

**Duo volvió a presionar la mano de Hilde como si no quisiera que se fuera. Esta última, por su parte, no pensaba dejarlo jamás... ni siquiera era capaz de juzgarlo y recriminarlo por lo pecados imperdonables que él cometía.**

**- Tendrás más misiones... para entonces prométeme que no volverás a matar- le dijo con una dulzura increíble. Pensó que Duo debía olvidar esa ocasión y ser una nueva persona para los próximos trabajos que tuviera de ahora en adelante.**

**Duo permaneció en silencio meditando las palabras de Hilde que a simple vista parecían muy sencillas. No sacó la vista del techo por un buen rato. Cerró lo ojos y se colocó de costado hacia Hilde. Susurró su nombre como cuando el viento recoge las hojas de otoño y se las lleva lejos hasta el horizonte.**

**Hilde movió su cabeza y levantó la vista sobre el borde de la cama. De un instante a otro se vio reflejada en los ojos de su amado provocando que se sonrojara . Duo le sonrió con un gesto especial y permanecieron así unos segundos que se hicieron una eternidad.**

**- ...Tenía tu ojos... Hilde - confesó. Su víctima tenía los ojos de su amiga y sintió que la estaba matando a ella. Esa era su peor pesadilla: ser él el culpable de las desgracias de la persona que más estimaba en el mundo. Tenía miedo de que algún día eso sucediera... si fuera así, no se perdonaría jamás y se iría al infierno.**

**- Pues entonces...- le manifestó con una sonrisa-... imagina que ves mis ojos en todas las personas y así no las matarás... prométemelo-**

**- ¡Que aburrido...verte en todas partes no me hace gracia!- mintió. Claramente aquella conversación con Hilde le había hecho muy bien y ahora tenía más ánimo.**

**- ¡Duo!... que pesado eres- miró hacia otro lado haciendo un gesto de desprecio. Notó que su amigo estaba mejor ya que soltó de nuevo sus bromas de siempre. **

**Duo la miró a los ojos y le sonrió.**

**- Te lo prometo -.**

**La chica le devolvió el gesto...**

**Xxx**

**El trenzado sonrió frente al encargado al recordar aquella ocasión y la furia salió de su mente.**

**- Jack... llévame hasta donde tienen al 01- dijo al fin.**

**El encargado comenzó a caminar con la automática de Duo apuntada en su espalda. Vio a su enemigo por el rabillo del ojo y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y odio diciéndole: - No saldrás vivo de aquí. La señorita Naomi no permitirá que sus planes fallen... Porque ella no está sola...-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Atento base "Sarmi"... aquí Alfa 5-**

**- adelante -.**

**- Estamos a cincuenta kilómetros de la costa de Norteamérica por el Atlántico. Esperamos órdenes -.**

**- Vayan hasta el sudeste de Canadá y esperen ahí las siguientes tropas de "Gold Talgeess"-**

**- entendido capitán -.**

**Terminó la comunicación y el consejero y asistente personal del gobernador de la colonia L5 y líder de "Sarmi" , se acomodó en su asiento con un rostro que reflejaba satisfacción. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien y sólo tendría que esperar que las tropas llegaran a Canadá y luego al desierto de Arizona para el inicio la fiesta cuyo lugar sería en la base "Jenny". La idea de ver acabado al enemigo le llenaba de alegría el maléfico corazón que poseía.**

**- Artur... ¿cómo van las cosas en la tierra?- preguntó el gobernador apareciendo en el despacho de su asistente - ... vas a tener que preocuparte muy bien de eso porque yo estoy bastante ocupado en la colonia L5... la gente se está sublevando y aquello es algo que no puedo pasar por alto.**

**- No se preocupe Señor. Pronto la base en la tierra será nuestra y no habrá nada que interfiera... ni siquiera los Gundams...- Era verdad..., ni siquiera los Gundams estarían para evitar los golpes militares en el resto de las colonias. Sus ideas bien planificadas se cumplirían a como dé lugar y la base "Jenny" sería sólo una marioneta más. Creyó abiertamente que nadie lo detendría sobretodo si lo merecía por haber acordado todo hace más de veinte años. En la época de Oz, Romefeller, la Alianza de la esfera terrestre, Colmillo Blanco y últimamente la organización de Marimella Kushrenada no fueron motivos para que él adelantara o cambiara sus planes; debía esperar pacientemente porque estaba seguro de que la paciencia le traería premios muy gratificantes. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo... no permitiría errores que lo perjudicaran por lo que debía andar con calma... No permitiría que sus marionetas, incluyendo la gobernador James Worst, se salieran de sus manos...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Habrá Duo notado el engaño de esa despreciable mujer?"- pensaba Hilde cuando caminaba por los pasillos de una instalación en la base lunar junto con Relena-... ¿O habrá caído a los pies de ella"... No quiero ni pesarlo...sería un idiota. Vi muy bien como la miraba el primer día que la conocimos. Sus ojos delineaban su curvilínea silueta mientras que su mente se comía ese rostro bronceado indeleble con ojos verdes brillantes.

**Aunque lo negó sé muy bien lo que pasa en la mente de los hombres con imágenes como esa... se les vuelve irresistible." **

**La chica gruñía y refunfuñaba silenciosa con todos los pensamientos que circulaban en su cabeza. El miedo de perder a Duo, aunque no posea más de él que su amistad, la aterraba. De sólo imaginarse que Naomi le correspondiera o que su amado se fuera con ella, le ponía el corazón triste y a la vez en llamas de dolor. A pesar de que últimamente estaba conteniendo el rencor, se dio cuenta de que Duo no haría eso si supiera que estaba siendo engañado. ¿Y si Duo aún no estaba enterado?... eso le preocupaba. Probablemente ya estaban atrapados todos... o hasta lo que es peor, ¡muertos!. Rogaba a Dios para que no fuera así...**

**- Apurémonos Relena... no podemos perder más tiempo estando aquí en el espacio...- dijo con determinación.**

**La chica castaña clara, casi rubia, le siguió el paso con la misma expresión. Daría todo por estar con Heero a salvo.**

**Se demoraron la nada misma en llegar hasta alguna sala de comunicaciones donde podrían establecer contacto con los Gundams. Se acomodaron en unos asientos y Hilde con su destreza comenzó a manipular los códigos de conexión con los ya nombrados Mobiles suit. Encendió el monitor mientras su frente sudaba de nerviosismo; las manos le temblaban disimuladamente tratando de parecer fuerte y segura ante Relena. En situaciones críticas como la que estaban viviendo ellas y sus amigos, no podía tomarse la molestia de ser débil.**

**Relena estaba junto a ella por el lado izquierdo. Justo en ese dirección se hallaba arrimado contra la pared, una televisor trasmitiendo informes noticiosos del día.**

"**La organización "Sarmi" ya ha enviado limpiadores espaciales para eliminar los restos de la colonia L1. Recordemos que fue destruida cuando los mobiles suit entraron en ella buscando a los famosos pilotos Gundam.**

**A continuación veremos lo que está sucediendo en el resto de las colonias con la llegada de los representantes del gobernador James Worst"-.**

**Relena había volteado a ver la pantalla y una enorme amargura la invadió entera. Hilde por su parte estaba más concentrada en lo que hacía, sin embargo, al escuchar nombrar a los pilotos Gundam también miró.**

Las imágenes mostraban los desórdenes civiles que estaban ocurriendo en esos instantes. Algunas personas armadas ponían resistencia a las órdenes de los soldados de Sarmi cuando los representantes del gobernador James Worst hacían triunfal ingreso a cada una de las colonias. Un hombre no mayor de cincuenta años es derribado por un soldado al intentar dispararle al representante. Por otro lado, había gente que alababa lo que estaba ocurriendo por ser partidarios del gobernador con sus ideales "Marimellanos". Era una verdadera revolución lo que mostraban las pantallas de aquel canal. La gente se sublevaba al mismo tiempo que el líder de "Sarmi" dictaba discursos con proyectos poco convincentes para los contrarios y muy fenomenales para los partidarios.

**- No puede estar pasando esto, Hilde - **

**Relena estaba muy triste. Tantas veces intentó lograr la paz hasta que una vez lo consiguió. Sin embargo, se le volvió a escapar de las manos esta vez. En muchas ocasiones trató de no caer en la desesperación a pesar de que era imposible evitarlo. Su corazón era maltratado con cada golpe que recibía la gente civil e inocente por parte de los abusadores de poder. ¿Podía llegar a odiar algún día?. Lo único que odiaba era tener miedo; odiaba quedar sola en esta mundo... **

**Heero la acompañó este último tiempo; más bien ella decidió acompañarlo para que él no sufriera más. Estuvieron juntos todo ese tiempo desde que él cayó desmayado y ella lo retuvo en sus brazos, hasta que "Sarmi" los capturó y se los llevó a la base que orbitaba la tierra. ¿Como podía tener miedo de quedar sola si en todo ese tiempo Heero permaneció a su lado? ¿Si él nunca se quejó de su compañía?. Aunque él no se lo dijera, ella escuchaba al corazón masculino con pantalla dura y severa decir: "Gracias... gracias Relena", y a pesar de que simularan ser susurros de ultratumba, para su corazón y alma eran gritos desgarradores de un soldado pecador y condenado.**

**Xxx**

**-¿Qué haces Heero?- Le preguntó una vez en el edificio blindado que servía de hogar en la colonia L1.**

**Naturalmente él no le contestó permaneciendo sumido en sus obligaciones de soldado y guardaespaldas de la ministra de relaciones exteriores.**

**Comenzó a dar vueltas con pasos pausados, como si fueran bailes, alrededor de Heero con expresión gozosa.**

**- ¿sabes?...- Relena le sonrió buscando sus ojos-... iba pasando por una tienda y vi una figurita muy bella que sirve de adorno. La vendedora me contó que se usan para la buena suerte y para dar protección a quien la usa.**

**Heero levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en Relena con algo de extrañeza mas sin decir palabra.**

**- No me mires asi... tu sabes que no creo mucho en esas cosas supersticiosas- agregó algo avergonzada juntado las yemas de sus dedos-... pero lo encontré tan mono y lindo que te la traje de regalo para...- terminó con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. **

**Heero seguía en la misma posición de antes sin mover ni un músculo.**

**--... bueno... si no te gusta puedes dejarlo... Toma- . **

**Le colocó en sus manos un paquetito envuelto con un pequeño lazo y se retiró del lugar.**

**El chico castaño oscuro miró lo que tenía en sus manos y lo dejó en el costado de su mesa de trabajo con un aire de indiferencia. Relena observó su acción desde una ventana y se entristeció por no lograr "algo" en el corazón de Heero. Días después su curiosidad la llevó a entrar en la cabina del Wing Zero cuando Heero salió por un momento. No tenía otra intención más que mirar el interior para saber cómo era exactamente. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando notó que en el lado superior derecho de la cabina estaba colgada la figurita que le había regalado antes. Ese día, Heero llegó y se encontró con un cálido abrazo de Relena sin saber la razón. Ella sólo le sonrió mientras el chico le miraba algo confundido.**

**xxx**

**- Relena...- **

**La rubia despertó del recuerdo sobresaltada. Hilde la observaba con ojos preocupados tratando de tomar su atención.**

**- En los Gundam no están... pero intentaré hacerlo con sus comunicadores personales. Sólo me sé el código de Duo, así que si no resulta, no tendremos más remedio que ir a la tierra.-**

**- Está bien, Hilde. Esperemos que todo salga bien- Le contestó esbozando un fingida sonrisa.**

**Hilde cambió los códigos en el teclado y se inició la conexión. La llamada se estableció y una voz habló del otro lado.**

**-¿si?- Dijo el trenzado**

**Hilde saltó en su asiento al escuchar al hombre de sus sueños luego de tanto tiempo sin saber absolutamente nada de él .**

**- D-D-Duo...- dijo al fin tratando de respirar normal**

**-¿Hilde?... Hola...¿cómo están las cosas por allá?- preguntó con una naturalidad algo desquiciada para el parecer de Hilde.**

**- Duo... ¿qué ha pasado en Norteamérica?... ¿están todos bien? ¿y Heero?-**

**- Calma, calma. Te informo que por mi parte sólo descubrí que el gato tiene cinco patas...-**

**-¿cómo?- preguntó la chica de cabello negro azulino. Hilde pensaba que no era momento de bromas para tanta angustia y preocupación acumuladas en su mente. ¿Sería el mismo Duo o estaría con una pistola en su nuca?**

**-... Que descubrí a tiempo el engaño de la cara bonita... No te preocupes yo estoy bien... Ahora..., si quieres saber del payasito de tu sueños, no tengo idea... Hace rato que nos separamos y él se fue con Naomi; Wu Fei también se fue por otro lado; Quatre lo mismo; y Heero está capturado pero ahora mismo voy a salvarle su solicitado trasero.**

**Quedamos de reunirnos, aunque eso ahora no lo creo posible porque Naomi ya sabe que yo sé... bueno... tú me entiendes; y es probable que a tu payasito lo tenga atrapado por algún lado... es por eso que de ahora en adelante haré las cosas a mí manera; no vaya a ser que resultemos todos atrapados -.**

**-" Duo... como hacerte entender que eres tú el único payaso y bromista de mis sueños... Pero en fin... que bueno que estás bien"-. Hilde apenas podía contener la alegría de saber que Duo estaba sano y a salvo. Contaba los minutos para correr a sus brazos y decirle cuanto le quería. Está de más decir que se alivió de una enorme angustia cuando supo que Duo ya había descubierto las trampas de Naomi; esto quería decir que no pasaría nada entre el americano y la chica del eterno bronceado. **

**- Ten mucho cuidado... Relena está aquí conmigo en la base Lunar y Howard se quedó en la nave... las comunicaciones con ustedes están bloqueadas y por esa razón vinimos hasta aquí.-**

**- ¿Cómo lo descubriste Hilde?- preguntó Duo con algo de preocupación en su modo de hablar.**

**- encontré unos papeles en su habitación sobre datos de ustedes y unos comprobantes bancarios de depósitos para la construcción de la "Peace Million II" otorgados por la organización "Jenny".-**

**- comprendo... -. **

**Algo le vino a la mente del muchacho en ese momento:**

**- Hilde... yo...-**

**Pero fue interrumpido.**

**- ... Después seguimos hablando...en un momento más -. Y colgó**

**Hilde quedó extrañada por la última actitud de Duo. Se volvió hacia Relena y la miró con un tremendo signo de interrogación marcado en la frente. Pero estaba más que feliz por tener ese ratito de conversación con su amigo. Aquel ratito se hizo demasiado corto para todo lo que tenía que decirle; todo lo que había guardado en su corazón los últimos años.**

**Luego de cortarle a Hilde se detuvo frente a un pasillo que llevaba hacia los calabozos. El encargado no paraba de mascullar palabras y frases insultantes hasta que le señaló la dirección del calabozo de Heero.**

**- Muy bien- sonrió Duo de modo típico.-... Shinigami nuevamente al rescate. Esperemos que esta vez el sujeto-piedra no se tire al vacío como cuando lo saqué del hospital.**

**Amordazó al encargado y lo dejó en un costado del pasillo. Se acercó hasta la puerta del calabozo con paso fuerte y para nada silencioso.**

**Del otro lado Heero escuchó el ruido de pasos cargados en el pasillo contiguo. Pensó que probablemente eran soldados realizando sus rutinas. Quatre no prestó mucha atención por estar sumido en sus tristes y acabados pensamientos.**

**To be continued...**

**¿Qué ha estado tramando todo este tiempo el asistente del gobernador?**

**¿este último ha sido engañado tanto tiempo por su mano derecha?**

**¿ Artur logrará tomarse la base "Jenny" en Norteamérica?**

**¿ Duo sacará a Heero del calabozo?**

**¿Hilde podrá decirle a Duo lo que siente algún día?**

**Hola nuevamente a todos mis estimados lectores. A continuación algunos comentarios respecto al capítulo que nos compete:**

**Vemos que la cosa se complica lo suficiente como para que ni yo misma la entienda bien -- ... ¿Artur (el asistente del gobernador James Worst) es el malo maloso del fanfic? Parece que es así... y eso me asusta. Pero habrá que ver como se desarrolla la historia más adelante. De hecho le dije a una amiga que la historia está casi en el clímax, por lo tanto estaba a punto de terminar... Pero me di cuenta de que la cosa tiene para rato y que todavía falta esclarecer muchos asuntos... jejeje.**

**Bueno eso es todo. Hasta la próxima amigos míos!**

**/ Todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni osaekirezuni aishitsuzuketa/ Aunque sé que mi amor nunca te alcanzará, continúo amándote descontroladamente/ Gackt /**


	9. Chapter 10

Fanfic Gundam Wing (la serie no me pertenece... ni tampoco he comprado los derechos je! ) 

**Por Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado)**

Aviso: nuevamente les presento el capítulo un poco más largo porque no quiero alargarme mucho con los episodios.

"**Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.**

**El reencuentro".**

Capítulo Noveno 

**- Muy bien- sonrió Duo de modo típico -... Shinigami nuevamente al rescate. Esperemos que esta vez el sujeto-piedra no se tire al vacío como cuando lo saqué del hospital -.**

**Amordazó al encargado que trataba de resistirse y lo dejó a un costado del pasillo. Se acercó hasta la puerta del calabozo con paso fuerte y para nada silencioso.**

**Del otro lado Heero escuchó el ruido de pasos cargados en el pasillo contiguo. Pensó que probablemente eran soldados realizando sus monótonas rutinas. Quatre no prestó atención por estar sumido en sus tristes y acabados pensamientos.**

**- Espero que hayan disfrutado de su estadía en el "Hotel Jenny"- dijo Duo simulando una voz femenina. La verdad es que sonaba medio extraño.**

**- imbécil...-. Heero gruñó como siempre lo hacía con las palabras de Duo pero se sentía feliz al saber que estaban a salvo... mejor dicho, aparentemente a salvo. De una vez por todas iría en busca de la cabeza de Naomi y su organización; de una u otra forma se había vuelto más agresivo estando encerrado en el calabozo.**

**La compuerta se abrió mostrando una figura masculina delineada por la poca luz proyectada en el pasillo. Heero se levantó y salió por la puerta sin decir palabra. Por otro lado Quatre no se movió como si la llegada de la salvación no viniera nunca; como si la puerta no se hubiese abierto.**

**Duo refunfuñó un tanto al ver cómo el "soldadito de plomo" pasaba junto a él sin decirle ni "jota" o el más mínimo gesto de agradecimiento. Se molestó un poco por la actitud poco educada de su compañero pero se olvidó de eso ( estando acostumbrado) y se asomó dentro del calabozo por si había alguien que le pudiera agradecer. Fue ahí cuando se fijó en el aura de pesadumbre de su amigo árabe. Justo estaba en el rincón más oscuro que la habitación podía tener, combinándole con la mirada perdida y triste.**

**- Quatre... no sabía que estabas aquí- optó por no lanzarle una broma presintiendo lo que podía haber pasado.- ¿Como llegaste aquí amigo?**

**El árabe levantó la vista lentamente, dejando ver un diminuto destello de lágrima, encontrándose con los, esta vez compasivos, ojos azul-violeta de su compañero. Se sentía miserable, destruido... lo peor que un ser humano puede ser ¿De que manera explicarle a su amigo todo lo que había pasado sin tener que derramar una lágrima solitaria y nefasta, que hacía rato pretendía salir de sus ojos verde-celeste? Naomi era su primer amor y ya había sido destruido de la misma manera en que la primera flor de la primavera es pisoteada por mentes sin compasión ni escrúpulos. Quería llorar... él y sus amigos habían sido engañados... pero sabía que no podía estar así todo el tiempo; esta vez tenía que ser fuerte tal como sus compañeros lo eran... Aún debía terminar la misión esforzándose por sacar los sentimientos destrozados de su alma.**

**- Es increíble como alguien puede romper tu corazón, y sin embargo sigues amándole con cada uno de los fragmentos... ¿Cómo puede pasar eso Duo?- **

**Duo no sabía que decirle mientras Heero se había detenido una metro más allá escuchando y aguardando la respuesta. Este último le envió una mirada traducida como "todo ha sido un engaño y él lo sabe". A veces los intercambios de pensamientos entre los protagonistas eran muy comunes. **

**- No lo sé Quatre... - **

**- ¿sabes lo que ha pasado?-**

**- si; lo descubrí... De todas maneras Trowa ya me había comentado algo al respecto anteriormente... una que otra sospecha... Lo siento Quatre... de veras lo siento. Pero créeme que el dios de la muerte no va a dejar pasar algo así... y Heero tampoco ¿cierto? -.**

**El sujeto recién nombrado asintió en apoyo de las palabras de Duo. Quatre se puso de pie y salió del calabozo pasando junto a Duo y a Heero. Ambos permanecieron callados sintiendo que debían dejar un momento tranquilo al Arabe, por lo que comenzaron a caminar detrás de él. El chico rubio se volteó y con una sonrisa algo fingida les dijo:- Pero eso ya no importa ahora; tenemos que ayudar a las colonias... ¿o no es así? **

**Sus compañeros lo miraron asombrados al escuchar sus palabras y respondieron al unísono y con una sonrisa cálida:- claro que sí-**

**-" ¿Dificultades?. Se irán porque prestaré mucha atención a mis sueños que me revelarán la sabiduría eterna. ¿Ves, ahora me concentraré en entregar paz y armonía a todos los que me rodean..."- Pensaba Quatre. De esa forma comenzó a incorporarse poco a poco de tal sufrimiento... y siempre con la ayuda de sus amigos. Los infaltables compañeros que se apoyan mutuamente cada uno a su manera... Porque la amistad para ellos es una posibilidad de sobrevivir en este universo lleno de tragedias y tristezas. Sin embargo, no es sólo para sobrevivir, sino que también para compartir las alegrías y los triunfos. Por lo tanto el destino amargo no se había olvidado de ellos... les había dado un regalo enorme y valioso: la amistad**

**En la cabeza del trío iba Quatre, luego le seguía Duo caminando con los brazos levantados y sus manos en la nuca, y por último iba Heero con las manos en los bolsillos. Éste último miró la cintura del chico delante de él y dijo su nombre (NdL: Oo... que miedo...).**

**- Duo...-**

**El trenzado se volteó notando que Heero señalaba la terminación chamuscada de su trenza. Quatre miró también preguntándose acerca de lo que le habría pasado a tan sagrado peinado.**

**- no pregunten...- comentó mirando hacia el techo con un gesto de indiferencia mezclado con algo de inconsciente y reprimida vergüenza.**

**Quatre le sonrió mientras que Heero seguía con cara de incrédulo. Así continuaron avanzando por los pasillos con una leve sonrisa formada en sus labios... Para qué decir que el encargado amordazado se movía como un gusano intentando deshacerse de las ataduras en el pasillo por la impotencia de ver a sus enemigos huir tranquilamente.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Si pudiésemos ver el escenario que rodeaba lo que estaba sucediendo con Naomi y Trowa, lo identificaríamos claramente como propio de una película de Western (o del oeste). El viento aumentaba su velocidad y su fuerza conforme avanzaban las horas; mas estas últimas no parecieran afectar la dimensión tensa dentro de las personas nombradas, que en cualquier momento caerían heridas a bala. Los animales seguían correteando libres sin detenerse en nada que no correspondiera a su rutina diaria de sobrevivencia. Aproximadamente eran las cinco de la tarde y el sol aún no calmaba su calor infernal. La temperatura comenzaría a bajar al caer la noche aunque todavía faltaba para ese momento. ¿Pero a pesar de todo ese escenario duro y poco misericordioso, no afectaba en nada a los chicos debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte?**

**Trowa le apuntaba el pecho a Naomi con su arma y ésta ya había tomado una decisión sobre su reflejos adrenalínicos: no huiría ni lo atacaría; sin embargo le hizo una propuesta.**

**- No conviene que sigamos así...- le lanzó una mirada de determinación y seguridad de sí misma-... porque si yo saco mi arma, ya estarás muerto antes de que me dispares. Y si huyo me matarás por la espalda..., si eso sucede tus amigos morirán puesto de que di ordenes de aniquilar a los prisioneros si yo muero; y no te gustaría perder ni a Heero ni a Quatre ni a Duo- mintió nombrando a este último pero no perdía nada con hacerlo, sino más bien podía convencer a Trowa aún más.**

**Trowa sabía que se hallaba contra la espada y la pared, estando seguro de que tenían a Heero y a Quatre capturados y no podía arriesgarse a perderlos. ¿Que le propondría esa mujer? ¿sería una trampa?. Cualquier cosa que fuera debía meditarlo velozmente porque el tiempo le valía oro; la razón: no tenía idea de lo que estaría pasando en las colonias en ese instante.**

**- te propongo que sueltes tu arma, me entregues tu comunicador y te vayas de aquí. Yo regresaré a mi base y no le haré nada a tus amigos; de ese modo en un tiempo más nos debatiremos en una batalla Gundam por las colonias (de manera justa), que ya pronto serán mías, y por la libertad de tus amigos. ¿Qué te parece?**

**El artista circense reflexionó un momento sin bajar el arma, causando la impaciencia y el apuro de la chica enfrente.**

**- No te preocupes... te prometo de que no les haré nada a tus amigos. Además, si los mato, yo también salgo perdiendo; necesito la imagen de los chicos para mostrar mi triunfo sobre las colonias en estos instantes -.**

**- no creo tus palabras- le miró severamente haciéndole saber que lo peor en esta mundo es engañar a los demás y jugar con los sentimientos de personas tan gentiles y buenas como su amigo Quatre.**

**- pues tendrás que creer si no quieres que todos mueran incluyéndote a ti en este instante...y además.. a tu querida Catherine. Tengo reflejos rápidos con el entrenamiento que me hicieron desde pequeña...-**

**Trowa se mordió los labios al escuchar el nombre de Catherine, pero al final terminó por acceder. Sabía que arriesgaba mucho aceptando la propuesta, pero no tenía más remedio. Lo que decía Naomi sobre sus reflejos era verdad pues lo vio cuando ella luchó contra los mobiles suit en la base "Sarmi" un día atrás. Era tan rápida y fuerte como Heero con su gundam... tan rápida y fuerte.**

**Naomi se sintió victoriosa por lograr convencerlo. Ahora podía estar más tranquila y continuar con su trabajo sin tener que preocuparse de su enemigo hasta en un tiempo más, cuando Trowa regresase a salvar a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, cuando eso sucediera, los mobiles suit estarían listos para aplastar como insectos a los pilotos. **

**En ese momento el chico le entregó su comunicador agregando:- el arma lo tiraré lejos y quiero que tu hagas lo mismo antes de que nos separemos. No quiero que me dispares.**

**- como quieras- le respondió. De todas formas el tenía razón y lo único que quería era desaparecer de su vista de una vez por todas y regresar a la base.**

**- pero antes... dime una cosa: ¿es verdad lo de tu hermano desaparecido?-**

**Naomi quedó pasmada y extrañada por la pregunta y luego ensombreció la mirada y asintió lentamente; había cometido el error de mostrar su punto débil ante los demás a cambio de capturarlos.**

E hicieron todo tal como lo acordaron tirando sus armas lo más lejos que pudieron. Retrocedieron, sin bajar la guardia, cada uno a sus destinos: Naomi a la base "Jenny", y Trowa a su Gundam, esperando saber de Wu Fei, y para regresar a la "Peace Million II" y sacar a Relena, Howard y a Hilde debido a que ese no era un lugar seguro siendo Naomi la que la construyó.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**( NdL: Al final habrá una explicación sobre esta parte porque el uso de tantos nombres de organizaciones enreda un poco... así comprenderán mejor lo que está sucediendo en este aspecto)**

**Hilde esperaba impaciente la llamada de Duo mientras Relena sonreía feliz de saber que Heero estaba a salvo con Duo. Sin embargo aún permanecían preocupadas por el paradero del resto, es decir, de Quatre, Trowa y Wu Fei. Si fuera por ellas y tuvieran Gundams, ya estarían defendiendo a las colonias de la ocupación de "Sarmi" y del gobernador James Worst... por lo menos esa era la idea de Hilde que no lo pensaba dos veces antes de ir a luchar; Relena, como sabemos, no es de batallas por su ideales pacifistas y casi utópicos.**

**Las imágenes del televisor captaron nuevamente la atención de las chicas. Esta vez mostraban discursos de representantes de la organización "Jenny" en Norteamérica dando argumentos para ir en contra del Gobernador y líder de "Sarmi"; en otras palabras incitaban a que los habitantes se adhirieran a ellos y atacaran a los soldados del gobernador que en esos momentos entraban triunfantes en cada una de las colonias.**

**La presentadora de las informaciones noticiosas comentaba :-... mostraron a la gente imágenes de los míticos pilotos Gundams capturados en la base "Sarmi". Con esas imágenes las personas están aceptando a la organización "Jenny" quien les prometió liberar a los Pilotos de las garras de los abusadores de poder conocidos como "Sarmi" y así establecer la paz en la colonias..-**

**Relena se exaltó y Hilde frunció el ceño.**

**- ¡Pero eso es una mentira!... son ellos los que tienen a los muchachos y no "Sarmi"... y además la gente le cree sin saber que...-**

**-... que esas imágenes fueron tomadas dentro de la base en Norteamérica- Terminó la frase. No podía creer que todo estuviera tan mal. Si la gente, que amaba a los pilotos Gundams, se unían a "Jenny" estarían cavando su propia tumba al llegar una guerra inevitable.- Es como un efecto dominó- agregó-...: primero fueron los chicos los engañados y ahora son los habitantes de las colonias... ¿qué vendrá más tarde?**

**- Si los muchachos estuvieran aquí todas estas mentiras habrían acabado- La chica de cabellos rubios no podía contener su preocupación. Creía sentirse inútil estando en aquel lugar sin hacer algo por la gente que necesitaba de la (ex) ministra de relaciones exteriores para establecer la armonía política y social en la Tierra, la Luna y las colonias. ¿Pero que podría hacer si no tenía a su máximo inspirador junto a ella?. Desde que estaba con Heero ella se sentía muy feliz; de solo ver su mirada fría, graciosamente le llenaba el corazón de ánimos para continuar con su labor pacifista.**

**La televisión seguía encendida con la vista de Hilde y Relena puestas en ella. Esta vez una periodista mostraba imágenes sin editar, de una operación militar dirigida por la organización "Sarmi" en una nave que se encontraba orbitando la luna en ese instante. El nombre de aquella nave era "Peace Million II".**

**- ¡Howard!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo las chicas impresionadas por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había dejado a Howard en la nave para entrar en la bases lunares y contactarse con lo pilotos; pero nunca pensaron que en algún momento irían a buscarlos... y menos la organización "Sarmi"; de Naomi era de esperarse puesto que la nave era de su propiedad.**

**Hilde se levantó del asiento esperando que Relena hiciera lo mismo. Ésta no comprendió lo que su amiga iba a hacer.**

**- están aquí... vendrán a buscarnos. Tienen a Howard y no podemos quedarnos en este lugar.-**

**- ¿y que haremos?- no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que harían: ¿lo iremos a rescatar?-. Era una idea más o menos descabellada por su gran peligro**

**- eso lo haré yo. Pero además necesitaré tu ayuda -. **

**- ¿Que es lo que debo hacer?-**

- lo que mejor sabes hacer: irás al canal de televisión aquí en la Luna y le explicarás a los televidentes todo lo que está sucediendo... con lujo de detalles y trata de convencerlos para que no crean en ninguna de las dos partes. Fuera de eso, sólo no queda confiar en que los chicos estarán bien -.

Relena se puso de pie y ambas caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos de la base Lunar tratando de aparecer desapercibidas por si los soldados que tenían a Howard, las andaban buscando a ellas también. Hilde encaminó a Relena en un transbordador con dirección al canal de televisión, y luego ella se acercó lo más que pudo a los soldados de "Sarmi" con la intención de rescatar al viejo amigo de Duo. Rezaba para que todo saliera bien y para que volvieran pronto las cosas a la normalidad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era la segunda vez que tenía que comunicarse con "él"; anteriormente lo había hecho estando en la nave "Peace Million II". Debía informarle sobre los últimos acontecimientos en la base por lo que estaba algo preocupada; era un compromiso, compromiso que se inició cuando este hombre la reclutó desde que era pequeña con la promesa de hallar a su hermano. No sabía mucho de él y no perdía nada con creerle. Su hizo su aliada y fue entrenada militarmente para el manejo de los Mobiles suit, y políticamente para ser capaz de ir a la cabeza de la actual organización "Jenny".

En un día oscuro y lluvioso en una cuidad de Norteamérica, ambos hablaban sobre los proyectos políticos que tenían y cosas varias. Uno de esos temas fue el asunto del hermano de Naomi.

- tengo una noticia. No se si te agrade pero puede resolver tu problema-

Naomi no llegó a imaginar lo que iba a decirle aquel hombre.

- averigüé quien fue el responsable del atentado en la residencia donde vivías...-

La jovencita, en aquel entonces de catorce años, no pudo asimilar inmediatamente lo que acababa de oír. Aquella declaración lo cambiaba todo; el rumbo de su destino y pensamientos. ¿Podría vengarse del responsable? ¿sería lo correcto?. El hombre enfrente, millonario por cierto, siempre le dijo que la venganza era algo necesario... pero que había que hacerlo con mucho cuidado inteligencia y astucia.

- Su nombre es... el postulante para gobernador de la colonia L5; James Worst...-

Ese maldito nombre le retumbó en los oídos por largo tiempo sin querer desaparecer. Le provocó una ardor incesante en su pecho como si tuviera brasas puestas en su bronceada piel. El postulante para gobernador era el asesino de su familia y eso no lo podía perdonar. Con la ayuda que le ofreció el amable hombre, que le prometió buscar a su hermano, se vengaría.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- preguntó tímidamente. Aún no le tomaba confianza a la relación con el hombre como para ella tomar la iniciativa para una decisión, mas bien esperaba siempre su consejo antes de actuar. La imagen que tenía de él era una de respeto y veneración por ayudarla cuando huyó del hospital luego del atentado.

- Como bien sabes, ese sujeto tiene la mayoría de las preferencias para las elecciones, por lo tanto, cuando él sea gobernador, su ambición lo llevará a más. ¿Entiendes?. Luego tú te elevarás políticamente para contrarrestar su poder con una organización.

- ¿no sería mejor que acabáramos con él de una vez?- los pensamientos oscuros y tristes comenzaron a dominar su corazón por el odio y la incertidumbre tanto tiempo contenidos. Ni siquiera se preguntó por los motivos que llevaron al postulante para gobernador a cometer tal atrocidad; sólo quería acabar con su sufrimiento lo antes posible.

- Pequeña Naomi...- su voz sonaba protectora y cariñosa-... no seas tan ingenua. La venganza hay que hacerla bien. Es fácil acabar con la vida de alguien... ¿pero después con que te quedas?. Lo mejor es llevarlo a la ruina ya que es la única forma para que sienta dolor por todo lo que hizo -.

Naomi se deleitaba con cada palabra del hombre; las creía sabias inteligentes y precisas. Le parecían perfectas guías para su felicidad junto a su hermano; sólo debía confiar en él y todo saldría bien.

Desde ese entonces comenzaron a trabajar para la construcción de la organización "Jenny", en honor a la madre de Naomi. Reclutaron muchos soldados e ingenieros para la creación de lo nuevos Mobiles suit y el gundam "Butterfly". Iniciaron discursos a través de representantes en la tierra para ganar adeptos a sus ideales, y continuaron en las colonias logrando excelentes resultados.

Y en este instante, era hora de llamarlo e informarle lo que estaba ocurriendo en Norteamérica. Últimamente eran pocos los momentos que se veían puesto que el hombre se encontraba trabajando en importantes y millonarios proyectos financieros en las colonias. De modo que Naomi debía seguir sola con los planes y llamar de vez en cuando para escuchar algún consejo valioso de su estimado protector.

- Hola Señor...-

-¿Cómo estás Naomi?. Cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido ahora. Ah! por cierto... vi las noticias y mostraron imágenes de los pilotos capturados... lo hiciste muy bien -.

- es que seguí sus tácticas al pie de la letra, señor. Le informo que tengo dos pilotos en los calabozos, el 02 está tratando de huir ( pero no lo conseguirá) y los otros dos no los pude atrapar... lo siento señor -.

Al otro lado de la línea el hombre lanzó una muda y contenida maldición y frunció el ceño.

- No te preocupes Naomi- de nuevo esa voz protectora-... eso es irrelevante ahora... verás que pronto estarán acabados. Lo importante es que tengas al 01 y al 03-

- pero señor... creí que el 01 era el que más apresuraba las cosas. ¿Por qué ahora quiere al 03? No lo entiendo-

- ... Lo que pasa es que ese sujeto tiene algo que ver con James...-

- comprendo. Aunque pronto tendré una batalla con él a cambio de sus amigos, luego de que las colonias sean mías obviamente...-

El hombre volvió a hablar... pero esta vez lo hizo de modo severo, cosa que extrañó a la joven Naomi.

- Los acabarás a todos ellos... ya nos sirvieron para hacer creer a las colonias de que "Sarmi" los tiene, por lo tanto no los necesitaremos más... y es una orden.-

- entendido señor. Espero verlo pronto...-

- así será querida Naomi... cuando las colonias sean nuestras

y James está acabado, ... así será.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**- Atento base "Sarmi"... aquí Alfa 5-**

**- adelante -.**

- ya llegaron los "Gold Talgeess" ; esperamos sus órdenes-

- Procedan con el ataque planeado. Quiero la menor cantidad de bajas posible-

- Entendido. ¿qué haremos con los Mobiles suit hallados en los hangares?-

- los tomarán junto con toda la base... y capturen a la líder de la organización. Adiós.- terminó por cortar la comunicación puesto que ya estaba algo cansado de dar órdenes una y otra vez.

El asistente de James Worst, Arthur, volvió a hablar con las tropas para el ataque en Norteamérica. Había visto la televisión notando las falsedades de su enemigo por decir que tenían a los pilotos; los tuvieron, eso sí... sin embargo un gundam, con apariencia de mariposa, los rescató. De todas formas el envió a unos cuantos soldados con el objetivo de traer a la base al ingeniero y mecánico Howard y a las mujeres que lo acompañaban, aunque éstas últimas se hallaban fugitivas en la base Lunar.

- "Queridos ciudadanos...- decía la voz femenina que provenía del televisor en el despacho de Arthur.-... tengo el deber de informarles lo que verdaderamente está ocurriendo con este conflicto político y militar entre las organizaciones "Jenny" y "Sarmi"..."-

- ¡¡maldita sea esa chiquilla... enviará al demonio todos mi planes!-

Continuará... jajaja, jejeje, jijiji, jojojo, jujuju...

**Aclaraciones:**

**James Worst es el gobernador de la colonia L5, el líder de "Sarmi" en la base que orbitaba la tierra y el que llegó a la colonia L1 y se llevó a nuestros protagonistas en los primeros capítulos.**

**Arthur es el asistente de James.**

**Naomi Asano es la líder de "Jenny" en la base en Norteamérica.**

**Los soldados de James comenzaron a ocupar las colonias haciendo discursos "Marimellanos" (NdL: no me pregunten cuales son los ideales Marimellanos porque no me acuerdo xx xp) y hay habitantes a favor y en contra.**

"**Jenny" publicó imágenes de los Gundams supuestamente tomadas en la base "Sarmi" diciendo que James Worst tenía a los pilotos capturados y pidiendo ir en contra de ellos y a favor de "Jenny"**

**La mayoría de las personas idolatraban a los pilotos y al saber que "Sarmi los tiene capturados se adhieren a "Jenny".**

**Hilde y Relena saben que esas imágenes son falsas porque en verdad era Naomi la que los tenia capturados.**

**Creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones más relevantes. Si tienen alguna duda ya saben donde preguntarme.**

**Me demoré unos días; es que con esto del lunes feriado aquí en Chilito (por el desastroso "día del trabajador"), me doy libre . Por último saludos a los fieles lectores y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Una aviso: el final se acerca... jojojo.**

**/ Todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni osaekirezuni aishitsuzuketa/ Aunque sé que mi amor nunca te alcanzará, continúo amándote descontroladamente/ Gackt /**


	10. Chapter 11

Fanfic Gundam Wing (la serie no me pertenece... ni tampoco he comprado los derechos je! ) 

**Por Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado)**

"**Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundam.**

**El reencuentro"**

**Décimo capítulo**

**Pancartas, pendones y todo tipo de material que se pudiera usar para expresar malestar, estaban repartidos por doquier entre la multitud que protestaba indignada frente a los enviados de "Sarmi" en las colonias. Cada palabra escrita formaban la determinante frase: "Liberen a los pilotos Gundam". Por lo menos ese era el ambiente que prevalecía en aquellos momentos, hasta que la aparición de la ex Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores provocara un giro radical en la opinión pública. Cada persona que observó la TV, quedó perpleja por las confesiones de Relena Peacecraft. Esta demás decir que la confusión, sobre a que organización apoyar, se manifestó en la mayoría de la gente, y sólo la minoría permaneció firme a sus ideales.**

**- ¿Pero entonces...?- fue la pregunta que salió en boca de todas las personas en sus hogares, en las protestas colectivas, en el centro de las ciudades...; en todas partes.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ¡Maldita niña!-**

**Sus planes corrían grave peligro a causa de la presencia de Relena en televisión. Su trabajo de poco más de veinte años sería tirado al tarro de la basura por culpa de una "mocosa entrometida e insolente que juega a ser adulta" ( de ese modo se refería a ella). Ya se había deshecho de su puesto de ministra en nombre de la organización "Sarmi", y ahora le volvía a dar dolores de cabeza.**

**La figura senil del gobernador apareció por el umbral de su despacho, mostrando una expresión preocupada.**

**- ¿viste que "Jenny" dijo que nosotros teníamos a los pilotos?... eso no es bueno Arthur... ¿como lo arreglamos?-**

**- no se preocupe señor... esa muchacha –le contestó indicando la televisión- lo hará por nosotros- Le sonrió a su superior de modo fingido sin que éste se percatara.**

**- ya veo... pero esa niña le dice a los habitantes que no nos crean ni a nosotros...- **

**Arthur recibió una mirada confundida por parte de su interlocutor, mas estaba acostumbrado a que el hombre terminara por confiar en sus habilidades y tácticas políticas.**

**-... esta bien... Pero respóndeme esto: ¿cómo va la invasión a Norteamérica?-**

**- Excelente. Pronto recibiremos noticias de éxito... se lo aseguro -.**

**- que bien. Cuando el problema con "Jenny" termine, te subiré el sueldo -.**

**Arthur le volvió a sonreír haciéndole un gesto de fingido agradecimiento; gesto que tapaba en lo más profundo sus pensamientos e intenciones:- "Cuando esto termine, tendré más que un aumento de sueldo... las colonias y la tierra estarán bajo mi soberanía política, social y económica", pensó.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ¡Wu Fei!... que bueno que estás aquí..- suspiró aliviado Trowa al notar la presencia del 05 en la quebrada donde tenían a los Gundam en el desierto de Arizona. La sola idea de que todos estaban atrapados no le hacía mucha gracia en estas condiciones de conflictos políticos.**

**-¿Qué sucedió? Estuve a punto de ir a buscarlos con mi Nataku a la base- Wu Fei apretó los puños cuando vio que Trowa venía solo. Había estado esperando a sus compañeros por largo rato en la quebrada sin tener noticias; prefirió no tratar de llamarlos a sus comunicadores pues podía ser peligroso.- ¿Y los demás?... quedamos de reunirnos en una hora y sólo llegas tú -.**

**Trowa se mordió los labios antes de contestarle que el resto estaba atrapado en la base y que Naomi era una impostora. El chino cuando escuchó el relato golpeó el muro que tenía enfrente por la rabia e indignación.**

**- ¿Ves que no se puede confiar en las mujeres?... la única que me ha demostrado ser una mujer ejemplar, ha sido Sally Po... y nadie más. Acabaré con "Jenny" y sus seguidores de una vez por todas -.**

**El artista circense no estaba de acuerdo con las afirmaciones de su compañero; él conocía mujeres de fiar como su querida Catherine; pero para no contrariarlo, se guardó su opinión y prefirió proponerle la vuelta a Sudamérica.**

**- mejor regresemos al sur y ahí nos comunicaremos con la "Peace Million II" para saber lo que está ocurriendo con la señorita Relena, Howard y Hilde. También debemos ver lo que está haciendo Sarmi en estos momentos- **

**- no es necesario. Sally me avisó que una tropa de "Gold Talgeess" se dirigen hacia acá para atacar "Jenny" en unas cuantas horas más; fueron enviados por "Sarmi".**

**- está bien... veré lo que haremos aquí. Si vienen defenderé los gundam del resto o trataré de ir rescatarlos en la base. Mientras tanto vigilaremos los movimientos de la base. Nos contactaremos por la señal de los Gundam porque me quitaron el comunicador personal -.**

**- Me parece bien. Llamaré a Duo...de cualquier forma es probable que ya se haya ido al infierno...- lo dijo con tono irónico a pesar de las circunstancias. Era increíble que ese sujeto tan duro y frío bromeara de ese modo... ¿o no estaría bromeando?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Caminaban con sigilo por la instalación principal de la base "Jenny" para no ser descubiertos. La idea de ellos, era la de robar el Wing Zero que se hallaba en uno de los hangares y luego ir en busca de los otros Gundam que estaban en la quebrada.**

**Quatre se acordó de Wu Fei y Trowa, y le preguntó a Duo por ellos.**

**- ¿Sabes donde están Trowa y Wu Fei?-**

**Duo apretó los puños al recordar que Trowa estaba con Naomi. Seguramente, cuando él hablo con la chica descubriendo su mentira, Trowa ya estaba apresado... o quién sabe si estaba muerto en esos momentos... Rogaba para que no fuera así.**

**- la última vez que hablé con Trowa, fue cuando le conté que había encontrado una pasadizo secreto. Luego, cuando descubrí el engaño al hablar con Naomi , no me pareció oírlo por los alrededores -.**

**Los ojos del árabe manifestaron preocupación. Muchas veces había ocurrido la situación de estar separados y en condiciones de peligro extremo. A su mente arribó el recuerdo de la pérdida de la memoria de su mejor amigo. Esa ocasión fue muy triste para él... saber que la persona que más estimas no te recuerda ni en lo mas mínimo. Para su suerte, esa angustia tuvo remedio y las cosas regresaron a la normalidad; Trowa recuperó su memoria y volvió a ser el mismo buen amigo de siempre.**

**De un momento a otro Heero se desvaneció cayendo en los brazos de Duo que reaccionó a tiempo (NdL: que miedo). Quatre se mostró afligido por la condición del 01 y ayudó a Duo a sostenerlo.**

**- ¡oye!... ¡Heero despierta!- le gritaba Duo dándole palmadas en el frío rostro de su amigo.**

**El 01 palideció y sudaba gotas demasiado heladas. No había comido desde hace bastante tiempo y eso le había debilitado mucho más junto con los desniveles sucesivos de presión y temperatura que provocaban los soldados mientras él estaba en el calabozo. El trance que lo había dominado la ocasión anterior, era efecto de esas torturas, y ahora se le estaba reiterando. Comenzó a tiritar y perdió la consciencia. Nuevas imágenes iniciaron un rápido trayecto en su mente; imágenes de recuerdos inexistentes a su parecer. De nuevo una le llamó la atención deteniéndose, contra su voluntad consciente, a contemplarla. **

**Mucho humo denso y polvo volátil flotaba en el ambiente de su cerebro. Ruidos ensordecedores acompañaban los destellos de luz provocados por explosiones continuas. Gritos... llantos de mujeres, hombres y niños. Demasiada sangre derramada despiadadamente y salpicada por la calle principal en esa residencia de departamentos en la colonia L1. Una niña... de nuevo esa niña que lo miraba con ojos tristes y angustiados; ella lloraba por su madre muerta de manera bestial y desgarradora. Los gritos de esa linda niña le calaban hondo en el corazón y no sabía el porqué. La mujer en los brazos de la pequeña yacía inerte. "Siento que conozco a la mujer"... se repetía Heero en su subconsciente. Las visiones le parecían nuevas y se preguntó la razón por la que sí se le hacía conocido el rostro de la madre de la niña. Más explosiones. Leyó su nombre en los labios de la niña; le decía "¡¡Heero... Heero!"... ¿lo estaba llamando?. Trató de acercarse para abrazar junto a ella a la mujer inmóvil, pero un bloque le impedía el paso. ¿Cómo pudo suceder toda esa tragedia?. De nuevo deseó llorar. La niña se le acercaba y ahora sí podía escuchar su voz; le gritaba: "¡Heero!... ¡Heeroooo!". Vio las mismas cristalinas lágrimas correr por su angelical rostro, mezclándose con el polvo depositado en las mejillas rosadas. De nuevo escuchó su nombre: ¡¡Heero!... Otra explosión en una departamento colindante. Heero despertó sobresaltado descubriendo que eran Duo y Quatre los que gritaban su nombre tratando de hacerlo volver en si. **

**- Heero... ¿que te pasa?. Tienes fiebre...- le manifestó el americano tocando su frente. Su amigo estuvo en un lapsus de tiempo tiritando como un epiléptico. La fiebre le llegó inmediatamente cuando se desmayó y no sabía lo que le sucedía.**

**- Heero... Heero- repetía Quatre tratando de que se incorporara de su condición-... ¿Que te pasó?-.**

**- no es nada...- dijo Heero intentando incorporarse rápidamente. Era mentira el hecho de que no había pasado nada. Las visiones lo dejaron aún más intrigado que antes, ya que había descubierto algo más: sentía que la mujer muerta por la explosión era conocida... sin embargo... no sabía porqué.**

**Intentó explorar en sus recuerdos para ver si encontraba en su memoria la imagen de la mujer muerta en los brazos de la que parecía ser Naomi de pequeña. Pero fue inútil. Los recuerdos que poseía en su cabeza eran sólo de entrenamientos y reyertas , y por la misma razón nunca pudo saber si alguna vez tuvo familia puesto que le prohibieron tener recuerdos que le afectaran en su vida de soldado. Sabemos que su nombre es Heero Yuy... pero nos falta saber si alguna vez tuvo otro nombre que no fuera ése.**

**- Debes tener hambre Heero... Salgamos de aquí para que puedas comer algo- le ofreció Duo viendo con preocupación su semblante famélico. **

**Heero no tenía eso en mente como prioridad; prefería ir en busca de su Gundam y luego acabar con "Jenny" y "Sarmi después. Se levantó con algo de dificultad apoyándose en el hombro de Quatre. **

**- estoy bien... Vayan por sus Gundam y yo iré por el mío -. hablaba convencido de estar bien en sólo un momento. Mas no parecía estar bien de todo, principalmente por que su colores aún no regresaban a su rostro.**

**El árabe con el americano se miraron poco convencidos de las palabras de Heero. No podía estar más claro el hecho de que el chico no se encontraba tan bien como de costumbre. Duo frunció el ceño dándole una mirada de reprobación dispuesto a contrariarlo con tal de que no volviera a caer desmayado en los brazos de quien sabe que enemigo.**

**- Duo... este no es momento para que comiences a molestarme...- le dijo Heero fríamente y en seco.**

**- no seas un maldito Heero- Duo se había hartado con las palabras del 01 y esta vez no se las iba a soportar.- Tu no estás bien... iré yo en busca de tu Gundam y tu con Quatre irán por los otros en la quebrada-**

**Quatre asintió pensando que era buena idea la de Duo; Heero estaba muy débil como nunca se le había visto y podía ser una presa fácil si se enfrentaba a los soldados por intentar recuperar el Win Zero. No obstante, la terquedad de Heero le impidió acceder, resistiéndose a dejar que Duo tocara su Gundam. Lo miró con los puños apretados dispuesto a pasar sobre su cadáver con tal de no obedecerlo e ir por su Gundam.**

**El americano se sonrió mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura en señal de superioridad. Movió su cabeza suavemente de lado a lado negando y sus ojos brillaron de manera malévola.**

**- ¿sabes Heero?... Ya estoy bastante molesto por tu poco agradecimiento al momento de rescatarte. Y esta vez no pienso volver a salvarle el odioso trasero a un odioso sujeto que vive de su odiosa obstinación... y que nos deja a todos odiosamente aburridos... ¡¡Así que no tengo más odioso remedio que hacer esto!- **

**Sacó sus manos de la cintura apretando los puños y lanzándolos contra el estómago de Heero con la "sana" intención de dejarlo inconsciente. Lástima para él que Heero reaccionó con las pocas energías que le quedaban, desfigurándole el rostro con un golpe certero en la nariz. Luego de la nada Heero cayó al suelo desmayado y con un moretón hinchado en su nuca; Quatre le había golpeado por atrás sin que el 01 se diera cuenta provocando la perplejidad y el asombro del americano.**

**- Vaya Quatre...- hablaba como gangoso por intentar frenar el sangrado de su nariz-... Nunca pensé que le harías eso a Heero. Deberás cuidar tu pellejo de ahora en adelante... ¿lo sabías?- le comentaba mientras con una varilla tocaba el cuerpo tirado de Heero, como un niño hace lo mismo con un bichito en el jardín, para saber si realmente estaba inconsciente.**

**Quatre se avergonzó por su hazaña poniéndose algo colorado. En realidad nunca pensó en llegar a golpear a un compañero... ni menos a Heero;... sin embargo la situación lo ameritaba . ¿En verdad tendría que cuidar su vida como decía Duo?... la idea le dio escalofríos causando que los pelos se le pusieran de punta.**

**- Lo siento Duo.. pero es que Heero está muy mal y hallé la razón en tus palabras. Yo me lo llevaré y tu traerás su Gundam...-**

**Duo le sonrió lo menos parecido a una sonrisa debido a que tenía sus manos ocupadas en la nariz. Le hizo un gesto de "hasta luego" agitando su mano desocupada y se retiró con dirección a los hangares. Quatre hizo lo suyo cargando a Heero sobre sus hombros y llevándoselo hacia la salida.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Una hora después...**

**- ten cuidado.- le aconsejó Wu Fei cuando terminaba la conversación con Duo.**

**Duo le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido con Heero y con Quatre y le terminó preguntando si sabía el paradero donde estaba el Gundam del soldadito de plomo. El chino le terminó por decir lo que había averiguado por el lado de la base que rodeó anteriormente.**

**- "gracias Wu Fei. Me será de gran utilidad"- fue lo último que le escuchó decir al americano antes de terminar el contacto.**

**Trowa respiró aliviado por la suerte de Duo sabiendo que ya ni Heero ni Quatre estaban en las manos de Naomi. Los ánimos le subieron al alma nuevamente y su espíritu de lucha le decía que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que enfrentara de ahora en adelante... A su corazón volvía la esperanza de la paz en el universo conseguida por todos los pilotos unidos.**

**- ahí vienen- anunció Wu Fei al ver la silueta de Quatre cargando a Heero.**

**Quatre a pesar de no evidenciar una musculatura desarrollada y fuerte como la de sus compañeros, cargaba de los más bien el cuerpo inmóvil e inconsciente del 01, depositándolo en el suelo seco y resquebrajado. Quatre sonrió al ver a sus compañeros sanos y a salvo. Miró a Heero y luego a sus amigos para decirles:- estaba muy débil.. y lo dejé así...- Continuó hablando con rapidez- ¡es que no había otra alternativa!... Pretendía ir en busca del Wing Zero en este estado -.**

**- ya lo sabemos... Duo nos lo contó hace poco- habló Trowa.**

**El 05 frunció el ceño y lanzó una maldición silenciosa, mientras el artista circense pensaba si Quatre estaba bien con respecto a Naomi.**

**Los intercambios de pensamientos se manifestaron nuevamente cuando Quatre suspiró de modo melancólico. Con el tema de la debilidad de Heero, se había distraído por unos instantes hasta que la mirada penetrante de Trowa le hizo volver a su triste realidad. ¿Podía retroceder el tiempo para evitar conocerla y por consiguiente evitar su dolor?. Imposible. Su corazón le decía que la volvería a conocer una y otra vez; todo lo que fuera necesario, por más que fuese engañado cada día por aquella mujer maravillosa (NdL: es un macabeo -u ). Su sosiego, al recordar las cualidades de Naomi, que lo deslumbraron desde un comienzo, lo hizo entrar a un mundo en donde su corazón se resistía a unirse con la razón.**

**Miró el suelo para evitar encontrarse con los ojos de sus compañeros, además de Intentar modular alguna palabra, pero le costó trabajo.**

**Wu Fei lo encaró como su carácter le exigía que hiciera diciendo:- ¡Basta ya!**

Quatre levantó la vista y se vio reflejado en la dura mirada del chino. Por otra parte, Trowa se mantenía quieto con su semblante natural; Heero aún no despertaba.

**- me capturaron y en el calabozo me encontré con Heero. El me contó lo que averiguó; que Naomi era la líder de "Jenny" y había sido atrapado en una emboscada en el espacio. Luego apareció Duo y confirmó la versión de Heero- los ojos verde celeste de Quatre, dejaron ver un brillo de tristeza profunda percibida por sus compañeros. ¿Podía acaso ser él el único que no presintió las mentiras de Naomi? Se sentía un idiota como nunca lo había hecho y de alguna forma debía remediar su error al intentar convencer a los demás que Naomi era de fiar desde los inicios de esta historia; indudablemente su sensibilidad le había jugado una mala pasada y por consiguiente, casi cobró la vida de sus amigos; por suerte todos estaba aparentemente a salvo en esos instantes.**

**- No puedes estar así por una miserable mujer- le habló Wu Fei de modo severo. Pensaba que los hombres no podían ser más débiles que las féminas por lo que no permitiría que Quatre se dejara llevar por el asunto, disminuyendo su capacidad de lucha de ahora en adelante. Levantó el dedo apuntándolo hacia el árabe. Agregó:- Esa mujer no estará más en este mundo; va a morir en mis manos y eso no me importa -.**

**Trowa vio que Quatre soltaba un gemido ahogado y salió extrañamente en defensa de la susodicha diciendo:- No puedes hacer eso. Sabes que es un ser humano como cualquier otro...-**

**- desde un comienzo su presencia me provocó repulsión- interrumpió al tiempo en que lanzaba un soplido de indignación.- Y si yo no la mato, seguro que Heero lo hace -.**

**Eran del todo ciertas las palabras de Wu Fei al decir que Heero se encargaría de hacerlo. Recordemos que el 01 pensó muchas veces en la hora de acabar con la cabeza de la organización "Jenny".**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**En algún lugar de la base Lunar...**

**- ¡Howard!... ¡Howard!- lo llamaba Hilde gritándole contradictoriamente en un susurro- ...¡AquiiiI!-**

**Había encontrado a los soldados de "Sarmi" que se llevaron a Howard. Los siguió, esperando alguna oportunidad para distraerlos y rescatar al amigo de Duo. Sus manos temblaban constantemente por el nerviosismo de su misión y su frente sudaba en frío; debía lograrlo a como dé lugar tal que si no lo hacía bien... su vida y la de Howard correrían riesgo sin contar con el tremendo regaño que su amado "dios de la muerte" podía darle nuevamente. La chica se hallaba escondida tras unos contenedores guardados en una bodega. Aún se hallaban en la base Lunar y pareciera que no pretendían salir de allí. **

**Howard miraba de donde provenía esa voz moviendo disimuladamente su cabeza y sus ojos hasta que la vio entra las sombras como un gato acechando a un ratón.**

**- ¡Hilde!... ¿cómo loglaste llegal hasta aquí?- mostraba una evidente emoción al ver a aquella muchacha, amiga de Duo, ir por él.**

**Hilde se acercó lo más que su discreción le permitía, para no ser descubierta en un santiamén por los soldados que rondaban serios por los pasillos. Tragó saliva y salió de su escondite tomando todos los riesgos que podían existir en ese momento; más bien, no podía estar en una situación peor.**

**- Vine a sacarte... Vi en la televisión cuando hallanaron la nave y te aprisionaron. Relena está en el canal hablándole a los televidentes sobre todos los engaños de "Jenny"-. Hilde decía frases muy veloces con la intención de no demorarse en poner al tanto a su amigo.**

**Howard observó hacia todos lados antes de comentar:- Los soldados hablaban de un ataque en la tiela- bajó la voz haciéndola casi imperceptible- ... y dicen también que tienen mobiles suit mejoles que los Gundams llamados "Gold Talgeess". Cuando tomen la base "Jenny" en la tiela, se diligilán luego hacia las colonias de modo tliunfante por la delota de sus enemigos incluyendo a los muchachos... de esa folma, las pelsonas no tendlán mucho que hacel pala defendelse de tal tilanía como la del gobelnadol-**

**La chica del cabello negro azulino no quiso escuchar e intentó hallar la manera de sacar a Howard de esas extrañas ataduras. Revisó rápidamente el sistema y frunció el ceño cuando notó que nunca en su vida había visto una esposas como las que tenían en frente. Howard como si le leyera el pensamiento le comentó que el tampoco había visto algo semejante. El tiempo pasaba y en cualquier momento entrarían nuevamente los soldados inspeccionando el lugar. **

**- Lo siento Howard... no sé como se abre esto. Aunque deben haber llaves por algún lado- la desesperación le embargó el cerebro, tensándola aún más cada minuto que pasaba -.**

**El viejo negó con la cabeza confesándole que el sistema era electrónico y que no existían llaves. Solo la intervención al sistema abriría la cerradura o un virus en un caso más particular. Lástima que Heero no se encontraba con ellos para que pudiese abrir la cerradura de las esposas.**

**Minutos después, sin aún hallar una solución al problema, se escucharon pasos pesados y ruidos metálicos hacia donde estaban ellos y una silueta se formó con las luces fluorescentes, en el umbral de la entrada. Apareció un sujeto armado, musculoso y de mirada dura al mismo tiempo que Hilde lanzaba un gemido ahogado de desesperación.**

**- "¿Dónde estás Duo cuando te necesito?... ¡por el amor de Dios!..."-**

**Continuará...**

**¿Por qué Heero cree conocer a la madre de la niña (supuestamente Naomi)?**

**¿Qué relación tendrá con los sucesos del sueño?**

**¿Duo logrará recuperar el Wing Zero?**

**¿Que pasará con Hilde, Relena y Howard en la base Lunar?**

**Gracias a todos los fieles lectores, que aunque no pongan reviews, yo sé que existen y se ocultan por ahí. Besos a todos y hasta el año que entra... digo... eso es mucho... mejor, ¡hasta la semana que viene si Dios quiere!**

**Una aviso: el final se acerca... **

**/ Todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni osaekirezuni aishitsuzuketa/ Aunque sé que mi amor nunca te alcanzará, continúo amándote descontroladamente/ Gackt /**


	11. Chapter 12

Fanfic Gundam Wing 

**Por Karin****2**** (karin al cuadrado)**

**Hola a todos nuevamente... Ahora llego con un nuevo capítulo en donde entraremos en dudas y algo de misterio en ciertos asuntos. Espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos en el próximo episodio en donde se revelarán algunas cosas... ¡¡No se lo pierdan!**

"**Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.**

**El reencuentro"**

Capítulo undécimo 

Sus ojos cansados miraron el desvencijado metal del techo sin comprender el cómo llegó a aquel lugar. Miró su costado derecho del abdomen notando que una herida era la que producía cierto escozor punzante y continuo. Exploró su memoria tratando de recordar su rumbo sin hallar nada en su mente confundida y perdida. Lo único que parecía reconocer bien, era que se llamaba Naomi, y nada más en ese momento. Apenas podía moverse sin que el dolor en su abdomen la volviera a tirar a la cama en que yacía debilitada. Tomó el borde de las sábanas y se tapó hasta los ojos como acostumbraba a hacer de cuando pequeña se enfermaba y su madre la acariciaba diciéndole que todo estaría bien;... pero ahora su madre no estaba ahí, de manera que procuraría descansar y tener buena fe de las personas que la llevaron a hasta esas cuatro paredes...

Cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño la invadiera dentro de su cuerpo casi hecho pedazos y se sumió en una inconsciencia profunda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían transcurrido una hora desde que la tropa de "Gold Talgeess" llegaran a la base "Jenny" con el fin de destruirla. Imponentes máquinas semejantes al legendario y antiguo "Talgeess" cuyo dueño era el archiconocido Treize Kushrenada y que murió en las manos de Wu Fei Chang, aterrizaban decididas a establecer su ley por sobre los de "Jenny" en Norteamérica.

Sus propulsores despedían un rayo brillante, visible desde a lo lejos; sus armas de láseres térmicos serían capaces de cortar hasta el más férreo metal inventado por la naturaleza o el hombre; la rapidez que alcanzaban era muy similar a la del sonido, permitiendo gran agilidad en cada uno de sus movimientos; la cubierta metálica que envolvía la impresionante mecánica de estos mobiles suit, no era muy llamativa en cuanto a sus colores (blanco y azul como el modelo de Treize además de aplicaciones de oro) ni tampoco por su forma... Lo verdaderamente novedoso e impactante de los nuevos prototipos, que superaban ampliamente al mobile suit de Treize, era, aparte de la tecnología usada, el sistema Zero instalado en cada uno de las computadoras. Sin embargo... ¿estas maravillas tecnológicas ejercerán supremacía en el espacio por sobre los Gundams? Eso se tendrá que ver cuando ambos se enfrenten en un futuro que sabemos no muy lejano...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida!- se reprendía una y otra vez Naomi dentro de su mareado y cansado cerebro. No podía darse el lujo de tener nuevas equivocaciones dentro de un solo día, de modo que aún podía reaccionar a tiempo.

-¿Y los prisioneros?- preguntó rato antes, en cuanto llegó a la base luego de deshacerse por un tiempo de Trowa.

Un joven castaño y de ojos claros, cuya mirada mostraba evidencia de pasar una triste niñez en una guerra que probablemente no era la de él, le contestó con nerviosismo:- e... e... escaparon, señorita Naomi -.

Los verdes ojos de Naomi brillaron de furia desorbitándoseles inmediatamente cuando escuchó "escaparon". Golpeó la mesa enrojeciendo sus nudillos y preguntó con seriedad procurando no perder los estribos:- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Su tímido interlocutor tartamudeó temiendo un desquite de rabia contra él.

- El sujeto conocido como 02 entró a la base acabando con los oficiales de más alto rango que se encontraban aquí... y después se dirigió a los calabozos...- se interrumpió su resumido relato cuando vio los ojos de Naomi puestos en él con temple severo.-

- continúa por favor -.

-... y todo esto pasó recién. Mis compañeros fueron a buscar al comandante encargado que ahora esta maniatado en uno de los corredores... De hecho, en este mismo momento intentaba comunicarme con usted para darle aviso cuando su figura apareció por la entrada...- terminó con un tono de voz casi imperceptible.

- Vaya inútiles que contraté -.

Naomi no sabía si realmente pensaba de esa manera puesto que una de las virtudes que tenía era la de ayudar a la gente que le necesitaba y que ahora, precisamente, eran personas que no tenían otra forma de subsistir que no fuera trabajando para la organización "Jenny". Sin duda, todos estarían marginados por la sociedad, abandonados por la fortuna, atacados por el hambre o simplemente muertos, si no fuera por el gran corazón solidario que alberga la hermosa Naomi en su interior.

Pero ellos no tenían la culpa por no estar preparados ni entrenados como ella lo estaba en esos momentos ( y todo gracias a su mentor). Golpeó el tablero de mandos en su cabina dentro del "Butterfly", intentando al mismo tiempo mantener la calma y respirar profundo, de manera que su mente permanecería fría para tomar decisiones rápidas e importantes.

¿Qué le diría a su mentor? ¿Qué los prisioneros escaparon, así de simple?. Se sentía una inútil por haber hecho todas las cosas tan a la ligera y no tomar el verdadero peso de la situación a tiempo. ¿Pero había deseado esta vida llena de preocupaciones y sufrimientos?. Indudablemente que no; el destino lo eligió para ella y es por eso que ahora reconocía comprender a los pilotos Gundam a la perfección. Cargaba con un pasado casi incógnito y misterioso, en donde se había borrado una de las cosas más bellas de este mundo: los recuerdos de su hermano mayor...

Un pitido en sus altavoces interiores de la cabina la sacó de su introspección. Se restregó los ojos y miró la pantalla viendo al mismo muchachito castaño de ojos claros.

- se... se... señorita... tengo informes de que el Wing Zero está siendo extraído por un sujeto desconocido -.

Naomi apagó la comunicación sin contestar y se mantuvo en silencio un momento para que llegara a su mente la imagen de los ojos azul-marino de Heero.

- con que ahí estás... – suspiró reclinándose en su asiento- No dejaré que impidas que yo acabe con el gobernador James Worst. Tu más que nadie deberías saber que él es un hombre malvado... y un asesino...-

Encendió sus propulsores yendo en dirección de las intermitentes señales en su radar. En ese momento los Gold Talgeess comenzarían su ceremonia de batalla cuyos asistentes e invitados de honor ("Jenny" y los Gundams), no serían más que el banquete final de victoria, en uno de los desiertos más hostiles del planeta tierra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la base Lunar...

**... Minutos después, sin aún hallar una solución al problema, se escucharon pasos pesados y ruidos metálicos hacia donde estaban ellos y una silueta se formó con las luces fluorescentes, en el umbral de la entrada. Apareció un sujeto armado, musculoso y de mirada dura al mismo tiempo que Hilde lanzaba un gemido ahogado de desesperación.**

**- "¿Dónde estás Duo cuando te necesito?... ¡por el amor de Dios!..."-**

El sujeto se acercaba de modo imponente y cada paso que daba resonaba en los oídos de Howard y Hilde provocando que esta última temblara de miedo si era descubierta. Faltaban pocos metros para que el hombre estuviera junto a Howard por lo que Hilde inició una rápida y silenciosa escabullida hacia donde estaba escondida anteriormente.

- oh... gracias a Dios... - suspiró aliviada al ver que el soldado no se percató de su presencia. Sin embargo cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que algo le harían a Howard y no era nada muy bueno. De todas formas ella estaba libre para pedir ayuda en caso de peligro y ese optimismo le dio fuerzas para escuchar atenta lo que el sujeto le decía a Howard en ese momento.

- Anciano... - lo llamó de modo despectivo- tienes una llamada.

Y le colocó un comunicador en el oído para que escuchara a quien tenia que hablarle. Howard por su parte no entendía nada de lo que pasaba... ¿una llamada?. Hilde frunció el ceño por no tener la posibilidad de averiguar lo que le dirían a su amigo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar en la penumbra de los contenedores hasta que el hombre desapareciera de allí para saber lo que sucedía con esa llamada.

- ¿si?... soy yo, Howal -.

La gesticulación que Howard hacía mientras hablaba por el comunicador, no daba ningún indicio de ser algo malo hasta que...

- ¡ESO NUNCA!... ¿ME OYÓ?... ¡los muchachos acabalán con todo esto y tlaelán la paz como lo han hecho antes, de eso estoy segulo! -.

Hilde dio un respingo a causa de la repentina reacción de furia que tuvo Howard en ese momento. ¿Que habrá oído el viejo de la camisa hawaiana que lo irritó de sobre manera?... es lo que quería saber. Para su mala suerte, luego de que el soldado le quitara el comunicador a Howard para hablar con la persona del otro lado, se retiró del lugar llevándose al viejo con él, de esa forma Hilde no podría averiguar el asunto de la conversación y la incertidumbre la tendría dominada por un buen tiempo.

El sujeto tomó a Howard y lo cargó bruscamente sobre su hombro como un saco de papas y salió de la habitación dejando, sin darse cuenta, a una muchacha confundida y perturbada.

- ¿que fue lo que le dijeron a Howard?... esto se complica- se decía Hilde mientras doblaba las rodillas en signo de tristeza como una niña pequeña cuando es castigada-... No. No puedo seguir así... me fue imposible rescatar a Howard así que tendré que ir en busca de Relena al canal de televisión... Yo no puedo ser débil en un momento así porque Duo me necesita... Duo me necesita... - Soltó una lágrima prohibida debido a todo lo que extrañaba a su compañero de hogar. La valentía la caracterizaba desde niña por lo que ahora no podía ser lo contrario. ¿Pero que podía hacer si su corazón estaba angustiado? ¿Qué podía hacer si no pudo rescatar a una de las personas más importantes para Duo? ¿Qué podía hacer si su fuente de vida no estaba junto a ella?. Mas, sacudió su cabeza y se repuso inmediatamente, levantándose para salir del lugar sin ser vista e ir por Relena si estaba en peligro, obligándose a olvidar su debilidad emocional en esos instantes agobiantes.

Minutos después...

**- Vamos Relena... No sé cómo es que no te vinieron a buscar aquí los enemigos; pero hay que tener cuidado... No vaya a ser que nos atrapen a ambas -.**

**Hilde encontró realmente extraño el hecho de que Relena no estaba en peligro alguno, hallándola en plática con los periodistas, sobre nuevas exclusivas respecto al discurso que había dado anteriormente por televisión.**

**- ¿Lograste llegar hasta Howard?- le preguntó Relena notando que su amiga no traía muy buenas noticias. **

**Hilde frotó sus manos en los jeans que estaba usando y miró los ojos azules de Relena.**

**- Hablé con él... pero no pude liberarlo. Tenía unas esposas muy extrañas que no supe abrir. Me siento muy mal... Duo no estará orgulloso de mí -. Dijo tristemente mientras movía sus dedos en los costados de sus caderas. Había intentado abrir esas condenadas esposas sin conseguir sacar a Howard del lugar. ¿Qué le diría a Duo?. Deseaba demostrarle que era capaz de hacer cosas importantes y peligrosas para que él ya no la tratara como a una niña; deseaba demostrarle que sus habilidades y aptitudes eran buenas... y así, tal vez, él podría fijarse en ella...**

**- No te preocupes, Hilde. Sé que Duo está siempre orgulloso de ti y nunca te reprochará algo, a no ser que estés en peligro. Créeme... hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Y encuentro conveniente que lo llames y le digas que Howard está atrapado pero que está a salvo... -**

**Hilde frunció el ceño y se apresuró en decir: - es que no está a salvo... Howard recibió una llamada que lo alteró mucho y no pude saber por qué... Luego un tipo rudo se lo llevó y no sé a donde -. **

**Relena se preocupó por el misterio de la llamada. Pero como necesitaba que Hilde subiera los ánimos, le dijo que todo estaría bien y que además, las encuestas televisivas revelaban que sus palabras causaron gran impacto en la opinión de las personas, por lo que todos los habitantes de las colonias y de la tierra prometieron apoyar sólo a sus verdaderos héroes: Los Gundam.**

**Hilde le sonrió y fueron ambas a una sala de comunicaciones para establecer contacto con Duo o los demás, ante el motivo de saber noticias de la tierra y contar sobre lo ocurrido en la base lunar.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ya llegaron- afirmó Quatre de manera sepulcral al notar en su radar varios puntos moviéndose alrededor de ellos y de las instalaciones. Miró en su monitor la imagen de un todavía "dormido" Heero que se encontraba dentro del Deathscythe. Suspiró cuando se percató de que aún permanecía en su mente lo que había visto en Heero hace un momento mientras lo subía al Gundam de Duo.

-¿Qué tienes Heero?... despierta por favor...- le insistía al 01 cuando éste volvió a tener extrañas "pesadillas". Heero sudaba y el corazón la palpitaba con rapidez. El árabe no podía mantener su preocupación y siguió tratando de despertarlo, sin embargo nada daba resultado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente ahora, amigo?- preguntó con una expresiva compasión y protección. Colocó su mano derecha en el corazón del 01 sintiendo la agitación de éste, y cerró los ojos dispuesto a explorar el espíritu de su amigo una vez más.

Y vio lo que nosotros como lectores ya sabemos: explosiones, sangre, polvo y cenizas volando por el lugar como si fuera una película de acción y/o de tragedia. Y también la vio a "ella", la que parecía ser Naomi de unos 5 años aproximadamente, llorando por su madre muerta y su hermano...

-¡¿Hermano!- se preguntó Quatre de un momento a otro cuando pasó esa idea por su cabeza. Sacó la mano sobre el pecho Heero de un salto y creyó comprender algo de suma importancia.

-¿cómo es que...?- vaciló, apartándose del 01 al instante en que este último se tranquilizaba. Creyó posible que Heero no reconocía las imágenes a causa de una perdida de memoria, como lo había mencionado Naomi anteriormente, entonces...

- ¿Será Heero acaso... el hermano de Naomi?-

Desde ese momento, tal pensamiento la daba vueltas en la cabeza preguntándose, cuán probable podría ser la idea. Sin embargo, también la imagen infantil de Naomi quedó tatuada en su retina; con sus ojitos tristes que le clavaron el alma atravesándole el pecho de extremo a extremo; esos mismos ojitos que Heero vio tratando de alcanzarlos; esos mismos ojitos que lo hicieron enamorarse de una mirada silenciosa que podía decir mucho y que podía decir nada; ojitos verdes que contemplaban perdidos el espacio buscando un destino invisible e insondable junto a su hermano perdido, es decir, su única familia.

Volvió a suspirar dando por finalizados sus pensamientos.

- si no fuera por el engaño... - dijo antes de apagar la conexión que mostraba la imagen de Heero en la cabina del Gundam de Duo. Terminó por incorporarse preparando el "Sandrock" y pensando que el 01 estaría a salvo dentro del Gundam hasta que despertara y se uniera a la posible batalla que comenzaría en breve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palpó su nuca sintiéndola adormecida. La camiseta verde estaba ceñida a su pecho producto del sudor. Abrió lentamente los ojos hallándose al interior de un mobile suit, probablemente un Gundam que no fuera el propio. Miró a su alrededor, aún con la vista nublada, deteniéndose en algo que llamó su atención y que le respondería todas su preguntas. Cuando distinguió con nitidez lo que anteriormente veía de manera difusa, levantó una ceja y escupió un "imbécil"; el rostro posero y sonriente del trenzado en una foto, dominaba la vista en gran parte por estar graciosamente ubicada ( parte superior derecha del monitor) en un lugar estratégico para el que estuviera dentro. Definitivamente no habían dudes, se encontraba en el Deathscythe y el 02 estaría ocupando su puesto en el Wing Zero.

Terminó por levantar la otra ceja al tiempo en que notaba que la pantalla no brillaba como de costumbre por estar extrañamente "pegajosa". No quiso desentrañar la causa de aquello para no tener que llevarse todo el día maldiciendo y/o poniendo sus manos en el cuello del trenzado. Sin embargo, no fue necesario porque rodó una lata de gaseosa por el suelo de la cabina, encontrando la explicación de la "gracia" de Duo. Así que encendió el monitor estableciendo contacto con el exterior, el radar mostraba lo que ocurría y preparó el Gundam para lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

-... vamos a ver lo que se siente ser un dios de la muerte- comentó aludiendo a la hazaña nunca antes hecha de usar uno de los Gundams más temibles, y al mismo tiempo rogando para que el "niño imbécil que se cree bufón", no deplorara su tan preciado Wing Zero.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el ardor todavía hacía presencia de manera intermitente en su abdomen. Una leve brisa atravesaba la habitación provocando que las blancas cortinas se mecieran suaves junto con un hermoso sol penetrando entre ellas. Volvió de su inconsciencia sin saber cuanto tiempo habría transcurrido en ese estado. Además las imágenes de lo ocurrido anteriormente todavía vagaban perdidas por su cabeza sin lograr unirlas y darles algún sentido. Lo que sí recordaba claramente, era una cálida mano tomar la suya por un momento mientras ella estaba con sus ojos cerrados. "¿De quien era esa tierna mano que sentí antes?". Por más que trataba de abrir los ojos para ver el dueño de esos dedos que acariciaron los suyos, no lograba hacerlo; y aunque la inconsciencia trataba de arrebatarle esas sensaciones, no logró hacerlo porque su corazón le mantenía el tacto de sus manos puestos en los movimientos de la otra que la aferraban firme y seguras provocando que Naomi se sintiera bien de estar con el desconocido en esas cuatro paredes...

Continuará...

¿Se enfrentará Naomi al Wing Zero para realizar las órdenes de su mentor?

¿Será realmente Heero, según Quatre, el hermano desconocido y perdido de Naomi?

¿Quién habrá hecho exaltar a Howard y debido a qué palabras?

¿Cómo se sentirá Heero dentro del Gundam Deathscythe?

¿Qué sucederá en la batalla entre los Gold Talgessee, el Butterfly con sus mobiles suit y los Gundam?

En el próximo capítulo... (voy a ocupar un sistema que vi en un fanfic de Card Captor Sakura llamado "Un ángel para mi corazón" y lo encontré muy bueno)

-... la coincidencia es sólo el llamado de los... lazos de sangre...-

- el sujeto que está enfrente de ti es el asesino de tu familia, Naomi... No dejes que te mate a ti ahora... –

- ¿Es posible que siempre te ocultes tras la coraza poderosa de los Gundams, ex soldado de Oz?-

/ Todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni osaekirezuni aishitsuzuketa/ Aunque sé que mi amor nunca te alcanzará, continúo amándote descontroladamente/ Gackt /

Saludos de Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado): la chica que desafía las leyes del tiempo.

2


	12. Chapter 13

Fanfic Gundam Wing 

**Por Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado)**

"**Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.**

**El reencuentro".**

**Capítulo duodécimo**

**( NdL: duodécimo... duo- décimo... Duo décimo... ahyyy que lindooo Duo**

**- ... ¬¬U ).**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ¡¡Soldados! ... llegó el momento de luchar por la justicia y por nuestros ideales. Ya no nos volverán a pisotear nunca más. Ellos llegaron hasta aquí, así que démosle una calurosa bienvenida... ¡¡adelante!- anunciaba Naomi a la gente de su base desde su Gundam "Butterfly", con aires de una batalla emocionante. De esa manera, se vengaría por todo lo que sufrió en su infancia, por el abuso en las colonias, por la muerte de su familia y la desaparición de su hermano, y por toda su gente que trabajaba para ella en la base; ... y ahora... esta batalla con futuro victorioso la dedicaría a su mentor que la salvó de la desgracia.**

**Luego de las declaraciones iniciales, los mobiles suit de la base "Jenny" salían de sus hangares a la batalla, al momento en que los "Gold Talgesse**e**" comenzaban sus ataques a las instalaciones con sus armas térmicas. Explosiones por todos lados y muchos destellos de propulsores hacían que de lejos pareciera una fiesta de fuegos artificiales. Los Gundams se acercaron cautelosos a la zona roja, no sin antes tomar medidas tácticas entre ellos para evitar desgracias en los soldados de ambas partes (recordemos que la última vez, ellos destruían l**as extremidades** de los mobiles suit para evitar que los soldados salieran heridos). **

**Los mobiles suit de Naomi no eran tan fuertes como los Gold Talgesse**e**, sino más bien, una versión mejorada de los "mobiles dolls", lo que hacía que a estas alturas las bajas de "Jenny" superaran un tanto a los de "Sarmi". Los soldados de las colonias estaban altamente capacitados en la batalla a comparación de los contratados por Naomi que darían todo por tener algo que comer.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**El Wing Zero se movía velozmente en los extremos del campo de batalla ensayando sus habilidades con el sistema Zero, sin embargo, a pesar de que el piloto ya lo había usado una vez, hacía que se preocupara por la posibilidad de que el sistema lo dominase nuevamente con imágenes trágicas e indeseables.**

**- espero que esto no me vuelva a jugar una mala pasada, por que o si no, hubiese dejado que Heero se muriera aquí dentro- decía Duo ensayando los movimientos de la espada de láser térmico. **

**Ya una vez, el sistema Zero le había mostrado la destrucción de todo lo que tenía en este mundo: Hilde; de manera que la cabeza debía estar en su lugar y no creer en las visiones que le pudiera mostrar el Wing Zero.**

**Recibió un llamado y apareció el rostro de Heero en el monitor mirándolo con cara de "te voy a matar antes de que le hagas algo a mi Gundam". Aunque la comunicación era buena, Duo no se explicaba porque Heero se veía algo borroso del otro lado.**

**- No pienso limpiar tu pantalla... - le dijo Heero.**

**- aaahhh... ya recuerdo... fue la gaseosa la que dejó la cámara y el monitor así... je je je -U. ¿Cómo estás Heero? La ultima vez que te vi, te retorcías como una babosa en sal... - **

**- imbécil... Sólo quiero decirte que en cuanto tenga oportunidad, te sacaré de mi Gundam tirándote de tu condenada trenza por lo que me hiciste... -**

**- uuuhhh Oo ¿?... Pero si no te hice nada... ¡¡fue Quatre el que te dio en la nuca, no yo... !-**

**- eso no importa... tu trasero está en mi Gundam... y eso no me gusta, por lo tanto te voy a sacar de ahí...-**

**- ¿mi trasero no te gusta? ¿O que yo esté aquí?... ¡Ja! ¡Pero el tuyo, que es más odioso todavía y que he tenido que salvar más de una vez, está en mi Deathscythe... así que lo cuidas y yo cuidaré el tuyo... Luego haremos el intercambio pacíficamente- terminó diciendo al mismo tiempo en que su sonrisa llenaba toda la imagen, y que con las manos hacía un signo de paz y cortaba la comunicación.**

**Heero del otro lado no hizo más que decir: - pobre de él... –**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naomi estaba decidida en acatar las órdenes de su mentor. Ahora más que nunca debía lograr su objetivo debido a que no tenía ningún prisionero en su poder y en cualquier momento su mentor se enteraría, ya sea por ella misma o por rumores y similares. Tampoco podía olvidar el hecho de que si perdía la batalla contra las tropas de "Sarmi", todo estaría acabado incluyendo sus sueños y proyectos. Por lo tanto, no debía cometer errores nuevamente, ni tampoco dejar que los Gundams interviniesen en sus planes de destruir al asesino de su familia llamado "James Worst".**

**- solo espero que "él" no me llame... o si no, no sabré que decirle... Pero para eso debo primero acabar con Heero y Trowa antes de que me pida un reporte.- Tomó bien firmes los controles y el Butterfly sacó su arma empuñada, dispuesta a sacrificarse por hacer justicia en este universo en el que no tuvieron piedad al asesinar a sus seres más queridos. **

**Los propulsores sacaron fuego y destellos luminosos, resplandeciendo en un desierto que creaba formas demoniacas con sus rocas debido al ocaso de la luz del sol; en realidad, esas formas dependían de quien las mirara.**

**-¿Pero qué será más conveniente?- Acomodó su cabellera castaña detrás de sus orejas y aprovechó de correr de su frente un mechón rebelde que le tapaba la vista- ... ¿ir primero por Heero o por Trowa? ... Mmmm... – realmente no sabía que le convenía más, sin embargo, la decisión debía tomarla rápidamente.- ¡Pelearé con todos a la vez!- decidió finalmente. Pensó que tal vez no le costaría trabajo acabar con ellos, así como cuando destruyó en la base "Sarmi", en la órbita terrestre, a los Gold Talgessee que rondaban por las afueras de las instalaciones.**

**De esa forma, dio órdenes de atacar a los invasores y defender la base "Jenny", a sus soldados, y luego se acercó aún más al Wing Zero para llamar su atención e iniciar la batalla.**

**Pasaron unos minutos y su espíritu se estremeció haciendo que fugaces recuerdos recorrieran su mente...**

**-¿Pero Quatre?... recibí ordenes de hacer desaparecer a los pilotos Gundams de la faz del universo... pero él... – sintió el pecho oprimido como si estuviera a punto de reventársele.**

**Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se reclinaba en el asiento y soltaba los controles suavemente. Sus ojos miraban un punto invisible en el cielo de su cabina y luego delinearon la señal intermitente del "Sandrock" en el radar. Acarició con sus dedos el diminuto destello níveo en su pantalla, deseando, en realidad, acariciar los ojos verde-celestes de Quatre con una mirada eterna.**

**- si tan sólo... – titubeó - ... si tan sólo nos hubiésemos conocido en un momento diferente; un momento en el que no conociera a la mujer farsante que soy... -.**

**Rió, porque sabía que era demasiado tarde. Creyóse tonta al pensar que las cosas hubieran cambiado; al pensar en que tal vez, Quatre la quiso en algún momento; al pensar en que si fue así, Quatre le querría a pesar de haberlo engañado. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a imaginar en que alguna vez fue correspondida?. Se sentía una idiota, pero más se sentía sola; sola desde aquel día amargo.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wu Fei, Trowa y Quatre ya estaban listos para defenderse si es que estaban en la mira de los Gold Talgessee. Sus armas estaban en el lugar respectivo, las ojeadas al sistema mecánico también fueron echas, los niveles de energía también fueron revisados, y por último, cada uno tenía dosis de adrenalina circulando por sus venas provocando la expectación ante dicho evento que significaría una nueva página en la historia de la humanidad.**

**Quatre estaba preocupado. Aún no se sacaba de la cabeza la idea de que Heero era el hermano de Naomi. ¿Pero como le iba a decir a la niña ojiverde que la persona que buscaba estaba débil dentro de un Gundam?. No hallaba la manera, sobretodo porque creía que ella no desearía escucharlo, o porque no entendería la razón por la que él sabía eso. **

**Las batallas comenzaron y él estaba sin hacer nada por detenerlas. El tiempo pasaba y aún no sabía como enfrentarse a la situación. ¿Y si hablaba el asunto con sus compañeros?. ¿Sería buena idea?. No perdía nada con intentarlo, por lo que inició la conexión a todos los Gundam exceptuando al Deathscythe en donde estaba Heero.**

**- Oigan muchachos... - decía viendo a sus compañeros en la pantalla- Creo que los sueños de Heero y todo lo que le está pasando, tienen una justificación -.**

**El resto no contestó, sino que permanecieron atentos a lo que Quatre tenía que decirles. Duo puso las manos en la nuca reclinándose en el asiento, Trowa soltó los controles y Wu Fei no se movió ni un centímetro.**

**- Vi lo que Heero presencia en sus pesadillas... y creo que Naomi es su hermana.- fue inmediatamente al meollo del asunto.**

**Un signo de interrogación se dibujó en la frente de casi todos y el árabe decidió continuar con su explicación.**

**- Heero comenzó con sus pesadillas justo cuando conocimos a Naomi. Ella dijo que su hermano probablemente tiene amnesia completa por lo que me da a pensar, que la coincidencia y el estado débil de Heero son sólo el llamado de los... lazos de sangre -.**

**Wu Fei golpeó el tablero haciendo que todos dieran un respingo.**

**- ¡¿Y todavía le crees, Quatre!- dijo mirando al chico árabe directo a los ojos- ¿todavía le crees que tiene un hermano?... ¡Entiende! ¡Todo fue inventado por ella para hacernos caer en su trampa desde un comienzo!-.**

**Quatre bajó la mirada esperando silenciosamente el apoyo del resto. Pero quedaron callados y el único que había abierto la boca fue Wu Fei quien lo regañó por su ingenuidad. ¿El amor que sentía era tan ciego como para no ver la realidad que Wu Fei le manifestaba? **

**Momentos después Duo sacó las manos de su cabeza y carraspeando soltó su opinión.**

**- Si tú lo dices, creo que es cierto. Yo confío en Quatre (claro que después de mi sombra) y en sus habilidades sensitivas... esas que no sé como las hace -. Y si vio eso en Heero, no tiene porqué ser mentira -.**

**Quatre agradeció con la mirada el gesto de confianza de Duo y dirigió su vista hacia Trowa quien permanecía inmutable y silencioso como siempre. Éste último volvió a tomar sus controles y dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, que también estaba de acuerdo -.**

**Wu Fei, sintiendo que no tenía apoyo, arrojó un desmán de indiferencia y apagó la señal, pensando en que sería peligroso si es que Quatre realmente tenía la razón.**

**El árabe agradeció nuevamente, y les pidió a Trowa y a Duo, que no comentaran esto con Heero hasta que estuviera todo confirmado. Y así se comprometieron a mantener silencio sobre el asunto.**

**Por otro lado, Wu Fei se comunicó con Heero al Deathscythe para saber si lo que decía Quatre era verdad.**

**- ¡Heero!... ¡Heero!... Que bueno que estás despierto. Ahora, una cosa me está preocupando y es referente a algo que Quatre nos contó recién... -**

**Heero sólo lo miraba seriamente y sin decir palabra alguna.**

**- Quatre nos dijo que vio en tus pesadillas algo que nunca hubiéramos imaginado... Que tú eres el hermano de Naomi. Dime si es verdad lo que estoy hablando -.**

**Heero desvió la vista y recordó las imágenes del trance, haciendo que Wu Fei perdiera la paciencia. La niña que gritaba su nombre en las pesadillas, bien podía ser su hermana. Sin embargo tenía sensaciones extrañas referente al asunto; sentimientos encontrados que no podrían explicar las interrogantes de Wu Fei. Estaba claro el deseo que tenía, dentro del sueño, de abrazar a la niña que sollozaba junto al cuerpo inerte de su madre, y que además, esa mujer estuvo presente en algún momento de su vida sin poder recordar bien. Toda esta confusión se inició con la aparición de la joven Naomi y no podía hallarle una solución que lo dejara tranquilo. La guerra entre las colonias y la tierra comenzó nuevamente, al mismo tiempo en que una batalla personal entre él y su pasado inescrutable, se iniciaba.**

**- No lo sé Wu Fei. Mis visiones son muy confusas y no recuerdo nada de mi infancia -.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Hola señoritas... Tanto tiempo ha pasado. De verdad que las extrañé.**

**- No sé lo que quiere de nosotras ahora. Le ruego que nos deje en paz – hablaba Relena con una indignación evidente en sus ojos -.**

**- Eso es lo que menos quiero... la paz -.**

**- ¡dígame que le hicieron a Howard!- exclamó la chica de los cabellos negros azulinos, viendo que el hombre enfrente no tenía muy buenas intenciones con aquella situación.**

**Momentos antes, las muchachas se habían comunicado al Gundam "Heavyarms" y le narraron a Trowa todo lo que había pasado con el viejo amigo de Duo, junto con también escuchar lo que el chico de los ojos verdes tenía que contar. Fue luego de eso, cuando una pequeña tropa de soldados "Sarmi" aparecieron en la sala. La presencia de los sujetos musculosos y armados produjo el enojo y miedo de Hilde y Relena.**

**El hombre soltó nuevamente esa risa desagradable y extraña que oyeron por primera vez estando en la colonia L1. Su mirada era feroz y los surcos que se formaban en su rostro a causa de maniáticas muecas, producían repugnancia y fastidio. Sin embargo, hacía suponer que esas muecas eran utilizadas con el objetivo de desagradar, de modo que el hombre podía suavizar su rostro y hacer creer que era la persona más adorable sobre el universo, si él lo quisiera.**

**- jiak, jiak, jiak... Fueron rescatados por un Gundam desconocido,... y por lo que tengo entendido, ahora sus amiguitos están atrapados en Norteamérica por que fueron engañados por su "salvadora". Créanme, yo les ofrecí estar de parte de la verdad y esto es lo que pasa por no haberla aceptado -.**

**Hilde dio un paso adelante enfrentando la presencia imponente del sujeto y abrió la boca para decirle cuanto estaba equivocado, esperando su reacción derrotada.**

**- Lamento decirle que lo que usted dice no es cierto -.**

**-¿A qué se refiere?- le dijo mirándola con sus ojos penetrantes dispuesto a reventarla como a un insecto con su arrogancia.**

**- Me refiero a que los muchachos están a salvo y cada uno en sus Gundam. Es por eso que no se verá librados de ellos ni aunque los hayan tenido capturados sus enemigos -.**

**- No le creo... dice eso para hacerme creer que la organización de mi señor "James Worst" ha perdido. No me va a hacer caer en su trampa, ex soldado de Oz. Sin los Gundam, las personas no tendrán sus ídolos o héroes... y eso hará que noten que sus vidas, es decir, estabilidad económica, política y social, estarán bien bajo nuestro gobierno y no basado en ilusiones heroicas de niñatos que pilotean robots -.**

**- No me interesan sus intenciones ni proyectos, que más que nada, son abusos. Le digo que está equivocado al creer que están cautivos en Norteamérica... es más, acabamos de hablar con uno de ellos. En estos momentos se hallan planeando sus estrategias para detener esta nueva guerra -.**

**Relena escuchaba con atención el asunto que se debatía y reflexionaba cada una de las palabras. No estaba segura si debía apoyar a Hilde exponiendo su punto de vista, puesto que sería inútil frente a lo que creía que vendría después.**

**- Aún sigo sin creerle... -**

**- ¡Pues no me crea!... es problema suyo. Ahora exijo que liberen a Howard o se las verá con los muchachos... -**

**El sujeto guardó silencio por un momento pensando bien las palabras que diría. Luego levantó una ceja, miró a sus soldados con incredulidad y se dirigió a Hilde con la mayor de las ofensas que ella podría haber recibido en su vida.**

**- ¿es que acaso no me las puedo ver contigo?...- ahora la tuteaba con altanería -. ¿Es posible que siempre te ocultes tras la coraza poderosa de los Gundams, ex soldado de Oz?**

**El sujeto le había dado en el blanco a Hilde con abierta arrogancia y unas cuantas muecas. Hilde se quedó en silencio y no tuvo valor para defenderse de algo que encontraba cierto. Su corazón se rasgó sintiendo que la verdad había tratado de ocultarla tras pensamientos positivos y optimistas, y que ahora la golpeaba tan fuerte como nunca creyó sentirlo.**

**Relena se impresionó con la ofensa y trató de decirle algo a Hilde, quien había bajado la mirada. Siempre admiró el valor de ella en comparación con sus virtudes propias, por lo que no dudaba en que las palabras del hombre no eran ciertas**

**- Hilde... sabes que no es así -.**

**- Jiak, jiak, jiak... la verdad duele, ¿lo sabías? ¿Qué me dices?... ¿Ves que tengo razón?-**

**- ¡Hilde, no lo escuches!-**

**- Sólo es la verdad... Ni siquiera pudiste rescatar a Howard cuando tuviste la oportunidad (y eso que sólo eran unas simples esposas, cuyo sistema podría ser abierto por un niño de ocho años sin entrenar) -**

**- Usted sabía que estaba ahí...- dijo Hilde casi en un susurro y con la vista fija en el piso brillante del lugar.**

**- ¿Pensaste que no iba a creer que irías a rescatarlo? Es que de verdad que eres un mal soldado. Con razón te fuiste con Maxwell en vez de continuar en Oz... Era porque no servías y él nunca sería capaz de decirte eso -. **

**- ¿Por que me dice esas cosas?-**

**- Para que sepas que gente como tú nunca podrá acabar conmigo ni con la organización. Realmente eres repugnante...-**

**Hilde se llevó las manos a la cara intentando ocultar sus sollozos. El hombre la había vencido con verdades y nada podía ser cambiado. Y además, nunca sabía lo que Duo estaba pensando... Recordó las veces en que ese "atalandrado" le pidió que no la acompañara y que no hiciera nada de lo que podría resultar fatal...**

**- "fatal para sus planes"- pensó.**

**- ¡¿Qué haces Hilde!**

**- Sólo quería darte esto... Era lo único que podía hacer por ti, Duo – su mobile suit estaba dañado esa ocasión y el Mercurio y el Bayit estaban acabando con ella y haciéndola pedazos.**

**- Cómo pudiste... ¡¡ERES ESTÚPIDA HILDE! -**

**- Soy estúpida... una maldita estúpida-**

**- ¡Por favor Hilde! ... ¡Duo no es así!- le decía Relena mientras la tomaba por los brazos y la meneaba un poco para volverla en sí. Pero Hilde solo tenía oídos para sus pensamientos y para los recuerdos que ahora le hacían abrir los ojos.- ¿Por qué hace estas cosas malvadas?-.**

**- Señorita Relena, ¿cree que decir la verdad es algo malvado?. Mejor no le cuento sus verdades con respecto a Heero... se podría llevar una gran desilusión al igual como se lo llevó Hilde -.**

**- ¡Usted es un...!-**

**El hombre movió su dedo índice en gesto de negación mientras chasqueaba su lengua con el mismo sentido - Cuide sus palabras, ex ministra de relaciones exteriores. Podría convertir su imagen en algo desagradable para la opinión publica.**

**Luego de decir sus palabras el sujeto se retiró con su tropa dejando a las dos muchachas con el alma en la mano. Lo único que podían rescatar de tan desagradable encuentro, fue el hecho de que no se las llevaron prisioneras.**

**- A Duo nunca le he... ¡nunca le he importado de verdad!- y comenzó a llorar amargamente en el regazo de Relena.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ¿Naomi?-**

**- sí señor... No esperaba su llamado -.**

**- yo tampoco esperaba tener que llamarte. ¿Tienes todo bajo control? Dime la verdad- Hablaba con voz firme y severa.**

**Naomi se encontró en un aprieto del que no tenía escapatoria. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar al mismo tiempo en que trató de mirar a aquel hombre directo a los ojos para que él supiera que la decisión que había tomado, era terminante y razonable.**

**- Los prisioneros escaparon. En un comienzo opté por exterminarlos como usted me pidió, pero luego me di cuenta de no hacen mal alguno... ni siquiera han intervenido en la batalla contra los "Gold Talgessee" de "Sarmi". Ellos siempre han ayudado a los débiles- hablaba con la imagen de Quatre en el corazón-... y...-**

**- ¡Eres una incompetente Naomi!**

**Cuando la chica de los ojos verdes escuchó la exclamación de su mentor, se sintió ofendida de tal manera, que creyó que el mundo se le había venido abajo. Entristeció porque pensó que el hombre en su pantalla le iba a comprender siendo un hombre "tan bueno y generoso".**

**El sujeto vio que Naomi quedó angustiada, por lo que se apresuró en pedirle una disculpa y explicarle lo que Naomi nunca se llegó a imaginar. Acomodó su voz para no volviera a sonar severa y pidió la atención de la muchacha cuyo rostro lo tenía inclinado mientras se le asomaba una lágrima tímida.**

**- Lo siento pequeña Naomi... Es que tu no comprendes que es por tu bien. La verdad es que yo nunca te dije la razón por la que tenías que acabar con los pilotos Gundam... y es que uno de ellos fue el que apretó el detonador esa vez... -**

**- Eso no puede ser cierto... dígame que no... - decía entre sollozos sintiendo que el corazón le ardía como brasa incandescente. Pero necesitaba saber más; la duda arrastrada en sus últimos años, alimentaba su odio y hambre de venganza. - ¿Quién de ellos... y por qué?-**

**- Heero Yuy... El sujeto que está enfrente de ti es el asesino de tu familia, Naomi... No dejes que te mate a ti ahora... -**

**- ¡¿CÓMO!-**

**- lo que escuchaste -.**

**Naomi se llevó las manos a la boca luego de sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.**

**El hombre continuó:- Todos los soldados de la operación meteoro fueron entrenados desde que eran unos niños. El ya nombrado fue entrenado por el gobernador "James Worst"-.**

**No supo cómo llegó a apagar la comunicación, no obstante, lo que sí sabía, era que deseaba estar sola y asimilar esta nueva revelación. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus manos sudorosas tomaron los controles y su corazón era tomado por la sed de venganza. Además, ponía toda su confianza en la veracidad de las palabras de su asesor.**

**Estaba claro, Heero pagaría todos sus pecados con su sangre y dolor. Aquel niño de cabellos marrones que se tatuó en su memoria como tinta indeleble y que fue lo único que no olvidó en toda su desgraciada vida. ¿Pero cómo no relacionó los ojos de Heero con la mirada de ese niño en su infancia? Sin embargo ya nada importaba. Deseaba marcarle la misma cicatriz, darle inevitables agonías e inevitables pesadillas ahora mismo, una y otra vez, el deseo que fue imposible de hacer por mucho tiempo.**

**- Heero Yuy... ¡¡¡pagarás por lo que has hecho! – gritó con un sonido desgarrador.**

**To Be continued...**

**¿Que participación tendrá Heero en todo esto?**

**¿Será el hermano de Naomi o el asesino?**

**¿Quién ganará la batalla?... ¿Será "Jenny" o "Sarmi"?**

**¿Qué sucederá con Hilde y su relación con Duo?**

**En el próximo capítulo...**

**- Quatre por favor... no quiero herirte –.**

**- Naomi... no hagas algo de lo que después te arrepentirás. Tienes que saber que él es tu hermano...-**

**- tengo mejores cosas que hacer, en vez de ir a salvarte por tu incompetencia e inutilidad, Naomi -.**

**- ...Está claro que no cabemos en la vida ni en los sentimientos de un soldado... **

**Saludos a todos de Karin2 (karin al cuadrado): la chica que desafía las leyes de tiempo.**

**/ Todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni osaekirezuni aishitsuzuketa/ Aunque sé que mi amor nunca te alcanzará, continúo amándote descontroladamente/ Gackt /**


	13. Chapter 14

Fanfic Gundam Wing 

**Por Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado)**

"**Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams**

**El reencuentro".**

**Capítulo decimotercero**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cambios de escena**

**: flash back **

**Ensordecedores ruidos hacían los propulsores del Butterfly que trabajaban a toda potencia al igual que la presión sanguínea de Naomi. La rabia nubló su mente y no tenía otro objetivo que no fuera destruir el Wing Zero de la manera más trágica que sus habilidades se lo podían permitir. Esta vez no tendría piedad y deseaba con fervor ver el rostro de Heero agonizante... en el momento que encontraran sus miradas y pidieran clemencia con la muerte sin importar si ella moría junto a él. **

**Su pecho se volvió a oprimir, pero esta vez no eran por sentimientos tristes, sino que podrían ser dolores de verdadera enfermedad. Sudaba en frío y sus dedos temblaban de algo más que rabia y adrenalina.**

**- Me siento mal- murmuró mientras veía en su monitor las luchas que se daban cuerpo a cuerpo frente a ella, entre sus soldados y los de "Sarmi". Había olvidado por un momento que las personas contratadas para la organización eran gente común y corriente y no militares altamente entrenados o condecorados.**

**- Luchen... luchen todo lo que puedan y defiendan sus ideales con el corazón -.**

**Reiteradamente apareció ese malestar en su pecho que ahora venía acompañado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de piel suave haciendo que sus diminutos vellos se erizaran rápidamente por sus brazos.**

**- ¿que me está pasando?- Tocó su frente y sintió que ardía en fiebre.**

**Las luces en su panel pestañeaban incesantemente alertando los peligros a su alrededor. Un "Gold Talgessee" apareció por encima de ella con el objetivo de darle con su cañón. Sin embargo sus reflejos se encontraban perfectamente y de esa forma logró esquivar a su enemigo y darle con su espada de láser térmico en medio de la coraza del mobile suit. Pequeños destellos surgieron indicando la cadena de cortocircuitos que lo llevarían a la detonación. **

**La noche ya había acaecido completamente y las luces de los estallidos adornaban el escenario desértico que se transformó en uno frío y tenebroso. Naomi aún tenía su arma atravesada en el mobile suit y no pareció darse cuenta del peligro que corría si no se alejaba pronto de allí. Esto llevó a que la explosión de su enemigo la alcanzara dañando ciertas partes del ensamblaje del "Butterfly".**

**- pero en que estaba pensando- dijo hartándose de los sonidos de las alarmas de daño en su panel de control. Afirmó los controles olvidándose de que por un instante casi se desmayaba por algo que no sabía lo que lo causaba.**

**Alguien intentaba comunicarse con ella y Naomi abrió la señal de vídeo proveniente de las instalaciones principales, apareciendo el rostro del niño que anteriormente había hablado con ella.**

**- Señorita Naomi... ¿se encuentra usted bien?- le preguntó con una mirada de sincera preocupación.**

**- Sí. Estoy bien... – mintió sabiendo que su mente aún permanecía perturbada con la noticia recibida anteriormente y que ahora estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas dentro de su corazón. **

**- que bueno... Tengo que decirle que estamos en problemas y espero que se halla dado cuenta ya.-**

**- ¿de qué se trata?- habló despejando su rostro de los mechones castaños que se mecían frente a sus ojos.**

**- las bajas son considerables... "Sarmi" nos está ganando y usted no ha hecho nada en todo este tiempo -.**

**Naomi lo miró con el ceño fruncido y apretó los puños. El chico se disculpó por ser tan insolente y pidió no ser castigado por su actitud.**

**- Gracias. Tienes razón... Y toda esta gente que ha fallecido no se lo merecía. Ahora mismo voy a revertir la situación, Pero necesito que dos mobile dolls vigilen a los Gundam, principalmente al Wing Zero.-**

**- entendido señorita... Y de verdad disculpe por ser tan atrevido... -**

**- no te preocupes. Cuando esto termine, te quedarás definitivamente en ese puesto en la base principal... lo has hecho bien.**

**La comunicación finalizó y Naomi se lanzó contra los Gold Talgessee dispuesta a defender a su gente de las manos infernales del gobernador "James Worst". Sus habilidades se hicieron notar inmediatamente y su Gundam causaba admiración entre sus aliados y algo de temor en sus enemigos**

**Indudablemente postergó sus sentimientos de odio contra Heero para defender a la gente que ella realmente quería ( y que la necesitaban en ese instante) de los que anhelaban establecer sus sistemas de gobierno a costa de todos los habitantes de la tierra y de las colonias.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Hilde... Por favor. No hagas caso de lo que ese hombre te dijo... Sabes que no es verdad-**

**- Él tiene razón... y la razón duele -.**

**Relena no sabía que hacer para impedir que Hilde se volviera en contra de los muchachos. Por otro lado, no quitaba de su cabeza lo que el hombre intentó decirle nombrando a Heero. Miró en su interior y vio que realmente ellas eran un estorbo para los pilotos, recordando también que Heero trató de asesinarla. Muchas cosas podían ser los antecedentes para afirmar las palabras del hombre, sin embargo, algo en su corazón le decía que no hiciera caso de todo eso. ¿Pero a quien podía creerle en un momento así? ¿A su corazón o a su razón?**

**Hilde se levantó. Tenía los ojos rojos de llanto y dolor. Secó las lágrimas que aún insistían en correr por sus mejillas, acomodó su cabello y respiró profundo procurando parecer segura y firme. A pesar de todo, aún lo extrañaba; lo comenzó a extrañar desde el momento en que se conocieron, y no había ninguna cosa en este universo que sacara ese sentimiento de su corazón. Una vez escuchó que la peor forma de extrañar a alguien es sabiendo que está a tu lado y que nunca lo podrás tener; y realmente creyó que era cierto. Extrañaba sus ojos azul violáceos y brillantes, su mirada frívola y esa sonrisa que parecía encantadoramente pegada a su rostro; esa sonrisa tatuada con la más indeleble tinta, sin borrarse ni con el más mínimo problema o dificultad; esa misma sonrisa de Shinigami que en esos instantes pretendía diluirse fácilmente de su mente, de sus recuerdos y de su corazón marchitado, para siempre. **

**Relena la miró buscando alguna palabra en sus ojos.**

**- ¿Adónde iremos ahora?- **

**- Yo regresaré a L2- dijo en seco.**

**- ¡Pero podríamos ir a la tierra o a buscar a Howard!-**

**Hilde bajó la miraba y se notó una sombra en su aura. Además no deseaba mirar a Relena directo a los ojos; no deseaba contemplar la mirada de una persona que sí era fuerte y valiente, que tuvo que soportar el asesinato de su padre (Darlian) al frente de sus ojos y que podía ser de más utilidad como ministra que una soldado.**

**- Ellos podrán sacar a Howard... Está claro que se entienden unos a otros así que no tendrán problemas. Y... miraré la televisión para estar al tanto de todo. Adiós Relena y cuídate porque tu sí que eres valiosa para los demás al ser la ministra de relaciones exteriores,... no como yo que sólo soy una simple soldado inútil. **

**- Pero Hilde... Tu eres importante para Duo -.**

**- Eso es mentira. Duo nunca... -**

**- Duo te quiere... y mucho... ¿Es que no lo entiendes?**

**Hilde levantó la vista y apretó los labios. Luego de un momento en que ambas se miraban con fijeza, la chica del cabello corto dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, no sin antes decir: - Tú no conoces a Duo... Ni tampoco puedes asegurar que Heero te quiera también. Solo me voy para no estorbarlos nunca más; para no hacer que sus misiones fallen. Está claro que no cabemos en la vida ni en los sentimientos de un soldado. **

**- no cabemos en la vida de un soldado- se repetía continuamente después de haber salido de la vista de Relena. **

**Tenía ganas de desaparecer del universo o de retroceder el tiempo al momento en que lo conoció y así reparar lo que había hecho. Lo recordaba muy bien; ella tenía ordenes de capturarlo aquella ocasión porque él había robado un mobile suit de la base de Oz; no obstante, luego de una conversación mientras lo tenía esposado, se dio cuenta de la verdadera personalidad que había detrás de lo que parecía un experto ladrón. Fue ahí cuando sus ojos, oídos y corazón vieron que sus ideales tenían algo en común; el brillo que resplandecía en los ojos azul-violeta del que se hacía llamar Shinigami, le mostraron el sentido de la realidad que estaba viviendo en medio de esa guerra entre la tierra y las colonias, invitándola, además, a descubrir de él, ese mundo interior lleno de misterios y sombras que tanto le atrajeron aquel día. ¿Fue como amor a primer vista?. Desde ese día le siguió los pasos y se convirtió en su amiga hasta... un momento atrás... cuando se percató de que había cometido un error en su vida.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cinco "Gold Talgesse" la rodeaban en posición de ataque y se veía en apuros puesto que sus camaradas estaban muy débiles y pareciera que no estaban logrando muy buenos resultados. Sus motores fallaban en contadas ocasiones y su carga de láser térmico estaba en niveles no muy buenos, de modo que en cualquier momento no tendría más arma que el cañón de rayo. El niño de la base se había vuelto comunicar varias veces con ella indicándole las nuevas de la prensa y comentarle las declaraciones que Relena Peacecraft, la ex ministra de relaciones exteriores, había dado un par de horas antes.**

**Movía su espada de arriba abajo y de lado a lado, partiendo en dos a sus enemigos. Estos explotaban segundos después causando alta radiación en el lugar. **

**- Ahora sí podré dedicarme sólo a tu muerte, Heero Yuy -**

**Naomi que ya se había deshecho de varios "Gold Talgessee" y estaba lista para acabar con su enemigo más antiguo; su enemigo personal. Encendió su comunicador abriendo sólo la señal de audio en vez de la de vídeo y se contactó con el Wing Zero.**

**- Te felicito por lograr escapar. Pero te advierto que esta vez será diferente porque acabaré contigo en primer lugar, y luego con el hombre que te entrenó... Porque eres un maldito y un desgraciado que acabó con mi felicidad... -**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Atento base "Sarmi"... aquí Alfa 5-**

**- adelante -.**

**- Señor... Según los datos en mi computador, las bajas nuestras y las del enemigo están en equilibrio debido a la intervención del Gundam "Butterfly"-**

**- No puede ser. Deberían haber acabado de una vez con todo desde un comienzo. **

**- Así es... Lo que ocurra es que lo estábamos logrando hasta que ese Gundam se activó y comenzó unas maniobras increíbles. Los otros Gundam están en el lugar pero hasta el momento no han intervenido.**

**- Que extraño. Pensé que los Mobiles suit de "Jenny" se encargarían de ellos... Mmm... Entonces ustedes arrasen con todo de un sólo golpe incluyendo a los Gundams. De todas maneras si no resulta, la batalla se realizará nuevamente, aquí en el espacio donde la victoria estará asegurada -.**

**- Entendido señor -.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Esto está interesante- decía Duo luego de que la comunicación con Naomi había finalizado. **

**Y recibió el primer impacto propinado por el Butterfly en la parte delantera. Sacó su espada láser y comenzó a maniobrarla cuerpo a cuerpo contra su contrincante.**

**- Es obvio que no sabe que quien está aquí no es nada más y nada menos que "el dios de la muerte". Creo que será divertido. Pero me pregunto que porque habrá dicho que Heero acabó con su felicidad... Eso habrá que averiguarlo...-**

**El Gundam que Duo manejaba se movía a gran velocidad a igual que el otro; de hecho, podemos decir que era muy similares en cuanto a mecánica, carcaza y sistema operativo.**

**A unas cuantas millas del lugar, se encontraban el resto de los pilotos observando estupefactos la batalla iniciada entre Duo y Naomi sin entender la razón.**

**- ¿Porqué están peleando?- preguntaba Quatre abriendo las señales de vídeo con sus compañeros.**

**- Trowa respondió con su tranquilidad natural:- porque cree que es Heero -.**

**- ¿Pero Duo no le dice nada?- **

**Quatre abrió la comunicación con el Wing Zero y apareció Shinigami en la pantalla con su mirada característica de batalla y de poca misericordia.**

**- ¡Duo! ¿Qué sucede? Quedamos de no pelear contra ninguno de los dos bandos -**

**- ¡Hola Quatre, amigo mío!. Lo que pasa es que ella se contactó conmigo en señal de audio y dijo unas cosas un tanto extrañas creyendo que yo era Heero. Sé que él está muy débil y por eso no le dije que estaba hablando con nada más ni nada menos que "el dios de la muerte", porque o si no, iría tras Heero hasta acabar con su solicitado trasero; y si eso ocurría no quisiera imaginarme lo que Relena podría hacerme...- **

**- ¡deja de parlotear de una buena vez!- le gritó Wu Fei mirándolo con enojo, cuya imagen había aparecido en una pequeña ventana en la parte superior del monitor del americano. **

**- tienes razón Dúo - dijo Quatre - ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?**

**- me amenazó... es decir amenazó a Heero con matarlo a él y a su entrenador, y comentó algo de que él había acabado con su felicidad. Es extraño porque el entrenador de Heero fue ese doctor de mano biónica que ya murió -.**

**Por instantes se creaban interferencias debido a que el Wing Zero estaba peleando en esos momentos con el "Butterfly". No se sabe como Duo podía hablar tan bien sin perder la concentración para atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo; hasta se daba el lujo de bromear como siempre.**

**- no entiendo - confesó el árabe. Estaba confundido al no saber lo que Naomi intentó decir. ¿Sería bueno decirle que Heero en realidad era su hermano?. Muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza y ninguna lo convencía para que fueran ejecutadas. Los errores empeorarían las cosas y no podía precipitar el tema. Creó una tremenda responsabilidad en su torno, desde el momento en que se atrevió a explorar el interior de la mente de Heero. ¿Estaría arrepentido de saber algo del que nunca debió enterarse?. Algo podía funcionar si hablaba con Naomi en esos instantes para que las cosas se arreglaran pacíficamente; sin embargo, tenía miedo; miedo que no lo dejaba actuar; miedo de lo que podría sentir al ver su rostro armonioso; miedo de la reacción que ella pudiera tener. Pareciera que todas las cosas llevaban a otras y que el destino estaba jugando en contra de ellos. **

**- Duo... Hablaré con ella y le diré lo de Heero -.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntaba el americano del otro lado mientras su cuerpo se movía acorde a los ataques que el Wing Zero le daba al Butterfly. Le costaba trabajo manejar el Gundam con sistema Zero frente a otro de similares características. Pero no está de más decir que Duo sentía una sensación especial al saber que estaba peleando contra una mujer... Sin embargo, ¿tendría piedad con su vida? ¿O las leyes de Shinigami no respetaban género? Seguramente las promesas que había hecho con Hilde lo llevarían a tener piedad con la chica de Quatre y a no ser capaz de quitarle la vida a un ser tan delicado como aquella mujer.**

**- Sí... Estoy seguro -**

**- que lástima... Esto estaba muy divertido-**

**- Duo... por favor, no le hagas daño -. **

**- ¿Cómo crees? Sé que ella se transformó en una persona importante para ti, por lo tanto, no le haré ni el menor rasguño. El "dios de la muerte" sabe controlarse- terminó con una sonrisa.**

**- Gracias amigo... - dijo algo sonrojado por la vergüenza mientras los ojos le brillaron al saber que Naomi estaría bien si Dúo no la hería.**

**Luego de esa conversación, Quatre se alistó para sus planes tomando la opinión de Trowa, que obviamente le dice que sí a todo lo que el árabe le pide (NdL: entiéndase en el buen sentido de la palabra OoU... Trowa es un buen amigo ¬¬U ), y de Wu Fei que sabemos la repuesta de éste. Y le faltaba Heero. Con algo de temor se dirigió a él, contándole todo lo que pensaba y lo que había visto en su mente. **

**- No sé si eso es cierto- le dijo Heero fríamente luego de un minuto de silencio por parte de él. – Será mejor que no lo hagas... son tan sólo pesadillas y nada más.**

**- pero Heero... las coincidencias...-**

**- ¡no hay ninguna coincidencia!- **

**Le lanzó con un rugido furioso, como si la idea de Quatre fuera lo peor que se pudiera hacer en este universo. Para él las coincidencias no existían... no sabía darle explicación a sus pesadillas si ni siquiera encontraba a esas personas del sueño en sus recuerdos. Cuando era muy pequeño, antes de ser entrenado, el hombre que lo reclutó le hizo una especie de tratamiento para borrar su memoria pasada; pero ese antecedente no servía como para afirmar que en su pasado estaba la figura de una supuesta hermana y su madre.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ¿qué pasa con esta maldita cosa?- reclamaba Duo cuando notó que el Gundam de un momento a otro no respondía como debía hacerlo. Hasta ese minuto la batalla contra Naomi era como cuando un gato que ya había comido y está satisfecho, no hace más que jugar con el ratón sin hacerle daño. Naomi estaba un poco cansada y Duo aún no perdía su vitalidad y fuerza (obviamente controlada para no malherir)**

**Las luces del interior de la cabina comenzaron a encenderse descontroladamente y los radares iniciaron una falla de más del 80. La pantalla se apagó de manera súbita provocando la preocupación de Duo que se defendía de Naomi instintivamente aún si poder verla.**

**- ¡Demonios!... espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando-**

**La temperatura a su alrededor y la de su cuerpo comenzaron un rápido ascenso causando la sofocación del trenzado. El sistema Zero dominó completamente la máquina e intentaba dominar la mente de Duo.**

**- Porque haces esto Wing Zero- decía mientras abría un poco el cuello de la ropa que vestía. Naomi le propinaba golpes certeros al mobile suit sin percatarse de que su oponente se debilitaba enfrente de ella. **

**Un destello amarillo y muy potente fue irradiado por el monitor dejando a Duo encandilado y con sus pupilas dilatadas al máximo. Cuando se incorporó, todo volvió a la normalidad excepto el radar y la imagen de vídeo del exterior que se proyectaba en el monitor.**

**- ¡Duo! - escuchó que lo llamaban.**

**- ¡Hilde!... ¿eres tu?-**

**- ¡ayúdame Duo!... estoy aquí-**

**La pantalla se encendió mostrando el rostro angustiado de una muchacha de cabellos cortos azulinos que clamaba socorro con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero no estaba sola, sino que un hombre de rostro desagradable la tenía brutalmente detenida entre sus brazos. Este hombre sonreía de manera macabra mientras que con sus dedos delineaba el rostro terso de Hilde, bajando por el cuello y los hombros hasta llegar a su cintura. Su mirada era obscena y su legua se movía suavemente de lado a lado como incitando a la perversión. Hilde miraba a Duo afligida, temiendo algo peor en los brazos del sujeto.**

**Duo estaba desesperado con la escena al no saber de dónde provenía aquella transmisión.**

**- ¡FUNCIONA MALDITO RADAR!- gritaba golpeando el tablero. Su sofocación estaba al máximo y el dolor de ver a su amiga en esa situación le golpeaba el alma. Deseó retroceder el tiempo para no haberla dejado sola en la nave. Hasta ese momento no había tenido noticias de ella y su arrepentimiento aumentaba todavía más su rabia.**

**El buscador manual del Gundam no mostraba la dirección de donde provenía la señal de transmisión. Eso sucedió inicialmente hasta que su rastreo lo llevó a un vídeo grabado con anterioridad y que estaba siendo emitido desde un Mobile suit desconocido ubicado extrañamente frente a él.**

**- ¡Hilde... te salvaré!-**

**El hombre en la pantalla seguía sonriendo maliciosamente aunque ahora lo acompañaba con un gesto libidinoso al mismo tiempo en que sus manos comenzaban un juego de erotismo con el cuerpo inmovilizado de Hilde. Esto causó la ira infernal del "dios de la muerte" que juró no descansar hasta matarlo por todo eso que impotente contemplaba por no haberlo evitado.**

**- ¡Maldito... te mandaré al infierno!... ¡Dime dónde está ella! -**

**La grabación de vídeo finalizó y continuó el audio desde lo que se pudo escuchar un gemido de dolor emitido por la debilitada voz de Hilde. Ya no había más que escuchar. Duo se exacerbó de sólo imaginar lo que continuaba después. Por esa razón, inició una desesperada lucha contra el mobile suit enfrente intentando aniquilarlo por la osadía de cometer tal atrocidad. - "Quien sabe si a Hilde la..."- No pensó más; no quería imaginarse lo que el hombre le pudo hacer. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus irritados ojos y corrieron presurosas por su piel hasta caer en su pecho destrozado y maltratado y más que nada, ofendido.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ¿Qué pasa contigo?... ¡Duo! ¡No le hagas daño!- **

**Quatre no entendía la razón del repentino actuar de Duo, atacando a quien se le cruzara por delante incluyendo a su contrincante inicial que era Naomi. Su amigo ya había destruido gran cantidad de mobiles suit y no pareciera querer detenerse.**

**- está loco... como siempre- decía Wu Fei encendiendo sus motores para ir en busca del trenzado. Nunca lo había visto pelear de esa manera desde que la ex soldado de Oz estuvo a punto de morir en manos de Mercurio y el Bayit.**

**- parece que el Butterfly está en problemas- dijo Trowa mientras también iba en la misma dirección que Wu Fei. Y realmente era así; el gundam con aspecto de mariposa estaba siendo atacado por Duo. Sin embargo su piloto lograba maniobrar excelentemente su mobile suit para evitar los movimientos letales que daba el Wing Zero.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- qué está pasando... porqué no puedo destruirte- susurraba Duo dentro de su mente. Tenía tan apretados los dientes y sus labios, que unas leves gotas de sangre emanaron de su boca; sangre que dejaba escapar sus sentimientos torturados; la misma sangre que entregaría el día de su muerte a sus enemigos. Estaba seguro de haber sentido varias explosiones pero aún no exterminaba el mobile suit del hombre que abusó de Hilde, sino que aparecía y desaparecía en su buscador manual. **

**- Hilde... Hilde- susurró, siendo lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que un nuevo resplandor brillante emitido desde el monitor, lo dejara en un temporal desmayo y shock.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naomi se encontraba perpleja con el hábil desempeño del Wing Zero. No imaginó que Heero, de un instante a otro, comenzaría a luchar de esa manera. Pero su coraje aumentó cuando vio que ella no era su único rival, sino que el Wing Zero se enfrentó y acabó con algunos Gold Talgessee y con soldados de "Jenny".**

**- como te atreves... – masculló mientras los dolores de los azotes que recibió, se hacían más evidentes. Las alarmas de alerta estaban encendidas indicando fallas en ciertas partes de su Mobile suit. Reconocía que perdía fuerza y no estaba segura de poder lograr su objetivo de acabar con el asesino de su familia. Minutos después, notó que el Wing Zero se detuvo a unas cuantas millas de su posición y supuso que la estaba esperando para dar el tiro de gracia.**

**- Muy bien Heero... llegó tu hora-**

**Encendió sus propulsores y se acercó al 01 con el cañón de rayo cargándose al máximo para darle el toque final de una vez por todas. **

**- No lo hagas Naomi...- dijo repentinamente una dulce voz proveniente de un Gundam. Al escucharlo, el corazón le palpitó violentamente y sintió desvanecerse levemente como ese malestar que vivió anteriormente. Solo escuchaba el audio; seguramente la señal de vídeo no quería ser abierta. Por eso mismo, imaginó esos ojos verde-celestes que conoció hace un día atrás aproximadamente y la sonrisa tierna que le marcó el corazón desde ese entonces y que ahora pretendía olvidar al no merecérselo por su engaño.**

**- Quatre...- dijo su nombre en un susurro tratando de permanecer inmutable, a pesar de que su pecho saltaba de felicidad como un conejo en la pradera.**

**- Naomi... no hagas algo de lo que después te arrepentirás...-**

**- ¿Arrepentirme de qué?... ¿De acabar con el asesino de mi familia? ¿De hacer que este universo sea mejor sin personas como él?... Lo siento Quatre- hizo una pausa para luego continuar hablando tranquilamente - Muchas veces tuve la oportunidad de cumplir mis objetivos y ahora no voy a perder esta oportunidad – **

**- ...Tienes que saber que Heero es tu hermano...-**

**Naomi no pareció escuchar bien. Aún sus manos sostenían los controles que manipulaban el cañón de rayo ya listo para disparar. Quatre del otro lado esperó sumiso alguna respuesta, temiendo no ser tomado en serio. Su corazón temblaba sintiendo que la sangre era bombeada con violencia hasta su cara y cerebro.**

**- eso es mentira... eso es mentira- comenzó a decir Naomi llevándose las manos a la cabeza más confundida que nunca- Dices eso porque te estás vengando por lo que les hice ¿no es así? -**

**- Claro que no. Lo vi en el interior de las pesadillas de Heero. Las explosiones en la residencia, a ti y a tu madre, a la gente gritando. Querías también alcanzar a Heero de entre los escombros y no lo podías hacer...-**

**- ¡basta... no sigas por favor!... Ya no puedo más... - inició un sollozo reprimido y ahogado como si fuera malo mostrar su debilidad frente a sus "enemigos". Las manos las tenía apretadas contra sus oídos para no continuar escuchando. La confusión le estaba haciendo daño y no había nada para aliviar su memoria ni su alma. Se encogió llevando sus rodillas al pecho y cerró fuertemente los ojos dejando caer violentas lágrimas que mojaban su lisa piel bronceada. Era algo más de lo que podía soportar y su angustia la llevaba al límite. ¿Por qué las cosas no terminaban de una vez? Cada cosa que relataba Quatre, le perforaba el cerebro y el alma, dañados desde un comienzo por la amnesia causada desde el accidente. El sufrimiento la embargaba como si se hundiera en lo profundo del océano sin poder respirar más; la felicidad era su oxígeno y sentía que se ahogaba constantemente sin tener la posibilidad de salir a la superficie a respirar. ¿Alguien podría tender su mano para ayudarla y sacarla de las profundidades de su alma?**

**- Naomi...- **

**Quatre tenía su corazón echo pedazos al escuchar la angustia de la muchacha que él comenzó a querer tímidamente, a pesar de haberlo engañado. No sabía si encender la imagen o no; sentiría más dolor si la viera directamente. No estaba muy lejos de ella en el desierto que en aquellos instantes era un paisaje desolador, con docenas de mobiles suit repartidos por el lugar y fragmentos o restos de éstos. La batalla quería finalizar cuyo ganador no existía como en casi todas las guerras. Los "Gold Talgessee" estaban disminuyendo al igual que los mobiles dolls de la base "Jenny" y parecía que los Gundam estuvieran dentro de una burbuja luchando contra sus propios problemas. Todo eso veía Quatre desde el Sandrock, mientras pensaba qué hacer para ayudar a su querida Naomi; para no ver esos ojitos verdes y brillantes de lágrimas que humedecían su corazón impidiendo que el más mínimo resplandor de alegría lograran secarlo; para no sentir que con cada sollozo que ella hacía, su corazón era calado y rasgado en lo más hondo que se pudiera imaginar.**

**- es mentira Quatre...- dijo al fin Naomi secando sus lágrimas y tomando nuevamente los controles. El cañón se encendió otra vez apuntándolo hacia el Wing Zero inmóvil al frente de ella.**

**- Pero... podemos solucionar todo esto juntos- dijo Quatre tocando su pecho con la mano. Vio que Naomi sería capaz de matar a Duo creyendo que era Heero y eso no lo podía permitir. De esta forma, luego de un momento en que Naomi todavía apuntaba su cañón, ya listo para disparar, Quatre se puso delante de ella para obstruirle el paso y el objetivo.**

**- no tienes razón para que me ofrezcas algo así-**

**- eso no importa... prometí ayudarte desde el día en que te conocí. Pese a que fuimos engañados, yo siempre creí en ti y todavía lo sigo haciendo. Por favor déjame ayudarte... Tan sólo te pido una oportunidad...-**

**Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto de cielo iluminando cada rincón del desierto y Quatre rogaba para que esa tenue luz, resplandeciera con la verdad en el corazón de Naomi. Esas estrellas que marcaban el destino de cada una de sus vidas, y hacía que quien las contemplara, sintiera el deseo de besarlas y alcanzarlas con las manos para dárselas a la persona amada.**

**- Quatre por favor... no quiero herirte –**

Y él permanecía inmóvil de frente hacia ella dándole la espalda al Wing Zero en cuyo interior todavía Duo se encontraba desmayado. El cañón continuaba alzado y en cualquier minuto sería disparado. Trowa y Wu Fei ya se habían acercado hasta el Wing Zero para ver lo que sucedía con el americano. Naomi en su cabina, colocó el dedo pulgar en el gatillo sin presionarlo aún. No podía evitar que sus dedos temblaran, al igual que cierto sudor que recorría su frente. Aquella escena que podemos imaginar duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que una figura, más bien un mobile suit, apareció de entre las sombras más oscuras que se podían encontrar en la penumbra de ese lugar, rasgando y perforando por la mitad al Butterfly con un ráfaga de luz verdosa y deteniéndose en un costado. Los resplandores de los cortocircuitos aparecieron inmediatamente en el Gundam mariposa iniciándose una cadena de pequeñas explosiones; sin embargo estas explosiones aún no eran capaces de destruir totalmente al mobile suit.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Señor... estoy a punto de desaparecer junto con la base- decía Naomi con algo de tristeza en su voz, con la vista perdida en el horizonte y con el gatillo del cañón aún entre sus dedos machados de dolor y odio.**

- tengo mejores cosas que hacer, en vez de ir a salvarte por tu incompetencia e inutilidad, Naomi – respondió su mentor del otro lado de modo muy frío para un momento así, en que su supuesta alumna querida estaba a punto de morir en manos de un mobile suit que apareció de un momento a otro y sin rastro alguno en los radares.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ¡¡¡¡NAOMI!- gritaba Quatre mientras abría la señal de vídeo. Movió los controles desplazando peligrosamente al Sandrock más cerca de ella por un lado y ya no al frente defendiendo al Wing Zero. Cuando la vio, un nudo en su garganta fue formado al mismo tiempo en que se le rasgaba el corazón de extremo a extremo- ¡¡debes salir de ahí o si no morirás!-**

Pero ella no contestaba. La parte inferior de su Gundam estalló en mil pedazos y la parte que le seguía era donde se encontraba la cabina; Naomi sólo contemplaba como si ya nada importara en su vida. Respiró profundo, cerró sus ojos, se encomendó a su difunta madre Jenny, y presionó con fuerza el botón de color rojo sangre, permitiendo que un rayo potente saliera del cañón en dirección al Wing Zero. El desierto brilló majestuoso con el resplandor de dos explosiones que se originaron y los corazones de los presentes se apagaron con la tristeza de una noche llena de tragedia y dolor.

**Continuará...**

**Wuaaaaaa! Que estuvo bueno este capítulo... personalmente me gustó por los acontecimientos medios extraños. ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?.**

**¿Se alejará Hilde para siempre de Duo?**

**¿Murió Naomi?**

**¿El rayo alcanzó a Duo?**

**¿Quién atacó a Naomi?**

**¿Qué hará el pobrecito de Quatre?**

**Estoy muy conforme con este episodio y espero que ustedes también lo estén. Pido disculpas por si está muy largo pero es que esto de la inspiración... hay que aprovechar XP ¿no?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que se viene con misterios aclarados... no se lo pierdan. Jejeje... no voy a poner avances porque todavía no termino el próximo capítulo y para que se queden con la incertidumbre.**

**Saludos a todos de Karin2 (karin al cuadrado): la chica que desafía las leyes de tiempo.**

**/ Todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni osaekirezuni aishitsuzuketa/ Aunque sé que mi amor nunca te alcanzará, continúo amándote descontroladamente/ Gackt /**


	14. Chapter 15

**Fanfic Gundam Wing**

**Por Karin2 (karin al cuadrado)**

"**Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundam.**

**El reencuentro"**

Capítulo decimocuarto. 

**- "Bajo estas estrellas prometo tenerte así, de esta forma en mis brazos por siempre... si tu corazón me lo permite. De este modo podré ver tus ojos oliva recibir mi aliento de afligida veneración.**

**Cómo olvidarlo... En el momento en que te conocí, me mostraste tu pura sonrisa con una simple conversación y me llenaste de gozo. Vi tu mirada tímida, entonces deseé estrecharte fuerte en mis brazos, así como ahora, para decirte lo que te diré en este mismo instante: - No te preocupes -. No puedo evitar sonreír porque al parecer, no encontré otras palabras que éstas.**

**Sin embargo, la tristeza aún me domina al verte así, débil en mis brazos y al saber que no soy el que se refleja en tus ojos. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me dejes cargar con tu cruz?**

**Tus labios carmesíes son bellos pero no voy a besarlos ni a probar la miel que se esconde con tu aliento... Me conformo con sólo tenerte así... bajo este firmamento estrellado; la Luna no está presente porque nos reservará su belleza para un día en que pueda entrelazar mis dedos con los tuyos en una caminata interminable alrededor de un hermoso oasis entre las dunas del Sahara..."**

**(NdL: Que raro quedó esto... -U)**

**- Quatre... - susurró la chica débilmente en el regazo del árabe. No podía abrir los ojos y su cuerpo yacía adolorido y macerado, pudiendo sólo pensar dentro de su embrollado cerebro: "Tu voz hermosa y clara no permite que me vaya... Ah... lágrimas: son las palabras que no logro decir.**

**Te siento angustiado y es por una guerra que no es tuya; una cruz que no es tuya. Pero... deténme fuertemente... mientras sólo llevas una sonrisa y tocas mi mejilla suavemente... No me olvidaré de ti. Por favor, deténme fuertemente.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Dónde está Hilde... dónde está Hilde – repetía sin descanso Duo incorporándose en su asiento en la cabina del Wing Zero. **

**Wu Fei estaba junto a él intentando bajarlo del Gundam con el cable hasta el suelo. Sus compañeros estaban todos con la mente en otro lado y cada uno intentaba ayudar al otro inconscientemente. **

**Duo fijó su vista para ver más nítido y se dio cuenta del aspecto que tenía el lugar. Notó que Quatre estaba arriba del Butterfly casi calcinado con Naomi entre sus brazos, Heero se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos, metros más allá; a todo esto, el Deathscythe estaba en buenas condiciones. Pero faltaba Trowa.**

**-¿Dónde está Trowa?-**

**- salvó tu pellejo- dijo Wu Fei tranquilamente- Esa mujer casi te mata y él terminó por ponerse delante... Le debes una. Por suerte él está bien, sólo que perdió un brazo del Heavyarms.**

**- ¿Pero que pasó aquí?... Yo estaba peleando con un sujeto que tiene secuestrada a Hilde y...-**

**- fue el sistema Zero el que te hizo ver todo eso...-**

**- Demonios...- se mordió los labios- pero de todas formas... necesito ver a Hilde y saber si está bien -.**

**- lo harás cuando nos volvamos el espacio -.**

**- ella... –dijo señalando a Naomi- ¿estará bien?-**

**- no lo sé. Podría morir en cualquier momento -.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Miraba con algo de rencor la acción de Quatre. No esperaba que él corriera para salvarla ni que ella pudiera estar viva aún. **

**Su cabeza tenía ese mareo aún, que comenzó desde que se iniciaron sus pesadillas. Recordaba muy bien lo último que vio en el trance, mientras sus compañeros se alejaban de él en busca de Duo que pareció que algo malo sucederle**

**-"¿Qué le pasa ahora?"- se preguntó en ese momento cuando en su radar desaparecían varios mobile suit a causa del repentino actuar del 02.**

**En ese minuto, fatiga, náuseas y vértigo iniciaron nuevamente su trabajo en el cuerpo de Heero. Éste comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras que frente a él, la cabina daba vueltas y vueltas como un remolino provocándole un desmayo, lo suficientemente largo como para ver el final de esa historia oculta dentro de su cabeza.**

**Todo se repitió hasta que cuando parecía que el trance iba a terminar, como ocasiones anteriores, las escenas seguían corriendo relatando la continuación: la pequeña Naomi intentaba alcanzarlo de entre los escombros y él intentaba hacer lo mismo. Hasta que con mucho esfuerzo, casi sobrehumano para una niña de su edad, ella logró llegar hasta él llevando sus manitas manchadas de sangre...**

**- ¡No!-**

**Volvió de su evocación con un sobresalto. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y no siguió recordando lo que se había mantenido oculto en su memoria por casi nueve años. Levantó su mirada y notó que Duo emprendía una rápida carrera hacia el sur del continente, para probablemente, viajar hasta el espacio. Volvió a mirar a Quatre que llevaba consigo a la muchacha al Sandrock para hacer lo mismo que Duo. Y Trowa con Wu Fei hacían lo suyo en sus respectivos Gundam. Sólo él se encontraba todavía sentado en una roca sin intención de seguir a sus compañeros. Pronto sería hora de amanecer y el sol lo quemaría si permanecía como estaba, por lo que caminó tranquilamente hacia el Wing Zero que había dejado el 02 hace un rato atrás. Mientras se acercaba a su Gundam por entre los matorrales, sus ojos azul-cobalto irradiaron un extraño fulgor que brilló siniestro en la oscuridad del desierto.**

**- debo matarla. Lo que se empieza... se termina-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Quatre no podía evitar su preocupación al ver el estado de Naomi. Tampoco, por el hecho de no saber porqué Heero apareció de manera súbita e intentó acabar con ella.**

**Miró su cuerpo débil y delicado como un cristal. Suspiró y deseó estar pronto con la gente de "Prevención" para que ella pudiera internarse, a pesar de lo que pudiera opinar Wu Fei: "¡Y luego de que casi mata a Duo!" fue lo que comentó sutilmente.**

**- cuando despiertes, el mundo habrá cambiado a uno mejor. Pero para eso, debes ser fuerte y resistir. Por favor... no te vayas... aguanta un poco más- **

**Quatre le hablaba en un susurro, rezando al mismo tiempo para que sobreviviera hasta llegar a algún lugar seguro sin ser atacados por "Sarmi" en el espacio. En ese momento viajaban en un transbordador hacia el exterior de la esfera terrestre procurando no encontrarse con soldados de "Sarmi" para no tener problemas.**

**- estará bien. Ella siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte- dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas. **

**- eso espero... Trowa- dijo, mientras se alejaba de la camilla y se apoyaba en la ventanilla de la nave.**

**El joven de semblante tranquilo se sentó junto a Quatre y contempló a la chica que lo abrazó horas antes en el desierto. Sintió que su figura le era conocida sin saber porqué. Recordó la sensación que tuvo en la piel con el calor de ella; un calor extraño y placentero. En ese instante su sangre corrió por sus venas de forma frenética y creyó que ella sintió lo mismo.**

**El chico permaneció callado pero Naomi lo presionó con la mirada. Trowa se le acercó tomándola de los hombros y ella comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Se estremeció y temblaba mientras un calor le recorrió la piel de pies a cabeza. De un momento a otro sintió ganas de abrazarlo. Era la primera vez que estaban los dos solos y fue sólo una vez la que mantuvieron una conversación, cuando Naomi le comunicó que Heero y Duo estaban capturados por el gobernador en la base "Sarmi".**

**El muchacho miró los ojos de Naomi y ésta no aguantó la tentación de abrazarlo. Le dio una sensación de protección y de afecto aquel cuerpo fuerte del piloto del "Heavyarms" . **

**El tiempo se detuvo en esa escena por varios minutos al mismo tiempo que la brisa volvía a correr traviesa revolviendo las hebras castañas de ambos...**

**- ¿qué pasa Trowa?- preguntó Quatre sacando al artista circense de sus recuerdos.**

**Trowa sólo sonrió y se levantó de su asiento dejándolos a solas. No haría preocupar a Quatre haciéndole creer que le quitaría a la chica. Optó en que todo quedaría en su mente y en sus recuerdos de un fenómeno agradable y al mismo tiempo... extraño.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Diablos... Trowa me dijo que cuando habló con ellas, estaban en la base lunar y que "Sarmi" tenía a Howard. Sólo espero que ellas estén todavía ahí y se hallen a salvo. Luego iré en busca de Howard.**

**Duo ya había llegado al espacio en un transbordador y se encontraba piloteando a toda potencia el Deathscythe en dirección a la base Lunar. Maldecía la hora en que se le ocurrió abordar el Wing Zero, para ser solidario con Heero, terminando engañado nuevamente por el condenado sistema Zero. No quería pensar en que era débil para eso pero... ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?**

**- no creo que el Wing Zero me odie y por eso me molesta tanto- dijo con una sonrisa al ocurrírsele tal idea fantasiosa de que un sistema de computadora le tenga antipatía.- Pero debo reconocer que te extrañé amigo...- terminó diciendo, refiriéndose al Deathscythe.**

**Apareció en su campo visual la pista de alunizaje en la base lunar y no tuvo mayor dificultad para ingresar puesto que "Sarmi" ya se había retirado del lugar puesto que estaban ocupados estableciendo sus dominios en las colonias, luego de la reciente derrota de "Jenny" en la Tierra. Averiguó el paradero de Relena recibiendo la información de que todavía estaba en el canal de televisión.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ¿Qué es este sabor amargo que siento en mi garganta?. Nunca lo había sentido -**

**Miraba con ojos melancólicos a través de la ventanilla del transbordador que le llevaría hasta L2. A la distancia veía las estrellas resplandeciendo suavemente como si brillaran al son de una canción triste. Hilde suspiraba repetidamente sin hacer caso de lo que pasaba alrededor y su mente se llenaba de pensamientos abstractos.**

**-¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? ¿Lo habré hecho a tiempo?- se preguntaba una y otra vez, no estando segura de si deseaba encontrar las respuestas.**

**Una estrella fugaz corrió a lo lejos y Hilde cerró los ojos pidiendo el deseo de la felicidad, fuera con él o no, esa palabra tan codiciada por el ser humano, que incluso para algunos, resulta una verdadera utopía.**

**- ¿Señorita?- dijo una voz femenina a su costado.**

**Hilde volteó y puso su atención en el rostro preocupado de lo que se le podría llamar una azafata.**

**- Le ruego que abroche sus cinturones porque tenemos problemas. Nos rodean agentes de "Sarmi" con sus "Gold Talgessee".**

**- ¿Nos rodean?- preguntó sin comprender inmediatamente el peligro al que se enfrentaban.**

**- Sí. Se están tomando el poder en las colonias ya que ganaron en la tierra...-**

**- No puede ser. Los muchachos están...-**

**Una interferencia su unió al zumbido de las voces de los pasajeros que hablaban asustados sobre los nuevos acontecimientos. Esa interferencia fue el inicio de una transmisión directa a los altavoces de la nave, desde un "Gold Talgessee".**

**El piloto del mobile suit hablaba firme:- No intenten evadir ni oponerse. Su viaje continuará siempre y cuando obedezcan nuestras órdenes.**

**No había otra opción, más que la de obedecer a los soldados del nuevo orden político, que se había establecido en la historia de la humanidad. Pero, a pesar de eso, nunca falta el sujeto rebelde y de mal temperamento que se opone tomando las riendas de la situación, provocando que las cosas empeoren. Los pasajeros se alarmaron al escuchar el desafío de aquel hombre, temiendo por sus vidas. Si "Sarmi" había triunfado, no había fuerza que los venciera más que los ahora desaparecidos Gundam.**

**- Retráctate de lo que dijiste o si no morirás junto con todos los pasajeros de esta nave-**

**- ¡No lo haré!-**

**La histeria y el pánico dominó el antes controlado temor de la gente a bordo y Hilde estaba pensando el cómo arreglar la amenaza. ¿Pero que podía hacer si estaban entre la espada y la pared?-**

**- ¡Retráctate desgraciado!-**

**- ¡Viva la libertad y viva Relena Peacecraft!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Salió todo perfectamente. Te felicito Arthur por todas tus hazañas estratégicas- decía de manera complacida James Worst, el gobernador y dirigente principal de "Sarmi".**

**Su asistente sólo se reclinó en su asiento en ademán de superioridad y victoria. La batalla se había ganado en Norteamérica y ahora eran dueños y señores de la tierra y el espacio. ¿Qué mas podían pedir si tenían todo lo que pudieron desear?**

**- Nuestra victoria se aseguró desde el momento en que se oyeron las explosiones de los Gundams y el de la líder de "Jenny". Ahora, ese lugar está igual de desierto que los corazones de las personas que perdieron sus "héroes"- dijo la palabra con tono de burla que incomodó un tanto al gobernador enfrente de él.**

**- No estés tan seguro. La gente se puede sublevar en este mismo instante y eso no sería bueno -.**

**- No se preocupe señor... Si pasa algo, yo me encargo de todo-**

**- está bien Arthur. Pero a veces dan miedo tus acciones por lo que no quiero que la gente muera ni nada por el estilo.-**

**El asistente sonrió, tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a agitarlo en el aire jugando con los dedos sobre el nombrado objeto. Ya tenía bien acomodado su codo derecho en el escritorio, al que había llegado momentos antes, luego de hacer una visita especial a las "chicas Gundams" (Relena y Hilde) y se mecía de lado a lado en su cómodo sillón de asistente principal de operaciones tácticas. Estaba más que satisfecho de haberse deshecho de varios obstáculos de una sola vez, y ahora no pensaba en otra cosa que hacerse con la organización entera...**

**Un joven apareció por la puerta haciendo una reverencia al notar la presencia del gobernador en la sala principal. Se acercó a Arthur y le mostró unos documentos impresos recientemente cuyo contenido se leyó silenciosamente.**

**- no puede ser- habló entredientes el asistente, al leer el informe que le trajeron. Miró al gobernador y le dijo seriamente:- Están vivos... Los pilotos están vivos.**

**- ¿Cómo dices?-**

**- salieron con vida y ahora están en la base de "Prevención"... Maldita sea... -**

**- ¿Que vas a hacer? Si aparecen nuevamente, todo estará acabado.**

**Arthur mostró aquella sonrisa desagradable indicándole a su superior que no habría problema:- Iré personalmente a ajustar cuentas con esos niños...- Terminó por frotar sus manos y mirar fijamente el informe, imaginándose lo que haría cuando estuviera con su cañón apuntando el pecho de Heero Yuy y el sus compañeros.**

**- Te ordeno que no los mates... No quiero tener más problemas con la gente, así que deseo que los captures y los traigas con vida hasta acá -.**

**- como usted quiera... - mintió, sin sacarse esa mueca de odio y altanería.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**El sol irradiaba su luz directamente a la base de "Prevención" puesto que era una medida estratégica en tiempos de guerra, no como las colonias que usaban luz artificial. De esa forma las ondas electromagnéticas que emitía la estrella, interferían en cierto porcentaje en los radares y buscadores de los enemigos.**

**Quatre tomó suavemente su mano luego de escucharle un leve quejido. Estaba sentado junto a ella mirándola con ojos tristes y escuchando el pausado "beep" que hacía la máquina que estaba conectada a la chica. Pensaba, además, en el sufrimiento que podía estar recorriendo su mente inconsciente en ese instante.**

**- ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte en estas condiciones de sufrimiento y miseria?. Me duele verte así, aunque más me duele el hecho de saber que nunca fuiste feliz desde que murió tu familia. No dejo de preguntarme la forma de ayudarte y sacarte de este universo desdichado.**

**Las manos de Naomi estaban frías en las del árabe y su respiración era débil y casi inexistente. Ambos estaban juntos en esa habitación, pero se encontraban separados y distantes de corazones. ¿Cómo fue que el destino los unió si sus almas se encuentran apartados por algo que no pueden comprender? Apartados por una pared difícil de romper y tan invisible como el mismo aire que respiran cada segundo de sus vidas. Naomi siente que no tiene el derecho de amar ni ser amada hasta no sanar los rasguños que la vida le marcó en su alma y Quatre quiere ser el ungüento que cure esas heridas hasta la más profunda que puede existir. El tiempo pasa y nada parece solucionar esta distancia entre ellos. El árabe puede abrazarla y sentir su calor, aunque no lo hace por esa pared que no puede ver para romperla. ¿Y si hay una puerta? Sólo ella puede darle la llave de su felicidad y de sus sentimientos correspondidos.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**El arma la sujetaba firme entre sus dedos estando lista para ser disparada en cualquier momento. Su mobile suit lo había dejado antes de llegar a la base de Prevención y ahora caminaba por los fríos corredores de ésta. Sus pasos sonaban espectrales como un espíritu avanzando por los pisos de la nave**

**Se detuvo y contempló quieto la imagen que se formaba en los ventanales; y era que su reflejo le provocó cierta repugnancia por el destino que poseía en sus manos y en su vida entera. Movió sus pies y se acercó a su "otro yo ahí en la ventana". Respiró profundo y trató de contener las ganas de golpear al sujeto que cabellos marrones y de ojos azules, que lo miraba con odio. Trató de comprender el hecho de que porqué ese hombre parado al otro lado del plexiglás lo veía con ojos miserables, infelices e irritados. ¿Estaba detestando su condición de soldado perfecto y de supuesto héroe? "¡Maldición!" No tenía ese derecho, ni siquiera de pensarlo; no desde que aceptó aquella mano que se tendió tentadora y liberadora ante él cuando pequeño, aunque terminó por ser una mano manchada de sangre. Posó su mano en el ventanal y su aliento dejaba una huella húmeda, empañando la imagen de ese ser detestable de fríos ojos marinos y revueltos cabellos marrones. Apretó el puño y el arma, y se alejó de ese retrato que probablemente le mostraba el futuro; pero lo que no sabía, era que en realidad no era el futuro, sino que estaba mostrándole su presente que podía cambiar en ese mismo instante a uno mejor.**

**Bajó por el ascensor hasta el piso de enfermería. Iba tranquilo sin prestar atención a la gente de Prevención que lo veía curiosa; ellos ni se daban cuenta de que llevaba un arma cargada en la mano ni que les esperaba presenciar un espectáculo fatal.**

**- ¡Hola!- saludó una voz masculina a su costado desde una puerta que tenía un distintivo que decía " Bodega de medicamentos". Pero el de cabello marrón no lo oyó o aparentó no escucharlo, y siguió su camino hasta una sala bastante amplia cuyo cartel recitaba: "Cuidados intensivos. Por favor, mantenga silencio". Sus dedos digitaron veloces su clave de identificación y la compuerta metálica se abrió pesada frente a sus ojos. Entró y miró uno por uno los nombres de los internados, hallando el de Naomi Asano en la sala 3. Pero antes de caminar hacia la habitación, se encontró de frente con Quatre que lo miró con ojos desafiantes, como nunca se les habían visto.**

**En ese instante, aparecieron Wu Fei y Trowa que fueron avisados de la presencia de Heero y no dudaron en acudir en ayuda de Quatre al saber que la situación se volvería critica si el 01 intentaba hacer lo que ya había hecho anteriormente en el desierto.**

**- No te atrevas- le murmuró Heero a Quatre, caminando como si nada por un costado del árabe. Sus hombros se rozaron y el ambiente se transformó en uno tenso por la aparición del 01 dispuesto a plantar esa bala en el pecho de la piloto del Butterfly; y si fuera necesario, pasaría por el cadáver de sus llamados compañeros para terminar su misión...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sus pupilas se cegaron cuando recibió la fuerte luz del sol proveniente de una ventana. Las cortinas se mecían (artificialmente simulando una brisa) al compás del sonido que emitía el monitor de ritmo cardíaco; máquina que le indicaba a ella misma si estaba viva o no. Pareciera que sus pulsaciones disminuían en intensidad, perdiéndose en el vacío de la habitación.**

**- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- se preguntó.**

**Acomodó su cuerpo a un costado evitando el dolor, para no entumecerse al estar quizás cuánto tiempo en esa posición. Aunque aún no estaba lúcida del todo, sus esfuerzos por recordar los últimos acontecimientos surtieron efecto. Preguntóse si había logrado aniquilar al autor de la tragedia en L1. Su incertidumbre y preocupación, le dieron fuerza para mover su cuerpo y así averiguar si su objetivo estaba cumplido. Sacó con sumo cuidado sus piernas de la camilla moviéndose lentamente ante la idea de no empeorar su estado. Desconectó las máquinas que la habían mantenido viva hasta ahora y avanzó hasta la puerta. Recordó las palabras que su mentor le había dicho con un desprecio impresionante cuando ella estaba a punto de morir con el Butterfly y "Jenny". Se detuvo antes de abrir la compuerta, pensando que tal vez el hombre habló así porque tenía un plan o algo que no pudo entender en ese momento, y que probablemente, era de él la mano cálida que sostuvo la suya cuando estaba dormida en la camilla luchando por sobrevivir. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a desconfiar de él si era el hombre más sabio que ella había conocido en toda su vida? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo era para mejor y para hacerla más fuerte como acostumbraba a entrenarla? ¿O es que el amor que siente por él es más que lo que siente una hija hacia su padre, que en este caso, ése es el rol que cumplía él al haberla salvado de la miseria? ¿Amor diferente a ése que creyó sentir desde pequeña? ¿Y Quatre? ¿El sentimiento hacia al árabe no fue más que algo efímero como el calor del verano? Seguía preguntándose respecto al mismo tema una y otra vez.**

**Continuó avanzando, con precaución de no ser vista por los corredizos de ese lugar desconocido para ella.**

**- puede que aquí sea donde esté trabajando él- refiriéndose a su estimado apoderado y consejero.**

**Dio una vuelta a la izquierda y otra hacia la derecha deseando encontrar a quien buscaba y teniendo suerte de que nadie desconocido apareciera y la viera. Mientras caminaba, llevaba su mano derecha presionando su abdomen para evadir el escozor punzante al hacer fuerza con cada paso que daba. De súbito se detuvo y puso atención en las voces que hablaban metros más adelante; y así se quedó, atenta y expectante, afirmando la herida con su mano y afirmando la vida con el alma.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Debo matarla – dijo una voz masculina y fría en la sala principal. Se notaba que ya llevaban minutos en esa discusión.**

**- No lo hagas Heero, por favor... - le decía Quatre tratando de convencerlo y poniéndose en su paso -.**

**- Debí hacerlo aquella vez... desde un principio-**

**- Heero... tú la conoces desde pequeña y sé la razón de eso...-**

**- ¡entonces si lo sabes, déjame completar la misión!... ¡la que inicié cuando teníamos cinco años!- terminó gritando en un aullido desgarrador y se dejó caer en el suelo con las rodillas al mismo tiempo en que el arma que cargaba, cayó junto a él. Un nudo en la garganta no lo dejó seguir hablando, sus piernas temblaban de tal forma, que no le permitían avanzar como él deseaba y sus uñas rasguñaron bestialmente el piso como un animal cazado y agonizante frente a su captor. **

"**Si tanto sufrió, entonces acabaré con su dolor y así se encontrará con su familia en lo que llaman Cielo" pensaba. **

**Sus dedos tiritaban de la misma forma cuando en aquella vez, él sostenía el detonador para hacer volar la residencial, como su superior se lo ordenó.**

**- Ésta es tu misión Heero Yuy, aquí está el mapa, las bombas, y el detonador. Si logras hacerlo, podrás pasar a la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento. Recuerda: no debes mirarlos a los ojos... Si lo haces...-**

**- Misión aceptada – contestó tragando saliva y apretando sus puños disimuladamente dentro de los bolsillos de su jardinera, para que el hombre no notara que intentaba aparentar con todas sus fuerzas madurez y seriedad a su edad.**

**- debí hacerlo... debí hacerlo...-**

**- ¡Heero!.. ¡Tus dedos están sangrando!- exclamó Quatre.**

**- Estaba detrás de unos arbustos frente a la pequeña plaza que adornaba la residencial. Ya había instalado las bombas y mi detonador se hallaba firme entre mis dedos temblorosos. Los niños corrían felices tras una pelota y me miraban con alegría sin saber que les esperaba; sin saber que la desgracia estaba frente a ellos... -**

**- Heero...-**

**- la hora de apretar el interruptor de color sangre, estaba por llegar. Tenía claro que debía obedecer las órdenes de no mirar a las víctimas. Faltaban 30 segundos... 30 malditos segundos...**

**Cerré los ojos, me arrodillé y... presioné el detonador cumplida la hora. Debí haberme alejado más de lo que me encontraba ese día porque el fuego de la explosión casi me alcanza y los cristales volaron afilados por mi rostro. Explosiones sucesivas... una tras otra en toda la línea de departamentos y en cada piso. Los gritos empezaron de inmediato; gritos que aún permanecen en mi mente. Y la vi; aquella niña de hermosos ojos verdes vivía en esos departamentos y yo no lo sabía... ¡Yo no lo sabía!... -.**

**- era Naomi... ¿verdad?- preguntó Quatre con algo de timidez por el actuar angustiado de Heero en ese momento. Estaba a un metro de él y el resto de sus compañeros miraban expectantes la situación en la sala y escuchando el relato de Heero.**

**- aquella niña que conocí meses antes...- murmuró en un hilo de voz angustiado y desesperado mientras que una indeseable lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos marinos, ojos que vieron en primera persona la tragedia de L1 en la que murieron muchas personas inocentes.**

**Continuará...**

**¿Que sucedió en la historia oculta de la infancia de Heero?**

**¿Realmente Naomi ama a su mentor o ama a Quatre?**

**¿Cuál será la resolución del enfrentamiento con los Gold Talgessee cuando Hilde se dirigía a L2 en el transbordador?**

**¿Arthur, el asistente del gobernador en "Sarmi", se saldrá con la suya luego de enterarse que los pilotos Gundam están vivos?**

**¿Qué diablos le sucede a Trowa cada vez que piensa en Naomi?**

**Pobrecito Heero... sus recuerdos lo están matando.**

**Te doy las gracias por leer este fanfic que ha sido el primero que he hecho y por darte el tiempo de hacerlo... De verdad que muchas gracias.**

**Saludos de Karin2 (karin al cuadrado): la chica que desafía las leyes de tiempo.**

**/ Todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni osaekirezuni aishitsuzuketa/ Aunque sé que mi amor nunca te alcanzará, continúo amándote descontroladamente/ Gackt /**


	15. Chapter 16

Fanfic Gundam Wing 

**Por Karin2 (karin al cuadrado)**

"**Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.**

**El reencuentro"**

**Capítulo decimoquinto**

**- era Naomi... ¿verdad?- preguntó Quatre con algo de timidez por el actuar angustiado de Heero en ese momento. Estaba a un metro de él y el resto de sus compañeros miraban expectantes la situación en la sala y escuchando el relato de Heero. Indudablemente el ambiente estaba tenso.**

**- aquella niña que conocí meses antes...-**

**oooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**- Mira mamá... hay un niño llorando ahí- decía la pequeña Naomi mientras arrugaba el vestidito rosado y con vuelos entre sus manos -.**

**- Es verdad... -.**

**-¿Qué le pasará mami?-**

**- No lo sé... ¿Y si le compramos una paleta de caramelo? Quizás de esa manera pueda ponerse contento -**

**- ¡Buena idea mami!-**

**Y así la pequeña Naomi se dirigió lo más rápido que sus piernecillas se lo permitían, a un puesto de caramelos. Compró uno de color muy brillante y de gran tamaño. Miró a su madre sonriéndole y caminó despacio hacia el niño de cabellos marrones acurrucado tras unos arbustos.**

**El pequeño niño, de unos cinco años aproximadamente, dejaba caer sus lágrimas sobre sus rodillas embarradas mientras que sus manos aferraban fuertemente un objeto difícil de precisar.**

**- Hola -**

**El niño no levantó la vista prefiriendo enjugar sus saladas lágrimas. Naomi le depositó la paleta en las rodillas y con una sonrisa le dijo:- Toma... Es para que no llores más. Mi mami siempre me dice que cuando los niños estamos tristes, los ángeles lloran... y si lloran los ángeles, se pone a llover. Yo no quiero que llueva porque o si no, no podremos salir a jugar al parque -.**

**El pequeño seguía con la vista fija y ya no lloraba. Movió un poco sus labios que se hallaban apretados, tratando de decir algo. Naomi lo esperaba pacientemente y siempre con una encantadora sonrisa.**

**- ¿tu... mamá es buena?- fue lo único que su triste corazón le permitió preguntar.**

**La niña lo miró un tanto extrañada por la pregunta pero le contestó de muy buena gana.**

**- mi mami es la más linda de todas... -**

**Una pausa gobernó en el ambiente dejando pasar segundos que se hicieron eternos para ellos. Los niños en el parque seguían saltando y jugando, las aves cantaban y las flores relucían con sus colores en la hermosa primavera presente. Corría una brisa traviesa que revolvía sus cabellos y el césped se mecía suavemente al compás de una canción que sonaba desde los labios de un universitario, sentado bajo un árbol con su guitarra; canción que quedó grabada en la mente de ambos para siempre y que decía así:**

"**Y después, quizás,**

**fue mucho el peso de mi cruz**

**y tal vez, el sol**

**se ría de mí.**

**Porque soy yo**

**el que duerme y aprieta**

**el gatillo hacia mí.**

**Porque eres tú,**

**la que duerme con los angelitos**

**y es felíz.**

**Porque soy yo,**

**el que escribe te quiero**

**en el fuego**

**y me quemo.**

**Porque soy yo..."**

**Aquel joven cantaba cada estrofa con un sentimiento desgarrador y su guitarra le acompañaba con pausados acordes de tristeza y desesperación. El resto de la personas no lo escuchaba y su voz se perdía en el bullicio de la gente traspasando las pesadas paredes de la colonia hasta perderse en el vacío del espacio. Sin embargo, habían dos niños que sí lo escuchaban y lo veían con inocente compasión; dos niños que en ese momento no supieron cuánto los iba a marcar esa canción hasta el resto de su días... **

**- entonces... ve con ella y déjame tranquilo -. El pequeño le dio la espalda dejando caer de sus rodillas la paleta de caramelo con la mayor de las indiferencias.**

**Naomi entristeció un momento y volvió a arrugar su vestido rosado en sus manos con cierto nerviosismo. Notó que su madre la observaba de lejos y se puso de pie recogiendo la paleta de caramelo botada junto a ella y volviéndosela a colocar en el regazo del niño de cabellos marrones.**

**- ¿te gustaría que juguemos mañana?- le preguntó con su vestido recogido entre sus dedos. A pesar del desaire, esperaba volverlo a encontrar en el parque para que se divirtieran juntos y él no estuviera nunca más triste. Sin embargo el niño siguió silencioso y sólo la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras sus ojos se volvían fríos y profundos. Naomi se retiró del lugar corriendo junto a su madre que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa. El pequeño Heero observó por el rabillo del ojo la escena de la niña con su madre recordando la muerte de la suya una semana antes; muerte dolorosa... muerte causada por una maldita enfermedad.**

**Ooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**- ...esa niña de ojos verdes que se acercaba junto a mí en el parque, siempre con una paleta de caramelo en su mano. La veía todos los días de la mano con su madre por las tardes... Hasta que un día un hombre se me acercó; me reclutó diciéndome que mi madre había muerto asesinada y no por una enfermedad. De esa manera nunca más la vi... y su carita sólo permanecía en mis recuerdos -.**

**Heero continuaba recordando lo que tenía prohibido recordar desde pequeño, venciendo su propio orgullo y dando paso a su debilidad y sentimientos que nadie se pudo imaginar que un soldado como él tenía. Aún permanecía con sus uñas rotas rasgando el suelo de impotencia y rabia. Cerca de él estaba Relena quien había llegado momentos antes a la nave de "Prevención" (luego de que se encontrara con Duo en la base Lunar) y lo miraba con ojos compasivos. Ella deseaba abrazarlo y recoger la sangre de sus dedos con fervor, sin embargo, se lo impedía el hecho de que se sentía desplazada por Naomi en la vida de Heero... sentía que ese hombre de ojos azules, profundos como el mar, la estaba sacando progresivamente con cada minuto que pasaba; Heero había reencontrado a su amor de la infancia, su primer amor.**

**- Pero en la explosión la vi, llorando con su madre muerta entre sus brazos y mirándome fijamente. Yo me sentía como la persona más animal que existe en el universo. Me odié como nunca. Deseé haber estado en el lugar de su madre para morir y encontrarme con la mía, y así Naomi no hubiera sido infeliz como lo ha sido estos años por mi culpa -.**

**Quatre no lo podía creer. Nunca imaginó lo que Heero estaba relatando. Era conocido que todos sus compañeros tenían pasados ocultos pero nunca se imaginó que Heero no llegó a ser el hermano como él lo supuso cuando exploró sus trances, sino que era el mismísimo asesino; el autor de esa tragedia en L1. "Asesino"... Esa palabra retumbó en su mente y penetró hasta lo más profundo de su alma. ¿Pero podía culpar a Heero de la infelicidad de Naomi si todos eran asesinos desde que tomaron posesión de sus Gundams? Era una pregunta difícil de responder, sabiendo que no tienen derecho de juzgar a nadie,... sabiendo que con sus propias manos, él también acabó con la felicidad de muchos,... sabiendo que el destino lo reconocía como el pasado y no como algo que se pueda cambiar; porque doblarle la mano al destino significa que tu destino fue "doblarle la mano al destino" y Heero tuvo ese designio desde el momento en que nació: su destino fue haber asesinado a esas personas en L1.**

**Heero sintió nauseas intentando poner sus manos en la boca cuando vio que en sus dedos tenía el detonador que presionó esa vez; más bien, imaginó que lo tenía. Su cabeza estaba afiebrada y sus latidos eran incesantemente fuertes. Le faltaba el aire y su camiseta ceñida al pecho por el sudor, le provocaba una exagerada presión y sofocación. El piso bajo sus rodillas y palmas de la manos, se hallaba tibio y húmedo pudiendo verse reflejado en él... un imagen tan distorsionada como su realidad interior... tan distorsionada como su pasado, su presente y tal vez, su futuro... **

Metros más allá, detrás de una puerta una silueta se apegaba a la blanca pared de enfermería para escuchar cada palabra emitida por el infeliz de Heero. La sangre corría vertiginosa por sus venas y su cerebro sintió que le daban un golpe feroz mezclado con una especie de rayo que cruzó ante sus ojos verdes, causando que el relato del 01 fuera recreado paso por paso en su mente y confirmado en su restablecidos recuerdos; recuerdos que fueron borrados por la amnesia que le provocó el incidente en L1. Movió sus labios palpitantes de rabia, murmurando frases de odio y sus manos sudaban al estar apretados por el rencor.

**- Ahora recuerdo todo, Heero. Tú robaste mi libertad y mi felicidad junto a mi familia. Deseo que te hayas ido, deseo que estés muerto. Voy a darte la misma agonía en la que estoy ahora y no desearás vivir. El deseo que fue imposible de hacer en mucho tiempo será realizado con una marca en tu alma, que te llevará al infierno. Maldito seas Heero Yuy... maldito seas...- Y tras la muralla que daba a la sala de espera, lloró amargamente.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**¡Viva la libertad y viva Relena Peacecraft!" fue lo último que dijo el hombre gordo y colorado, que se atrevió a desafiar a los soldados que los tenían acorralados en el espacio camino a L2. Fue lo último, puesto que un soldado entró, caminó imponente hasta él y le pegó un tiro en medio de la frente sin inmutarse, provocando la histeria y el terror colectivo.**

**- ya saben lo que les sucederá si no obedecen- dijo la voz del hombre que comandaba la tropa de Gold Talgessee. El soldado limpió su ropa salpicada de sangre y otras cosas, y apuntó hacia los pasajeros con la intención de no dudar si alguien se osaba a violar la ley recientemente impuesta sobre la desobediencia.**

**Hilde se mordía la lengua para no gritar alguna infamia contra esos abusadores y tratando de tranquilizar su odio e impotencia. El estallido de la cabeza del hombre quedó grabado en su retina y no podía aguantar las arcadas que le provocó tal escena. En sus años de servicio para Oz, nunca presenció algo semejante y nunca quiso tener que cumplir una labor tan desagradable y asquerosa como la de quitarle la vida a un ser humano. Ocasiones anteriores, supo de compañeros que hicieron ese sucio trabajo y rezaba para que no la eligieran para hacerlo en cada misión que le encomendaban. Era diferente pilotear mobiles suit, puesto que para ella era acabar con una máquina móvil, a pesar de estar consciente de que en cuyo interior se hallaba un ser humano luchando por lo que creía correcto o por sobrevivir; y efectivamente era distinto: no tenía que ver la manera en la que saltaban los sesos y la sangre por todos lados, porque su enemigo era inmediatamente consumido por la explosión del mobile suit. Y ésa era la razón por la que se consideraba débil: porque no podía soportar cosas que un buen soldado útil sí puede soportar, porque no era capaz de acabar con su enemigo enfrente si no era tras la protección y la mascara de su mobil suit, porque no fue capaz de detener valientemente a Duo cuando le fue ordenado y eran enemigos; porque no fue capaz de decirle cuánto lo quería; porque no fue capaz de...**

**- Maldición... ¡Quédense en sus puestos!-**

**Las palabras del comandante de la tropa hizo que Hilde volviera de sus evocaciones de un salto. La gente se veía nerviosa por no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque sí lograban ver la destrucción de un Gold Talgessee de forma extrañamente repentina. Fue por eso que el comandante puso a su tropa en alerta de peligro y amenazó a los tripulantes. Hilde se asomó en la ventanilla y logró divisar a unos siete Gold talgessee por ese lado de la nave, que explotaban uno por uno luego de que un destello verdoso los atravesara de lado a lado o de arriba a abajo. Los destellos de las explosiones le permitieron ver el contorno de una sombra que se mostraba perfectamente tenebrosa, para desaparecer luego de su vista entre las sombras y oscuridad natural del espacio. Y unos ojos verdes de mobils suit se mostraron ante ella de manera majestuosa y gloriosa... Los soldados ya no estaban preocupados del transbordador, sino que les importaba saber qué diablos pasaba con el ataque que sufrían. El soldado que había matado al hombre gordo y colorado, recibió ordenes de tener a los pasajeros de rehenes y de disparar si alguno se le acercaba o intentaba hacer una "gracia".**

**Ningún pasajero podía explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Unos hablaban de "milagros del Señor", algunos de un traidor de los Gold Talgessee que asesinaba a sus propios compañeros y otros comentaban sobre la posible resurrección de los Gundams que murieron en el desierto de Norteamérica.**

**- ¡Están muertos!- gritó Hilde con un nudo en la garganta cuando escuchó el último comentario de esperanza que tenían los pasajeros respecto a sus "Héroes de Gundamium". Reprimió un sollozo y miró a toda la gente que la observaba compasiva desde sus asientos. El soldado (que no estaba solo) le apuntó el pecho y caminó hacia ella con el rostro contraído de enojo.**

**- ¡Cállate mujer!-**

**Y Hilde comenzó a llorar silenciosamente por las palabras que había dicho. No podía creer que los afirmara muertos... pero era que su tristeza se volvió insoportable desde que dejó a Relena en la base Lunar y no atinaba a más que decir palabras atropelladas y sin sentido. Los extrañaba demasiado, demasiado... especialmente al "dios de la muerte"...**

**Los soldados se dirigieron hasta la cabina del piloto del transbordador y dejaron a los pasajeros bajo amenaza. La situación se volvía crítica para los de "Sarmi" y la gente guardaba esperanza en sus corazones. Y quedaba el último mobile suit en cuyo interior se encontraba el comandante de la tropa, ya sin camaradas. Se hallaba solo y desesperado ante un enemigo que no podía ver ni detectar en su radar. Su ansiedad y adrenalina lo llevaron a apuntar su cañón de rayo hacia la nave de pasajeros, advirtiéndole a su enemigo que lo haría volar en cualquier momento. Pero cuando el hombre estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, una sombra apareció a sus espaldas y lo atravesó en cuatro con el mismo destello verdoso, alargado y un tanto curvo que apareció momentos antes. Con la explosión del último Gold Talgessee, Hilde y todos los pasajeros lograron ver el contorno de una figura que relucía sus alas negras entre las tinieblas del espacio.**

**- ¡¡¡¡BRAVO!- fue la ovación al unísono de todos los pasajeros que se encontraban felices de haber sido salvados de las garras malvadas de los soldados de "Sarmi". Las azafatas saltaban de alegría y los pilotos de la nave se abrazaban unos a otros. Ahora, esperaban que apareciera el héroe en persona para saludarlo y demostrarle lo mucho que estaban agradecidos. Y así fue: Las luces de lo que reconocieron que era un Gundam se apagaron y se abrió la escotilla de la cabina del piloto, dejando ver la figura formada de un hombre con buenos músculos y un largo cabello castaño en una trenza, que se asomaba por debajo del casco. El chico héroe se desplazaba hacia la nave con un cable, pero de un instante a otro desapareció. La gente comenzó a moverse por todas las ventanillas para ver dónde se había metido. Hilde ya lo había reconocido y estaba sentada en su puesto con los brazos cruzados y reprimiendo sus nervios y algo de enojo.**

**- ¡ahí está!- gritó una azafata apuntando hacia donde estaba la chica de cabellos cortos. Esta se volteó y logró ver a través de la ventanilla una enorme cabeza invertida y una trenza castaña y chamuscada meciéndose de lado a lado de manera graciosa, haciendo que diera un respingo del susto. Dentro del casco que llevaba el piloto se podía ver una gran sonrisa que acaparaba toda la atención de las mujeres a bordo del transbordador. El héroe misterioso golpeó la ventanilla de Hilde y le hizo señas que ella no se molestó en traducir. El piloto borró de un golpe su sonrisa y frunció el ceño tratando de captar la atención de Hilde nuevamente... pero ella lo ignoraba.**

**Y lo tenía ahí, al frente, y Hilde se derretía por dentro del nerviosismo. Duo le hacía gestos y ella se aguantaba las ganas de traspasar la ventanilla de un golpe para abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que desea estar con él por siempre. Con mucho esfuerza hacía que no lo veía y miraba hacia otro lado. Mientras depositaba la vista en sus rodillas, recordó con dolor el motivo por el que estaba en esa nave con dirección a su hogar en L2.**

**Ooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooo**

**- ¿es que acaso no me las puedo ver contigo?...- ahora la tuteaba con altanería -. ¿Es posible que siempre te ocultes tras la coraza poderosa de los Gundams, ex soldado de Oz?**

**El sujeto le había dado en el blanco a Hilde con abierta arrogancia y unas cuantas muecas. Hilde se quedó en silencio y no tuvo valor para defenderse de algo que encontraba cierto. Su corazón se rasgó sintiendo que la verdad había tratado de ocultarla tras pensamientos positivos y optimistas, y que ahora la golpeaba tan fuerte como nunca creyó sentirlo.**

- Jiak, jiak, jiak... la verdad duele, ¿lo sabías? ¿Qué me dices?... ¿Ves que tengo razón?-

**- ¡Hilde, no lo escuches!-**

**- Sólo es la verdad... Ni siquiera pudiste rescatar a Howard cuando tuviste la oportunidad (y eso que sólo eran unas simples esposas, cuyo sistema podría ser abierto por un niño de ocho años sin entrenar) -**

**- Usted sabía que estaba ahí...- dijo Hilde casi en un susurro y con la vista fija en el piso brillante del lugar.**

**- ¿Pensaste que no iba a creer que irías a rescatarlo? Es que de verdad que eres un mal soldado y taaaan predecible... Con razón te fuiste junto a Maxwell en vez de continuar en Oz... Porque no servías y él nunca sería capaz de decirte eso porque él también es un cobarde -. **

**- ¿Por que me dice esas cosas?-**

**- Para que sepas que gente como tú nunca podrá acabar conmigo ni con la organización. Realmente eres repugnante...-**

**Oooooooooooo**

**Oooooooooooooo**

"**... el nunca seria capaz de decirte eso... el nunca sería capaz de decirte eso... el nunca sería capaz de decirte eso..."- Hilde cerró sus ojos húmedos y trató de espantar aquella frase de su mente.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- No puede ser que Hilde esté así... - dijo Duo con tristeza, luego de ver que Hilde lo despreciaba. Tenía la esperanza que ella recapacitara y volviera con él...- ¡Ja!- rió Duo-... como si fuéramos novios-**

**Relena le había explicado todo lo que había ocurrido en la base Lunar y él partió velozmente tras la nave para detener a Hilde. Y ahora que la tenía enfrente, no lograba nada. Por lo menos se tranquilizaba al saber que ya no estaban en peligro porque todos los Gold Talgessee estaban destruidos por completo. ¿Qué haría ahora sin Hilde? ¿Dónde viviría? Eso era lo de menos importancia reconoció, puesto que sabía sobrevivir sin un hogar estable. Pero Hilde era más que una casa segura y una tarta de manzanas cada semana: Hilde Shibecker era su amiga con la que compartía su vida, sus problemas y sus ideales... "Aunque la muy terca quiera arriesgar su vida..." refunfuñó Duo. Pero al fin y al cabo, compartían muchas cosas; además, la compraventa de repuestos mecánicos les hacía ganar buen dinero y se veía que había futuro en aquella empresa... pero si se separaban... ya no sería lo mismo; nada sería lo mismo si su amiga, que le daba el toque de delicadeza a su vida llena de peleas de chicos, no estaba y se escapaba de sus manos por culpas de mentiras;... sí, eso eran: mentiras creadas por una mente insensata queriendo volverla en su contra y consiguiéndolo fácilmente.**

**- ¡Hilde!- golpeaba la ventanilla desde el espacio sin conseguir nada. Sólo la veía con la vista fija en sus rodillas y levantando sus cejas con expresión de tristeza.- ¡Hilde... - volvió a llamarla haciendo gestos amenazantes y suicidas con las manos- ¡si no volteas, me sacaré el casco y me verás desfigurado por no haber presión ni aire aquí afuera!- Y luego movió la cabeza de lado a lado murmurando:- Como si me escuchara... Basta de bromas... Voy a entrar...**

"**. Está claro que no cabemos en la vida ni en los sentimientos de un soldado... Está claro que no cabemos en la vida ni en los sentimientos de un soldado... "- repetía en un susurro sin cansancio la chica del cabello corto. **

**- ¡¡Ohhh!- exclamó la gente al ver los gestos raros que hacía el "héroe" y cuando vieron que desaparecía hasta llegar a la escotilla de emergencia de la nave para entrar. Y así fue: el joven trenzado entró a la nave y caminó con paso firme hacia Hilde, quien no se había percatado de que Duo salió de la ventana. Su trenza se movía maravillosamente de lado a lado como la cola de un astuto felino. Las mujeres estaban emocionadas con su presencia y se sonrojaban cuando le veían pasar, tratando de ver su rostro bien parecido a través del casco junto con su sonrisa frívola de estrella de cine y su mirada violeta penetrante y misteriosa. La gente lo aplaudía y con curiosidad veían qué era lo que ocurría entre la chica del cabello corto y él...**

"**Está claro... que no cabemos en la vida ni en los sentimientos de un soldado... " **

**To be continued... je je je...**

**¿Qué será del desahogo de Heero en la nave de Prevención?**

**¿Qué hará Naomi ahora que su memoria fue recuperada?**

**¿Logrará Duo recuperar la amistad y "algo más" de Hilde?**

**¿Cuáles serán los siniestros planes de asistente del gobernador para los chicos Gundam?**

**De todo corazón, espero que este episodio te haya gustado. Gracias por leer el fanfic y por dejar que te robe el tiempo con esta historia -U. **

**Algunos avances... Sólo dos porque aún no termino ese capítulo xxU .**

**- No. No me voy. No hasta que me digas: "vuelvo contigo Shinigami"-**

**- ¿Acaso no sabes que es una falta grave escupirle a un dios?... ¿y sobre todo si es el "dios de la muerte"?-**

Saludos a todos de Karin2 (karin al cuadrado): la chica que desafía las leyes de tiempo.

**/ Todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni osaekirezuni aishitsuzuketa/ Aunque sé que mi amor nunca te alcanzará, continúo amándote descontroladamente/ Gackt /**


	16. Chapter 17

Fanfic Gundam Wing 

**Por Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado)**

**¡¡¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén todos bien. Les doy cordialmente la bienvenida a este episodio, aunque antes, debo aclarar una cosa: Este capítulo está hecho especialmente respecto a lo que sucede con Duo y Hilde. Es por eso que si estos personajes o lo que sucede con ellos en este fanfic no es del interés de ustedes, se lo pueden saltar y leer sólo el comienzo. Bueno... eso es todo. Así que para los que aman a Duo Maxwell y su relación con Hilde, espero que lo disfruten. ¡¡Nos vemos! **

"**Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.**

**El reencuentro"**

**Capítulo decimosexto.**

"**- Te ordeno que no los mates... No quiero tener más problemas con la gente, así que deseo que los captures y los traigas con vida hasta acá -"**

**La mueca volvió a aparecer en su rostro al recordar aquella frase que le dijo el gobernador antes de emprender sus planes para sus enemigos favoritos: los Gundam. Le causaba gracia e hilaridad saber que todo saldría como él lo tenía pensado, si es que luego atestiguaba que "fue un accidente", como lo hizo cuando James Worst le pidió la explicación de la destrucción de la colonia L1 un día atrás. "Fueron unos terroristas los que iniciaron ese problema cuando vieron que nosotros le hacíamos una visita a la colonia" fue lo que le contestó esa vez; y el muy ingenuo le creyó, sin poder hacer otra cosa si no había testigos que dijeran lo contrario... Pues claro... si los testigos murieron con la colonia... **

**Suspiró complacido y esperó entrar a las coordenadas secretas (que poco y nada tenían de secretas para él), de la nave de Prevención. Se reclinó en su asiento, volvió a jugar con su bolígrafo de oro favorito, que le habían regalado por su excelente y admirable desempeño militar en una misión en la Tierra, y pensó en cómo seguir amasando su poder y fortuna de ahora en adelante, cuando todo enfrente de él, se mostraba a punto de estar "despejado".**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ¡¡Ohhh!- exclamó la gente al ver los gestos raros que hacía el "héroe" y cuando vieron que desaparecía hasta llegar a la escotilla de emergencia de la nave para entrar. Y así fue: el joven trenzado entró a la nave y caminó con paso firme y decidido hacia Hilde, quien no se había percatado que Duo salió de la ventana. Su trenza se movía maravillosamente de lado a lado como la cola de un felino astuto. Las mujeres estaban emocionadas con su presencia y se sonrojaban cuando le veían pasar, tratando de ver su rostro bien parecido a través del casco junto con su sonrisa frívola de estrella de cine y su mirada violeta penetrante y misteriosa. La gente lo aplaudía y con curiosidad esperaban saber qué era lo que ocurría entre la chica del cabello corto y él...**

"**Está claro... que no cabemos en la vida ni en los sentimientos de un soldado..."- se decía Hilde en un monólogo interior del que no podía escapar tan fácilmente. **

**- Hilde- dijo su nombre con seriedad, buscando sus ojos, mientras que ella levantaba su rostro y dejaba ver unas diminutas lágrimas que eran secadas por instinto con la manga de su camiseta favorita.**

**- Duo... - contestó ella, al verlo ahí parado. Restregó sus ojos y lo volvió a mirar para preguntarle: -¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**- ¿Huh? Eso es lo que yo quiero saber de ti. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué hice de malo?-**

**Ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con el borde de la costura de su camiseta, retirando la vista del chico trenzado.**

**- No hiciste nada. Soy yo la que hago las cosas mal... -**

**-¿Porqué dices eso?-**

**Hilde tragó saliva y un nudo en su garganta se formó haciendo que no pudiera sacar sus palabras afuera. Las personas escuchaban atentas lo que ocurría, como si estuvieran viendo una telenovela, en donde el joven guapo va a pedirle a su novia que vuelva y luego le pediría matrimonio; pero antes, el protagonista se arrastraría implorando perdón y ella derramaría sus besos sobre él y así serían felices para siempre (NdL: la imaginación de esta gente... ¬¬U). Duo seguía en la misma posición esperando que ella misma le dijera lo que le sucedía, a pesar de ya saberlo por Relena.**

**- Vamos Hilde... - habló Duo nuevamente.**

"**¿Porqué tuviste que entrar? ¿No ves que me haces las cosas más difíciles?" le preguntaba interiormente Hilde. Quería terminar con todo ese dolor de una vez y volver a su hogar... Pero no. Él estaba ahí, reteniéndola quien sabe para qué. "¿No te das cuenta de que esto es un martirio para mí? Nunca pensé que esto podía pasar. Nunca pensé que un amor no correspondido fuera a provocar tal dolor. Duo... si tu no me quieres, no puedo estar contigo... sufro mucho. Eres el dios de la muerte y una persona como yo no es digna de ti. Si tan sólo me dieras una señal para entrar en tu corazón... Si tan sólo yo fuera la persona que mereces..."**

**- ¡Basta ya!-**

**Hilde levantó nuevamente la vista y se vio reflejada en esos ojos violetas que tanto le gustaban. Duo tenía los puños apretados y la miraba con expresión severa y reprobatoria, esperando que ella abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta del disparate que estaba haciendo. **

**Duo continuó: - No puedo entender cómo fuiste capaz de creerle toda esa basura al sujeto. Te puedo asegurar que le patearé el trasero si vuelve a decir una mentira de esas proporciones; el dios de la muerte no permite que las mentiras existan, ni menos cuando se hiere a los amigos...**

"**Amigos..." esa palabra le sonó extraña a Hilde y bajó la vista otra vez, para luego musitar algunas palabras: Duo... yo... Siempre he querido serte útil y cada vez que intento hacer algo para ayudarte, me pides que no lo haga o me regañas. Howard está capturado y no pude rescatarlo porque no logré reconocer una cerradura tan fácil de abrir... Me siento mal, Duo... me siento mal porque no puedo hacer nada más que no sea encargarme de la empresa de repuestos... Aún recuerdo la vez en que te entregué los archivos en un disco y me dijiste estúpida... -**

**Le gente abrió los ojos como plato, incluyendo Duo, y miraron a éste con cara de "eres un mal hombre y con razón ella te dejó". Pero Duo escuchó los comentarios e hizo que no los había oído, prefiriendo pensar: "Ojalá hubiera estado Wu Fei para que les dijera a punta de espada que se callaran"**

**- Pero esa vez estuviste a punto de morir, Hilde-**

**- Lo sé... Pero de todas formas... necesito tiempo para entender el motivo de mi vida. Son cosas que me confunden mucho... -**

**- Mmm... - se frotó la barbilla en pose de pensar- No creo que sólo sirvas para hacer tartas de manzana, ¿verdad?- y sonrió esperando conseguir lo mismo de ella. Pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario: Hilde entristeció aún más con aquella frase. **

**- Eeehhh... lo siento fue una broma- se apresuró en decir, odiándose interiormente, por nunca decir cosas acertadas. Esa era la justificación de que por qué a Heero no le simpatizaba mucho... ni a Wu Fei, ni a... Una lista muy larga...**

**- vete ya, Duo. Todos necesitamos llegar a nuestros destinos y tuvimos mucho por hoy como para que nos detengamos más tiempo en medio del espacio-**

**- No. No me voy. No hasta que me digas: "vuelvo contigo Shinigami"- Y Duo se cruzó de brazos esperando que Hilde cambiara de opinión de una buena vez. Si algún día Hilde ya no deseaba ser más su compañera de empresa, se iría por su propia decisión y no porque un tipo engreído, desagradable, patético, aborrecible, cretino y con unos cuantos adjetivos más, se lo insinuara. Por esa razón ella lo entendió y lo miró detenidamente recordando todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos, y luego, contempló a la gente que la miraba como diciéndole "dale una oportunidad a este tarado". Y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, intentando no perder su postura de tener la razón.**

**- Entonces... – dijo al fin con algo de timidez- ¿me ayudarás a que encuentre mi motivo de vida?-. Ella le preguntó al fin, con los ojos brillantes de esperanza. Duo se acercó y le tendió la mano para que se levantara. La gente alrededor estaba impresionada por lo que veía, presintiendo un final feliz en la telenovela que presenciaban de curiosos.**

**- Ni siquiera he encontrado el mío, Hilde- dijo divertido y con una gran sonrisa-... Pero lo puedo encontrar si tu me ayudas también... -**

**Hilde asintió con la cabeza suavemente y le devolvió una sonrisa sumisa y sincera. Su corazón saltaba de alegría y su espíritu triste fue reemplazado por la mano de Duo que se extendía ante ella en una invitación a una nueva vida en que ambos buscarían sus verdaderos destinos; ... sea juntos ese destino o no, ya no le importaba... le importaba en volver a estar con él y nada más... "nada más", como se lo repetiría más tarde. Entonces, alargó su mano y la posó en la del "dios de la muerte". Aquella mano podría mostrarle el ardor del infierno o la gloria del cielo... cualquiera de los dos podría resultarle el paraíso mismo, siendo con él. Se levantó de su asiento y salió al pasillo para encontrar los ojos de Duo muy cerca de los de ella. El público aplaudía emocionada como si estuvieran viendo el final de "Romeo y Julieta", pero uno feliz. En ese minuto, una azafata de buena voluntad, le entregó a Hilde un traje especial de emergencia para que pudiera salir hasta el Gundam. **

**Pero en esos instantes...**

**- ¡Eres un maldito!- gritó un hombre vestido de soldado de Sarmi que salía de la cabina del piloto, junto a su compañero, apuntando directamente el pecho de Duo. La gente gritó despavorida porque no habían recordado que aún permanecía el peligro dentro de la nave. Aquellos hombres se habían ido a esa cabina por órdenes del sujeto que los comandaba y se encontraban pidiendo refuerzos y haciendo toda clase de maniobras de emergencia, propias de la organización. Y ahora, habían salido dispuestos a acabar con la vida del famoso piloto Gundam y con la de todos los pasajeros y empleados de la nave a punta de magníficas automáticas. Claramente, ellos estaban en ventaja al tener al piloto amenazado de muerte, como un conejillo rodeado por su depredador.**

**Duo levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás. El soldado iba directo hacia él y su compañero apuntaba hacia todos los pasajeros vigilando algún movimiento inoportuno.**

**- te mataremos aquí mismo y después, al resto de tu estúpido público- le exclamó, le sacó el casco y le escupió en la cara, causando el enojo de Shinigami. Éste sonrió de forma malévola y lo miró con sus ojos violáceos y tenebrosos recorriendo un brillo en ellos que dejó paralizados a todos los que lo vieron.**

**- ¿Acaso no sabes que es una falta grave escupirle a un dios?... ¿y sobre todo si es el "dios de la muerte"? -. Duo no borraba su sonrisa que a todos les causaba temor y escalofríos, incluyendo Hilde. Y Duo añadió: – Recuerda que quien ve el rostro de Shinigami cuando éste no quiere ser visto, no vivirá para contarlo-**

**El soldado tensó los músculos de su cara y cierto temblor recorrió su espalda. Afirmó aún más el arma antes de decirle con evidente odio:- eres un maldito bastardo - **

**En fracción de segundos el soldado apretaba el gatillo y Hilde saltó sobre él para desviar la bala que mataría a Duo; mas, éste cayó al suelo por el impacto y quedó tirado ahí por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Las personas gritaron al ver al héroe en el piso, de donde emanaba un hilo de sangre que se transformó en un charco. El arma se volvió a disparar debido al forcejeo con Hilde y ésta vez, dio en el estómago del soldado haciendo que sus vísceras quedaran asquerosamente reventadas frente a la vista de los asustados pasajeros. Pero el peligro aún no había terminado: quedaba el otro soldado con su arma apuntando a los pasajeros mientras su mano le temblaba al hallarse sólo en ésa situación. Hilde tomó el arma y se enfrentó al hombre. Éste se hincó y pidió clemencia como un cobarde, tirando el arma y llevándose las manos a la nuca. La gente suspiró al unísono y se sintió aliviada de que todo había acabado. El piloto de la nave recibió al arma que le dio Hilde y se dirigió al soldado rendido para amarrarlo. **

**- ¡Duo!- gritó Hilde desesperada al verlo tirado en el suelo y rodeado de sangre. Él estaba de boca al suelo por lo que no se lograba ver dónde estaba la herida si no era volteado. Y así lo hizo la chica: lo volteó y logró ver que lo que sangraba era el brazo y no algún órgano vital que podría costarle la vida.**

**- Demonios...- murmuró Duo presionando la mano izquierda en el brazo derecho. Miró su herida y notó que ya no sangraba tanto y que, aparentemente, no tenía comprometido ninguna arteria importante. Se incorporó y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la pared de la nave junto a unos asientos.**

**- Hay que llevarte a un hospital – habló nerviosa Hilde esperando que alguien se percatara de que debían emprender la marcha hasta L2 lo más rápido posible. La azafata entendió el mensaje y habló con el piloto del transbordador.**

**- Hay soldados de Sarmi en todas partes... Lo mejor, es que vayamos a "Prevención" y allí sacarme la bala... Rayos...- se quejó apretando los dientes por el dolor y poniéndose de pie dispuesto a salir de la nave por su Deathscythe.**

**- Está bien- afirmó Hilde ayudando a Duo a levantarse- ... pero no puedes manejar el Gundam. Déjame hacerlo a mí...-**

**- estás loca...- le contestó con gesto sorprendido y poco de acuerdo con la idea de la chica.**

**- tú eres el que está loco si piensas salir en ese estado...-**

**- estoy bien...-**

**Hilde lo miró con cara de reprobación y colocó sus manos en la cintura. Duo la miró perplejo, pues recordó algo muy parecido que había sucedido en la base de Norteamérica, cuando Heero estaba débil. Claramente descubrió que ella y él eran personas parecidas.**

**- Duo... si no me obedeces, tendré que golpearte y dejarte inconsciente. Es evidente que no estás bien...- dijo Hilde mientras las personas asentían a favor del razonamiento de la chica.**

**- Pero... si estaré bien - Y comenzó a avanzar hasta la cabina que daba a la escotilla olvidándose incluso de ponerse el casco. **

**Hilde, quien estaba tras él le dijo en tono severo y preocupado: no puedes ser así... Eres tan terco como Heero y por eso le caes mal...- y en ese instante , con el dolor de su alma, lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente para así llevárselo hasta prevención. Duo cayó desmayado en sus brazos y los pasajeros le ayudaron a Hilde a ponerse su traje y a salir de la nave. Ella flotó con el cable arrastrando a Duo hasta el Deathscythe, abrió la cabina y lo colocó detrás del asiento del piloto que ella ocuparía. Encendió los motores sin problemas y saludó al Gundam amistosamente, como solía hacerlo el 02. Pero había algo que no estaba bien dentro de la cabina: no entendía por qué el monitor estaba tan pegajoso y sucio... y trató de espantar las suposiciones morbosas que aparecieron en su mente. Hilde abrió los ojos como platos y se puso colorada ante tales ideas, mezclándose con cierta rabia; fue por eso que distrajo la mirada con la foto que el ególatra había puesto en la parte superior de la pantalla; aquella foto en que Duo mostraba todos sus encantos de ser un chico gracioso e interesante. En un momento escuchó movimiento detrás de ella y se volteó para ver si el hombre de sus pensamientos se había despertado.**

**- Hildeee...- le habló él con voz de ultratumba y exagerando agonía. No podía evitar los dolores que le provocaba la condenada herida en el brazo, aunque no se podía comparar con otras ocasiones en las que tuvo que estar internado varios días por aventuras delictuales antes de robarse al Deathscythe. Aquella vez, el hospital estaba custodiado por policías y agentes federales que se asegurarían de que el "niño de la trenza", de apenas trece años, no hullera cuando se recuperara, si no que fuera directamente a un programa de rehabilitación o a trabajos forzados en la base lunar, si así lo requería la situación. Pero sus habilidades para jugar a las escondidas y a los disfraces, le favorecieron, logrando escapar del hospital curado y sin tener que pagar la cuenta, puesto que la estadía se la habían cancelado los "federales de buena voluntad"(como los llamaba Duo de manera burlesca).**

**- ¡Duo! ¿Estás bien? Pronto llegaremos a la nave... Resiste- le habló Hilde, sacándolo de sus recuerdos traviesos.**

**- me voy a moriiiiir...- Y él ponía los ojos blancos y suspiraba de manera bastante sonora, al mismo tiempo en que su pecho se inflaba extraordinariamente con cada aspiración.**

**- Espero que no estés bromeando... Duo... Muéstrame tu herida...-**

**Pero él no se la quería mostrar y le pidió como última voluntad algo que hizo que Hilde se sonrojara:- Hildeeee... por favor... abrázame antes de que me vaya al infiernoooo...**

**Hilde comenzó a sollozar con las palabras de Duo y no podía creer que él estuviera tan mal; no era médico ni nada por el estilo pero confiaba en que el disparo no era muy grave. -¿Y si le saco la bala?- preguntó tratando de no perder la fuerza en ese instante tan crítico.**

**- ¡NOOOOOO!- exclamó Duo de un modo que extrañó a Hilde. Pero antes de que ella briera la boca para decir algo, el se apresuró a añadir:- ... es que ya no vale la pena...**

**Un nudo en su garganta le oprimió el alma y se emocionó aún más cuando escuchó lo que Duo quería que ella le diera. Y así fue. Luego de cierto temor, Hilde sintió el cálido pecho de Duo en el de ella y se fundieron en un triste momento... Momento que, paradójicamente, nunca quiso que llegara; no de ese modo en la que el 01 agonizara. Sus corazones sintieron cada latido que palpitaba fuerte en sus pechos. Luego de estar unos minutos en esa forma, Hilde sintió que Duo se desvanecía de entre sus brazos. Ahogó un grito y lloró desesperadamente poniendo su rostro en el pecho del que yacía desangrado y ensangrentado en su regazo... ese hombre que se hacía llamar dios de la muerte, había entregado su alma a sus propios demonios y a sus propias pesadillas.**

**- Duo...- lo llamó, pero él no contestó. Sus latidos ya habían desaparecido- Duo...- lo volvió a llamar mientras mojaba con sus lágrimas el traje negro que el 02 llevaba puesto. Su cuerpo permanecía tibio aún y con ese calor se iban sus esperanzas de felicidad junto a él. Deseó no haberse ido para que eso que estaba viviendo nunca hubiera ocurrido. Deseó volver el tiempo atrás y no haber escuchado las palabras malditas de ese hombre que hicieron que Duo muriera al irla a buscar. Deseó muchas cosas en ese momento... Acariciarlo, mirar sus ojos violetas que se volvieron vacíos y opacos como los vidrios empañados en un día frío de invierno, trenzar cuidadosamente su cabello, besarlo... "Todo fue por mi culpa... Todo fue por mi culpa..." se lamentaba mentalmente. "Estoy abrazando tu cuerpo, mientras miro la cara del ángel que duerme a mi lado, luego enredo mis dedos en tu pelo y no logro saber el porqué de todo este sufrimiento. Cuento las lágrimas que caen de mis ojos sobre tu pecho y noto que susurro tu nombre sobre tu oído. 'Shinigami' dije... una y otra vez sin conseguir respuesta. 'Shinigami' hasta que mi voz se seque, vuelvas a este mundo y me lleves contigo... Nunca olvidaré tu sonrisa ni tus bromas; no olvidaré tu olor a hombre que cegaba mis sentidos; no olvidaré esa mirada siniestra que tanto me atraía..."**

**Cuando ya hubieran pasado varios minutos y aún Hilde pensaba en aquellas ideas, el hombre en su regazo pareció moverse y esto la inquietó.**

**- ¿Duo...? Oh Dios mío... Oh Dios mío... ¿Estás vivo?- **

**El pulso de Duo comenzó a aumentar y progresivamente abrió los ojos. Hilde por su parte intentaba aguantar un salto de alegría al ver que Duo no estaba muerto como ella pensó. Agitó los hombros del trenzado para hacer que reaccionara y él la miró con ojos extrañados y a la vez, preocupados.**

**-¿qué pasa Hilde?- le inquirió mientras trataba de sentarse evitando el dolor en su brazo y tomaba una caja cromada y gastada en cuyo interior se hallaban vendas y todo tipo de insumos para "salvar traseros".**

**- ¡Duo! ¡Duo!... ¡estás vivo!- exclamó de felicidad y lo abrazó fuertemente, como si no lo quisiera dejar otra vez.**

**Duo estaba algo espantado y confundido por las palabras de su amiga y agregó:- Pero si siempre estuve vivo... Lo que pasa es que me quedé dormido...- le contestó con una sonrisa culpable.**

**- ¿Cómo?... ¿que te quedaste dormido?... pero si yo... – **

**Era evidente que los pilotos Gundam tenían más de un día sin dormir (incluyendo ella) y en ningún momento pensó que Duo estuviera dormido. Pero pasó tanta angustia creyendo lo peor, que no le quedaron ganas de regañarlo ni nada por el estilo. Una risa algo nerviosa salió de sus labios y luego lo miró fijamente para decirle con algo de timidez – No sabes el susto que me hiciste pasar... Dijiste tantas cosas que creí que ibas a morir...- y terminó con un leve y disimulado sonrojo.**

**- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y que cosas dije?- le preguntó, cuando volvía a acomodar su cuerpo que se hallaba agarrotado. La bala ya la había extraído con unas pinzas quirúrgicas, puesto que sabía que no era conveniente mantenerla incrustada en el brazo, y la arrojó contra la pared de la cabina con desprecio. Concluyó que iba a ser necesario internarse en la nave de Prevención, ya que tenía práctica en sacar balas y proyectiles en casos de emergencia como un buen soldado que era. -¿Y qué cosas dije?- volvió a preguntar.**

**- que... que... que te ibas a morir e ir al infierno y cosas así...- desvió la vista para que él no notara que sus ojos brillaron cuando recordó que él le había pedido que lo abrazara. No era la gran cosa para un ser humano común y corriente, pero para ella significaba todo.**

**- Rayos... de verdad que no me acuerdo...- mintió. - Lo siento si te hice preocupar... pero es que tenía tanto sueño; además de esta condenada herida que no me deja... ¡Demonios!**

**- No importa Duo- le sonrió y volvió a su asiento para seguir conduciendo el Deathscythe hasta "Prevención"- Pronto llegaremos a la nave y ahí podrás curarte de esa herida.**

**Y Duo sonrió de modo malicioso cuando ella no lo veía, pues recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había dicho; pero el dios de la muerte no mostraba sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. No podía evitar sentirse culpable al mentirle (aunque esa era la única forma en que pudo aprender a sobrevivir, desde que se inició como ladronzuelo en L2), pero era la única forma de hacer que las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante. Respecto a esto último, Duo pensó muchas veces si era conveniente para ambos ser amigos, descubriendo que en la vida es difícil luchar sólo sin que alguien lo acompañe. Su vida siempre ha estado marcada por pesadillas interminables en las que generalmente sale con sus dedos manchados de sangre; pero su condición inevitable de ser humano le exige contra toda su voluntad la compañía de otros para redimir culpas y sanar mutuas heridas eternas. Pero por lo menos no estaría solo, doblándole la mano al destino que lo condenó a la soledad eterna desde el momento en que posó por primera vez sus manos en los controles de su amigo Deathscythe. **

"**Perdóname Hilde si estoy haciéndote daño al pedirte que estés conmigo... pero ante todos mis principios... en fin... debo reconocer que te necesito" pensó mientras veía cómo ella manejaba ágilmente a su Gundam, evitándose en el trayecto a los Gold Talgessee que patrullaban coordenadas. Siempre creyó que ella era una mujer formidable, luego de enterarse y darse cuenta de que sus habilidades en Oz nunca fueron muy valoradas; sería que si ella hubiera continuado trabajando para ellos, habría sido su perdición... "¿O yo soy su perdición?". Acomodó su brazo herido sobre su pierna y continuó reflexionando sobre si realmente él era la perdición para ella; si esto era así, no permitiría que Hilde manchara su alma con las cargas que él llevaba ni con la sangre que manchaba sus ropas negras en cada misión por la paz. Ella volteó y le sonrió. Duo le devolvió le sonrisa e intentó parecer estar bien de la herida. Siguió pensando en el momento en que ella le salvó la vida, desviando el tiro que iba directamente a su pecho consagrado al infierno. Siempre era él el que salvaba traseros a medio mundo, pero esta vez, su trasero fue salvado por esta chica.**

**- Sólo faltan 5 horas luz para que lleguemos a las coordenadas de la nave de Wu Fei... ¿estás bien?-**

**Duo salió de sus pensamientos, procurando no mostrarse debilitado y le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza que estaba bien.**

**- Perdóname... Si no fuera por mis actitudes, estarías sin un rasguño- comentó Hilde. Mientras contemplaba un punto invisible en el vacío que los rodeaba.**

**Él vio sus ojos azulados y sus pestañas húmedas en el reflejo del monitor... las mismas que veía cada vez que él llegaba de sus misiones con la ropa rasgada, con rasguños, moretones o con manchas de sangre. Le sonrió por un momento, pero luego su mirada y sonrisa, se volvieron sombrías.**

**- Perdóname tú, Hilde... Perdóname si te hice venir en contra de tu voluntad. Perdóname si soy tan egoísta. Perdóname si nunca agradezco tus tratos como te lo mereces y sólo lo hago regañándote... o diciendo cosas incoherentes.**

**- Siempre he querido estar a tu lado para ayudarte. Ambos luchamos por ideales que harán del universo algo mejor; de eso me di cuenta cuando extendiste tu mano hacia mí. Así que ya no me importa si no quieres que te siga... porque lo haré igual- y ella le sonrió en una actitud traviesa y desobediente como una niña.**

**- Gracias Hilde- dijo en casi un susurro (aguantando el dolor de la herida) por primera vez desde que la conoció. Acomodó su espalda en la tosca pared de la cabina y su brazo fuertemente apretado por su mano izquierda. Mientras contemplaba el techo oscuro con destellos luminosos verdes, se dio cuenta que sus párpados le pesaban y perdió su mirada violeta entre las sombras que se proyectaban desde el espacio exterior. "Gracias Hilde..." dijo su agotada mente, antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo, del que tenía esperanzas de ser alguno que le mostrara la luz en su vida embrollada de ideales, causas, justicias abstractas y sentimientos fantasmas que se empeñaban en salir desde lo más hondo de su corazón.**

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá que les haya gustado. Creo que no quedó muy buena la parte de "acción" en donde Duo sale herido, de manera que ustedes podrían agregarle de su imaginación para que se haya obtenido lo que esta humilde escritora de fics, pretendía...**

**Saludos para todos los ficlectores de Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado): la chica que desafía las leyes de tiempo.**

**/ Todokanai ai to shitteiru no ni osaekirezuni aishitsuzuketa/ Aunque sé que mi amor nunca te alcanzará, continúo amándote descontroladamente/**


	17. Chapter 18

Fanfic Gundam Wing 

**Por Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado)**

"**Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.**

El reencuentro" 

**Capítulo decimoséptimo.**

**- Ahora recuerdo todo, Heero. Tú robaste mi libertad y mi felicidad junto a mi familia. Deseo que te hayas ido, deseo que estés muerto. Voy a darte la misma agonía en la que estoy ahora y no desearás vivir. El deseo que fue imposible de hacer en mucho tiempo será realizado con una marca en tu alma, que te llevará al infierno. Maldito seas Heero Yuy... maldito seas... - Y tras la muralla que daba a la sala de espera, **Naomi **lloró amargamente.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Señor Chang... una gran tropa de Gold Talgessee se dirige hacia acá. Esperamos sus órdenes-**

**Wu Fei recibió ese anuncio en mal momento: Heero estaba como una bestia agonizante confesando su pasado que se vertía sobre ellos de manera dolorosa, Quatre estaba siendo embargado por la tristeza del relato de Heero y el estado de su chica, y Trowa se mantenía silencioso como siempre sacando sus propias conclusiones y reflexionando sobre el asunto, Relena, recientemente llegada a la nave, aguantaba su angustia manteniéndose al margen de la escena. Las probabilidades de que hayan descubierto que aún estaban vivos luego del desastre en Norteamérica, eran altas y eso causaba la llegada de grandes problemas. Evidentemente la batalla decisiva se acercaba vertiginosamente conforme pasaban los segundos en el denso ambiente de Prevención. Y por eso no estaba seguro de la victoria sabiendo que Heero no estaba en condiciones de luchar, ni que Duo no se encontraba con ellos; pero haría todo lo posible por salvar a sus compañeros y las colonias de un régimen ambicioso y masacrador como el de "Sarmi". **

**- Está bien, yo me encargo de esos insectos- contestó enfadado por la noticia.**

**Wu Fei se había corrido un tanto de lugar donde estaba para no ser escuchado, sin embargo, Trowa lo quedó viendo silenciosamente captando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos cambiaron de posición para alistarse, dejando al resto en la sala. El 01 se había levantado y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, procurando no mirar a nadie por la "escena" que acababa de hacer; escena que demostraba la debilidad que trató de ocultar (o le enseñaron a ocultar) haciendo que la imagen de soldado perfecto que él mismo se había creado, se desvaneciera como el agua en la arena. Quatre, en tanto, no sabía que hacer; había notado la salida de Wu Fei y de Trowa, pero temía dejar a Heero y a Naomi dadas las condiciones en que estaban.**

**- ¿Estás bien Heero?- se limitó a preguntar Quatre.**

**Pero el 01 no contestó, mas, comenzaba a caminar como si nada, con el arma en la mano, hacia su objetivo: una sala que rezaba en la puerta "Naomi Asano". Quatre lo siguió y deseó que el 01 no continuara con sus planes (Relena los seguía). Heero pasó su credencial de prevención por la ranura de acceso autorizado y la compuerta se abrió dejando ver el vacío de la habitación en la que estuvo Naomi momentos antes.**

**- No puede ser... - murmuró Quatre mirando los cables tirados, el suero derramado y las blancas sábanas descuidadamente lanzadas hacia un lado, mientras que las gotas de sangre en el piso brillante se mostraban como huellas que se dirigían hacia la salida de la habitación.**

**Heero lanzó un bufido y se volvió para recomenzar su cacería.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Necesitaba un arma, necesitaba un plan, necesitaba sobrevivir, necesitaba una nueva vida... o necesitaba la muerte. Todo eso necesitaba mientras movía su macerado y magullado cuerpo, intentando encontrar algo que le pudiera servir y, tal vez, encontrar una salida a su dolorosa existencia. El sudor mojaba la camisa blanca que cubría bien poco su cuerpo, haciendo que ésta se ciñera al contorno de sus hombros y continuara con la línea curva de sus pechos. Pero no sólo era el sudor, sino que también, la sangre recorría su piel en todas direcciones al abrírsele las heridas con cada movimiento que hacía.**

**- debo encontrar un arma, antes de que "él" me encuentre- se recordó.**

**Llegó hasta la cocina de la nave, encontrando gran variedad de cuchillos. Pero no le servían puesto que necesitaban algo con lo que se evitara luchar cuerpo a cuerpo dada su condición; necesitaba algo de largo alcance. Revolvió los cajones metálicos y de superficie fría y tiró lejos los objetos que hallaba dentro, pensando en lo inepta que fue al creer que podía encontrar un arma en ese lugar. Salió de la cocina con tan sólo un cuchillo, dispuesta a arriesgarse al dirigirse a la sala de armamentos de la nave. Indudablemente se toparía con miembros de prevención que intentarían detenerla; pero no se dejaría atrapar... no cuando la memoria de su familia estaba en juego.**

**Naomi no se había percatado de que una silueta la seguía a los lejos de los corredizos. La silueta femenina marcada por el uniforme de Prevención; uniforme que mostraba el alto cargo que ocupaba la nombrada mujer. La oficial que seguía con sumo cuidado a la chica, lo hacía por consejo de su amigo y colaborador Wu Fei Chang. Recordaba perfectamente lo que hablaron a través de comunicador.**

**Oooooooooooo**

**Ooooooooooooooo**

**- Wu Fei, la chica que trajeron está andando por los pasillos de la planta 2 en busca de algo... creo que un arma.-**

**- No puede ser. Quizás quiera matar a Heero... -**

**- o tan sólo defenderse. Es una niña que está asustada y... -**

**- ...tiene la misma edad que yo, Sally - le recordó refunfuñando, mientras intentaba no ser tratado como un niño también.**

**- Está bien, está bien... - apaciguando los ánimos- ¿Quieres que la vigile?**

**- sí por favor. Si sucede algo, avísale a Quatre; él sabrá que hacer con ella (eso espero)... Mientras, yo voy con Trowa a detener a los enemigos que se acercan.**

**- No hay problema Wu- le dijo Sally de cariño, algo que en cierta forma incomodaba a su interlocutor por no estar acostumbrado a gestos afectuosos.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Las señales funcionaban perfectamente al igual que el radar y el sistema del Shen Long, más conocido como Nataku. Wu Fei pudo respirar más tranquilo, pues su Gundam se encontraba en buen estado luego del desastre de Norteamérica y probablemente su desempeño frente a la batalla que le venía, sería más que bueno. Lástima que el Gundam del 03, no estuviera tan bien como se requería, puesto que Trowa arriesgó su vida por Duo, perdiendo el brazo del Heavyarms.**

**-se acerca - oyó que le decían por el comunicador, fijándose en el radar que claramente los enemigos se acercaban; aquellos enemigos que poseían el sistema zero, siendo un tanto más complicado para derrotarlos que un mobile suit común y corriente.**

**- Los veo, Trowa- le contestó, alistándose a lo que ocurriría a continuación, un poco más lejos de la nave de "Prevención", y así evitar el peligro para su gente. Empuñó firme su arma de dos puntas de láser térmico, cuyo resplandor verdoso iluminaba los veinte metros de radio, en el vacío y desolado espacio que lo rodeaba. Y los vio acercarse aún más. Eran todos iguales e imposible de distinguir cuál era el Gold Talgessee que los comandaba. La señal proveniente de uno de ellos se abrió en una ventana en su monitor y Wu Fei se inquietó al ver el rostro de la persona...**

**- Howard... - murmuraron sus labios al reconocer el rostro del amigo ingeniero del americano. Esperaba no tener que enfrentarse a un traidor;... por lo que preguntó con el ceño fruncido:- ¿Qué hace ahí?- Pero Howard no le contestó, más bien, no le pudo contestar ya que otra señal se abrió.**

**- un placer conocerte, 05- le habló un sujeto de gestos peculiares, desde aquella señal que se había abierto.**

**- lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo, señor... - le contestó, controlando la ansiedad de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo con el amigo de Maxwell.**

**- Arthur, jovencito. Asistente personal y mano derecha del señor gobernador James Worst... -**

**- ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere!- le inquirió de modo desafiante, mientras notaba algo muy inusual en su receptor de señales: no era posible saber desde cuál de todas las naves se emitía la señal que estaba viendo, ni tampoco la de Howard.**

**- Es una pregunta un tanto absurda, niño- le respondió a su pregunta con altanería y desprecio, algo que Wu Fei Chang no tolera-... Pero antes de la fiesta en donde esa nave saldrá en llamas, hay que beber un delicioso aperitivo para despertar el apetito... Lucharemos un poco.**

**- ¡Como quiera!- afirmó, alistándose aún más. Trowa permanecía inmutable como siempre.**

**- Pero hay un problemilla... que su amigo ingeniero está en un mobile suit y no sabes en cuál. Creo que a estas alturas te habrás dado cuenta de que las señales son iguales, paralelas y no se pueden discriminar unas de otras... - Tenía razón, Wu Fei ya se había dado cuenta del problema-... Lo que lleva a que no podrás saber dónde está el viejo. Así que... lo puedes matarlo por equivocación o permitir que lleguemos hasta la nave; si él intenta decirte su ubicación, o no pelea contra vosotros, explotará en mil pedacitos puesto que yo tengo su autodetonador... ¿lo ves?- Y el sujeto mostró el pequeño dispositivo que bailaba en sus dedos, mientras la mueca repugnante aparecía en su rostro de ganador.**

**Todo era una trampa de la que costaría encontrar una escapatoria. "Sarmi" era un enemigo a considerar y muy hábil por lo demás al tener todo fríamente calculado. ¿Qué haría junto con Trowa en esa situación? Sólo había tres opciones: la primera era sacrificar a Howard antes de que se acercaran a la nave y la destruyan como lo hicieron con la base "Jenny" en Norteamérica y la colonia L1; la segunda opción era que realmente Howard no estuviera allí y todo fuera una mentira, y la última alternativa involucraba un milagro para encontrar a Howard; por ésta última opción, se necesitaba la presencia de Maxwell: él podría hacer el milagro de hallar a Howard entre todas esas máquinas o tomar la decisión respecto al ingeniero.**

**- Dónde estás Maxwell... - gruñó con algo de desesperación mientras golpeaba el tablero de control de su Nataku -. Si no vienes, él morirá de todas formas...**

**To be continued... **

**Uy que lindo... todos necesitan al lindo de Duo.**

**Conque eso era lo que Howard escuchó por el comunicador cuando estaba capturado y Hilde se encontraba a unos metros de él escondida; había escuchado el plan de la propia boca del asistente. ¿Qué pasará con el pobre de Howard?...**

**Eso es todo por el día de hoy y espero encontrarlos en el próximo episodio. Gracias por leerme y darme tu tiempo.**

**Karin2**


	18. Chapter 19

Fanfic Gundam Wing 

Por Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado)

"Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.

El reencuentro" 

Capítulo decimoctavo.

Los minutos pasaban y le costaba demasiado mantener una lucha sin acabar completamente con sus adversarios. Al igual que Wu Fei, la situación se les había vuelto complicado sin poder saber dónde se hallaba Howard. Trowa sabía que no tenía el derecho de quitarle la vida a un amigo de todos por lo que no podía tomar alguna determinación al respecto. La única salida que ambos veían, era un milagro...

- Qué hacemos...- escuchó que le preguntaba Wu Fei desde el Nataku, con voz de furia contenida. Trowa miró los ojos negros y brillantes del chino en su monitor y sólo pestañeó para decir luego:

- Busquemos a Duo -

- le envié un mensaje hace un momento, pero no ha contestado...-

- entonces hay que intentarlo de nuevo- contestó Trowa, rogando interiormente poder comunicarse con el 02.

Hasta ese minuto, ambos soldados Gundam luchaban sin herir ni destruir, con la intención de ganar tiempo para evitar que los soldados de "Sarmi" se acercaran a la nave de Prevención. La lenta batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, sin rasguños, exasperaba en cierta forma a Wu Fei, quien no aguantaba las ganas de arrasar contra esa gente. La dosis de adrenalina que corría por su sangre, debía ser aniquilada por su razonamiento metódico; apretaba los dientes cada vez que estaba a punto de perforar a algún Gold Talgessee, recordándose que enfrente de él podía estar Howard luchando amenazado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El ingeniero mecánico, se hallaba entre la espada y la pared. Muchas ocasiones fue embestido por Wu Fei y por Trowa, no pudiendo hacer nada por dar cuenta que estaba allí, porque en cualquier momento su mobile suit podía detonar si desobedecía los planes malvados del asistente del gobernador. Sus manos temblaban ante la tentación de enviar un mensaje y miraba de reojo la cámara con la que vigilaban sus movimientos. Se sentía frustrado y desorientado, como un cordero en medio de una jauría de lobos como solía recordarle su abuelo cuando le explicaba los conflictos políticos que sucedían a fines del siglo XXI. Mientras movía los controles para "atacar" a los Gundams, siendo parte de esa muestra de títeres realizada por "Sarmi", pensaba si valía la pena seguir así; tal vez, sería mejor para todos sacrificar su vida y así, dejar libre paso para el trabajo de sus chicos soldados... No quería pensar que su miedo a morir estaba evitando que los mencionados pudieran hacer su trabajo por la paz intentando no dañarlo por equivocación entre todos esos Gold Talgessee indistinguibles unos de otros. Además, como decía Duo, ya estaba viejo para seguir dándoles problemas a las nuevas generaciones. Salió de sus pensamientos, miró al frente y se encontró nuevamente delante del Nataku. "Si tan sólo los pensamientos volaran..." pensó con un suspiro triste. Ya lo había decidido: pasaría a llevar las amenazas y provocaría la autodetonación para que aquellos jóvenes a quienes tanto quería pudieran hacer algo por la paz de ese universo tan doloroso.

- Duo hará un buen trabajo...- murmuró recordando al ladronzuelo que había conocido años antes, a quien consideraba como un hijo... hijo que nunca tuvo de su sangre, pero sí lo tuvo de corazón, ideales y gustos por la mecánica; ése era Duo Maxwell, el dios de la muerte.

Antes de iniciar su despedida dentro de ese mobile suit, Howard notó la presencia de otro mobile suit; aunque no aparecía en el radar, tenía el presentimiento de que se acercaba el Deathscythe a toda velocidad. Unos destellos de esperanza recorrieron su vieja y gastada alma, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Esperaba no estar equivocado...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Creo que hay problemas, Duo...- anunció Hilde algo vacilante, observando las docenas de puntos níveos en la pantalla del radar.

- Era de esperarse...- comentó él cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño-... Tarde o temprano averiguarían si estábamos vivos o no... ¡Diablos!...-

Hilde encendió varios interruptores y apagó otros, maniobrando a toda potencia para llegar lo antes posible a "Prevención". Duo revisaba su herida y cambiaba constantemente los vendajes, para estar listo ante cualquier cosa que Hilde no pudiera hacer con el Deathscythe. Los minutos pasaron y el Gundam ya se encontraba muy cerca de los Gold Talgessee que rodeaban progresivamente la nave de Wu Fei y Sally Po.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Duo con una sonrisa que se volvió siniestra-... comenzó la fiesta y nosotros sin invitaciones...-

- ¿Qué hacemos Duo?- preguntó Hilde presionando los controles entre sus suaves dedos.

- Comunícate con Wu Fei... él nos dará entradas gratis para el banquete...-

- OK- asintió la chica. Ingresó el código del 05 y la señal se abrió, apareciendo el chino con cara de desesperación y de poco amigos ante el monitor. Además, no hay que esforzarse mucho para imaginarse la expresión que hizo cuando notó que Hilde manejaba el Deathscythe mientras Duo saludaba con la mano desde atrás.

- Por los dragones barbudos... ¡menos mal que apareciste!- exclamó Wu Fei.

- Tuve un pequeño incidente: un sujeto que osó desafiarme... Pero ya le pateé el trasero... Digo... - corrigió con algo de vergüenza- ... Hilde fue quien se lo pateó.

Desde ese momento, Wu Fei le explicó brevemente la situación al 02 y le pidió que él se ocupara de descifrar la incógnita del lugar donde estaba Howard. No fue necesario que Duo aceptara, porque fue lo primero que comenzó a hacer con la ayuda de Hilde.

- Que problema...- murmuró Duo entrecerrando sus ojos y observando cada Gold Talgessee con mirada analítica. Él y Hilde, decidieron no acercarse mucho y poder solucionar el asunto los más lejos posible hasta que estuvieran seguros de dónde estaba Howard. Mientras el trenzado observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento que hacían sus enemigos, Trowa y Wu Fei luchaban como hasta lo estaban haciendo momentos antes, para facilitarle la identificación de Howard a Duo.

"No fueron muchas veces las que vi al viejo subirse a un mobile suit...- pensaba Duo mientras se tragaba su propia rabia por lo que le estaban haciendo sus enemigos-... Aunque... creo que una vez se subió al Deathscythe, cuando estaba revisando el tablero de controles... No recuerdo si lo encendió. ¡Maldición!- Duo se esforzaba al máximo para recordar los movimientos que Howard hacía cada vez que probaba su Gundam... Pareciera que la herida le estaba restando concentración.

Por otro lado, Hilde se dio cuenta de que era increíble que todo estuviera tan bien planeado. Pensar en eso le daba miedo y causaba que sus rodillas temblaran cada vez que Duo lanzaba maldiciones conforme los minutos pasaban. "¿Tan difícil era todo esto?" se preguntaba sin encontrar respuestas aún... Miraba a Duo y miraba la pantalla, luego volvía a mirar a Duo y a su herida, que nuevamente sangraba como la primera vez.

-¡Bingo! - exclamó Duo de pronto, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro antes tenso. Abrió el canal de comunicación y le dijo a Wu Fei: ... Ahora me acercaré... ya sé donde está el viejo...-

- Pero ten cuidado... Ellos no tienen en sus planes que descubramos dónde está el Hawaiano...-

- ¡Ja!... Déjalo en las manos de Shinigami... Ellos no se saldrán con la suya... Aunque hay un problema...- dijo ahora con voz fría y algo dubitativo.

- ¿Qué?-

- Que lo tengo identificado... pero si cambian su ordenación y luego se quedan quietos, está todo perdido... Logré identificarlo por sus movimientos...-

- Que tengas suerte- le deseó Wu Fei con sinceridad. Apagó el comunicador y se detuvo a esperar, mientras veía a lo lejos un destello verdoso mezclado con sombras, que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Ante sus ojos, parecía que la oscuridad del espacio mismo, le hacía reverencias al Deathscythe del dios de la muerte...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡¡Malditos sean esos chiquillos!.. creí que Maxwell estaba aún ocupado en L2... con esa soldado inepta... -

Los soldados que acompañaban a Arthur en su travesía hasta la nave enemiga de Prevención, lo escuchaban atónitos frente a la actitud que tenía su líder, tan de pronto. Habían descubierto que el Deathscythe se dirigía hacia ellos a toda potencia de un momento a otro, dispuesto a arrasar con ellos.

- es natural señor, que el 02 tenga intenciones de atacarnos al saber que tenemos a su amigo ingeniero...- le comentaba un joven soldado. Pero su superior le dirigió una mirada de odio y de un "vete al infierno" que no pudo contener, haciendo que el chico deseara escurrirse por su asiento hasta desaparecer y no seguir viendo los destellos furiosos que Arthur le dedicaba a todos sus subordinados.

- No es natural... No es natural... – murmuraba haciendo sonar los huesos que afirmaban su carne de perro desgraciado y malvado. Luego añadió:- Muy bien, entonces no podemos hacer nada más que dividir el grupo. El grupo Beta I, irá conmigo a la nave Prevención para la fiesta y el grupo Beta II, en donde está el viejo, se quedará aquí para alargar la diversión- Y se dirigió al encargado del segundo grupo con palabras firmes: Ustedes cambien su posición ahora para que confundan al Gundam... es probable que haya identificado al viejo por sus movimientos y por eso, harán el plan que les había enseñado antes de salir de la base "Sarmi".

Luego de las órdenes dadas, los soldados del segundo grupo, hicieron un rápido cambio de posiciones intentando confundir al enemigo y luego se quedaron quietos flotando como si fueran basura espacial.

- jiak, jiak, jiak- se reía Arthur con sus muecas dibujándose progresivamente, en su rostro desagradable, como fantasma que sale de su tumba a atemorizar inocentes-... Ahora si que te costará más, 02...-

Y él, con el grupo Beta I, encendió sus propulsores y entró en las coordenadas de la nave de Prevención, siendo detenidos en el camino por los Gundam 03 y 05. Ante esto, los soldados se desplegaron e iniciaron un trabajo táctico tan grandioso, que lograron penetrar la banda de minas espaciales que rodeaba la nave de Prevención sin el menor problema.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Heero - no paraba de llamarlo y captar su atención. Quatre le seguía junto a Relena por donde a él se le ocurría ir en busca de Naomi. De pronto, oyó alarmas y vio balizas de emergencia encenderse por todos los pasillos de las plantas. Pero le parecía que su compañero no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a lo que estaría por suceder.

- Si quieres, puedes ir a defender la base afuera...- le dijo Heero en casi un murmullo.

Quatre paró en seco y sus músculos se tensaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada fría de Heero quien lo observaba con evidente indiferencia. Apretó aún más los puños y trató de contener la rabia que le circulaba por las venas siendo un esfuerzo inútil. Y Quatre se vio ahí parado, desafiando con la mirada al soldado excepcional y perfecto... una escena que todos sus compañeros desearon ver alguna vez: una afrenta entre el niño bueno y piadoso versus el niño frío y malo. Podía esperarse cualquiera de los otros como Duo versus Heero (algo cotidiano), Duo versus Wu FeI (nuevamente algo típico), Duo versus Trowa incluso (extrañamente, Duo es el que inicia todo, por su carácter desenfrenado), pero esa ocasión era algo que inconscientemente siempre quisieron presenciar... y que, al mismo tiempo, no convenía hacerlo...

- Como puedes decir eso si estoy viendo que llevas un arma dispuesto a matar a Naomi...-. Los ojos de Quatre brillaban de rabia y tristeza, y su rostro amable había cambiado radicalmente a uno serio y desafiante. Heero estaba delante de él, dispuesto a voltear y seguir con su camino, pero Quatre ya no aguantó más y le gritó en la cara causando que Relena diera un grito ahogado. El árabe entregó su alma y sus fuerzas para decirle a Heero una verdad que, después de todo, le resultó verdadera:- ¡¡DUO TIENE RAZÓN EL DECIR QUE ERES UN IDIOTA...!

Continuará...

Hola! Uuuuyyyy que me quedó cortito el episodio de esta vez -. Parece que me estoy alargando demasiado con los capítulos haciendo el fic lo más parecido a una Biblia jajaja -U. Pero no desesperen... (hace como 10 capítulos que vengo diciendo que el final se acerca U) pronto acabará para no seguir aburriéndolos con esta historia. ¿O no es así?

Saluditos a todos.

Karin2 la chica que busca un Megaplayboy... OoU ...


	19. Chapter 20

Fanfic Gundam Wing Por Karin2 

"Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.

El reencuentro".

Capítulo decimonoveno.

"Idiota"... esa palabra la había escuchado muchas veces salir de la boca del 02 y nunca le había tomado importancia; pero esta vez, le rebotó en los oídos, hasta el punto en que pensó que se le iban a reventar los tímpanos. Heero sintió la mirada de Relena sobre él y la rabia liberada de Quatre, como una enorme muralla de concreto; tan pesada como su conciencia y pasado, que estuvieron consumiéndolo por tanto tiempo hasta el momento en que sus ojos vieron la realidad que se ocultaba tras sus pesadillas y trances.

Miró a ambos sin cambiar de expresión, cerró los ojos y se limitó a decir simplemente:- no sabes nada...-. Se volteó sobre los talones y continuó avanzando por los corredores, hasta perderse en el fondo, dejando a un Quatre frustrado y a una Relena sin palabras.

El peso de su conciencia seguía martirizándole lo poco y nada que tenía de corazón junto con las palabras de Quatre que quedaron haciendo eco por todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Pero no había nada que hacer... Quatre no sabia nada... nadie sabía nada... ni siquiera él mismo. Creyó haberlos dejado atrás y subió a un elevador, anhelando poder encontrar luego a la niña de hermosos ojos verdes... El visor decía "Planta Nº2", la misma planta que conducía a la entrada de la nave. La compuerta se abrió, Heero salió, caminó y notó por los enormes ventanales, que la nave estaba rodeada por Mobiles suit Gold Talgessee. Pero no le prestó atención; no pretendía luchar por defender la organización de Wu Fei ni a sus compañeros... en efecto, sabía que el egoísmo lo dominaba, pero también estaba seguro de que sería la última vez en tener un defecto como ése... Podría cambiar o morir... lo segundo era más fácil y siempre lo creyó así, pues para una persona como él, ni las virtudes ni defectos se podían cambiar... eran parte de su entrenamiento y el egoísmo fue el primer mandamiento que le enseñaron... para vivir... para sobrevivir...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Aaaaaquí voy!- gritó Duo aguantando el dolor de su brazo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia los Gold Talgessee que hacían sus últimos movimientos antes de que el Deathscythe estuviera frente a ellos. Duo sonrió y miró con detenimiento los mobiles suit que se presentaban frente a él, tan quietos como el semblante del artista circense. Duo no pudo evitar soltar un "maldición" de fastidio y de pensar en un "yo y mi bocota", porque sus enemigos hicieron exactamente lo que él más temía: que de pronto cambiaran sus posiciones y se quedaran quietos, sin poder identificar la forma de pelear que tenía Howard. Era como jugar a la gallinita ciega o "ponerle la cola al burro" como agregó Hilde desde atrás, haciendo que el comentario no le cayera muy en gracia... Pero como fuera, saldría de ese embrollo, así tuviera que hacer una operación rastrillo o un cara y sello para elegir.

Y cerró los ojos, se concentró como nunca lo hacía, y sacó su guadaña que brillaba esplendorosa y tan verde como la luz que se cuela entre las hojas de los árboles, dispuesto a desafiar a la suerte. Y destruyó a los que sabía que no eran Howard; primero a unos a la izquierda y otros a la derecha, luego a cinco que tenía adelante y siguió avanzando haciendo lo mismo con el resto... hasta que ya sólo le quedaban tres... tres para elegir... dos para matar... uno para salvar que podía ser Howard o tal vez un jovencito inexperto... Entre éstos, había perdido la última pista que tenía de Howard y sólo su instinto podía salvar al viejo. - Espero que Shinigami no me falle en estos momentos - decía silencioso y con la vista fija en esos tres que habían delante. Miró a Hilde quien se hallaba expectante, se encogió de hombros y volvió a ver a esos muñecos inmóviles que lo estaban esperando. Duo recordó que la situación se parecía a una que vivió en la capital de un país lejano, al sudoeste de América; caminaba por las calles hasta llegar a un paseo peatonal atestado de gente y vio a unos hombres recibir apuestas por adivinar el lugar donde se hallaba una canica bajo uno de tres tarros. Duo se detuvo a contemplar la animación que se creaba alrededor de ellos y el rápido movimiento que hacía el sujeto para esconder la canica en uno de los tarros. Duo sólo cargaba un dólar con algunos centavos y los apostó no muy convencido en un principio; fijó la vista y sus ojos siguieron la destreza del hombre enfrente... y la canica ya estaba escondida y sólo quedaba señalar su ubicación. Duo sonrió y aquel destello propio de Shinigami recorrió su rostro, luego estiró el dedo índice y señaló con energía la posición de la canica; el hombre levantó el tarro con lentitud y una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios morenos y gruesos... era una sonrisa burlona...

- Vamos Duo...- le recordó Hilde, remeciéndole el hombro izquierdo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Si, ya,... ya voy- contestó el trenzado con algo de fastidio. Levantó la hoz y atravesó de una sola vez al Gold Talgessee de la izquierda por la parte inferior. Éste comenzó a despedir algunas chispas por toda la máquina mientras que el canal de comunicación se abría en la pantalla del Deathscythe.

- Duo...- habló Howard desde aquel mobile suit, con voz de evidente tristeza - Hiciste todo lo que pudiste y de eso no me quejo... Solo quielo que sepas que desde que te conocí, has llenado mi vida de aleglías de juventud al considelalte como mi hijo...- Howard no podía contener la angustia de hacer aquellas manifestaciones de aprecio hacia el mismísimo Shinigami, más que por estar a punto de ser consumido por la explosión de su Gold Talgessee. La señal se debilitaba de forma progresiva con interferencias, y cortos circuitos se produjeron conjuntamente por todo el mobile suit. Un resplandor rojizo fue irradiado desde el interior, como cuando Heero autodetonó su Wing Zero una vez... y de pronto...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Cómo puede ser que no encuentre nada que me sirva?- se preguntaba en voz alta mientras arrastraba los pies por los pasillos de la planta 2. Sus huellas eran de sangre y su aura era la de un destino fatal... pero seguía adelante hasta lograr por su propios medios cumplir su última voluntad. Tan sólo llevaba un cuchillo sujetado a la cinta que daba la vuelta en su cintura, del camisón que poco y nada le tapaba su figura de mujer bien formada, pero eso no le importaba... andar semidesnuda estando a punto de caer inconsciente o muerta, no era algo que le preocupaba demasiado; de hecho, ya nada le importaba más que cobrar la tan anhelada venganza.

De pronto, una puntada le atravesó el vientre y Naomi se encorvó ante el dolor, cayendo con las rodillas al suelo, con una mano sujetando su estómago y la otra apoyada en el suelo manchado de sangre. Por detrás, apareció la silueta que la había estado siguiendo antes y le tendió una mano para levantarse. Naomi levantó la vista y entre las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos, logró ver a una mujer con el uniforme de oficial de Prevención... Le dio un manotazo rechazándola y comenzó a ponerse de pie apoyándose en la fría pared junto a ella, que mostraba el reflejo de una hermosa muchacha destrozada de cuerpo y alma.

- Vamos... te ayudaré- le dijo Sally Po, con una sonrisa amable y a la vez preocupada.

Pero Naomi cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y siguió caminando ayudándose nuevamente de la pared que daba la vuelta metros más allá hasta llegar a los ascensores. Volteó para ver a la mujer quien la contemplaba silenciosa y miró luego las estrepitosas luces y alarmas que se encendieron por todos lados de un momento a otro. Naomi notó que la mujer sacó su comunicador y que comenzó a hablar con uno de los pilotos Gundam... pero no escuchaba nada y por eso siguió adelante, dejándola atrás. La oficial apagó el comunicador y se dirigió hasta Naomi.

- Están aquí...- le dijo en tono serio-... Tus verdaderos enemigos -.

Naomi le clavó los ojos y se preguntó que quiénes serían sus enemigos, si el único que tenía era Heero Yuy.

- ¿Sarmi?- preguntó con algo de sarcasmo e indiferencia.

- Sarmi- le reafirmó, caminando hacia ella con el comunicador en la mano.

Naomi dio un paso atrás en señal de desconfianza al mismo tiempo en que varios soldados armados hasta los dientes, corrían veloces junto a ellas en dirección a la salida, para probablemente, defender la base de la invasión de Gold Talgessee. La débil chica de ojos verdes frunció el ceño y recordó que por culpa de Sarmi, la base Jenny con todos sus trabajadores estaba destruida por completo en Norteamérica. Sus ojos entristecieron aún más y el dolor de su estómago se hizo tan penetrante que nuevamente cayó al suelo manchándolo con una mezcla de sangre y lágrimas.

- Como me gustaría que él... viniese hasta acá... Que supiera que estoy viva y me viniera a buscar para llevarme lejos con él... – susurró refiriéndose a su maestro, lo suficiente alto como para que Sally Po la escuchara y se arrodillara junto a ella.

- Él no vendrá... porque dejó que te pasara esto... Él no es una buena persona si te abandonó de esta manera... -

- ¡¡Tú no lo conoces!!... –gritó Naomi desesperada por aquella mentira que se mostraba cruel ante ella-... Él es un hombre inteligente y siempre tiene planes que nunca fallan; él siempre está atento a todo y es muy sabio.- Y había que ver cómo pronunciaba la palabra él... ponía todas sus fuerzas en afirmar lo que ella sentía en el corazón... Él, él... Era todo para ella y de sólo escuchar que otras personas que no lo conocían como ella, hablaran así, hacía que la rabia corriera vertiginosamente por sus venas... y como consecuencia, que sus heridas se abrieran aún más.

Botó sangre por la boca. La gravedad de su estado, aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada paso que daba y con cada lágrima que derramaba. La muerte venía pronto a buscarla y su mentor no estaba con ella... Ni Quatre...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La señal se debilitaba y cortos circuitos se produjeron conjuntamente por el mobile suit. Un resplandor rojizo fue irradiado desde el interior, como cuando Heero autodetonó su Wing Zero una vez, y de pronto el Gold Talgessee se desactivó. Las luces se apagaron por completo y el Mobile suit dejó de funcionar dejando a un Howard aliviado y algo confundido.

Duo desde el Deatshcythe abrió una señal de emergencia diciendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:- Viejo... tienes más vidas que un gato...- Hilde lo miró complacida compartiendo la alegría con ellos.

- Gracias Duo... murmuraron los labios del que vio el final de su vida sobre él hace unos segundos.

- ¿Cómo no ibas a creer en mis habilidades?... ¡¡ja ja ja!! ...- sonrió como de costumbre y añadió cruzándose de brazos:- "El dios de la muerte sabe hacer su trabajo..." Y ahora, ustedes - dirigiéndose a los otros Gold Talgessee - se bajarán de sus mobiles suit si no quieren que los atraviese de una manera diferente de la que hice recién...- y Duo mostró su mirada siniestra y atemorizante. Luego volvió a sonreír al ver que lo obedecían, que Howard cambiaba de mobile suit para dirigirse con ellos a la nave de Prevención y recordó lo que en sus pensamientos había quedado pendiente:

"El hombre sonrió de forma burlona y triunfante, levantó poco a poco el tarro y su rostro cambió a uno de desagrado cuando notó que ciertamente la canica se hallaba dentro de la que aquel joven desconocido había elegido. Éste sonrió de modo siniestro, mostrando sus penetrantes ojos violetas bajos los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos y dijo con tranquilidad:- el dios de la muerte sabe hacer su trabajo...-. El hombre pagó lo acordado y Shinigami salió caminando por el paseo atestado de gente con 3 dólares en los bolsillos... lo suficiente como para dirigirse hasta una tienda de comida rápida y pedir el combo de hamburguesas más grande que tenían acompañado de patatas fritas y una enorme gaseosa... "Nada como en casa" murmuraban sus labios entre las verduras, la carne, las patatas y la gaseosa..."

Continuará...

¡¡Hola amigos míos!! Estoy muy feliz por este capítulo, porque el gran Duo logró salvar a su amigo Howard de la misma manera en que ganó la apuesta en eso de las bolitas bajo los tarros. Si alguien se dio cuenta de la locación que tuvo esa parte en la vida de Duo, que me avise... ju ju ju (No podía ser menos...)

Esto es todo por hoy y disculpen si estoy estirando el fic con chicle o goma de mascar, pero es que si hago más largo cada episodio, me demoro más en subirlo y eso no me gusta mucho, sobretodo porque ahora, los nervios me tiene media tensa por lo de la Prueba de Selección Universitaria (PSU) que se hace en Diciembre... ¡¡Que alguien me ayude!!

¡¡Saludos y cariños para todos mis lectores de Karin2, la chica que necesita sacar buen puntaje en la prueba para poder ser una exitosa profesional y así "tener un tierno, tierno hogar con una linda mascota y un guapo marido" U (son frases de Karin de DNA2)...


	20. Chapter 21

Fanfic Gundam Wing 

By Karin2

"Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.

El reencuentro"

Capítulo 22

- Hermano... Hermano... - musitaban débilmente sus labios que se movían temblorosos en la penumbra del fondo del clóset. Llevaba allí varias horas y no quiso salir... le temía a la oscuridad, nada parecía restaurar el corte de luz en la zona 6 de la colonia. Estaba asustada, aterrada; sola en el inmenso departamento que albergaba a su familia. Detestaba la oscuridad y cada vez que sucedía un corte de luz, corría hacia la falda de su madre o se abrazaba a su hermano; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba... Ella estaba mirando hacia todos lados y con los oídos atentos, mientras aferra fuerte contra su pecho aquella figurita de greda que alguna vez el padre le hizo en un día de campo en la tierra.

- Mamá... mami.. - gritó en un susurro. No había respuestas a su llamado. Y sin embargo, esperó con una plegaria en sus labios... Esperó, hasta que unos dedos como los de ella, se asomaron por la puerta del clóset hacia dentro. Pudo respirar tranquila. Luego, unos ojos de mirada profunda se asomaron también; la poca luz que llegaba del otro extremo de la colonia se colaba por las cortinas y se reflejaba en esas pupilas amables y protectoras que la habían sacado del temor a la oscuridad. Su hermano le tendió una mano, al tiempo en que ella pudo notar un moretón considerable en su rodilla morena, y él con una sonrisa la invitó a salir de su escondite. Entonces, estrechó a Naomi entre sus brazos tibios y le dijo al oído:

-Mamá está por llegar... La dejé atrás porque yo vine corriendo- Y Naomi sintió que sus ojos se ahogaban de lágrimas. Lo miró fijamente y apenas pudo modular un "gracias Onii-chan"...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Aviso importante

Les saludo cordialmente y a la vez tristemente, porque debo anunciarles que tomaré un receso con las actualizaciones de esta historia. El motivo de mi decisión, es que perdí todos mis escritos, capítulos y epílogos de mi computadora por una extraña razón que no puedo determinar; de un día para otro desaparecieron y no tenía más respaldo que esta misma página. Esto me pone muy triste porque el epílogo lo estaba haciendo con mucha dedicación y anticipación.  
Les ruego que me disculpen, esperando pronto ponerme nuevamente a trabajar para tenerlos al día con la historia. Esperaré que pase esta semana complicada que se viene con la Prueba de Selección Universitaria ( PSU ) y me pondré manos a la obra.

Gracias por la comprensión.  
Se despide Karin2, la chica que quiere desafiar las leyes del tiempo para poder volver al momento en que su carpeta de fanfics desapareció de la faz de la tierra. 


	22. Chapter 23

Fanfic Gundam Wing 

Por Karin2

"Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.

El reencuentro"

Capítulo 23.

Luego de que Shinigami rescatara a su amigo Howard y que Trowa y Wu Fei regresaran rápidamente a la nave de prevención, la tropa de Sarmi que se había adelantado llegó enfrente de la mencionada nave, dispuestos a hacer cumplir la ley. Pero las verdaderas intenciones de Arthur eran iniciar el caos y tomar el control, tapándolas con protocolos diplomáticos...

- Por orden de la ley, exijo realizar una inspección de rutina a sus instalaciones, señor Chang - le comunicó el cabecilla de la comitiva de Gold Talgesse, con aires de superioridad.

- Esas leyes absurdas las hicieron ustedes... Esta es una organización pacífica- le contestó el chino hastiado.

- Técnicamente las hice yo, pero son de todo el universo porque nosotros estamos al mando. ¿O acaso no ves los noticiarios, pequeño?-

Esa última palabra le atravesó muy hondo el orgullo de Wu Fei, pues no soportaba que lo trataran como un niño.

- Y qué pasa si no los dejamos entrar... - masculló furioso el chico mientras intentaba no golpear el tablero de controles que tenía enfrente.

- Pues estarías violando la ley C-7251 que dice que cualquier organización, sea pacífica o no, debe ser inspeccionada en sus leyes, documentos e instalaciones para no ir en contra del nuevo gobierno establecido por Sarmi; el que viola dicha ley, será hallanado a la fuerza y sometido a los castigos pertinentes al caso, según la siguiente ley C-7252–. Hinchó sus pulmones de aire para continuar- Entendiste o te lo explico con manzanas como suelen hacerlo en los jardines de infantes... -

Segunda vez que Wu Fei recibía un insulto y ya se estaba exasperando. A pesar de que era uno de los que más le gustaba la guerra (anteriormente), esta vez prefería no provocarla, hasta que hubiese un motivo verdaderamente fuerte; tendría que soportar la inspección... no había otra alternativa por el momento. Sin embargo, su paciencia no duraría mucho, pues estaba agotada de antemano por el chico de la trenza bamboleante que lo sacaba de quicio algunas veces; cualquier cosa que Sarmi hiciera en su nave de prevención y que afectara a alguno de la tripulación, gatillaría la ira de Wu Fei hasta el punto de iniciar la guerra con sus propias manos, sin importarle violar las leyes de la "A" a la "Z"...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naomi cayó nuevamente inconsciente y fue llevada hasta su habitación para ser conectada a los respiradores mecánicos, al suero y a las máquinas de ritmo cardíaco que nuevamente hacían su "beep" lento y pausado... como si la próxima vez, se detuviera el corazón de la chica definitivamente.

Quatre llegó corriendo, con el corazón en la mano, agitado y respirando a cuestas... Le avisaron que a "su chica" la habían encontrado deambulando por los pasillos de la planta y que su condición se había vuelto grave. El árabe no podía contener su preocupación, hablaba con los médicos de la nave; sin embargo, nada de lo que le dijeron parecía ser un buen pronóstico. Estaba tan nervioso, que Sally Po y Relena, que había llegado con él, lo miraban con compasión.

- será mejor que salgas de aquí, Quatre- le apeló Sally Po.- estás muy nervioso y eso no te hace bien.

Relena agregó: - Ella tiene razón... deberías ir con Wu Fei, porque seguramente te necesita ahora que Sarmi ha entrado a la nave y que Duo no ha llegado... -

- ¿Y Heero?- preguntó Quatre para sí, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- No te preocupes... - le contestó Relena como si leyera su mente- yo me encargaré de él; además, él no sabe que Naomi regresó a la enfermería... -

- Esta bien- decidió Quatre al fin, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a las chicas con ojos perdidos y caminó con paso rápido hacia la salida y luego a los ascensores, dispuesto a relajar su mente ayudando a Wu Fei.

Relena y Sally Po se miraron. La primera suspiró triste y la segunda se volteó para hablar con los doctores que iban y venían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- No conviene averiguar si encontraron a la chica- pensó tranquilo Heero apoyado en una pared de la planta 3, mientras hacía girar la pistola en su mano.- Pero en el estado que estaba... es probable que ya la hayan encontrado; ha pasado más de una hora y media... Me devolveré a la enfermería... – Y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, rumbo a los ascensores para dirigirse a la enfermería. Levantó su arma y le sacó el seguro; en cualquier instante la utilizaría...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Miren chicos... - les decía Arthur a los soldados que lo acompañaban, como si fuera un guía turístico- Estas instalaciones están tan reforzadas, que cualquiera pensaría que es una base militar... Para que aprendan ustedes que las cosas no son lo que parecen...

El grupo de inspección de Sarmi, no iba solo; eran acompañados por un grupo de funcionarios de Prevención mandados por Wu Fei, para evitar cualquier robo, daño o destrucción de alguna cosa dentro de la nave. Estos chicos, leales a Wu Fei, no iban armados, por lo que se mostraban vulnerables ante los soldados de Sarmi que sí lo estaban, con automáticas, armas de grueso calibre y todo tipo de objetos capaces de atravesar hasta el más férreo metal.

Llevaban caminando unos quince minutos por la planta 1 y luego subieron nuevamente a la 2. Encontraron una serie de pasillos que daban a diferentes salas, a las habitaciones, a la cocina... De pronto, se encontraron con huellas de sangre en el piso; Arthur volteó a ver a sus chicos y a los de Wu Fei con ojos interrogativos. Preguntó: -¿A quién tienen herido?- Los funcionarios de Wu Fei, que por cierto eran 3 jóvenes de no más de 22 años, negaron con la cabeza y le dijeron que no tenían conocimiento de la identidad del herido. Arthur soltó un soplido de fastidio y caminó siguiendo las huellas, que daban metros más allá por el pasillo, a una compuerta enorme. Mientras tanto, los chicos enviados por Wu Fei, hablaban con él para saber la identidad del herido; sin embargo, el chino, por razones de seguridad, no se los dijo.

-"Es probable que por la gran explosión en Norteamérica, unos de ellos haya resultado herido... no nos quieren decir la identidad porque saben que puede ser peligroso si nos enteramos que es un piloto Gundam..." - pensaba Arthur con esa sonrisa tan desagradable que hace cuando las cosas van como a él le gustan. Comenzó a mover sus dedos como lo hacen los vaqueros antes de disparar a su enemigo en un duelo a muerte y miró de reojo a sus soldados, dándoles la señal que habían ensayado ante cualquier oportunidad buena que se presentara. Los funcionarios de Prevención cortaron la comunicación con Wu Fei y en una milésima de segundo los soldados de Sarmi sacaron sus automáticas con silenciador... Cayeron tres cuerpos perforados por todos lados, de donde brotaban hilos de sangre mezclándose con la que había fresca en el suelo. Arthur hizo un ademán con la cabeza y sus soldados arrastraron los cuerpos hacia dentro de la gran compuerta que el asistente del gobernador había abierto... La compuerta se cerró y uno de los chicos, que agonizaba arriba del hombro de un soldado de Sarmi, alcanzó a divisar una sonrisa maquiavélica que era propia de la muerte que lo venía a buscar en ese momento...

Continuará...

Al Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!! Al fin terminé un nuevo capítulo para esta historia... Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la demora... es que ahora si tenía tiempo para seguir escribiendo luego de que se borraran los documentos de mi computadora.

Saludos!!!!!


	23. Chapter 24

Fanfic Gundam Wing 

Por Karin2

"Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundams.

El reencuentro"

Capítulo 24.

Llevaba casi una hora afuera, y nada... El ambiente estaba tan tranquilo como sus ojos. Trowa se había quedado vigilando los alrededores de la nave mientras Duo llegaba... pero aún los de Sarmi estaban haciendo de las suyas adentro, por los pasillos de la instalación espacial de Prevención, además de que Duo no aparecía. Hace un rato atrás, recibió la llamada de Wu Fei, quien le dijo que en cualquier momento daría la señal para atacar a los enemigos y que él, y su Heavyarms, estaban a cargo del perímetro de la nave... Pero nada... Pareciera que estaba todo extrañamente muy tranquilo; los Gold talgessee que rondaban afuera de la nave, no hacían ningún movimiento dudoso, ni recibía noticias de lo que sucedía adentro... "Todo muy tranquilo"... Lo pensó varias veces... "Todo muy tranquilo"... No pasó un rayo por su mente como lo que sucedía en las películas que ve Catherine cuando alguien tiene un mal presentimiento; no, no fue un rayo... sólo lo pensó... Un calor abrasador recorrió su cuerpo a través de las venas, llegando hasta sus pulmones sofocándolo enormemente... luego, la sensación se desvaneció como si nada hubiera pasado. 

- qué fue eso... - murmuró inquieto, como nunca lo estaba. Intentando olvidarse de lo que había sentido, se acomodó en su respaldo y esperó pasivamente la llegada de Maxwell, en medio de ese mar de Gold Talgesse que merodeaban libres e imponentes...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Creo que estamos llegando, Hilde amiga- dijo Duo aflojando un poco más los controles del Deathscythe entre sus manos. Ella le miró su herida y él intentó disimularla cambiando de posición... no quería seguir preocupándola con cosas insignificantes.

-Tendrás que ir a la enfermería... ¿no querrás que se te infecte verdad?- le dijo Hilde con tono maternal pero amenazador, como si en el caso de que no llegara a obedecer, lo dejaría sin postre.

Duo la miró por el rabillo del ojo con fastidio y deseó haberla dejado que se fuera... el tal tipo que la insultó, tal vez tenía razón... "¡¡¡Pero que estoy diciendo!!!" se recriminó de pronto mentalmente, por las estupideces que estaba pensando. El tablero de control de su Gundam comenzó a saltar, cuando el se daba de cabezazos... "claramente la herida me está afectando el cerebro" determinó mientras se castigaba por tener cabeza de chorlito y por ser tan cruel con una chica que lo acompañaba en las buenas y en las malas... y que además, le hacía Küchen de manzanas, sus favoritas... Nunca dejaría a Hilde aunque a veces lo regañara...

- ¡¡¡que haces Duo!!!- se asustó Hilde por la sorpresiva actitud de Duo quien hacía saltar los botones y perillas del tablero de su mobile suit, sin ninguna razón aparente.

- Es que estoy intentando aplacar el dolor de mi brazo, provocándome uno en otro lugar- se excusó Maxwell tontamente con una sonrisa y sobándose el moretón (del color de sus ojos) en su frente. Hilde arqueó las cejas y lo miró dudosa... no sabía si creerle...

Pasado un rato llegaron a la nave y se encontraron con Trowa; éste al ver el moretón en la frente, quiso preguntar... sin embargo, Duo, antes de que Trowa abriera la boca, dijo con tono amenazador:- no preguntes -. Trowa se rió por lo bajo sin que Shinigami lo notara, pues no quería hacerlo enojar; esa maniobra podría ser muy peligrosa para todos...

- que me tienes payaso serio...- preguntó Duo cambiando el tema y mirando con el ceño fruncido la serie de Gold Talgessee que se movían alrededor de él, pues traía consigo uno de los mobile suit de Sarmi (recordemos que ahí está Howard). Ellos parecían amenazadores y eso causaba que el ambiente se pusiera tenso.

Dentro de la nave, Arthur recibía una llamada de unos de los soldados que estaban en el exterior de la nave. Le informaban la aparición del Deathscythe, acompañado de un Gold Talgessee y que probablemente había rescatado al viejo ingeniero mecánico. Arthur echó maldiciones y les dijo que en cualquier momento recibirían una señal para comenzar la guerra inminente... y que tanto había esperado...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- "...No tenemos más informes por el momento, de modo que en cualquier momento, abriremos la señal con nuestro satélite para seguirles contando lo que está ocurriendo en la nave de Prevención y sus alrededores."- decía la lectora de noticias frente a la cámara con seriedad. La prensa se había enterado inmediatamente de lo que Sarmi inició en contra de los héroes de la mayoría de las personas.

Los habitantes de las colonias estaban consolidando su rebelión, por lo que Sarmi comenzó una caída en picada con respecto a su supremacía anterior. Los adeptos ya los habían perdidos, pues los mismos habitantes se hicieron cargo de ellos; y todo gracias a la imagen valerosa e inspiradora de los chicos Gundam. Ahora todo el mundo los amaba, los niños pequeños querían ser como ellos, las chicas los adoraban... la gente en su totalidad los admiraba... Estos chicos ya no eran soldados desconocidos... desde que Sarmi comenzó a hacer de las suyas, la imagen de los Gundams reapareció con la gloria y el honor de las batallas pasada contra Oz, Romefeller y una serie de enemigos que lograron derrotar con esfuerzo y perseverancia... y eso es lo que valora la gente que en ese instante veía la televisión, esperando novedades respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo con los delegados más importantes de la organización de Sarmi, quien sigue los ideales de Marimella Kushrenada de manera extremista e inescrupulosa...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El inmenso charco de sangre con el que se encontró Heero a la puerta de la enfermería, causó que quedara estupefacto. Era tanta la cantidad de sangre que se preguntó si Wu Fei lo había visto. Heero frunció el ceño y abrió la compuerta con cuidado... parecía que las cosas no andaban bien... pero a pesar de todo, el no perdería de vista su objetivo...

Avanzó lentamente por la sala de espera y advirtió que había huellas de arrastre por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta de la habitación de Naomi. No había nadie, absolutamente nadie... eso le extrañó... siguió caminando con paso seguro hasta que por otro pasillo se asomaba un pie ensangrentado. Se acercó y la evidencia le decía que era un soldado de Wu Fei. Afirmó aún más su arma. Pulsó el botón de abrir en la puerta de Naomi y el ambiente al interior le causó algo de nauseas, como nunca había sentido; yacían en el piso opacado por la sangre, una serie de cuerpos perforados "a quema ropa". Sus uniformes delataban que pertenecían a Sarmi... pero eso no era todo... Encontró un cuerpo cuyo rostro poseía singulares características: sus ojos hinchados y la cara desfigurada hacían que el rostro de ese sujeto se transformara en uno desagradable. El hombre tenía la cabeza reventada a balazos y los orificios en las sienes, causaba un escenario repugnante para cualquier mortal. Heero comenzó a ponerse nervioso, alerta y expectante. Leyó su placa de alto mando que rezaba con letras inscritas en oro: "Arthur Kirberg. Secretario general... Sarmi". Levantó la cabeza y habló para sí diciendo:- con que éste hombre es la mano derecha del gobernador James Worst… - Se levantó, justo cuando la radio de uno de los soldados de prevención, sonaba haciendo comunicación.

- necesito que me informen de lo que Sarmi está haciendo ahora, cambio… atento fénix uno… responda por favor que está pasando- decía la voz proveniente del altavoz de la radio, cuyo timbre y tonalidad, le era muy conocida a Heero quien veía el aparato fijamente. Se acercó y tomo el radio que estaba junto al cadáver de un chico de no más de 25 años. Presionó el botón para hablar:- aquí Heero Yuy…

- ¡¡Heero!!- exclamó sorprendido la voz de Wu Fei al otro lado de la comunicación. – ¿que está pasando ahí?.

Heero volteó para ver a los muertos y dijo con su seriedad acostumbrada:- están muertos.

- ¡¡pero cómo!!... quien los mató… ¡¡tú fuiste!!- lo acusó Wu Fei en su desesperación.

Heero resopló, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para declarar:- yo no fui… pero creo saber quién fue…-

- Arthur…-

- no, el no lo hizo… está muerto aquí enfrente mío… Los encontré a todos aquí afuera de la puerta y adentro de la habitación de la chica en la enfermería…-

- no puede ser… ¿y hay alguien más? Sally y Relena estaban con ella-

A Heero se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando escuchó el nombre de Relena… ella no podía estar muerta… no, no podía estarlo. Heero comenzó a sudar en las manos, causando que la radio y el arma le resbalaran como aceite. De pronto, soltó la radio y dejó a Wu Fei hablando solo... Inició una frenética carrera hacia la salida de la enfermería, porque ya había echado un vistazo dentro de la habitación de la chica y no encontró a nadie… salió y con el arma en la mano, avanzaba veloz por los pasillos como felino a punto de cazar… - "Relena…"- murmuraron sus labios, mezclado con el aliento extasiado que salían de sus pulmones respirando a todo dar. No podía estar muy lejos… ¿Pero cómo no se habían encontrado antes? Era una pregunta difícil de contestar… pero Heero sólo le interesaba encontrara Relena y a Naomi… y hacer, con ésta última, lo que debió hacer desde un principio…

Del otro lado de la línea, a Wu Fei sólo le sonaron los trotes de Heero. Quedó con el ceño fruncido, rechinando los dientes disimuladamente y con el dedo puesto en el botón que abre los canales para toda la nave y para los Gundams.

Quatre lo miró a la distancia y se percató que había problemas muy graves; no quiso hablar, por lo que prefirió esperar lo que Wu Fei diría, luego de presionar el botón cuadrado y azul bajo el dedo de éste.

- El secretario general de Sarmi,… está muerto- declaró el chino con la mandíbula apretada, los ojos cerrados y las cejas juntas…

Monosílabos de sorpresa sonaron al unísono en la sala de comandos donde estaba el chino y en todas las partes donde se había recibido la señal. Se miraron unos a otros, iniciando mentales y silenciosas especulaciones sobre lo que pasaría respecto a las represalias que harían los soldados de Sarmi que allí se encontraban.

Quatre caminó hacia Wu Fei y buscó su mirada. Luego preguntó:- ¿Y quién lo hizo?-

Wu Fei se mantuvo en silencio un momento, como si buscara las palabras precisas que debía usar para explicar la situación. Tras su silencio, contestó mirando al rubio fijamente:- Todo indica que la señorita Naomi lo hizo... incluyendo la muerte de mis soldados… afirmo esto, porque sucedió afuera de su habitación y nadie la ha visto…

- pero si había gente con ella… estaba Relena y Sally allí… ¿cómo es posible?- Sus labios se tensaron de sólo pensar que Naomi había hecho ese crimen. Después añadió:- No puede ser… ¡ella no es capaz de hacer algo así!- Los ojos de Quatre despidieron chispas de desesperación, mientras miraba con desaprobación a Wu Fei. Más, éste, soltó una verdad que hace tiempo le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

- recién la conociste ayer… hace unas cuantas horas… No puedes asegurar nada sobre ella, Quatre…- le dijo Wu Fei quedamente al árabe.

Quatre apretó los puños, y mordiéndose los labios le recriminó a Wu Fei:- tú tampoco puede asegurar nada sobre ella…- y terminando de decir esto último, se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a los paneles para saber la ubicación de Heero dentro de la nave e ir en busca de él.

- necesito que revisen las cámaras de seguridad para ver si encontramos algo- dijo Wu Fei a sus encargados que miraban sus pantallas con ojos analíticos.- mmm… no se logran ver muy bien los rostros… apliquen un zoom del 50... la imagen se distorsiona…- Hizo una pausa y luego añadió:- que vaya el grupo Fénix IV a confirmar la identidad de los cadáveres en la enfermería… y ustedes- dirigiéndose a los de la cámara de seguridad- analicen las grabaciones una hora atrás y me dicen lo que encuentren…-

- ¡entendido!- contestaron los chicos al unísono, poniéndose manos a la obra inmediatamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El segundo al mando de la tropa de Gold Talgessee, era un hombre de treinta años, quién al escuchar por canal abierto la declaración de la muerte del secretario general de Sarmi, inició una arremetida contra la nave por venganza. Preparó a su grupo que estaba en la parte este de la nave y comenzaron una declaración de guerra. Wu Fei, luego de recibir la acusación de la muerte de Arthur, se negó a aceptar responsabilidad, argumentando que de haberlo hecho, iba en contra de los principios de la organización de Prevención, además de explicarle que sus soldados también estaban muertos. Pero fueron energías gastadas innecesariamente, pues el encargado del comando de Gold Talgessee, no aceptó argumentos. Y la batalla comenzó inevitablemente…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Escuchaste eso Trowa?- preguntó Duo con una sonrisa en su rostro- ese tipo tan desagradable está en el infierno y no tuve el honor… ¿quién crees que pudo haber sido?... es probable que haya sido la chica de Quatre… o…-

- Ella no lo hizo…- le interrumpió Trowa, mirándolo sin expresión alguna.

Duo levantó una ceja y creyó no estar entendiendo.

- ya veo porque tú y Quatre se llevan tan bien… es lógico… ¡auch!- Hilde le dio un codazo por sus comentarios desatinados. -… ya, ya… está bien… yo sólo decía… Pero no me dejaste terminar: estaba diciendo que si no era Naomi, podía haber sido perfectamente Heero porque anda perdido por la nave y nadie lo ha visto según me has estado contado este rato…

Trowa no hizo comentario, mas, encendió sus motores y sacó las armas para defender la nave de los ataques de los Gold Talgesse. Duo, encogiéndose de hombros, lo imitó, tratando de no esforzar mucho el brazo herido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las huellas de sangre estaban siendo borradas, según se dio cuenta Heero al ver sutiles marcas en el piso, que no había visto antes. Las siguió, usando su instinto asesino como la de un perro cazador de venados del siglo XIX. El arma aún permanecía en las manos, lista para disparar. Terminó en la planta 3 buscando a la chica, cerca de una salida de emergencia en cuyo interior se hallaba un trasbordador cargado de armas de largo alcance y otras armas de gran poder destructor, que antes habían sido requisados por Prevención, en las guerrillas que se mantuvieron vigentes por varios siglos en la tierra. Ya no había más huellas en el piso ni en la pared... "pero cómo..." se preguntaba Heero; si Naomi estaba tan mal, con herida por doquier y casi inconsciente, ¿cómo era posible que se dedicara a borrar las huellas de sangre? Heero se agachó y paso su dedo índice por una línea amarilla en el piso que indicaba el camino hacia la salida de emergencia. Frotó sus dedos con movimientos expertos, propios de un detective y frunció el ceño. Escuchó ruido detrás y se encontró por sorpresa de frente con una figura que resaltaba sus piernas bien contorneadas bajo el camisón que poco y nada le tapa el cuerpo, cuya piel era de color mate. La figura lo miraba con seriedad… con algo de abstracción… Heero estaba confundido por la expresión de aquella persona enfrente del. Se levantó lentamente. Naomi retrocedió, mirándolo fijo y el movimiento causó que el camisón, se abriera por un costado, dejando a la vista unas caderas redondas y prominentes. Ante Heero, la imagen de Naomi, no era en nada parecido a la que tenía cuando la conoció en el parque; esas piernecillas muy delgadas que parecían que se quebrarían en cualquier momento… lo único que tenía de bonito cuando Naomi era pequeña, eran sus grandes ojos verdes que resaltaban del color de piel…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- señor Chang... temo que el cuerpo con la placa de Arthur Kirberg no coincide con los archivos fotográficos ni con los de DNA que poseemos del Secretario General de Sarmi. Según los registros que hicimos antes de que ellos comenzaran la inspección de esta nave, aquí falta la placa de uno de los soldados de más bajo rango que acompañaba este grupo... mientras que el cuerpo de dicho soldado, está aquí muerto, con tres proyectiles en el estómago... El cuerpo de Arthur Kirberg no está señor...-

To be continued…

Saludos para todos mis lectores!! Estoy ansiosa por poder presentarles el final de esta historia … eso será pronto!!

Bye!!!


	24. Chapter 25

**Fanfic Gundam Wing**

**By Karin2**

**De fans para fans**

"**Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundam.**

**El reencuentro"**

**Capítulo 25**

**- Señor Chang... temo que el cuerpo con la placa de Arthur Kirberg no coincide con los archivos fotográficos ni con los de DNA que poseemos del Secretario General de Sarmi. Según los registros que hicimos antes de que ellos comenzaran la inspección de esta nave, aquí falta la placa de uno de los soldados de más bajo rango que acompañaba este grupo... mientras que el cuerpo de dicho soldado, está aquí muerto, con tres proyectiles en el estómago... El cuerpo de Arthur Kirberg no está señor...-**

**- entendido...- contestó Wu Fei golpeando el tablero con los puños apretados. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro nervioso, mientras pensaba que hacer con el imbécil de Arthur... ese sujeto les estaba tendiendo una trampa. Seguramente secuestró a Naomi y debía avisarle a Heero... ¿Pero cuál es su intención? ¿qué planes tendría el secretario General de Sarmi? ¿Acaso el gobernador James Worst es cómplice de todo?... El chino no estaba pensando claro... debia haber algo que no estaba viendo... Pero lo que sí tenía claro, era que ese hombre tenía que estar tras las rejas lo antes posible... antes de que ocurriera una tragedia...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ¡¡Demonios!! Esta herida me tiene harto...- se quejaba Duo, mientras notaba que la debilidad de su Gundam se manifestaba en el brazo derecho, en donde tenía justamente la herida.**

**- te cambiaré las vendas...- le dijo Hilde sacando la caja de primeros auxilios.**

**- ya no es necesario... terminaré con esto pronto...- le contestó, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de esquivar un Gold Talgesse que lo derribaría por atrás. - Estas máquinas no son fáciles de mandar al infierno...**

**La hoz debía manejarla con la mano izquierda aunque no era tanto problema... La dificultad era que sus enemigos se acercaban por su lado derecho, poniéndolo en aprietos.**

**En tanto, Trowa impedía que los Gold Talgesse dispararan hacia la nave, lanzando sus proyectiles y atravesándolos con el arma en su brazo cuyo filo era capaz de cortar hasta el más férreo metal. Por la parte de arriba de la nave, unos cuantos móviles suit estaban dañando la nave con sus disparos... pero eran tan sólo dos Gundams los que estaban defendiendo la nave de Prevención, por lo que era un área muy grande la que debían cubrir.**

**Diminutos destellos de diversos colores despedían los cuerpos de las máquinas que eran atacados por otro Gold Talgesse, cuyo piloto era Howard... Ya se había repuesto de su secuestro y de lo que tuvo que pasar antes de que Duo lo salvara.**

**- ¡¡Rayos!! ¡¡Este sujeto sí que es hábil!!- reclamaba Duo nuevamente. El soldado que manejaba el Gold Talgesse enfrente de él, le daba una dura batalla y no se dejaba aniquilar por la mortal hoz del Deathscythe. El mobile suit se movía velozmente y hacía unas maniobras espectaculares ante los disparos de Trowa quien se había unido a Duo para acabarlo. Pero ese chico era fuerte...**

**- pensé que eran más que lo que me están mostrando ahora...- dijo el soldado del gold Talgesse por canal abierto.**

**- ¡¡cierra la boca niño!!- le ordenó Duo enfadado y fastidiado.**

**- tengo la misma edad que tú, Duo Maxwell.**

**02 golpeó el tablero, respiró hondo y luego sonrió con esa expresión siniestra que se le conoce. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para decirle al soldado de Sarmi:- la misma edad... pero no mejor que Shinigami...**

**Los ojos del Deathscythe brillaron en la oscuridad periódica del espacio en medio de la batalla. La hoz se encendió con más fuerza que nunca y Shinigami se abalanzó sobre el Gold Talgesse que le hervía la cabeza. Arriba y abajo, de lado a lado, el chico esquivaba la arremetida furiosa del dios de la muerte; sintió en un momento, que estaba perdido; pero no así, dejaba de luchar por sus ideales Marimellanos.**

**-Te enviaré al infierno...- susurró Shinigami, al instante en que se ocultaba en las sombras.**

**- ¡¡muéstrate!!- gritaba el soldado desesperado por no lograr ver al Deathscythe ni ubicarlo en su radar... realmente, las sombras se lo tragaron. El chico miraba hacia todos lados nervioso porque en cualquier momento, el gundam podía aparecer y atravesarlo con su hoz en una milésima de segundo.- ¡¡No seas cobarde!!- Los segundos se le hacían eternos. A pesar de que su Gold Talgesse poseía el sistema Zero, no le era suficiente para detectar la presencia de Shinigami. Sacó su cañon y comenzó a disparar hacia todas partes intentando acertarle. De súbito, un destello verde se hizo presente justo al frente del soldado y luego de un ataque de éste último con su cañón, la hoz de láser térmico atravesó en dos partes al Gold Talgesse...**

**- ¡¡viva Sarmi!!- gritó el chico antes de ser consumido por la luz amarilla de la explosión...**

**- lo mataste...- dijoTrowa.**

**- Duo no está bien, Trowa... ¡algo extraño le pasó!- afirmó Hilde, luego de ver que Shinigami, salido del dolor del estrés y de la herida en el brazo, tomó la mente del trenzado.**

**- Shinigami funciona pala' él como el sistema zelo'... a difelencia' de que no es un sistema en si, sino que está en su subconsciente...- comentó Howard explicando el actuar del 02.**

**Duo pestañeó confundido, como si despertara de un sueño agotador y miró hacia el techo apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento. Murmuró un "Rayos" culpable y triste, mientras era observado por Hilde.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**La chica tenía los ojos vacíos como si fuera un fantasma que busca un lugar en este mundo. Sólo miraba a Heero por instinto... Realmente su mente se hallaba vagando en alguna parte de sus embrollados recuerdos. Heero miró sus manos pero no vió ningún arma, si no que vio manguerrilas de suero colgando de sus muñecas y su camisa manchada de sangre. Según lo que Heero pudo deducir, sus vendas habían sido cambiadas.**

**Y otra vez... hace mucho rato que Heero no volvía santir los trances que le llegaron cuando estaba encerrado en un calabozo en la base de Jenny en Norteamérica...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mucho humo denso y polvo volátil flotaba en el ambiente. Ruidos ensordecedores acompañaban los destellos de luz provocados por explosiones continuas. Gritos... llantos de mujeres, alaridos de horror de hombres y niños. Demasiada sangre derramada despiadadamente y salpicada por la calle principal en esa residencia de departamentos en la colonia L1. Una niña... Naomi... de nuevo esa niña que lo miraba con ojos tristes y angustiados; ella lloraba por su madre muerta de manera bestial y desgarradora. Los gritos de esa linda niña le calaban hondo en el corazón y ahora sabía el porqué. La mujer en los brazos de la pequeña Naomi yacía inerte. Las visiones le parecían nítidas, claras... Ahora las recordaba perfectamente. Más explosiones. Leyó su nombre en los labios de la niña; le decía "¡¡Heero... Heero!!"... ¿lo estaba llamando?. Trató de acercarse para abrazar junto a ella a la mujer inmóvil, pero un bloque le impedía el paso. ¿Cómo pudo suceder toda esa tragedia?. De nuevo deseó llorar. La niña se le acercaba y ahora sí podía escuchar su voz; le gritaba: "¡Heero!... ¡Heeroooo!". Vio las mismas cristalinas lágrimas correr por su angelical rostro, mezclándose con el polvo depositado en las mejillas rosadas. De nuevo escuchó su nombre: ¡¡Heero!!... Otra explosión en una departamento colindante. La onda expansiva causó que Heero saltara lejos golpeándose la nuca contra un muro de concreto. "¡Heero!" gritaba la niña con los ojos demasiado llorosos. Heero estaba atontado por el golpe, pero logró ver entre el humo, el rostro rencoroso de la niña... se dio cuenta de que aún tenía el dispositivo detonador entre sus dedos y que ella lo odiaba... lo odiaba... **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Y ahora que se encontraba en la nave de Prevención en medio de una batalla, se preguntaba que porqué no supo que la pequeña que lo invitaba a jugar en el parque y le regalaba caramelos, vivía en los departamentos que debía detonar para la misión... Ahora lo recordaba todo y se aborrecía... Heero apretaba la mandíbula de tal manera, que le empezó a sangrar la boca. Levantó la vista y se vio reflejados en los mismos ojos verdes que le miraban con odio aquella vez. Su arma colgaba en los dedos, pero la afirmó después con el puño apretado. Frunció el ceño, secó el hilo de sangre que emanaba por sus labios con la mano y alzó el arma, enfrente del ser que lo observaba con abstracción, quitándole el seguro.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**- Recuerda que no puede quedar nadie vivo... si hay sobrevivientes que te ven, deberás darles con esta automática. Si cumples tu misión, pasarás a la siguiente etapa en tu entrenamiento para el "Proyecto Meteoro" en unos años más (n/a: luego pasa a ser Operación Meteoro)... Recuerda... mata a los testigos...- le decía su entrenador antes de que el pequeño Heero se dirigiera a cumplir su misión a los departamentos de L1.**

**- Entendido...- contestó.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**- Misión cumplida...- murmuraron imperceptiblemente sus labios, mientras sostenía su automática con el brazo alzado. Y ella permanecía adelante de él, inmutable...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Señor... las cámaras de ese sector están adulteradas...**

**- ingresen el código especial para revisar todas las cámaras de la nave para encontrar a la chica.**

**- Pero señor... ¿todas las cámaras?... Iría en contra de nuestro política interna...**

**- ¡estamos en guerra, soldado!- le puntualizó Wu Fei fastidiado. Y en el momento en que terminó la frase, un gran remezón sacudió la nave de Prevención, porque afuera, la batalla se hacía intensa entre los Gold Talgessee y los Gundam Deathscythe y Heavyarms. Mientras, Quatre se dirigía velozmente a la enfermeria para ver con sus propios ojos los que allí había.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**- Misión cumplida...- murmuraron imperceptiblemente sus labios, mientras sostenía su automática con el brazo alzado. Se acercó a Naomi y le entregó el arma. Ella extendió su mano y la recibió, aún con la mente nublada... Heero se alejó, se volteó dándole la espalda a la chica, se arrodilló, levantó los brazos y enlazó sus manos tras la nuca esperando el tiro que lo libraría de su condena. Su corazón estaba muy triste, pero era la única forma de terminar con su misión. Ya no podía aguantar el peso de los recuerdos tan dolorosos... el haber asesinado a la familia de la pequeña con la que jugaba antes de ser reclutado. Recordaba perfectamente la vez en que dejó de ir al porque, por estar siendo entrenado para el futuro proyecto Meteroro que se haría cuando el tuviera alrededor de quince años. Esas ocasiones, después de asistir a un duro perfeccionamiento físico, se dirigía a escondidas al parque para ver a la niña de ojitos verdes que lo esperaba eternamente bajo el mismo árbol en que se conocieron. Pero no podía hablarle, pues su futuro como soldado se lo impedía; le comenzaron a enseñar que los sentimientos no deben existir en sus vidas y así lo asimilaba el pequeño Heero... Aún permanecía en su memoria la sonrisa traviesa de Naomi y el cariño que le entregaba la madre de ésta... fueron días muy bellos... pero terminaron el día en que apretó el botón que detonó las bombas... su vida terminó el día en que aceptó unirse al reclutamiento secreto para la Operación Meteoro; pero no tenía otra alternativa, pues su familia había muerto por una extraña enfermedad y no era digno de ser aceptado por la familia de Naomi... no cuando ella tenía un hermano que la miraba a la distancia en el parque, y que siempre estaba con ella aunque Naomi no se diera cuenta... pero Heero sí se dio cuenta y por eso comenzó a alejarse progresivamente... no había espacio en ese hogar...**

**Cerró los ojos esperando que Naomi detrás de él, disparase pronto, pues la espera era larga y nefasta... pero nada comparado con el odio que se sentía por lo sucedido aquella vez.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naomi peinaba cuidadosamente sus muñecas de porcelana cuando apenasaprendió a hablar. Gustaba de jugar con ellas y mostrarle a su padre los peinados que le hacía a cada una de ellas. Pero un día, cuando caminaba con pasitos cortos hacia la sala, con intención de ver a su padre, se encontró con una fuerte discusión entre él y un hombre, que al ver los ojos asustados de ella, intentó calmarla con una sonrisa... sonrisa que por cierto, era extraña y desagradable... pero nada logró calmarla, pues veía a su padre muy inquieto y con los ojos desorbitados.**

**-Cariño...- le dijo su padre esa vez- ... ve con tu madre a ayudarle a preparar la cena...**

**Y mientras ella obedecía, logró escuchar de la boca del hombre, de sonrisa extraña, en un susurro un:- Ya sabes... el dinero, o la pequeña no tendrá más que a su madre y a su hermano... vivirán en la ruina si tú desapareces...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Naomi se vio de pronto con un arma en la mano, sin saber de dónde provenía... miró hacia todos lados y se encontró con Heero en frente que estaba en posición de ser ejecutado. No entendía nada, mas, el ensimismamiento le hizo recordar algunas de las cosas más trágicas que habían pasado en su vida... entre ellas, la destrucción de su hogar y la muerte de su madre y desaparición de su hermano mayor. También recordó la presencia de Heero en su infancia y que recién ahora lograba reconocer, después de tanto tiempo con amnesia de ese episodio, que fue el autor de la detonación de las bombas. Lo miró fijo y entendió el porqué de la posición del soldado perfecto; se estaba entregando... Naomi sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su abdomen y el rencor acumulado por todos esos años comenzó a salir a flote, desde un mar tumultuoso del que estuvo mucho tiempo hundida en la duda y la incertidumbre. Afirmó el arma en sus manos, colocó el dedo en el gatillo y le dijo a Heero:- Porqué... porqué lo hiciste...- Pero él no contestaba.- Éramos felices y tu destruiste lo único que mi padre dejó... ¡porqué!- le gritó al hombre condenado al infierno, arrodillado enfrente de ella.**

**- sólo dispara...- se dignó a decir Heero fríamente, con un nudo en la garganta y con el hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios ceñidos.**

**- ésa no es respuesta... Juré que encontraría al asesino de mi padre, al asesino de mi madre y juré también que encontraría a mi hermano... pero ahora sólo puedo lograr acabar con el asesino de mi madre y de todas las personas inocentes que ese día murieron por tu culpa, Heero Yuy- dijo Naomi, acercándosele despacio, sin bajar el arma.**

**- Mátalo...- dijo de pronto una voz detrás de la compuerta que daba a la nave que contenía armas.- Mátalo... él asesinó a tu madre... no esperes más... cumple lo que le prometiste a tu familia, demostrando la fuerte mujer que eres ahora.**

**Naomi asintió silenciosa y seguía acercándose hacia Heero. Éste, al escuchar la voz, miró por el rabillo del ojo el origen de aquella, pero no lograba ver a nadie.**

**- no dejes que te vea en el momento que dispares, mi querida Naomi... eso es lo peor... No dejes que se de vuelta. Y date prisa... acabemos con esto para que salgamos de aquí.- le dijo el hombre a su joven discípula.**

**- Sí señor...- dijo ella no permitiendo que Heero se volteara.**

**- Ya no es necesario que te escondas... 'Entrenador'...- dijo Heero con la vista fija en la pared del pasillo. Naomi no entendió lo que quiso decir con entrenador, por lo que le exigió a Heero que le explicara. En ese momento, el hombre sale tras la compuerta y camina hacia la chica con paso altanero y triunfador.**

**- No escuches lo que te dice, mi querida Naomi... no dejes que te engañe- y Arthur, el mentor de Naomi, comienza a hacer esas muecas irrisorias tan desagradables y molestas.**

**- no lo haré Señor...-**

**-Hasta que fuiste valiente y te mostraste... no fue necesario verte para reconocer la voz que tantas veces me advirtió que no debía equivocarme al detonar las bombas en L1...-**

**- ¿cómo?- inquirió Naomi nerviosa. su tensión en el brazo para sostener el arma, comenzó a ceder progresivamente y miró a su mentor con ojos interrogativos.**

**- No le creas... no es verdad... Además, no tiene como probarlo...- se excusó escupiendo a Heero de manera vulgar. El hombre no tenía nada que perder, porque los planes le estaban saliendo perfectamente. Se sentía seguro de si mismo, de sus habilidades y seguro de la confianza de Naomi, que por cierto, le causaba una atracción carnal... de rozar su piel tersa... Muchas veces se imaginaba lo que habría debajo de aquellas inocentes faldas cuando ella cumpliera quince años bajo sus ojos... pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues sus planes eran más importantes, por lo que esperaría pacientemente para cuando ella tuviera ese cuerpo mucho más desarrollado y fogoso, como el que tenía enfrente... **

**oooooooo**

**- ¿Tú me quieres Naomi?- le preguntaba a ella cuando apenas tenía ocho años, tiempo después de cuando la sacó de la miseria luego de la muerte de su madre y la desaparición del hermano.**

**Ella lo miraba con ojos brillantes y le decía con clara inocencia:- claro que te quiero... ¡y mucho!.. cuando sea más grande, me casaré contigo...- y la impúber Naomi corría a abrazarlo...**

**ooooooo**

**Y ahora, esas caderas redondas que se asomaban por los costados de la camisa de hospital y los senos descubiertos de algún brasier, ya no de chiquilla impúber, que se marcaban bajo la tela húmeda y traslúcida por el sudor, le llamaban a mover las exiguas hormonas que le quedaban a su edad... pero pensaba que después tendría tiempo para eso... y algo más...**

**- no tengo como probarlo... Puedes matarme Naomi; no tengo excusa... pero sólo diré que el hombre que tienes a tu lado es el que me ordenó acabar con esos departamentos, sin decirme nunca porqué... Ahora dispárame...- dijo Heero entregándose al verdugo de su destino maldecido.**

**- ¿porqué tendría que creerte Heero?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido y respirando agitada.**

**- no tienes porqué creerme Naomi...-**

**Naomi entrecerró los ojos, miró a su mentor y afirmó nuevamente el arma.**

**- ¡mátalo ya!- le exigió Arthur fastidiado e impaciente. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia la compuerta para encender la nave de emergencia dentro del hangar en la planta 3, y así, salir del lugar. Naomi tragó saliva, miró la espalda de Heero, tensó los brazos, encañonó y evitando tratar de sentir el dolor en su abdomen, mientras se encomendaba a su madre Jenny y a su padre, disparó de modo certero...**

**To be continued...**

**Saludos a todos los que se dan un tiempo para leer este fic. Espero que estén conformes con la historia y nos encontramos en el próximo episodio.**


	25. Chapter 26

**Fanfic Gundam Wing**

**By Karin2**

**de Fans para Fans**

**"Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundam.**

**El reencuentro".**

**Capítulo Final, **

**número 26.**

**Naomi entrecerró los ojos, miró a su mentor y afirmó nuevamente el arma.**

**- ¡mátalo ya!- le exigió Arthur fastidiado e impaciente. Introdujo las manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar molesto hacia la compuerta para encender presuroso la nave de emergencia dentro del hangar en la planta 3, y así, salir del lugar. Naomi tragó saliva, miró la espalda inerme de Heero, cuya camiseta de color musgo le ceñía en los músculos del dorso; tensó los brazos, encañonó y evitando tratar de sentir el dolor en su vientre, mientras se encomendaba a su madre Jenny y a su padre, disparó de modo certero...**

**- ¡¡¡Noooooo!!!- gritó Quatre cuando vió que Naomi apretaba el gatillo y disparaba contra el hombre de aspecto cano. Éste último, luego del impacto por la espalda, en las costillas, volteó mirando a Naomi confundido y perturbado, mientras que con un mano se tapaba el agujero en su pecho, que le había dejado el proyectil atravesándole todo el tórax. Se desangraba poco a poco y no dejaba de mirarla, con una mezcla de sorpresa, desilución, odio... era difícil de precisar lo que Arthur Kirberg estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pues se sentía más que traicionado. Sin embargo, Naomi lo observaba inmutable, sin conmoverse por el más mínimo gesto de imploración o piedad que él le dedicaba.**

**- Por qué...- le preguntaba estupefacto el Secretario General de Sarmi, de forma entrecortada, pues sus ánimos se oscurecían conforme el grueso hilo de sangre se filtraba entre sus dedos. Se arrodilló cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo que se opacaba gradualmente. Y la seguía mirando como pidiéndole auxilio. Giró la cabeza y vio a Quatre unos metros mas allá, que estaba con un rostro impactado; vio a Heero que seguía con la posición de ser ejecutado... volvió la vista hacia Naomi y abrió la boca para decir nuevamente:- ¿Porqué le creíste?... lo que ese bastardo dijo no es verdad...- y fue interrumpido por un repugnante vómito del líquido rojo y viscoso. Tosió sangre. Añadió: - Eres una niña mal agradecida... yo te saqué de las calles después de que salieras del hospital, luego de que ese chiquillo que tienes enfrente activara las bombas... eres una mala agradecida... para mi eras como una hija...**

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**- Maldita sea... no hay pilotos aquí como creí... sólo está ella... -**

**Naomi se encontraba en su camilla en la enfermería, mientras Arthur Kirberg inspeccionaba expedito el lugar, pues la idea de encontrar un piloto gundam para acabarlo, estaba refutada, pues no habia nadie más herido que la chica. Pero de pronto ella entreabre los ojos, luego de pasar por un sueño profundo y los ve fijamente.**

**- señor...- dice con dificultad porque sus labios y músculos faciales se hallaban agarrotados y tensos. Él la miró con sorpresa.**

**- Naomi...-**

**- ¿vino por mi? ¿verdad?... siempre supe que lo haría -**

**Arthur titubeó pero asintió al ver que estaba en problemas si ella descubría los planes que habia preparado todo este tiempo, de modo que decidió llevársela.**

**- si, Naomi... vine a sacarte de este lugar que es peligroso... Debemos salir de aquí para que sigamos con los planes de derrocar al gobernador de la colonia L5, James Worst y de acabar con Heero quien fue el asesino de tu familia... ¿Puedes levantarte?-**

**- creo que sí - dijo Naomi en un hilo de voz y con la garganta seca, mientras trataba de sacar los pies fuera de la camilla.**

**- eso... vamos... debemos salir de aqui...-**

**- ¿quiénes son ellos?- preguntó ella aludiendo a los soldados que lo acompañaban (n/a: esto sucedió antes de que Arthur los matara, obviamente...).**

**- son soldados de los que te tienen aqui, pero están de mi lado... son agentes mandados por mi para investigar esta organización- mintió el hombre de aspecto cano. Y al decir eso, se cruza frente a la vista de Naomi para que ella no siguiera intentando identificar las placas. La ayudó a levantarse y salieron de la enfermería...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Quatre miraba con detención lo que estaba sucediendo, sin poder entender el panorama enfrente. Por otro lado, Heero permanecía en la misma posición hincado y con las manos en la nuca, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando atentamente a su alrededor. Un remezón sacudió nuevamente la nave y todos tambalearon, menos Naomi que seguía rígida con el arma en la mano. Y otro remezón. Afuera la refriega se estaba dando entre los Gold Talgessee, el Heavyarms y el Deathscythe, y no pareciera finalizar. Mientras tanto, Wu Fi enviaba a funcionarios a la planta 3, mientras que mandaba a otros, a revisar toda la nave, pues ni Relena ni Sally Po habían sido encontradas aún.**

**- Naomi... baja el arma...- le pidió Quatre caminando hacia ella, sin embargo, los ojos de la muchacha seguían estáticos sobre la figura casi senil de su mentor y no tenía intenciones de bajar el brazo.**

**- Naomi... querida... ¿porque me hiciste eso?- volvió a inquirirle Arthur, al tiempo en que trataba de evitar los temblores que daba su cuerpo perforado. La camisa del uniforme de Sarmi, ya había perdido el color, volviéndose de un rojo intenso. Sus pulmones no estaban respirando bien, pues la sangre le osbtruía todos los vasos que pudieran trasportarle el tan necesario oxígeno.**

**- Naomi...- seguía acercándose Quatre. Él, anteriormente, después de dirigirse a la enfermería y de tomar la radio que Heero había dejado, recibió el aviso de Wu Fei de que Arthur Kirberg estaba vivo y que previniera a Heero, que estaba en la planta 3; pero fue demasiado tarde, pues cuando llegó a ese piso y dobló por unos cuantos corredores, se encontró con el desagradable ruido del disparo de la chica.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**(n/a: Naomi no hace preguntas respecto a la muerte de los soldados que los acompañaban, ya que Arthur argumentó que no debía aceptar traidores que lo desafiaran ni que lo desobedecieran...)**

**- Señor... soñé con mi madre...-**

**Arthur apretó la mandibula y frunció el ceño.**

**- ¿y que soñaste querida?**

**- no lo recuerdo muy bien... eran imágenes vagas... tambien aparecia mi padre... y Heero Yuy...**

**- no le des importancia... fueron sólo pesadillas.**

**Naomi asiente sileciosa pero luego hace un movimiento en falso y cae, cuando caminaban por los corredores. Arthur la sostiene preocupado más por perder tiempo, que por el estado de salud de la chica; debían salir de allí antes de que empezaran los problemas.**

**- ¿estás bien?**

**- sólo me duele la cabeza...**

**- estarás bien pequeña Naomi...-**

**Ella le sonrió como acostumbraba hacerlo en forma de agradecimiento. Pero Naomi no podía olvidarse de los sueños que había tenido... Y siguieron avanzando...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**-ayúdame...- le imploraba el hombre de aspecto cano, acabando con su propio orgullo y altanería, que lo caracterizó durante toda su carrera de político y militar... o tal vez fingía. Pero como Naomi permanecía silenciosa con una mirada que no se puede precisar si era de compasión o de odio, Arthur frunció el ceño, sacando la gran cantidad de odio acumulado y dejando de lado el fingir que hizo todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella, le gritó:- ¡eres una perra!... ¡te irás al infierno conmigo!.- En ese momento, mientras sonreía haciendo esa mueca tan desagradable, saca un arma ceñida a su cintura, la alza, pero antes de poder cumplir sus palabras, fue perforado cinco veces por las balas salidas del arma de Naomi, quien le disparó con ojos indiferentes, reflejándose la caida y muerte de su mentor, en sus vacíos iris verdes.**

**Arthur terminó de caer al suelo y expiró en medio de un río de sangre que salía por su abdomen y pecho. Naomi volteó hacia Heero, sin bajar el arma y se desmayó en los brazos de Quatre que había corrido hacia ella para evitar otra tragedia. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ¡Rayos!- exclamó Duo apretando su brazo derecho herido contra su tórax. El deathscythe movía de lado a lado su hoz de láser térmico y partía en dos a sus enemigos que hacían uso del sistema zero.**

**- No decaigas Duo...- le dijo Trowa mirándolo en su monitor- Esto acabó...- y mientras lo decía, las balas de sus cañones atravesaban las piernas y los brazos de los Gold Talgessee para sólo inhabilitarlos. Éstos estaban siendo derrotados por el 03 y el 02 de modo increíble, exceptuando uno que otro soldado de Sarmi que hacía de las suyas con el cañón de rayo y que se resistía a ser derrotado por los chicos Gundam.**

**- El dios de la muerte no decaerá, payaso sin gracia... eso te lo aseguro- le dijo con una sonrisa que resplandeció en la oscuridad de sus ojos violetas. Y diciendo eso, se abalanzó contra un mobile suit que se preparaba para atacar la parte de la nave, en la que se encontraba la sala de comandos, es decir, donde estaba Wu Fei en ese instante. Duo modificó la forma de su hoz y perforó el pecho del mobile suit, igual como lo hizo cuando salvaba a Howard.**

**-Gracias Maxwell...- dijo una voz en la señal de radio, que provenía de la nave.**

**- no te preocupes Wu Fei... sólo invítame a unas hamburguesas o te patearé el trasero por mal agradecido...- fue lo que contestó Duo de modo ufano, arreglándose unos cuantos mechones de pelo castaño que se ceñían en la frente por el sudor, y acomodándose en su asiento, pues la batalla en el exterior de la nave había acabado y no habían indicios de que Sarmi, desde su base, enviara más tropas de Gold Talgessee.**

**Trowa sonrió en la pantalla.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**En esos instantes, a varias horas luz de la posición de la nave de Prevención, en la base de Sarmi, los pasos de los bototos de los soldados de la mencionada organización, resonaban sutiles en los corredores de la base, respecto al cric-crac incesante de las armas en sus manos. Los hombres llegaron raudos al despacho del gobernador, en cuya compuerta rezaba el nombre de James Worst como director y presidente de la organización Sarmi. Intentaron establecer comunicación con el interior, pero nadie contestaba. Ingresaron un código especial y la compuerta metálica se abrió pesadamente, permitiéndoles el paso a una oficina muy amplia, con muebles modernistas del siglo XXI y con una espectacular vista a la tierra. Un sillón reclinable miraba hacia el espacio y le daba la espalda a la entrada. Los soldados se acercaron cautelosos por la intromisión, voltearon el sillón y el corazón casi se les arranca del pecho al ver al gobernador James Worst con un tiro acertado en su corazón. El connotado cabecilla de la organización Sarmi había sido asesinado... Los soldados miraron hacia todos lados y luego levantaron la vista hacia las cámaras de seguridad... se percataron de que habían sido intervenidas... **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**" 'Hija... debo decirte que te amo mucho. Ahora que veo alejarme de las colonias, recuerdo lo mucho que los quiero. **

**Recibí hace un momento una llamada a mi comunicador, que me dijo que este trasbordador estallaría... No hay nada que hacer, pues es demasiado tarde... por eso escribo este mensaje... para pedirte que en cuanto la recibas, llames a mi abogado (pues no logro comunicarme), él sabrá que hacer... luego de que lo hagas, borra este mensaje... pero por favor hazlo de la manera en que te lo estoy escribiendo y sin demora.**

**Hay una cuenta en el banco central de la colonia L3, para que usen el dinero cuando lo necesiten. Cuida de tu madre, junto a tu hermano. Perdóname que no pueda estar para tu cumpleaños, pero recuerda que siempre estaré con ustedes. No lo olviden.**

**Adiós hija mía. **

**Te ama, tu padre.**

**pd: si no logran contactar a mi abogado, abran la caja fuerte y manden los documentos a la policía.'**

**La pequeña Naomi recibió el mensaje y minutos más tarde, el avión en el que viajaba su padre, estalló en medio de la ruta que unía L1 con la Tierra. Corrió presurosa a mostrarle el mensaje a su madre y hermano, e hicieron lo que el mensaje indicaba. Sin embargo, cuando llamaron al abogado del padre, una voz femenina y dulce, mezclada con sollozos contenidos, les dijo que había sido asesinado hace una hora. La madre de Naomi abrió la caja fuerte, que era lo que haría el abogado y cuando revisaron los documentos, advirtieron de qué se trataba todo; y entre clamores y angustia, vieron que los documentos referían un nombre que se les hacía conocido: Arthur Kirberg, el hombre que iba frecuentemente al departamento a hablar con el padre de Naomi. Pero no sólo el nombre les impactó, sino que también, una lista de ventas de armas ilegales para las aún vigentes guerrillas en la Tierra, junto con estupefacientes de última generación. **

**No alcanzaron a enviarlo a la policía, pues la información fue interceptada. Por esa causa y por las amenazas recibidas, tuvieron que cambiarse de departamento por un tiempo a uno en L2 y luego volvieron a L1. **

**Fue ahí cuando Naomi conoció a Heero un día cualquiera en el parque. Una semana después, Heero fue reclutado para el proyecto Meteoro (que después pasaría a "Operación Meteoro" años más tarde), por el mismo hombre que amenazó a la familia de Naomi, Arthur Kirberg, antes de que Heero conociera al doctor de la mano mecánica que le enseñaría su Gundam. Y el plan del hombre se concretó, cuando los departamentos explotaron y se perdió todo documento que lo inculparía de esos tráficos.**

**Naomi perdió la conciencia con el último estallido y desde ese entonces, que la amnesia fue parte de su vida. Es por esa razón que, cuando Arthur Kirberg la reclutó a ella también, luego de que saliera del hospital, ella no lo recordara pues su memoria estaba dividida en miles de piezas de puzzles difíciles de hacer coincidir o de unir..."**

**- Con que eso sucedió... y recordaste todo antes de dispararle...- murmuró Quatre, cuando con sus manos tocaba dulce la frente de la chica dormida plácida en la camilla, pues con su sensibilidad, pudo saber los secretos de la triste historia de Naomi. Ya todo habia terminado y ahora el árabe podía respirar un poco más tranquilo. Naomi estaba en cuidados intensivos y los médicos de refuerzo, dictaron que le darían un sedante para que permaneciera inconsciente hasta que su estado de salud se estableciera, pues hubieron muchas ocasiones en que se levantó de la camilla, con múltiples heridas por la explosión del Gundam Butterfly en Norteamérica y caminaba por los pasillos de la nave de Prevención, perdiendo sangre. **

**- En nuestro repentino encuentro, la alegría de mi corazón me decía que quizás, todo esto (de estar tú y yo) se acabaría antes de que yo lo supiera... Esas premoniciones me asustaban. Pero después te miraba a los ojos fijamente, sin entender nada... y seguía confiando en este destino. Cuántos fantasmas, recuerdos y sueños has mantenido en tu corazón, bajo un frío invierno... dime... Estoy aquí, viendo tus sueños y me doy cuenta que la tranquila primavera está llegando a tu corazón. Naomi... mi querida Naomi... debes estar serena, ahora que el verdadero verdugo de tu existencia está muerto... ahora sólo falta que su fantasma en tus recuerdos, desaparezca.- Quatre seguía murmurando en su oído y creyendo fervientemente que estaba siendo escuchado. Le acariciaba el cabello a la chica y le sonreía, esperando pacientemente el correr del tiempo para que ella despertara... **

**En ese momento, una figura lóbrega apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, observaba la escena con ojos serios, pero luego de un momento, se retiró pasando por la puerta de otro internado en la habitación contigua, quien parecía más vivo que nunca.**

**- ¡Hey Heero!- dijo la voz del que se encontraba en cuidados en esa habitación.- ¿Me trajiste flores? ¿No ves que estoy herido?... vamos Heero... ¿no entras a visitarme?- **

**Heero miró hacia adentro y se vio reflejado en los risueños ojos violetas que ocupaban un lugar en esa cara sonriente y brillante del 02. Éste, a pesar de estar acostado en un camilla, con el brazo vendado, pues se le había extraído la bala, estaba alegre como un niño, mientras Hilde se encontraba sentada junto a la cama. Pero Heero lo ignoró y siguió avanzando hacia la sala de estar, hasta encontrarse con el taciturno Trowa.**

**- ¿Donde irás?- le preguntó el artista circense, mientras el inflexible soldado perfecto pasaba a su lado.**

**- tengo cosas que hacer...- contestó Heero de manera austera y casi imperceptible, y siguió caminando hasta la salida de la enfermería. Sus pasos sonaban secos en el frío piso de la nave de Prevención. Mientras, Trowa se sentaba con expresión taciturna en uno de las tantos asientos desocupados de la sala de estar. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, cerró los ojos y se sumió en sus pensamientos, acompañado del sostenido tic-tac del reloj mural enfrente.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-Gracias señorita Relena... su testimonio nos ha servido de mucho- dijo Wu Fei a la ex ministra de relaciones exteriores, a la que encontraron horas antes, encerrada en una de las tantas habitaciones de la nave, cerca de la enfermería. Ella inspiró relajándose y salió de la sala hacia los baños para refrescarse la cara. Había sido una experiencia difícil todo lo ocurrido ese día, más, le servían para fortalecer su carácter e ideales de justicia.**

**Cuando Arthur Kirberg ingresó a la enfermería y luego a la habitación de Naomi, se encontró con los médicos, con Relena y Sally Po. Y como estaban desarmados, no pudieron hacer nada contra las órdenes del secretario General de Sarmi, por lo que cualquier movimiento, sería fatal para todos. Pero lógicamente, Arthur no permitiría que hubiese testigos, por lo que antes de salir de la sala, le ordenó a sus soldados que "limpiaran el lugar", refiriéndose a liquidar a los que se hallaban ahí. Entonces, Arthur se llevó a Naomi,... y los soldados lo desobedecieron, pues uno de ellos fue compañero de Sally Po en la academia de fuerzas armadas y muy buenos amigos, de modo que sólo los encerró para que su superior no se percatara de su desobediencia. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la enfermería, Arthur advirtió que el soldado le estaba mintiendo, además de la confesión de otro... asi que le disparó al desobediente y salió de la enfermería, dejando el cuerpo allí, no sin antes intercambiar algunas placas con sus otros soldados, también asesinados. Y no tuvo otra alternativa más que seguir, porque ya no había tiempo de devolverse a acabar con los testigos. El tiempo le estaba valiendo oro.**

**- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Wu Fei a Sally, sentándose junto a ella. Sally había dado su declaración y se encontraba descansando su mente dentro de la sala de comandos de la nave. Miró a Wu Fei y le sonrió como respuesta.**

**- si, estoy bien...- dijo tranquilamente y algo taciturna. Wu Fei se levantó y le acercó una botella de agua que había en una mesa más allá. Ella se lo agradeció y luego volvió a hablar:- iré a ver cómo está Relena ¿te parece?- Él no contestó, pues no tenía qué articular; las palabras le carecían y sólo se quedó viendo como Sally se retiraba por la compuerta, andando acompasadamente. Wu Fei cerró los ojos, se levantó y se encaminó hacia los paneles para hacer un comunicado de prensa. Parecía que andaban todos aún nerviosos por todo lo que había psado, de manera que era lógico que intercambiaran unos cuantos monosílabos y el resto fuera sólo silencio.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Relena...- dijo Heero casi en un hilo de voz, cuando vio que ella salía del baño. Estaba apoyado en el umbral de una puerta contigua, con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Estás bien?**

**- si Heero... gracias por tu preocupación- le contestó ella con una sonrisa tímida. Se apoyó en la pared junto a él, miró hacia el espacio a través del panel (n/a: me salio verso sin esfuerzo XD), y luego agachó la vista mirando las sombras de sus zapatos.**

**-supe que estuviste encerrada y que casi mueres si no fuera por la amistad de Sally Po con el soldado... - hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y siguió con la vista fija en la colonia L2 que se veía iluminada a la distancia.- ... Lo siento... ¡lo siento tanto!- exclamó de modo desgarrador, pues se sentía culpable de lo que Relena había pasado. Se odiaría más todavía, si por culpa suya, Relena moría, ya que hace mucho que hizo la promesa de protegerla, desde que le dejó el osito de peluche en un asiento del avión. Sus deseos de hacer hacer justicia sobre sus pecados, entregándole su propia vida a Naomi, lo cegó, olvidándose del motivo de su existencia... olvidándose de quién lo necesitaba en esos momentos.**

**Relena sonrió algo triste y levantó la vista de nuevo, para decirle:- No te preocupes Heero; no soy quién para exigirte que me protejas ni nada por el estilo... además ya ves que estoy bien... salí ilesa...**

**- pero pudiste haber muerto en las manos de ese desgraciado- soltó el chico de ojos del color de un oscuro océano, mirándola a los ojos. Sus pupilas brillaban. Heero nunca lloraba... pero su negligencia, le podía haber costado lo único que él tenía en la vida, por lo que su corazón le cobraba sentimientos ajenos a lo que él conocía.**

**- no estoy muerta Heero. Estoy viva, aqui junto a ti... No sigas pensando en eso...- vaciló un momento- Ahora debo irme porque le ayudaré a Wu Fei con el comunicado de prensa...- y caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala de comandos. Luego paró en seco, volteó y le dijo nuevamente al chico de ojos azulados como un mar tormentoso:- Me alegro que ella (Naomi) no te haya matado... y espero que no vayas nuevamente para buscar tu expiación, porque lo que sucedió aquella vez no fue tu culpa...**

**Y Heero la siguió mirando hasta que se perdió en el fondo del corredor, y luego con el puño, golpeó la pared con una rabia contenida...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naomi no quiso abrir los ojos y aún asi, se dio cuenta de que el ardor todavía hacía presencia de manera intermitente en su abdomen. Una leve brisa ( artificial, para crear el efecto de estar en la tierra atravesaba la habitación provocando que las blancas cortinas se mecieran suaves junto con un hermoso sol penetrando entre ellas. Volvió de su inconsciencia sin saber cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido en ese estado. Además, las imágenes de lo ocurrido anteriormente todavía vagaban perdidas por su cabeza sin lograr unirlas y darles algún sentido. Lo que sí recordaba claramente, era el disparo en la espalda de su antes mentor, Arthur Kirberg. Pero eso ya no le importaba, si no que estaba interesada en la procedencia de una cálida mano que tomaba la suya por un momento, mientras ella estaba con sus ojos cerrados. "¿De quién es esta tierna mano que me sostiene?". Por más que trataba de averiguarlo, los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para ver el dueño de esos dedos que acariciaron los suyos; y aunque la inconsciencia trataba de arrebatarle esas sensaciones, no logró hacerlo pues su corazón le mantenía el tacto de sus manos puestos en los movimientos de la otra que la aferraban firmes y seguras, provocando que Naomi se sintiera bien de estar con el desconocido en esas cuatro paredes... Pero dejó de ser un desconocido para ella pues descubrió la calidez del rubio que le acariciaba la cabeza y le hablaba diciéndole que ya las dificultades habían terminado y que de ahora en adelante todo estaría bien... y ella se volvió a dormir, gracias los medicamentos, sumiéndose en la confianza de estar con su estimado Quatre Raberba Winner...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Nuestro héroes resultaron victoriosos de esta batalla en donde tenemos conocimiento de que el Gobernador James Worst fue hallado muerto en su despacho en la base Sarmi. Según algunos antecedentes, el autor del asesinato sería su Secretario General, llamado Arthur Kirberg, persona que actuaba en secreto dentro y fuera de la organización, por lo que ahora tenemos las primeras imágenes... Y debemos informar que él también falleció, dentro de las instalaciones de Prevención hace aproximadamente una hora... **

**Por otro lado, respecto al cargo de ministro de relaciones exteriores, que fue arrebatado de las manos de la señorita Relena Peacecraft, no sabemos si ella lo tomará nuevamente o si algún postulante se someterá a votación, para obtener dicho cargo.**

**Debemos recordar que la colonia L1 fue destruida por lo que las autoridades de la Tierra y los gobernadores del resto de las colonias, se han reunido para iniciar el proyecto de la construcción de una nueva L1, llamada "L1 Alpha"**

**Ahora sólo debemos celebrar esta victoria gracias a los pilotos Gundam y reiniciar nuestras vidas en las colonias".**

**Fin.**

**Woooooooolaaaaas!!! al fin terminé este fic que nunca pense que resultaria tan largo; esta historia comenzó un 13 de marzo del año pasado, y lo acabo el 25 de marzo del 2007. Recuerdo que mas o menos en el episodio 9 les venia diciendo que pronto la historia terminaría, sin embargo, el desarrollo se alargó, siendo algo inevitable.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y también les agradezco los pocos, pero estupendos reviews.**

**Puede que hayan quedado con gusto a poco, pero subiré un epílogo en dos partes, que tenia preparado. Asi que esto no termina aquí, si no que sabrán lo que pasó con los chicos luego de este episodio... ¡¡¡NO SE PIERDAN EL EPILOGO!!!**


	26. Epilogo I parte

**Fanfic Gundam Wing**

**By Karin2**

**De fans para fans**

**Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundam.**

**El reencuentro.**

**Epílogo parte uno.**

**Aproximadamente unos días después del término de conflicto, cada uno de nuestros protagonistas volvieron a sus rutinas, tratando de olvidar las tensiones provocadas por las organizaciones Jenny y Sarmi. Ésta última, se disolvió, puesto que el líder y gobernador de la colonia L5, James Worst, había muerto, de modo que nadie quiso seguir el legado de los ideales Marimellanos.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wu Fei, fastidiado, daba por término las declaraciones a cada uno de los canales que le pedían una entrevista sobre lo que había ocurrido en su nave. Estaba tan harto de todo eso, que en un momento, se le cruzó por la cabeza renunciar... pero cuando soltaba la idea en un arrebato de furia, Sally Po le sonreía, asegurándole que no sería capaz; y él refunfuñaba, porque era cierto: no renunciaría a Prevención por nada en el mundo.**

**- ¿quieres que los saque de aqui?- le preguntaba Sally Po con una sonrisa, viendo cómo llegaban naves y naves con periodistas y camarógrafos.**

**El chino asentía huraño y silencioso, mientras digitaba velozmente la última parte del informe para la Tierra. De pronto miró a Sally Po, y se dio cuenta de que ella despachaba a los periodistas de una manera fenomenal, a diferencia de él, que sólo les fruncia el ceño y los amenazaba entre palabrotas y mal genio con encerrarlos. Una tímida sonrisa se asomo por sus delgados labios y sus ojos brillaron fugazmente. **

**Sally entró a la sala de comandos muy tranquilamente, se acercó al chico y le dijo:- listo... ya puedes respirar...-**

**-gracias...- le contestó él algo más cortés-... pero yo pude haberlo hecho perfectamente.- Wu Fei no dejaba su orgullo frente a las mujeres que le rodeaban, y en especial ante la que era la vicepresidenta de Prevención.**

**Ella levantó una ceja, se apoyó en la mesa con las caderas y lo miró fijamente, sin sacarse la sonrisa, antes de volverle a decir:- has estado todos estos días tratando de echarlos y no has conseguido resultados... creo que no tienes capacidad para la comunicación.**

**Wu Fei asomó una vena por su cuello y levantó la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se cruzó de brazos y continuó su defensa:- No es que no tenga capacidad... sino que no los tomé tan enserio como lo hiciste tú...**

**Ella soltó una risita traviesa.**

**- los niños nunca toman en serio las cosas importantes- soltó Sally dando en el blanco nuevamente pues la palabra "niño" aludía a su compañero de trabajo, quien odiaba que fuera tratado como tal. Éste resopló fastidiado, ofendido y frunció el ceño.**

**- no soy un niño... y lo sabe Señorita Sally...- habló Wu Fei, marcando lo de señorita como indicador de proximidad entre Presidente y subordinado. Este juego de ofensas sutiles les provocaba sucesivamente "algo" en varios aspectos.**

**- entonces, Señor Presidente, lo espero en la cafetería en unos minutos más, para tomar un café y hablar de madurez ¿Le parece? Lo invito yo, pues usted está tan ocupado con cosas importantes, que no se le ocurriría. Lo espero, Señor Presidente...- Y Sally se giró en sus talones y caminó triunfante y bien erguida hacia la salida y aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Pero antes de cruzar el umbral, volteó y le habló a su superior:- Debo informarle que tiene una conferencia de prensa universal mañana al medio día, en donde asistirán absolutamente todos los interesados en su entrevista... de ese modo, no lo seguirán molestando.**

**Wu Fei abrió los ojos impresionado por el actuar de la chica y luego frunció el ceño, pues no esperaba que tendría que dar una conferencia nuevamente... pero esperaba que fuera la última... reconoció para sus adentros no era muy bueno para las comunicaciones... Vio la silueta de Sally perderse por el pasillo y sonrió con regocijo, mirando algún punto cualquiera en el monitor que tenía enfrente. Luego agachó la cabeza y la sonrisa se disolvió. Miró hacia todos lados y halló un florero con rosas rojas en una mesa más allá, que seguramente habían sido puestas por alguna de sus secretarias. Caminó hacia ella, mirándolas fijamente. Tomó una y luego de una pausa, pensó: "esto es cosa de chicas", de modo que dejó la rosa en su lugar y se encaminó hacia la salida, para luego ir a la cafetería donde su subordinada lo esperaba. Pero antes de llegar, volteó y las miró de nuevo...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Como la colonia L1 estaba completamente destruida y consumida por la explosión causada por Sarmi cuando se llevaron a nuestros pilotos, Relena y Heero no tenían donde llegar, a menos de que se dirigieran a la Tierra, en donde Relena tenía alguna propiedades heredadas de la familia Peacecraft y de la familia Darlian. Y así lo hicieron, de manera que el día en que llegaron, tuvieron que hacer todo de nuevo, como instalar el sistema para el Wing Zero, restaurar documentos que se perdieron con la explosión de la colonia L1, etc.**

**La situación entre ellos se hallaba más relajada que en las primeras horas en que terminó el conflicto con Sarmi. El intercambio de palabras, considerando lo poco comunicativo que era Heero, se daba de modo fluido. **

**Mientras Heero trabajaba en la reconstrucción de algunas partes de su Gundam perdidas en Norteamérica, llegó Relena de una conferencia sobre el nuevo elegido para ministro. de relaciones exteriores. Heero la nota extraña, or lo que desde su puesto le pregunta:- ¿qué sucede?-. Relena se sobresalta y niega con la cabeza, al tiempo en que deja sobre una mesa, algunos papeles junto con carpetas y documentos variados.**

**- es que...- vaciló- ... estoy algo triste porque no seguiré siendo la ministra de Relaciones exteriores... es sólo eso...**

**- pero podrías trabajar en Prevención... serías de gran ayuda ahí...- dijo Heero cuando digitaba unos comandos en el sistema.**

**- mmm...- asintió ella dubitativa- Quería seguir el legado de mi padre... el finado ministro Darlian...**

**- cuando fuiste ministra, hiciste un gran trabajo... creo que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti...**

**A Relena le brillaron los ojos y una tímida sonrisa se asomó en sus comisuras. Heero sintió un escalofrío extraño por su espalda y hombros.**

**- ¿tú lo crees Heero?, ¿crees que él estaría orgulloso de mí?- le preguntó incrédula.**

**- Ehh... si... creo que si...- contestó vagamente el chico, tratando de no darle importancia a su palabras, pero Relena cambió su ánimo a uno más alegre.**

**- ¿y tú estás orgulloso de mi?**

**Heero no contestó, mas, seguía digitando números y palabras con suma velocidad en su laptop conectada al sistema del Wing Zero. Los segundos pasaban. Relena agachó la cabeza y caminó frustrada hacia una oficina cerca de allí. Heero la detuvo rápidamente tomándola de un brazo y la miró a los ojos, reflejándose en la profundidad azulina de la mirada de la rubia.**

**- toma...- le dijo él, soltándola de pronto, atrincherando sus emociones y sentimientos. Luego agregó: sabes que no creo en estas cosas pero... aquí lo tienes...- y Heero se marchó expedito hacia la salida del hangar, como si huyera de algo. Relena vio con detenimiento lo que había en sus manos y recordó que tenía un parecido con el paquetito que ella le había regalado antes... **

**- Heero...- dijeron sus labios rosados.**

**Mientras tanto, la figura del chico, algo avergonzado, se encontraba tras la puerta del hangar, viendo cómo los ojos azulados de la chica brillaban conforme deshacía el lazo que cubría el pequeño regalo. Y dijo con voz pasiva: misión cumplida...**

**Esperen la última parte del epílogo de "Lazos de sangre, lazos de Gundam. El reencuentro"**


End file.
